Assassin at Ouran
by Patolemus
Summary: Nagisa manages to get a spot at Ouran Academy, the most prestigious school in Japan now that Kunigigaoka is pretty much shut down. She just wanted to lay low after her year at the End Class, but people are still talking about the moon incident, and soon Nagisa realizes that people could find out she was involved if she's not careful. Good thing she has the Host Club, right?
1. Warning

Ok, so... first of all, english isn't my first language, as you may realize while reading this. So if you catch any grammar mistakes it would be very nice if you tell me so I can fix it.

This story ir rated T for inappropriate language (? and because I'm a bit paranoid. There will be mention of abuse, neglect, and violent behavior. So you have been warned.

I don't know if the story will have mature content at some point, but there is LGBT content all over it so if you don't like it, you can just don't read it.

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I would have included Satoshi in the anime, and there would be more than 26 episodes, thank you very much. I sadly don't own Assassination Classroom either, or I assure you that Karma and Nagisa would be a canon thing, as well as Isogai and Maehara, and Nagisa would have been a part time assassin. Sooooo... I just own some personalities, twists in the original plot, and everything you don't recognize of the original thing.

That being said, enjoy!

NOTE: I now have a beta who's reading through this, and will be helping with the grammar and all, but is a slow process, so you will find spelling mistakes for awhile. Credits to Blitza for the editing of the first and second chapters.

Patolemus.


	2. Chapter 1

'_It's pink..._' was the only thing Nagisa could think while looking over her new school. Just _why_ did Nagisa decide to enroll at Ouran again? Ah, right, because nobody would ever think that someone of the 3-E class of Kunugigaoka, the End Class, would ever be able to get accepted in Ouran Academy. Yeah, now everything made sense to her again.

'_Ok, here goes nothing_' Nagisa thought, taking a deep breath before she started walking towards the building.

After the death of Korosensei, and the graduation of Kunugigaoka, Nagisa went through her options all over again. She had been accepted at the high school she wanted, but Karasuma-sensei had offered the class another option, since they had saved the world and all. He offered them the chance to enroll at the most prestigious high school in Japan, Ouran Academy. He said it was 'less than what they deserved, but that they could take it if they wanted'. Nagisa was the only one to accept, since she had plans that would be benefited with her attending at Ouran.

So here she was now, wandering across the halls looking for her class. It _would_ be 1-A, but her intelligence, Korosensei's teachings, and a bit of Karasuma-sensei's help had gotten her into 2-A, a whole year ahead. If Nagisa needed to be honest with herself, she was kinda proud of it. With that she had proven to the world that the End Class were more than a bunch of losers.

Nagisa's face lit up when she saw the sign at the door showing a glamorously written 2-A. The bluenette had come across at least fifty doors, and only four of them were classrooms. What kind of school needed not one, nor two, but _three_ kitchens? And none of them were even attached to the cafeteria!

Ok, so her class last year had a whole mountain to themselves. This was an entirely different thing. The mountain was meant to be a punishment, 'cause you had to actually _climb it_ to get to class, and Nagisa could assure anyone it was hell in winter. But this school was a freaking castle! Why would anyone—besides British wizards, have a castle for a school?

'_Damn these rich bastards...'_ Nagisa thought to herself before entering the class.

Besides her, the classroom was empty. She was the first one of the class. Well, her new flat was just down the street, so it only took her five minutes to get there. And because it was the first day, Nagisa chose the seat she like the most, at the front, but beside the window. Just like last year.

Willing to wait, Nagisa took out her phone to check if she had gotten any new messages, and of course she had. Her friends had the habit of talking like, _always_. 90% of the time it was just messing around, memes, and just to annoy the others with the sound of the notifications, but it was still funny, even if Nagisa herself was one of the most usual subjects to mock about.

So, everyone was just talking about their new schools. Most of them enrolled along with at least another person of the E class, and only Karma and herself were all by themselves. But Karma was at Kunugigaoka's high school with Gakushuu to compete with him—and honestly, to pass the time and hang out, so Nagisa was sure he would be just fine.

Nagisa replied with a text saying how unnecessarily big it all was and snapped a picture of the classroom before sending that too. Then, she put her phone back inside her pocket and took out a Sonic Ninja comic to read before class started.

That's how her new classmates found her when they finally started entering the class, and while the bluenette looked totally focused on her comic, she was analyzing everyone as they passed the door, noting how they walked, stood, and talked. Just that gave away a hell lot of useful information, 'cause now Nagisa knew which ones of them where superficially rich, and therefor people she really didn't want to be friends with.

Nobody made an attempt to sit next to her, and Nagisa didn't bother about the issue. She didn't really care, so she just let it be. Her classmates left her alone, and she was okay with that.

At least that was before a cheerful blonde crossed the door.

The guy was obviously half European at least, his features were occidental. French, maybe? Nagisa wasn't quite sure, but her instinct and her training with Bitch-sensei told her she was right. He was tall, above average, and had purple eyes. Weird, but still pretty. He was handsome, Nagisa had to admit that.

Like everyone else, he looked at Nagisa, obviously noticing her blue hair and the fact that he had never see her before. But instead of just ignoring her, the blond guy came near her with a big, blinding smile, and when he was close enough, he decided to actually _talk_ to her.

"Hello! I've never seen you around. Are you new?" that was in fact obvious, but Nagisa ignored it because the blond was making the effort to talk to her.

"Yeah, I just skipped a year because of my grades; that's why you've never seen me before." Nagisa answered with a small smile, deciding that the boy wasn't bad. "I'm Shiota Nagisa, but everyone just calls me Nagisa."

The blond boy smiled even more widely, causing his purple eyes to close a bit.

"I'm Suoh Tamaki, at your service Nagisa-kun." internally Nagisa made a face at the '-kun' but let it go. It wasn't that much of a bother anyways, and she wasn't even wearing the girls' uniform—'cause really, just looking at it made her sick, so he had an excuse.

"Thanks? I guess." Nagisa laughed a bit, not knowing exactly what to do next.

Fortunately, she never found out. Just when the silence was starting to get a bit awkward, another boy entered the classroom. Unlike Tamaki, he had black hair and glasses. He was almost as tall; only an inch and perhaps a half shorter. Compared to Nagisa, they were both giants anyways. But if measured to that small height... well, almost anyone was a giant compared to Nagisa. She was a midget, and even if she had hopes of growing a bit in the years to come, it wasn't likely. It sucked, but sadly, she had learned to live with it. With someone like Karma as her best friend, she was already used to being the short one.

Anyways, at the sight of the black-haired boy Tamaki instantly beamed happily, making his way towards him before greeting him with enough energy to light up all of Tokyo. Was it even possible for a human being to have that much energy this early? Nagisa didn't think so, and apparently, neither did that other guy, who just decided to generally ignore the blonde boy and take out a black notebook and a laptop instead.

'_Smooth_' thought Nagisa, a bit amused when he simply opened the laptop and began typing.

Nagisa was all alone again, so she took her comic once more and resume her reading, this time with no interruptions until the class began.

She was the new girl, all of these students knew each other since kindergarten, or at least last year. And for that reason, Nagisa had to stand up, walk to the front of the class, and talk about herself. Just perfect, right?

"Hi, I'm Shiota Nagisa, but you can just call me Nagisa. I'm fifteen, but I skipped a year. That's all, I guess." Nagisa introduced herself with an awkward smile. After the homeroom sensei let her go back to her seat the class continued as normal.

It was English for the first period, and Nagisa already knew the language very well thanks to Bitch-sensei, who had been teaching her various languages since Korosensei's death. It would be necessary anyways, and she liked it, so she wouldn't complain. For that reason, Nagisa just pretended to be paying attention to class, and instead she quickly finished the activities and looked around to watch all of her classmates.

She soon realized that at least 70% of the students were just there to have fun and make acquaintances. And the teachers didn't say anything because the students were all extremely rich and powerful! Damn those rich bastards...

The bell rang, and Nagisa walk to the front desk and gave her sheet to Himaru-sensei, who just looked at her a little surprise before folding it with the rest of them. Surely, she didn't really think she would be able to catch up that easily. Yeah, right.

Nagisa spent the twenty-minute break to wander around her classroom, trying not to get too far so she wouldn't get lost. Of course, that was the first thing that happened.

"Great, I have no idea where I am." Nagisa mumbled to herself. How was this even possible? Half a second ago she was, like, five meters away from her classroom, and now she was... she didn't know where she was. Oh, joy.

Defeated, and deciding to at least try to get back to class before the break was over, Nagisa kept walking, looking for a sign she had already seen, or something. What she found was better... maybe.

"Hey!" Nagisa, distracted looking at the wall, jumped a few feet in the air with the sudden noise, and the boy—well, she wasn't sure, it may have been a kid—laughed cheerily. "I'm sorry for startling you. It's just that I've never seen you before, and your hair is just _soooo_ awesome!" said a short boy in the high school's male uniform. He was with another guy, a total giant who also wore Ouran's prestigious uniform. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey, and this is Morinozuka Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori. Nice to meet you!" Honey introduced himself and his friend boisterously.

"Ah." that was the only thing she got from the giant—Mori.

"My name is Shiota Nagisa, but everyone just calls me Nagisa." the bluenette smiled, a bit overwhelmed by the cheeriness that Honey had, a total opposite of his companion, who could have been a statue or something.

"Ok, Nagi-chan!" chirped happily Honey, and Nagisa couldn't help but to think it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen in her entire life. "You seem a little lost. Where are you trying to get to?" asked him and Nagisa felt like all her problems were solved. A kind soul was going to help her!

"Oh, I... I was investigating a bit, trying to get to know my surroundings, but I kinda got lost somehow... I'm trying to get to 2-A class." said her, chuckling a bit. Yeah, she sounded like a total idiot. Great.

"Oh, that's _suuuper_ close! Come on, we'll show you!" and with that the three of them started walking again, and Nagisa felt like slamming herself against the wall. She had just needed to turn right at the end of the hallway? Ok, she was definitely going to need a map to walk around this place.

When they came across the other students, Nagisa was able to breathe again. She kind of hated being late to class, Korosensei made school so great that she didn't want to miss any of it. And the habit just stayed, she supposed. Even now, Nagisa felt compelled to attend class.

"Thank you so much, you guys saved my life." Nagisa bowed her head gratefully, and Honey just laughed a bit, while Mori just... stood. Nagisa supposed it was a common thing for him.

"It was nothing, Nagi-chan! We needed to talk with Tama-chan and Kyo-chan anyways." Honey answered with a little shrug. Nagisa wasn't sure who the people he mentioned were, but it was none of her business, so she let it be.

"Oh... well, then, see you around, I guess." And with that they parted ways, not knowing that her words would soon come true. But that was later.

Nagisa returned to her class, sitting at her desk just before the bell rang. Relieved, the bluenette took out her notebook and a pen. Her next class was Math, one of Karma's favorites. And unfortunately, one of her worst subjects. With Korosensei it had become a bit easier, but still, she would be happy when it was over.

The rest of her day passed quickly. She ate her homemade lunch in the classroom, messaged a bit more with her friends, and finished the homework her new teachers had given them for the next day. At the end of the day she headed home, made dinner, watched some TV, and slept. That same routine continued for more or less three weeks, and Nagisa was actually happy about it.

But everything changed one day, after school. She was actually prepared to leave for the day when two people stopped her.

"Nagisa-kun! Wait!" Nagisa looked back as Suoh Tamaki and Ootori Kyoya reached her side. Nagisa tilted her head a bit, waiting for them to say what they needed to say so she could go home. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Huh? Suoh-kun, Ootori-kun, what's it?" she asked curiously. That was her first mistake.

Nagisa soon realized she should have just ignored them and gone home, 'cause now she was being half-dragged half-pushed towards the pink school again, and no matter what she did to free herself, it didn't work. She had been taken without notice, and the two boys where strong giants. She had no chance right now. So Nagisa just let them direct her through the halls, not really knowing where she was being dragged to. Well, she would find out soon anyways.

"_Sooooo_... could you tell me where we're going?" tried Nagisa when she got tired of the silence. "'Cause y'know it's kind of rude to kidnap me, right? I mean, it's not like you could actually _do_ something to me or anything, but still, not nice." she said, and while Tamaki looked like he would be starting to cry—why she had no idea, Kyoya just raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"We wanted to ask you a question, Nagisa-kun." Kyoya finally answered, not even looking at her.

"And you really needed to kidnap me for that? You couldn't have, I don't know, asked perhaps? Just a thought." Nagisa grumbled sarcastically. Because really, what kind of normal people kidnapped someone to ask a question? Apparently, these two rich boys.

Nagisa didn't know they were (by anyone's standard) not even slightly normal, but at the time there was no way for her to fix her ignorance.

They suddenly stopped in front of some double doors. The sign said it was the Music Room #3. Okay, the school had at least three music rooms. Nagisa couldn't say she was surprised by it anymore...

Tamaki opened the doors, and the sudden light blinded Nagisa for a second. When she was able to see again, she saw four boys and a girl dressed as a boy standing in front of the door and rose petals were falling from the ceiling. She noted that two of them were the boys who helped her on her first day, Honey and Mori.

Both second years had reunited with their group, so she was finally free. Nagisa didn't waste her chance again. The rose petals and cheesy set up was just a little much…

"Okay, I'm out." And with those succinct words, she turned around and started walking.

What kind of weird thing was that? She had heard some rumors, something about a Host Club with Ootori Kyoya and Suoh Tamaki as members, but that was all. Nagisa didn't even know what a Host Club was exactly, because if it was what she thought it was...

Well, the bluenette wasn't sure if it was legal to have that kind of club in a school. She also didn't necessarily want to be associated with it, legalities aside.

"Wait, don't go, Nagi-chan!" When Nagisa heard Honey's sweet voice again, she turned around. That was her second mistake.

The two redheads in the group took her by the arms, and they dragged her inside the music room. Meanwhile Tamaki closed the door so she couldn't leave that easily. Great, now she was trapped. Well, not really. The windows with those long, expensive, sturdy curtains looked rather pretty right now…

"Alright, ask me your question so I can go home. I really need to do something today." Not really, she just wanted to not be here.

Well, Nagisa did have to do something... but it wasn't necessary to finish it that day. She wouldn't meet Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei until Friday, and it was just Wednesday, so she had time.

"Wait, you dragged him against his will!? That's not ok, guys!" said the girl in boys' clothes.

'_At least one of them is nice_' Nagisa thought. She wasn't one to throw stones at others, but why was she in the boys' uniform? She was obviously a girl. Oh well, who knew. She liked the boys uniform better too. Better not toss any stones then…

Tamaki seemed happy enough with her excuse.

"We wanted to ask you if you would join the Host Club." Before Nagisa could disillusion him of his assumption, Tamaki charged ahead. "Well of course, we know you would, who wouldn't want to..." Nagisa cut him off before he could get any farther.

"No. Can I go home now?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow towards them. Tamaki seemed flabbergasted for a moment before a dark cloud appeared over his head. The blond receded into the corner to sulk and grow mushrooms. "Is that normal?" she asked the others in the room. They just nodded. The other members of the Host Club were used to their king's antics by now.

"But-but why? Why don't you want to be a part of the Host Club?" whined Tamaki at Nagisa. He had come halfway out of his corner and looked at her sulkily. Nagisa shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's not really my thing. I mean, I don't even know if it's legal to have a Host Club in a school. Secondly, even if I wanted, and I don't, I don't have time for it, I have... classes after school." It was somewhat true. She didn't have classes, but Karasuma-sensei often gave her assignments for her to work on her abilities and have fun. "And third, even if the other two reasons weren't there, I can't be a part of the Host Club." Nagisa tried to appear apologetic even if she didn't really feel sorry for it.

Well, Honey's face made her feel a bit bad, but otherwise she didn't feel sorry.

"Why wouldn't you be able to be in the Host Club, Nagisa-kun?" asked the only other girl in the room, and Nagisa smiled a bit.

"Because I'm a girl, of course. I thought you would notice; you're a girl too." Nagisa chuckled at the faces everyone had. Well, except for Mori. He didn't seem surprised... or mad... or anything at all really.

Even Kyoya-kun seemed a bit surprised. Surely, he hadn't thought Nagisa wouldn't notice? The Ootori had obviously known Nagisa was a girl. He was too clever to have missed it. Tamaki, on the other hand... yeah, he was close to a heart attack. Or maybe a seizure?

"Nagisa! You're a girl?!" Tamaki cried out, forgetting to use honorifics with the shock. He certainly wouldn't be calling her -kun now that he'd been proven wrong.

"Yeah." answered Nagisa with a small smile. Amusement bubbled softly in her heart at the Host Club's display of surprise.

"But then, why do you use the boys' uniform?" The twins asked in harmony. Creep.

Nagisa still didn't know their names.

"'Cause have you seen those things? It's horrible! And so uncomfortable like you wouldn't believe. In middle school, I used the boys' uniform as well, and no one ever said anything to me. So, then I asked the chairman if I could use this one and he agreed." The bluenette said with ease, touching her hair out of habit. It was styled in her signature pigtails. Even when she was living on her own and her mother wasn't all over her because of her hair, she didn't cut it. Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei had convinced her not to. Bad for business, they said.

"Oh, that makes sense..." said the little blonde, and his giant friend just nodded. "But if you don't want to use the girls' uniform, why can't you be a host? Haru-chan does the same thing." asked Honey, and 'Haru-chan', the other girl, just coughed. Something was telling Nagisa that it was more than just that.

"Well... I don't know, what do you guys do here?" Nagisa wasn't sure about the whole thing. She didn't really want to be a part of the club, but she didn't hate the idea either. Ah, choices, choices...

"Basically, we serve tea and chat sweetly to girls. That's all, really." The brown haired cross-dresser girl, 'Haru-chan' answered, causing the king of the club to start sulking again. He started whining about how the Host Club was a lot more than that, but Nagisa ignored it. She was getting good at tuning him out.

"And why are you here, then?" Nagisa asked. She was curious about the girl's obvious unenthusiastic view on being part of the Host Club.

"I have a debt to pay. It's a long story." Nagisa nodded and didn't pry. It wasn't any of her business if the brunette wanted to keep it private.

"Okay," Nagisa agreed to the surprise of the Host Club. "I'll join your Host Club. I don't really have anything else to do." Nagisa shrugged.

Kyoya frowned at that. Something wasn't lining up here.

"But you said you had something to do after school, Nagisa-san." Kyoya said, catching the lie. Nagisa chuckle, a bit startled by the '-san'. Most people really did just call her Nagisa.

"I half-lied. I just wanted an excuse to keep from joining the club. But that's settled now, so... that's it. I do have something else to do after school, but it doesn't interfere with the school club hours, so it's fine." Nagisa stated the truth bluntly and without a hint of regret.

"So, are you really gonna join, Nagi-chan?" Honey asked hopefully. Nagisa nodded with a little smile. He was just so cute... was he really a senior? "_Yaaaaaay_! Now we will eat cake together, Nagi-chan!" Honey announced cheerfully before hugging her with a surprisingly strong grip. That guy had a lot of strength. But so did she, and nobody would guess that either.

"That's right, Honey-senpai." Tamaki, who apparently had recovered of his depressed state, was up again. "But first we need to decide what type of Host you will be. We have Kyoya. he's the cool type," Tamaki pointed to Kyoya, who just smirked. "Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru are the devilish type, and Haruhi is the natural type," Tamaki now gestured to the three first years. The redheads smiled a bit evilly but Haruhi just gave her a wave. "Then Mori-senpai is the strong-silent type, and Honey-senpai it's the loli-shota type." The two seniors waved at her. Well, Honey did, but it was so enthusiastic that it may as well count for the two of them. Mori kind of just… watched. "And finally, I'm the prince type." Tamaki finished his speech with a grandiose wave of his hands.

"Okay... I didn't really get it, but I guess I'll understand later, so... which type am I?" asked Nagisa doubtfully. What was her most host-like quality? She was an assassin, but she doubted that was fitting for the club...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tall, half French boy, who started to examine her from every possible angle—yes, it was a bit weird, but she was kind of used to it. With a class like hers in middle school... Strange didn't even cover a fraction of the oddness that went down.

"I got it!" cried Tamaki after a while. "You, Nagisa-chan, are obviously the nice but mysterious type!" everyone looked at him with surprise, especially Nagisa. She had thought he was pretty stupid, with not figuring out she was a girl and all, but now she realized her mistake. The guy was pretty stupid, yes, but observant as hell. She needed to be more careful from now on.

"That... that's actually a good idea, Tono." The twins agreed, truly surprised as well. Obviously, the Host Club's King didn't have those brilliants ideas that often, Nagisa realized.

"Well of course it is!" Tamaki preened, looking slightly offended for the surprised tone before turning back to Nagisa. "From now on Nagisa-chan, you are officially a Host Club member!"

And with that Nagisa knew nothing would ever go back to how it was before.

* * *

"Are you on a scholarship, Nagisa?" The bluenette was putting away the tea cups. Club hours were over for the day, and even if she had just started, she had offered to help them get everything back to its place before heading home.

Nagisa lifted her head at the question, not really understanding where it was coming from.

"Uh... no. Why?" Nagisa questioned Kyoya, who was, as always, typing furiously on his laptop. Nagisa really wanted to know what he was typing all the time...

"The tuition for this school is obviously expensive, and you are not a part of any family business that could afford it. That and the fact that most students study here since elementary school, and you are a year ahead in your education." Kyoya stated without looking at her. Nagisa's mouth banged opened. Did he really just say that like that? Wow... His deduction skills were top notch.

Nagisa, regardless the obvious rudeness of his words, wasn't mad. She had dealt with way worse things.

"The government pays for my education." She answered, resuming her task. That caught the attention of all the Host Club. "I work there, so in return, as I'm still a minor, they agreed to pay for all of my education and a few other things." The bluenette shrugged, not really giving it any thought.

Looking back, Nagisa wondered if maybe it would have been best to just keep her mouth shut.

"Wait, what do you mean you work for the government?" Tamaki asked, gaping with the rest of the club. Nagisa, unfazed with by their scrutiny, decided that she would just answer the best way possible without exposing herself.

"Well, Karasuma-sensei, a teacher I had in middle school, works at the Ministry of Defense. He saw I had the skills and the determination, so he offered me a spot on his team. I agreed, and he made arrangements so that I get to choose which high school I want to go to, and 'cuz they were paying for it I decided to choose Ouran. I wanted to attend here before, but I didn't have the money." Nagisa explained. She conveniently left out the fact that the money was in fact part of what they had returned of the ten billion yen. Even if they had returned it, anyone in the 3-E could access to it if needed, just like Nagisa was doing. She left out that she worked as an assassin there as well. They didn't need to know.

That's right, Nagisa Shiota was an assassin. Well, she was still training to be one. Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei met with her every weekend and Friday to keep up the training sessions. Nagisa also received a few cases here and there to keep her field instincts alive. Nothing too long term though, as she still had classes to attend to. But Nagisa was still thinking about being a teacher. Maybe she could be a tutor instead? That way she would be able to give that one-on-one class experience like Korosensei did.

But we'll explain that later.

"You work at the Ministry of Defense, Nagi-chan?" Honey asked and Nagisa nodded with a smile. That boy was, like, the cutest thing ever, it made her lower most of her defenses. "That's _sooo_ cool! I work there too, y'know Nagi-chan? And I have my own team! Maybe we could meet there some time!" The blond said happily while eating strawberry cake. Tons of strawberry cake.

Nagisa choked a bit with her own piece of cake when she heard that. He _what_ now? Maybe she hadn't heard that right. Honey-senpai said he worked at the MOD too?

"You... you work at the MOD?" Honey nodded with the fork inside his mouth. "Wow, I... I really didn't see that coming." she managed to say. Nagisa was going to have to talk to Karasuma-sensei about it.

Honey-senpai giggled, unfazed by her startling.

"Yeah, I'm very good with martial arts, and I'm very strong, so I work there as a special operator." He informed, and soon the topic was closed. Or at least, it seemed like it.

Mitsukuni, even if he didn't look it, was in deep thought. He knew the person Nagisa mentioned before. Karasuma Tadaomi was pretty famous in the MOD.

So why would a Special Task Force officer work as a middle school teacher? And how could he know Nagisa had the abilities for the Ministry of Defense?


	3. Chapter 2

**lumigo akvo9504: Thanks! You're right, I'm not an English native speaker, and most of my knowledge, even if I do have English classes at school, comes from watching Netflix and reading other books. So it really helps me. I promise this will not be one of those stories, I really had a whole lot of ideas for this, so I won't just leave it there because of nothing. I'm still reading the mangas, thought, so I wanna finished them before writing much more so I can follow the Ouran timeline with all the data and not just what's in the anime, the same with some events in the Assassination Classroom's manga that the anime doesn't have.**

**CantPickAName: Yeah, I know my spelling sucks, but I do what I can, and I try to improve every day.**

* * *

As the new attraction of the Host Club, Nagisa had been receiving stares from the other students. Some of them were glares, other curious looks, and she even got a few dreamy eyes. She didn't know why, because just the day before literally no one was paying her any attention. Evidently the Host Club was pretty famous.

Nagisa wasn't really uncomfortable with the glances she was receiving. She was somewhat used to it: in middle school everyone looked at her. Like all the time. Her first two years of staring was because they couldn't quite decide if she was a girl or a boy—it was a bit insulting. Then last year, it was because she was a part of the End Class. By that point it had annoyed her more than anything else. Did they really have nothing better to do?

But what she really couldn't handle was the sudden... niceness. Out of nowhere people started talking to her, offering her to lunch with them, asking questions... she had ended up sticking around Kyoya-kun and Tamaki-kun the whole day, using them as human shields. It had worked for the most part, as they received all of the attention instead of her. Tamaki couldn't possibly mind it, but Kyoya knew what she had done, and she knew he knew. His glare promised hell.

And that's how she ended up dressed as a princess. No those warrior, badass princesses, of course not. Apparently, Kyoya decided it was a good idea to put her into a princess outfit, with a really uncomfortable green dress—baby green, of all colors- some impossibly high heels, and her blue hair loose. When the hosts had found out she had long hair, they had all looked at it with fascination, like they had never seen long hair before. Really creepy.

The other hosts were cosplaying as princes, which Nagisa thought was so unfair. She wanted a prince outfit too! But Tamaki had said she was perfect for the princess role, just because she had natural long hair and didn't need hair extensions, so she absolutely had to be the princess. And when the Host Club King said something, it was obeyed. Or at least that was what he said. The other hosts just played along because Kyoya asked them. Even Haruhi!

That traitor...

"Is your hair really this long?" Nagisa's only customer asked. The young girl had paid for some private time with Nagisa and thus had the blue girl all to herself.

"Yeah. My mom really wanted me to have long hair, and in the end I actually started to like it. Do you wanna touch it?" Nagisa asked, without realizing what she was causing. The girl, Nakamura Yuki from class 3-B, squealed and nodded; leaning closer so she could touch the vibrant blue locks.

The girl let out a gasp, surprised at how soft Nagisa's hair was.

"Oh Kami, it's so soft. What do you do to keep it like this?" Yuki asked in awe, passing her fingers through the blue hair with admiration.

Nagisa shrugged. "I don't know. I have hair oil that I use when I wash my hair, and I make sure to cut the split ends, but anything more... if you want, you can braid it, Yuki-senpai." The blue headed student offered, sensing that playing with the smooth locks of hair was what Yuki really wanted.

"You... are you sure? I really don't want to put you out..." Yuki asked nervously. The young lady moved her hands anxiously, playing with the hems of he uniform.

"It's alright, I'm used to it. My friends at middle school did it all the time." Nagisa's assurance was enough for Yuki.

Without wasting anymore time, she took some of Nagisa's blue hair and started braiding it into an intricate braid while chatting about various subjects. Nagisa was aware of the looks the other hosts where giving her, but she payed no mind and kept the conversation with her costumer easy-going. At the beginning Nagisa though it would be pretty weird to be a host, but it truly wasn't at all. The girls were nice, and she could talk normally to them, so she was actually enjoying herself. If Nagisa forgot about the situation, it would feel more like chatting with some friends than complete strangers paying for her attention.

At the other side of the room, six of the hosts were reunited, sending stares at their most recent acquirement. She was happily talking with her costumer, fitting right in. She was almost as natural as Haruhi, they realized.

"Nagi-chan really is doing a good job, ne?" Misukini asked as he watched Yuki braid Nagisa's vibrant hair. "She looks pretty with her hair like that." He said without being conscious about it.

"Yes, she does, Honey-senpai." Tamaki felt like a proud parent. His new daughter was an excellent host! And she was feminine, with her long hair... if only Haruhi acted a little more like her sister...

"What are you looking at?" The six of them jumped at least a few inches at the sudden noise. Haruhi was looking at them, waiting for an explanation. "Don't look at her like that, it's creepy. And how is it that none of you have customers?" The girl wondered, a bit confused. It was the first time she saw them all free at the same time.

"We're gonna close for the day when Nagisa finishes with her costumer." The twins answered, shrugging off the question. Haruhi nodded in understanding. She was free too, anyway. The last of her customers had just left school for the day; excitedly talking about visiting again tomorrow.

Back at Nagisa's table, Yuki said something... interesting.

"Do you know a girl named Nakamura Rio?" The question took Nagisa off guard, and her eyes widened. How did Yuki-senpai know Nakamura?

Nagisa managed to stumble through a few words.

"I... yes, I do. May I ask why you're asking? If I'm not intruding, of course." Nagisa requested carefully, looking at her senpai out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, she's my cousin. She mentioned you last week, said you were a friend of hers. I just wanted to know if you are the same Nagisa she was talking about." Yuki answered easily. Nagisa mentally sighed in relief. For a moment she thought Yuki-senpai could actually know about the Assassination Classroom and was somehow connecting the 3-E students.

"Oh, right. I guess I am, she doesn't know any other Nagisas, or at least not that I'm aware of." The blue haired student touched the nearly completed braid. "It feels very firm. You have talent for this, Yuki-senpai."

The girl in question blushed, finishing the braid and tying it up with one of Nagisa's spare hair bands.

"Thanks. It's ready, Nagisa-kun. I hope you like it." Yuki lowered her head a bit while Nagisa tried to examine her braid, with no results. It was out of her view. She then tried asking her fellow hosts about it.

As a result, seven other hosts were gushing about her hair, and how beautiful the braid was. Well, technically only four of them. Kyoya-kun was writing in his notebook, Mori-senpai simply patted her head lightly, and Haruhi smiled a bit and told her everything she needed to know: it was alright. What Nagisa didn't need, was the other four hosts practically on top of her talking at the same time. But she let them be. There would get tired soon, anyways. Those four seemed to be so spastic in terms of energy.

"Well, I have to go, Nagisa-kun, but... do you think I could request you on Monday again?" Yuki-senpai asked shyly. She tilted her head slightly to the side. Nagisa smiled.

"Of course, Yuki-senpai, you can come whenever you like!" Nagisa answered with a happy voice, and Yuki hurried to make another appointment for the next week with Kyoya before leaving Music Room Number Three.

When the girl left and Nagisa knew she was alone with the Host Club, her body collapsed onto the couch. She was so tired! Nagisa laid on the comfortable couch for five seconds before forcing herself back up. It was time to collect the plates and utensils for cleaning. The sooner she cleaned her section the sooner she could leave for the day.

It was Friday that day, meaning she had training with Karasuma-sensei. Bitch-sensei said she was gonna drop by too, so Nagisa had to hurry so she could get to their meeting place in time. Nagisa lived close by the school, but the MOD was a little bit far in comparison.

"Do you want any help, Nagisa? I already finished my section." offered Haruhi, and Nagisa nodded gratefully.

"Yeah, that would be great. I have to hurry or I'll be late." Nagisa answered as she walked to the kitchen to drop off her plates in the washing machine.

"Where are you going? Maybe one of us can give you a lift." Honey-senpai asked, clutching Usa-chan in his arms—he had introduced her to Nagisa yesterday.

The bluenette turned and looked at him. Did she tell them or didn't she? That was the question.

Finally she gave in. If she didn't hurry, she would probably be really late, and she didn't like to keep Karasuma-sensei waiting.

"I'm going to the Ministry of Defence, I go there every Friday." Nagisa murmured. The blue haired student hurried to the changing rooms to swap her host get-up for her normal school uniform. From the other side of the curtains, Honey-senapi gave a happy hum. Nagisa could practically feel the sunny smile he must be sending her way.

"We have to go there too! I was called there a couple hours ago and Takashi will come with me. We can all go together!" Honey's exclamation caused a swift wave of panic to over come Nagisa. She paused for a moment, one shoe already on and the other still in her hand, and took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"That's great. Thank you, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." Nagisa made sure to keep her voice even when she replied. With one last undone button, Nagisa allowed her costume dress to fall to the floor in a wave of freakishly heavy fabric. "Kami, this is pretty heavy..." She mumbled. Perhaps the dress could be used to smother someone to death?

Nagisa quickly pulled on her uniform and stepped out of the changing room, handing the cosplay to Kyoya. He received it with a sly smile, his revenge complete. Nagisa just stuck out her tongue in his direction. Childish? Yeah, but she was next to an eighteen year-old boy with a pink stuffed bunny. A little childish expression never hurt anyone.

"C'mon, Nagi-chan!" The bluenette followed both seniors after bidding goodbye to the rest. The three of them made their way to the entrance, where a limo was already waiting for them.

Hone-senpai was about to enter the limo when she remembered something.

"Wait, can you let me grab my bag? I live in that building over there." Nagisa paused and pointed to her apartment complex. Her training bag was there, as she told the boys, and she needed it or Karasuma-sensei would destroy her in combat.

"Sure! We'll wait in the car." Honey-senpai chirped. Mori-senpai just nodded solemnly. Nagisa crossed the road running and got to her flat to pick up her things. As she grabbed her bag from its place by the door, the thought of what she had just told Honey and Mori crossed her mind. Nagisa winced. "Oops..." She murmured softly. She had given her address to the boys and while she doubted they would do anything malicious with the information, this slip would likely come back to haunt her in the form of immature or annoying happenstance.

Huffing Nagisa returned tot he limo and hurried inside. She wound up sitting next to Mori-senpai and across from Honey-senpai.

The car then started and the three of them stared at each other in silence. Mori-senpai didn't look discomfited by it, Nagisa noted. But then he didn't looked uncomfortable with... well, anything.

The silence was broken by Honey-senpai, who started to talk about sweets, and cakes, and his Usa-chan, and how he wanted to get home already because they had baked a new cake just for him to eat it—not that anyone else in the house ate cake, for that matter.

"... and I was just wondering why you need to come to the Ministry every Friday. I just get a call sometimes, my team mostly acts as a special force, so we don't have that many missions." 'so that is where he wanted to get' Nagisa realized. To most people, Honey-senpai may have looked like a mere child in body and mind, but Nagisa knew better. She had noticed that sometimes his actions were just a little bit too cute, too calculated. All that rambling, it was just more of the same: a front to disguise true intentions.

Even knowing that, Nagisa decided to just go along with him. She didn't mind Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai knowing anyway.

"Well, I train there on Fridays, and my senseis and I normally go on field trips on weekends. Why are you asking?" Nagisa shot back. Honey's eyes widened slightly at her rapid fire rebuttal. Ah... She was pretty sharp.

"Just curiosity." Honey answered a beat later. Turning to look in a random direction, the blond quickly picked a new topic to ramble on for the rest of the ride.

Takashi, watching in the sidelines, smiled a bit. Most people wouldn't notice, as it was a very little smile, but he smiled nevertheless. He wasn't sure yet, but he had a feeling they would be seeing more of that petite girl in the future and not necessarily because of the Host Club.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me why you came here in a limo with Japan's smallest weapon of mass destruction and the three times national Kendo champion?" Karasuma-sensei asked, and Nagisa almost couldn't avoid the punch he threw at her because of her surprise. Honey-senpai was a... a weapon of mass destruction? How was that even possible? Yeah, he did work at the Ministry in a Special Task team, but he was just so... tiny and... adorable. There was no way someone who carried a pink stuffed bunny everywhere could be a weapon of mass destruction!

But then again, no one would think she was an professional assassin in training, and yet here they were.

"We attend at Ouran together." Nagisa managed to say after she threw a kick to Karasuma-sensei's stomach. Obviously, she failed to hit him but she did force him to move to the side to avoid the strike. "They're part of the Host Club I talked to you about the other day. I didn't know Honey-senpai was considered a weapon of mass destruction though. He only said he worked at the Ministry of Defense." Karasuma-sensei grabbed her arm and effortlessly flipped her to the floor. Again. Was it a bad thing that she was used to it by now?

"Honey-senpai?" Nagisa's sensei looked taken aback by the nickname, and the blue haired student chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what everybody at Ouran calls him. Except Mori-senpai. He calls him by his name, Mitsukuni, and Honey-senpai calls Mori-senpai by his name too, Takashi. I don't know why, though. I guess they're close friends." Nagisa shrugged a bit, not really knowing what to say.

"They are cousins." Nagisa looked back at Karasuma-sensei, who handled her a bottle of water.

"That... that actually makes so much sense I feel a bit stupid for not thinking about it before." The girl mumbled, a bit disappointed with herself. She was an assassin in training so she was supposed to know that kind of stuff!

"Both families had a healthy master-servant agreement going on for ages, but two generations ago they became one by marriage." Karasuma-sensei informed her. Nagisa made sure to remember that information. It was good to know, and it made sense if she thought about it. It would explain how protective Mori-senpai was with Honey-senpai. Even if they didn't have that relationship anymore, Mori-senpai probably grew up knowing it was his duty to protect the little blond. Nagisa thought it was rather cute.

"Huh, interesting." The bluenette said before standing up. "Again?"

"Not quite, Nagisa." Both sensei and student turned around at the sudden voice. Bitch-sensei was standing at the door frame, stunning as always.

"Bitch-sensei, you're here early." said the bluenette, drinking some water from the bottle Karasuma-sensei handled her. "What are we gonna do today?"

"I'm gonna teach you how to play the piano. Remember what I did in Okinawa?" Nagisa face lit up like a Christmas tree. That had been sooo cool!

"I'm gonna be able to do that?" The girl asked excitedly. The bluenette had never played the piano before, and now Bitch-sensei was telling her she would be able to play like that.

"Yes, it's one of my favorite seduction skills." Her sensei answered cheerfully. Irina was rather proud of all her students, they all learned a lot in the year she and Karasuma trained them in the art of assassination. But she had a soft spot on Nagisa. She was by far her best student, and the fact that she was training to be just like her—a professional assassin, even if she retired to work in the Ministry, only proved it. "Well, go and hit the showers. And change." Irina handed Nagisa a bag, with probably a fancy dress.

"Alright, Bitch-sensei! Bye Karasuma-sensei, see ya' tomorrow!" Nagisa said before leaving.

"You think she's ready for that?" Tadaomi asked, watching where his student left. "It is a very complicated skill."

"She'll be fine. I'm gonna start with actually teaching her how to play the piano." Irina rolled her eyes. The man acted a bit too overprotective towards Nagisa. But she understood him. She worried about Nagisa too.

"Alright." Tadaomi murmured in assent, before turning around to get started with the cleaning. "Oh, and by the way, ask her about the guys that came with her today."

"Huh? What guys?" The former assassin asked, obviously interested in her students love life. Not that Nagisa had any, but still.

"Some club mates. The Haninozuka and Morinozuka heirs." It Irina had been drinking something, she would have spilled it.

"Nagisa knows those two?! Wow, I didn't expect that." The blonde said before heading back to the door. She stopped near the the exit. "Y'know? It's cute how you worry about her. I'll come to your office when we're done."

And then she left, leaving an embarrassed Karasuma Tadaomi behind. When did she learn to read him so well again?

* * *

Mitsukuni and Takashi were walking down the halls of the Ministry of Defense. They where leaving already, as they were done with Mitsukuni's meting. It was about a mission his team would be doing in a week. Nothing to important, but he needed to be there.

They where passing by the training wing of the complex, when they saw a blue and black blur pass by there side. At the beginning neither of them were able to recognize her, but Takashi finally did.

"Nagisa?" He called, and Mitsukuni looked at his cousin.

"What was she doing wearing a dress?" Mitsukuni asked, sounding confused.

Takashi didn't say anything, but Mitsukuni knew him well, so he was able to see the uncertainty in his eyes. He didn't know either.

"Well, we can ask her next week, don't you think, Takashi?" The shorter martial artist said at last, starting to walk again.

"Ah." It was his only respond, but it was enough for Mitsukuni.

At the other side of the hall, Nagisa didn't even notice her two club mates, as she was running to meet her sensei. She was really exited about her new lessons. Even if it meant she needed to wear that thing they called dress. It was uncomfortable as hell, but she could bear it.

Besides, Bitch-sensei had told her that if she could manage to learn how to play, she then would teach her how to fight in those uncomfortable dresses. And that was something she really wanted to know. You could hide tons of weapons in these things! It would be incredibly useful to be able to exist as a walking armory and just hop into battle whenever needed.

Little did she know, that simple moment would change her life. But she wouldn't figure that out until Monday, after club activities were over. And she didn't know either, that it would be the best thing that happened in her life... or the worst.

* * *

**Ok, so, I'm going to explain a thing that it may confuse someone. Maybe someone noticed that I called a character by different names. That's because sometimes it was Nagisa who was 'talking', as it is like most of the time. But there are some scenes, thoughts or moments that are viewed from someone else's mind, like Irina's thoughts about Nagisa. So if you see a naming that Nagisa doesn´t normally use, it´s because that person it´s the one 'talking', unless the story states otherwise.**

**That's all, just in case someone was confused. Hope you like it!**

**Patolemus.**


	4. Chapter 3

**lumigo akvo9504: I'm glad to hear that, I thought maybe it had been a bit abrupt, but it's great to know I managed to do it ok. And thanks for the rating, Korosensei's faces are my inspiration ;).**

**I need to warn you guys, I just started school, and I really have to study so I can have good grades. That DOESN'T mean I'll stop posting. It just means maybe it will be a bit slow. But I wont disappear. I just wanted you to know, so you´ll understand I can´t spent all day writing like I did in vacations with all my stories, including the ones I have posted in Wattpad.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Patolemus.**

**PS: I just edited some grammar mistakes, so you don't need to read this if you already did :)**

* * *

Nagisa's weekend passed by fast. She spent all Saturday with Karasuma-sensei, who had arranged a field trip to the mountain, where he spend at least five hours teaching her how to hide in different spots. For that, they played a more deathly version of a paintball game. It was really the same, like the ones the 3-E had played the past year. The only real difference was that, instead of using the typical paint balls, they used paralyzing bullets. They simulated the pain of a real bullet for thirty minutes, which was the time of each game, and they hurt like a real bitch.

Nonetheless, it was fun, and she even managed to actually hit Karasuma-sensei a couple of times! That couldn't be possibly compared with how many times _she _got hit, but still, it was a big accomplishment for her and for any human being who ever managed that at least once in their live.

Sunday was all relaxing in a spa with Bitch-sensei. They did that from time to time, just enjoying themselves without worrying about anything.

Irina figured out it would be a good way for Nagisa to slow it down and actually have some time for herself. She was always doing something, that being going to school, working on her homework, training with Karasuma and herself, and now she was at that Host Club too. The bluenette needed a rest sometimes, and what was better for that than a spa day? Sometimes the other girls in the 3-E would come with them, but it was mostly just the two of them. Bonding time, Irina had said when Nagisa asked her the reason. If she was going to be an assassin, she needed at least one contact on the Ministry if she decided to go solo, and that contact needed to know about her. So who better than an ex-assassin for that job?

That's why Nagisa was so happy when she got to class on Monday. She sat at her desk, said hi to some girls that were at the classroom too, and pulled out her phone to make sure it wouldn't collapse with her friends messages. It happened once before. She was in a mock mission with Karasuma-sensei during the summer, and she wasn't able to see her phone for a whole week. When Nagisa tried to turn it on, though, she found out it was broken because of the huge amount of messages. After that, she looked at the 3-E chat at least once a day. The blue haired girl really didn't want to buy a new phone, she liked the one she had at the moment.

She heard some of the girls in her class talking about the so called Christmas Ball the Host Club made the week prior to her addition to the club, and something about a Sakura blossom the day before the physical exams. The hosts had told her about what happened that day, as she was with the second years students and didn't saw it, and even if she was amused, Nagisa still thought they were all dorks. Nagisa herself just had to show a paper from the Ministry, stating she didn't need any physical exams, and she was free. Honestly, she was glad she wasn't a part of the club back there. Nagisa didn't exactly know how to fill the male rol in a dance, as Bitch-sensei had just taught her the feminine rol so far, and the less drama she was dragged into, the better. So the bluenette just hoped there wouldn't be more balls or weird doctors.

_Forever Flat: Hey guys, wanna go somewhere after school?_

_Fluffy Stag Beetle: Yeah! I heard about this new place to play paint ball, I think it may be fun!_

_Womanizing Bastard: I'm in! School's kinda boring without you guys, and all the games Karasuma-sensei made to us in PE._

Nagisa smiled a bit. Yeah, she missed her friends too.

_Gender: About that guys, if you want I can talk with Karasuma-sensei. Maybe he'll let you come along in one of our trips to the mountain._

_Womanizing Bastard: That would be so cool, Nagisa!_

_Poor Committee Member: I think it would be nice to have one of those games again, I'm in._

"What are you doing, Nagisa?" the bluenette almost fell out of her sit. When did Tamaki-kun appeared? She didn't even noticed!

'_Note to self: watch out for Tamaki-kun's secret ninja abilities._'

"Just talking with my middle school classmates. We're pretty close, so we like to hang out and stuff. We were organizing something to go to an arcade." Nagisa shrugged off the question, hoping he would leave her alone after that. Obviously, she wasn't that lucky.

"That's so sweet, Nagisa!" and then he started gushing about friendship and it's importance and other sappy stuff that Nagisa turned off. She totally ignored him, and he went to his sulking corner.

_Amazing Monkey: I'm in! My gym club was cancelled for today!_

_Justice: Me too! I get so bored after school now that we don't have Karasuma-sensei's classes._

_THIS MANGA IS AWESOME!: Count me in too!_

The messages kept coming through, but Nagisa had to shut her phone off, as her homeroom teacher finally arrived. It seemed as she had plans after school. She just hoped she could escape the Host Club before they dragged her away for more time than necessary, as they unfortunately did most of the time.

* * *

"I have a question, Nagisa." the blue haired girl was getting ready for lunch. She had her homemade bento in one hand (because there was no way she could afford the food they sold at the cafeteria), and her phone in the other. Haruhi and her were going to have lunch together, as neither of them wanted to get inside that enormous place called cafeteria.

When she saw who was talking to her, though, she stopped what she was doing.

"What's up, Kyoya-kun?" she said, smiling a bit. Kyoya-kun just pulled up his glasses.

"I've seen to noticed that your middle school records have been sealed. More specific, your third year middle school records. The first two years, you had average grades, and then the only thing available of your last year was a sudden bust in your grades, enough for you to be placed in class A and a year ahead. I was wondering why?" he said it so calmly, like he wasn't admitting he had violated her privacy when he investigated her school records. Nagisa was honestly impressed.

"What _I _am wondering now is, why do you care, Kyoya-kun?" Nagisa said, looking him in the eye. If the Ootori son thought he could intimidate her, he was completely wrong.

Kyoya-kun, though, just kept his cool, but his eyes twitched a bit. That was totally a point for her.

"I'm just concerned. I investigate everyone related to the Host Club, costumers and hosts, so I know they aren't a threat against the club. I hope you understand, I found it weird when I couldn't access to your school records when everything else was alright." Nagisa smiled a bit. '_Oh, so he's a control freak_.'

"Well, then I'll tell you. As you already know, I work for the Ministry of Defence. I started my training last year, and I missed a lot of classes because I was taking some intensive courses. That's why mi record is sealed, because it would be weird for me to have the grades I have when I missed almost half the year." she didn't hesitated while saying that enormous lie. It wasn't like she would tell him the truth just like that, she was no idiot. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Haruhi must be waiting for me, we were gonna have lunch together. See ya' later Kyoya-kun."

'_So intensive courses, huh? I'll have to check that up later_.' Kyoya did a mental note about it, and then left the classroom for lunch. He didn't missed the fact that Haruhi and Nagisa seemed to be getting close. Tamaki would be pleased to know that, and maybe he would stop pestering him about his 'daughter' not having any female friends.

Little did he knew, that would be the last of his problems after club hours were over that day.

Back with Nagisa, she found Haruhi waiting for her near the fountain close to the school grounds. They were gorgeous, but Nagisa would always like better the 3-E mountain. The good memories were way better than those clean gardens, red roses and stuff.

"Hey! Sorry, Kyoya-kun held me back a bit." she said when she reached Haruhi, who just smiled.

"It's ok, I know he can be a bit overwhelming." said the brunette, remembering when he not-so-subtly threatened to deport her if she tried to escape the Host Club. Ah, good memories... kinda.

"Good luck for the one who has to marry him." said Nagisa, and Haruhi made a face.

"Do you think that guy's gonna get married? He's my senpai and all, but I can't see that happening like... _ever_." they both laugh, and in the cafeteria, Kyoya sneezed. Probably someone was talking about him.

* * *

"Welcome" that day's theme was New Year. The hosts were wearing kimonos, and they were drinking tea in an not-so-artificial garden.

"Oh, why are you so beautiful, Tamaki?" was asking one of his costumers.

"The best of it belongs in your eyes, my love."

"Why is your voice so clear and truthful?" Nagisa was hearing that, and she was barely able to hold back a snort. Yeah, right. _Truthful_. That was the best damn joke she had heard in a while, and her friends were _buffoons_.

"It's better for me to say my feelings for you, my love."

"Why are you looking at me with those watery eyes?"

"The spring of my heart arises at the sight of your fresh smile, my lady." Tamaki's eyes held small tears. So, ok, Nagisa could admit that was kinda impressive. She could do it too, but Tamaki just... made them appear out of nowhere.

"Tamaki-sama..." somehow, the girls were totally falling for the guys antics. Nagisa thought it was hilarious, like, how could someone be stupid enough to fall for that? He was saying those things to the three girls at the same time! Like she said, _hilarious_.

Somewhere near Nagisa's station, the Hitachiin twins were doing their weird brotherly love _and_ selling some of their mother designs. Nagisa didn't know if to feel creeped out by their incestuous false romance, or impressed for their multitasking abilities. Maybe both.

"But of course, it is my job to take your clothes off, isn't that right, Kaoru?" said Kaoru. Obviously they would play with their costumers like that.

"Hikaru...! I'm embarrassed, not in front of everyone please!" said Hikaru. Nagisa figured out no one really payed attention to their voices, 'cuz if they did, it would have been obvious who was Kaoru and who was Hikaru, even if they were acting like the other. Kaoru's voice was a bit higher than Hikaru's, so you just needed to listen carefully to find out which one of the twins was talking to you.

And then Haruhi came in, monopolizing the attention as fireflies attracted by light. She did look good, the kimono suited her well.

"They're up to that nonsense again." Haruhi mumbled when she saw the twins, using her best deadpan face.

"KYAAAAAAA, Haruhi! You look so cute in your kimono!"

"Like a girl!"

"Thanks..."

"Haruhi, you've booked another appointment. It seems that your services had been quite steady lately." Kyoya said, writing down in a parchment version of his black notebook. "Keep up the hard work."

"Yeah, my debt maybe has gone down a third by now." Haruhi commented.

"I'm not interest in charging you with the costs of renting that kimono you're wearing, so don't worry about it and keep doing what you do." he said, smiling for the costumers. But Nagisa knew the truth behind that smile.

'_He's so mean to be New Year. And hes pretty good at it_.' though the bluenette, even if it was just a themed New Year. '_Good luck the Ministry pays everything I use or do while at school._'

"Hello Kyoya!"

"I can't get over how great you look in that kimono! Are you planning to release anymore picture books of the Host Club?"

He immediately went into his cool type mode, smiling again.

"Unfortunately we don't have anything planned in the present ladies." he said, and the twins appeared from behind some deck.

"But doesn't the club makes a lot of money in the seal of promotional items?" said Hikaru, and Kyoya turned around.

"That's true but the items are per quality, and the books are filled with pictures taken by amateurs." he explained. "If we want some high quality pictures, though, we would have to draw money from the schools projects..." and the twins slowly disappeared.

'_If it wasn't for Kyoya-kun, the Host Club would be totally ruined._' thought Nagisa. He was really the Shadow King, wasn't he?

"Haru-chan, Nagi-chan, I lost one of my sandals!" Honey-senpai was suddenly by their side, crying a bit. Why was he crying?

"Huh? Where did you lost it? Didn´t you had it on a minute ago?" asked Haruhi, confused as Nagisa. She could swear she saw him whit both sandals on...

"Don't cry Honey-kun, we'll help you find it!" said one of the costumers, and soon they were all looking for the freaking sandal. Nagisa must have seen wrong, but for a second she thought she saw the senior smiled satisfied. Weird.

"Mitsukuni." the blond's giant cousin appeared out of nowhere kneeling in front of Honey-senpai, and gently sliding the missing sandal in his feet.

"Takashi?" Honey-senpai asked, with tears in his eyes.

"You left it over there." said Mori-senpai, in one of the longest phrases Nagisa had heard the senior say. Damn, she should have recorded that...

"Takashi!" Honey-senpai threw himself into his arms, crying in joy, and Mori-senpai just held him.

"They look so cute, don't you think, Nagisa-kun?" one of her costumers distracted her from the view, and she turned to face her, nodding.

"Yeah, they seem to have some kind of connection or something." said the bluenette, smiling at the cousins.

"That's what I thought!" she exclaimed, exited, and Nagisa just smiled at her.

"I wish I had some family to be like that with." Nagisa said it in a whisper, but they all heard her anyways.

"Oh, Nagisa-kun!" everyone in a then feet radius came and rounded her, and Nagisa could only think about how talking without thinking first was a bad thing to do. "Don't worry, we can be close like they are if you want!" all the costumers were crazy around her, even when they were leaving 'cause it was the end of club hours for the day.

"So... it looks like tears were popular with the girls today." Haruhi said, not knowing why.

"Yeah, you noticed to? They were all crying!" Nagisa exclaimed, glad that she wasn't the only one to notice.

Soon they found out it was because of some eyes lubricant they were using. Except Tamaki. He was crying real tears. Haruhi was too filled with sweets for her mothers memorial, courtesy of the twins and Tamaki.

After that, Nagisa changed back into her school uniform, giving the kimono to Kyoya-kun.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna get going. My middle school classmates organized something, and I'm kinda obligated to so, because if I don't do it they'll kill me, so... yeah, bye! I'll see ya' tomorrow." and before any of the hosts could say something, Nagisa left. She had made sure to help cleaning up, but she had done it quickly.

Her friends said they were going to be in the new arcade, and that it had a paint ball arena, so she really didn't want to miss it. Besides, it had been weeks since their last meeting, when they came to the mountain to do some clean up.

While walking through the halls, Nagisa found a rather lost student, or at least she thought it was a student.

"Hey, are you lost? I can give you directions if you want." the bluenette offered, without knowing she was condemning her fellow Host Club members.

"Would you do that? I'm looking for the Host Club. Do you know where I can find it?" she asked her, and she looked nice, so Nagisa just told her.

"Yeah, it's near hear. Just turn right at the end of the hall, and the fourth room at the left. It has a sign with the Music Room #3 signal, so you can't get lost." she said, and the girl thanked her. Nagisa then kept walking. She had a paint ball game to play.

* * *

Her team lost. It wasn't as she was expecting something different. She was playing against Chiba _and _Karma, after all. She had lasted longer than she thought she would, so Nagisa figured out her training sessions with Karasuma-sensei were being quite successful.

When she got to her apartment, she took out her phone. During the game she noticed someone was trying to reach to her, but she didn't pick up. Rule number 17 of Irina-sensei's training: never, _ever_, pick up the phone during a mission unless you're suppose to do it. You don't know who might be listening.

So now that she was alone, Nagisa went through all the missing calls. She didn't recognize the number, but if it had tried to contact her twenty three times, there had to be a reason, right? So Nagisa called back.

It picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?" that was everything she was able to say.

"_NAGISA!_"

"_YOU WERE THE ONE THAT LET THE DEMON IN, WEREN'T YOU?_"

"_How could you do that to us!?_"

"_She's a fucking otaku, Nagisa, AN OTAKU!_"

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" they all shuted up. Of course it were the hosts. Nagisa should have known. "Now, first of all, who's phone is this one?"

"_It's mine, Nagi-chan!_" ok, so the twins and Tamaki hijacked Honey-senpai's phone.

"Second, how did you get my phone number? Wait, don't say anything, that was a stupid question. Of course it was mommy."

She heard on the back a '_Why do they all keep referring to me as mommy?_' and Nagisa smiled a bit.

"The fact that you immediately assumed it was you just proves us right, Kyoya-kun." she snickered, a smirk on her face. "Ok, now you'll tell me in a _civilized _way why are you calling me like the world is ending." she commanded, seating in her couch. She had a feeling that was going to be a hell of a conversation.

"_The girl you directed towards the Host Club it's an otaku, and she thinks she's Kyoya's fiancé, and that all of us are characters of some weird game. And don't tell us you didn't 'cuz she said a 'boy with blue hair told her how to get here'_." she knew that was Kaoru.

"Ok, now what's the problem with it, Kaoru?"

"_What's the prob... ok, how did you know it was me and not Hikaru?_"

"_That's not important right now! The thing is that now Renge has assigned us all 'roles', because she said we were gonna ruin Kyoya's business with our current personalities._" interrupted Tamaki.

"_And tomorrow she's gonna make us film some kind of movie with our characters. She was going to do it today, but we convinced her we needed to get you first, and that the cookies were enough._" said Honey-senpai, and even if he didn't say it out loud, the part of '_if we fall you're gonna fall with us_' was very clear there.

"Alright... I still don't understand why so much fuss."

"_She thinks Kyoya-senpai it's a sweet boy who takes care of flowers and kittens under the rain._" contributed Haruhi, and everything the others said before suddenly made sense to Nagisa.

"Ok, that girl has problems." she stated.

"_That's what we were telling you!_" said the others, except Kyoya-kun, who seemed absent in the conversation, and Mori-senpai. He just said '_Ah_.'

"Are you still in the club room?" asked Nagisa. It wasn't that late, so it made sense if they were holding an emergency meeting.

"_Yeah, we were gonna head home in a couple of minutes._" said Haruhi, and Nagisa nodded.

"_Why weren't you picking out, Nagi-chan? We called a lot._" that was Honey-senpai.

"Oh, I was in the middle of a paint ball game, so I couldn't exactly pick it up." she explained while standing up. She wanted a cup of tea. "But I just got home, so... yeah that's all, there was nothing after that 'so'." she giggled. "Well, it seems as you don't need me to save you of a kidnapping or something, so I'll just hang up the phone and live in peace until tomorrow."

"_Wait, Nagisa!_" but the blue haired girl hang up before they could say anything else. She wasn't dealing with them until the next day. Right now, she was just gonna eat what was left on the fridge—she needed to go get some groceries soon—, put on her pajamas, and sleep soundly until her alarm woke her up the next day.

* * *

Nagisa was 'the very mysterious guy that was abused at home'. It actually suited her well. Except for the part when she was _only _mysterious. And the abuse. She may have moved out because her relationship with her mother didn't really improved after all, but Nagisa refused to consider it abuse, because it wasn't.

Anyways, she had investigated about this anime Renge was obsessed about, and when she found it she just laugh her socks off.

_Nagisa: Hey, Honey-senpai, look at this!_

She then sent a photo of the main character of _Uki Doki Memorial_. It was Kyoya Ootori. Well, the game character had brown hair and a rial smile, but still, Nagisa could understand why she confused him with Kyoya-kun.

_Honey-senpai: Oh, Kami! Is that the game Renge-chan is so obsessed about?_

_Nagisa: Yeah. You can use this information as you please. Just don't tell anyone I gave it to you, or Kyoya-kun might find a way to deport me._

_Honey-senpai: Don't worry, Nagi-chan, I'll make good use of this information an anonymous donor sent me!_

And now the bluenette was stuck with the Host Club filming some kind of movie. When did that happened? That was the question Nagisa was making to herself.

There was this crowd, cheering at the basketball-players-that-are-caught-up-in-their-own-world-twins. Hikaru had annotated, and he was celebrating when he heard the whistle. His brother was hurt. It was all pretty weird to be honest. Then they did a cut to Tamaki-kun, who was having an epic self-pitying moment under the rain, saying how much he wanted someone that would care as much as the twins did with each other. And then he said a total lie—he didn't like people who approached him because of his appearance, and that he preferred to be alone? Yeah, right.

"Nagisa-kun, you're up, so get ready!" she heard how Renge screamed, and sighting she stood up. It was her time to show her acting skills.

"You are gonna be great, Nagi-chan!" she smiled at Honey-senpai, who was sitting next to Mori-senpai and Haruhi, waiting for their turn.

The bluenette undid her hair buns, letting her hair loose. It soon got wet, as she was standing under the fake rain. She had a white tank top, an open black shirt and jeans, and in her jaw there was some make-up, faking a pretty nasty bruise. She was suppose to be escaping of a beating, running out of air. And so she did it.

She soon crushed against a tree, a couple feet from Tamaki-kun and the twins. They looked at her with concern. Nagisa wasn't sure if they believed she actually crushed by accident.

"Hey, you're Shiota Nagisa, right? What happened to you?" asked Tamaki, getting closer. At the suden closeness, Nagisa tried to step back, acting scared, but the tree wouldn't let her.

"Ple-ease don't do any-ything t-to me! I-I'll be good, I pro-opmise!" she said a bit hysterically, and Tamaki back down. He was actually believing her?

"You alright, man?" asked both the twins, looking at her with concern, and Nagisa's head cracked from how fast she moved it to look at them. She was sure she looked like a scared dear. "You're always alone at school. How did you get those bruises? Do your parent know?"

Nagisa stiffened at the mention of 'her parents'. It was still a rather sore point, and even if she was acting, she didn't like it.

"Don't tell them, please don't tell them you saw me! They... they'll..." and then she started crying. It was the best way to wrap up her part without actually saying she was abused. It was better that way, she and Kyoya had agreed that it wouldn't be good if that kind of content was outed to the public, even as a movie, so Nagisa kept it light enough.

"Cut!" Nagisa's body relaxed, and the water drops stopped falling over her as she stood out. She picked her hair in a high ponytail, stretching a bit. "That was perfect, Nagisa-kun, you're awesome!"

"Thanks." she said with an awkward smile, heading back to her previous spot, where she was gave a towel and a blanket.

"You did pretty good, Nagisa." she heard Haruhi said, and she smiled in response. Suddenly she was knocked back to the ground by a little blond.

"_Waaaaah_, _Nagi-chaaaan_! I thought you were really injured, I got _worrieeed_!" cried Honey-senpai, and Nagisa chuckle a bit, rubbing his back gently.

"I'm sorry you believed that. But don't worry, I'm fine, see?" she said, and Honey-senpai calmed down a little, opportunity Mori-senpai took to take his cousin over Nagisa. Not that she minded, the boy was a cutie. Then the three hosts were called, and Nagisa was left alone to clean up all the make-up in her face.

The rest of the shooting went quite well, excepting for Honey-senpai's breakdown when he was acting that thing of being all mean and cruel. Nagisa was actually starting to believe everything would turn out to be all right. Of course she just jinxed herself and the other hosts by thinking it.

Haruhi was called by Renge, and she was bothering some 1-D class guys into being the bad boys of the movie 'cause they looked like Yakuza heirs—that they were, but that didn't mean she could say it like that.

So Nagisa had to intervene, as always. With one swift move, she was between Haruhi and the wall, moving her in time so she could take the blow instead of the brunette, 'cause she knew how to crush in a way that wouldn't hurt or get her injured.

"Na-Nagisa-kun?" she heard Renge said, right before Tamaki-kun appeared and mistook everything.

He, watching Nagisa on the ground, curl up in a little ball, looked up to find the bastard responsible of hurting his second 'daughter'. His eyes landed on one of the 1-D guys, who seemed as terrified of Tamaki-kun as Haruhi was of thunder.

The tall blond easily grabbed one of the poor guys from his shirt, pinning him on the wall.

"Which one of you jerks started this?" he asked in his rather unusual serious voice.

"Wait, Suoh! It's not what you think! That girl started it and she was giving us a hard time!" said the one who wasn't being threatened by Tamaki-kun, and Haruhi, who was still trying to understand how did she get out of the way so quickly, supported him.

"He's telling the truth, senpai." she said, and Tamaki looked at her, and then Nagisa. "It wasn't their fault. Their were provoked." Tamaki-kun let go of the guy, and then both of them ran away, scared as shit. It _was _Suoh Tamaki they were talking about, after all. No matter how princely he was, the name still meant trouble if you crossed him.

"Are you all right, Haruhi?" he asked, and the brunette just nodded. She wasn't hurt, someone ese had take the blow instead of her. "Are _you _ok, Nagisa?" she asked in return, and Nagisa uncurled, looking at them.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry guys, I know how to take a blow. I'm just a bit cold, my clothes are still wet." she laughed a bit. That was why she was curled up for so long. That way she was getting a bit warmer.

The hosts sighted in relieve. For a minute they've thought she was really injured. Mori-senpai hurriedly gave her his jacket, as it was somehow already dried, and Nagisa put it on without wasting a second. '_Aaaah, now this is so much better_.'

"You... you... please tell me you got that camera-men!" squealed Renge, pointing at the guy with the camera, who gave her a thumbs up.

"Yes boss!"

"Other than Nagisa's coldness that was an ideal final scene! All it needs now it's a movie narration by my sweet Kyoya!" and he broke the camera with a rock.

'_Yeah, smooth_.' Nagisa thought again. That guy had no shame at all, didn't he?

Everyone turned to see what caused the sudden noise, finding a calm Kyoya-kun, the rock still in his hand.

"Watcha did to my camera!" cried the camera-man, but the Ootori payed no mind. He could easily replace it, anyways.

"Why? Is something wrong?" whispered Renge, and Nagisa _had _to roll her eyes, Did she really just noticed it? Geez...

"I'm terribly sorry" he didn't sound sorry at all, for the record. ", but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member being engaged in any sort of violence." said Kyoya-senpai, his eyes stone cold, like steel. "I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge." he said colder than usual. "Please stop being such a _pest_."

"A p-pest..." Renge started crying, obviously her world was just falling down to pieces. "But you're suppose to pat me on the head and tell me not to lour! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya...! Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why!" she cried, as her tears fell down like two rivers of water. How... dramatic.

"Because that's not the rial Kyoya." said surprisingly Tamaki-kun, with a soft smile in his face. Renge turned around and looked at him, surprised. She then fell on the floor.

"Does it really matter?" asked Haruhi, and Renge's head jerked so she could look at her.

"Who cares if Kyoya-kun it's a little different than you expected him to be?" said Nagisa, sitting in the floor with her. "Take a look at the inside of people, get to know them little by little. It's a lot more fun that way, y'know?"

* * *

Several days had pass since that rather weird incident.

"Welcome!" greeted the hosts as always. The girls were specially cheery that day.

"I bought that video of the movie you made!"

"I bought it too!"

"So did I!"

The hosts were startled. Wasn't that video destroyed or...

"You did?" asked Tamaki-kun, bewildered.

"Thar scene in the rain was just phenomenal!"

"I love the lonely prince!"

"And the love relationship between the twins was so sweet!"

The costumers kept gushing about it, and the hosts didn't quite understand _how _exactly they had gotten their hands on that video tape when they didn't even know it existed.

"Kyoya?" asked Tamaki, not looking at him while doing so.

"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage they shot was undamaged. But I truly did cut up that violence scene." he said, no looking at Tamaki-kun, at any moment. He was busy writing in his diary, as Nagisa had decided it was a diary. "Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood crew did a fantastic job, though it was expected."

"So it's this what you meant by interesting?" the twins deadpanned.

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget." he said, and Nagisa figured out he was most likely writing numbers on that diary of his.

'_Just when did he started calculating all of this?_' Nagisa thought, amazed by that guy abilities. He was like some kind of multitasking-threatening-to-deport-people-robot!

"Good morning everyone." said a girl, and not any girl.

"Renge!"

"But I thought you were back to France already." said Tamaki-kun, looking a bit puzzled. Well, he wasn't the only one.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner, it was so sweet that you risked your life to save me! I could feel the love when you were lecturing me about judging people instead of getting to know them." she surprisingly reached Haruhi's hand. "When you said that you were talking about me!" and Tamaki-kun started to panic again.

"Y-yeah." said awkwardly Haruhi, and Renge then dragged her to her house so they could play video games, totally obviating it was Nagisa who said that of knowing people in the first place. That girl...

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai..." started Hikaru, watching the girls go.

"You ok with that?" finished Kaoru, now looking at Kyoya-kun.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true." and Tamaki went into his chasing of Haruhi. It seemed as his plan of Renge being a female friend for Haruhi didn't worked. Not at all.

Nagisa just laughed, sitting with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, not knowing the conversation that awaited her.

"So, Nagi-chan." she looked at Honey-senpai. "What were you doing in that pretty dress last Friday. We saw you running somewhere in it, but we couldn't figure out why." said Honey-senpai, and Nagisa considered going into that persecution with Tamaki-kun.

"You guys saw that?!" she cried, not knowing what to do. Did she run? No, they would probably catch her... well, it seemed as she was gonna need to tell them. "As I told you guys before, I work at the MOD. Well, that's mostly just desk office. I'm not really allowed to go on the field until a graduate, and that's why I train so hard. Maybe that way I'll be able to get cleared before that, as I still have almost three years." she explained, and she didn't really lied. Karasuma-sensei hadn't officially cleared her yet, even if she still got some missions. But she actually did a lot of desk work. All those assignments she did on weekends weren't just physical training. If she was going to work for the Ministry, she would need to get used to paperwork. "I was in that dress cause I'm training to be a field agent, and that means undercover too. I have a good teacher, she's an expert in everything concerning undercover stuff, so we were practicing what to do in a party." '_where I was suppose to distract a guy before I could lour him into a secluded area and kill him_.' she didn't say that out loud, of course, she wasn't stupid.

Technically, she didn't lied. And that was all that mattered for the moment.

Mitsukuni and Takashi exchanged looks. She didn't seemed to be lying—and she didn't have any motives to, or at least, not that they knew about them. At the end, they got to an agreement.

"Oh, that explains a lot!" Mitsukuni cheerfully said. "If you ever need help with the training, though, we can help! I can look all cute and everything, but I'm good with martial arts, and so it's Takashi."

"Ah." his cousin said. It was an answered to the training and his skills. Takashi didn't seemed to want to say anything else, so he just nodded.

"That would actually be very helpful. Thank you Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." Nagisa said, thinking she was going to die. If Karasuma-sensei was hard to punch, getting those guys, who were part of the two most martial arts recognized families... yeah, they would beat the crap outta her. But the bluenette was willing to take it. Whatever it took to get that clearance.

"Alright! We'll start tomorrow! You'll come with us, my family's estate has a dojo we can use!" said Honey-senpai, before grabbing a fork and a cake. Nagisa counted fourteen seconds until he was finished. Was that guy for real? And he was grabbing another piece!

"Mitsukuni likes sweets." said Mori-senpai, and Nagisa nodded, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I noticed..." she said. Maybe she _should _bake him something, as a thank-you gift for letting her use his family's dojo... yeah, she would have to call Hara-chan.

* * *

**This is the most extensive chapter I have ever wrote. I'm kinda proud about it, and I hope you liked it too. **

**Until next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	5. Chapter 4

**lumigo akvo9504: Yeah, I saw the grammar mistakes when I read what you wrote, and I'll fix it when I start editing. Thanks for telling me about it getting obvious, though, I'll do my best to not comete that same mistake again. And don't worry, I don't wanna show the 3-E class just yet, I'm waiting a bit, but you'll get a bit soon. And about the Hosts meeting the 3-E, I assure you It will happen, just not too soon, at least not all of them. I have some things already sorted out, so you just have to be patient. And thanks for the tentacles, they made my heart explode in happiness *insert Korosensei's in-love face***

* * *

'_Will he kill me if I ask him to stop?_' were Nagisa's thoughts, as she just laid on the floor after being beaten up by Honey-senpai. For the thirtieth time. In seven minutes. Absently, Nagisa wondered if that was a record. She thought it may be, as she'd never heard of someone been so horribly crushed in so little time.

'_I don't know whether Karasuma-sensei would be pleased with me for training with such a formidable fighter, or disappointed with how easily I was defeated._' probably the latter.

"You ok, Nagi-chan?" the bluenette distantly heard the reason behind her sore muscles saying, and she just managed to nod once. There was no way in _hell_ she was able to talk. Too much of an air waste. "Alright, then get up! We still have some time before you have to head home!" how he managed to sound so cheery when he was practically mopping the floor with her moments ago was something Nagisa wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Mitsukuni." said Mori-senpai as she laboriously stood up. "She's tired. Wait." thanks to all leaving creature in heaven and hell for creating that kind soul! Nagisa could swear she may have found her new best friend at that moment. Honey-senpai was sweet, and he was like the kindest thing ever—not counting Haruhi, of course. But sometimes he was a_ little bit_ to oblivious for his own good. And violent.

'_Thinking hurts..._'

"Oh..." Honey-senpai seemed to just realize his new pupil was practically dying. Way to go, Mitsukuni. "You can rest, Nagi-chan, don't worry." and even if she had just stood up, she let herself fall again on the floor unceremoniously. "Are you really alright? I might get a little crazy when I'm in fighting mode. You have to tell me if I'm being too hard on you." lectured Honey-senpai, somehow seeing pretty serious with his hands full of cake.

'_You could have said that a bit earlier, senpai._' Nagisa thought, rolling over so she could curl up in a ball as Karasuma-sensei had taught her. I was a good pain relieve technique, and it seemed to be working as she slowly felt better. She breath in and out a few times, and then she stood up again.

"I think I can do with one more sparring." she said, and thankfully her voice didn't sound shattered by tiredness.

Mori-senpai handed her a bottle of water, and she thanked them, drinking at least half the liquid inside in one go. She then finished the other half in little gulps.

"Thanks, Mori-senpai. I kinda really needed that." Nagisa told her new best friend, putting the bottle down, far from where they were gonna be sparring, so there wouldn't be any accidents.

Her hair wasn't on her usual pigtails, as she thought using a bun may have been a more confortable option, but now half her hair was down, so she tied it again, even if some of her hair strays fell down. They were too short, so trying to tied them up didn't usually work.

She then nodded at Honey-senpai so he knew she was ready. Not that she _really_ was, but still, it was the best she would be until she got to her house, specifically, her shower. And her _beeed_, she really did want her bed right now.

Honey-senpai, as always, waited for her to make the first move. And so she did, that kick was very beautiful. That is, until Honey-senpai just took her feet and turned her over so she would hit the ground. However, he did not expect Nagisa would do an arm-triangle-choke, which she had perfected since that time she used it on Karma. That was one her best moves, cuz Karasuma-sensei had made her do it to several dummies and other agents, even himself.

Mitsukuni soon found he didn't have as much air as he usually had. When did she had the time to do such a thing? He didn't recall her knowing that move. It was a pretty difficult technique, and she seemed to be scarily good at performing it.

Takashi, watching at the side, was looking at Nagisa with new eyes. He had already figured out she was good, as she had survive thirty of Mitsukuni's consecutive attacks, but to do an arm-triangle-choke? That was an entirely different thing.

He wasn't worried about Mitsukuni, though. Well, no more than usual, that is. He knew Nagisa wouldn't hurt him, and even if he didn't surrender, in the end the blond would just past out because of the pressure on his neck.

Nagisa, on the other side, was bewildered. She had managed to actually _maintain_ Mitsukuni pinned to the floor for more than half a second! That was something she was definitely going to celebrate later. That's why she didn't notice the sudden change on Honey-senpai's face, nor his panic.

The blond senior wanted to dye. Well, not really, but close. Maybe more like crawl into a hole and hope to stop existing. Everything was fine until she did that lethal choke on him. Even that wasn't the problem, but Nagisa herself. Specifically her chest. It was like, _so_ close to his face, and Mitsukuni could _feel_ _them_.

He tried to ignored it, he really did, but their presence was still there, messing with him. It was like they were saying 'oh, well _make you look_ at us, but you cannot touch!'. That's why he did what he did next, before he could pass out.

"I give in!" he choked while saying so, but Nagisa still heard him, and release his neck. Oh, joy! Air was almost as good as strawberry cake.

When Nagisa stopped choking him, and she was at a prudential distance from him, Mitsukuni was able to do some more... uh, not-embarrassing thinking.

Maybe he thought what he did because of the lack of air and blood circulation in his bran? Yeah, that certainly seemed like a more logical explanation, better than the one he was thinking before. Cause there was no may in hell he was... that he was... for Nagisa...

Right?

'_No, of course not!_' he told himself, a bit hysterical. '_Stop trying to put those weird thoughts into your head, Haninozuka Mitsukuni! Bad! That's a total no-no!_'

Unaware of what was going on inside his head, Nagisa looked at Honey-senpai with concern. Why wasn't he standing up? Maybe she had used too much strength into that arm-triangle-choke? She was used to people able to withstand it, her first try had been Karma, after all. Not every agent could take it, but she did train with Karasuma I'm-a-strength-monster Tadaomi. Her definition of standards strength was not the real standard.

"Honey-senpai? You alright?" he didn't say anything, too caught up in his mental debate, so Nagisa, who knew nothing about it, looked at Mori-senpai instead. "Mori-senpai, I think I broke him..." she said preoccupied, and Takashi was soon by her side. The senior was kneeled in front of his cousin, checking his pulse to determinate if he had passed out or if it was just some inner thinking of his. Takashi easily found it was the latter, and he decide to let Mitsukuni be. It was better to let him think when he needed to.

Nagisa looked at the taller guy, waiting for him to tell her what was wrong.

"He's fine. Just thinking." he answered the unspoken question Nagisa made with her eyes, and her blue orbes filled with relieve. He was alright. She didn't messed up again. Ok, she could calm down now.

"Oh, thank Kami. For a minute I thought maybe I pressed to hard." sighed the bluenette. "Is he alright, though? He's not moving. Does he do this often?" she just got a nod from Mori-senpai, but it was enough for her. "Alright then. I think I must get going. I don't want to walk home in the dark." Nagisa explained, watching as the sun lowered down. Soon it would be dark, and Nagisa wanted to be already at her home by then.

"We'll drive you." Mori-senpai was saving her again, as she soon realized she wouldn't make it on her own. The Haninozuka estate was almost at the outsides of the city, as it was the Morinozuka estate. Nagisa would never get to her flat in time, as the car ride took twenty five minutes without too much traffic.

Damn those rich bastards and their stupidly big estates away from most civilization.

"Oh... well, thank you, Mori-senpai." she bowed a bit in recognition, and Mori-senpai just nodded. He then picked up his cousin, and he carried him to the car with Nagisa behind them. Mitsukuni didn't move. When he was having those kind of internal debates, he usually disconnected from the world, a technique he has learnt for possible kidnappings, as a way to dissociate from the real world. Not that he would ever need it—he would beat every one of his so called kidnappers before the actual kidnapping even happened—, but still.

The ride was spent in silent for the first fifteen minutes. Then Mitsukuni came to an agreement with himself. '_Nagisa it pretty hot, and cute, but I don't like her as anything more than a friend'. _Being honest, Mitsukuni was kinda proud of how that debate turned out. It could have been a lot worse.

That was the moment he noticed they weren't at the dojo anymore. When did they entered the car? And where were they going?

"Takashi? Nagi-chan? What are we doing?" Nagisa quickly explained his cousin had offered her a lift to her flat, as it was late and she lived far from his house. Mitsukuni contented with that, and the rest of the car ride was filled with his non-stop chatting.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Nagisa's apartment, the bluenette thought about something. Weighting the pros and cons, she decided it was worth it, but she had a feeling she would end up regretting it soon.

"Do you wanna come in? I baked you a cake Honey-senpai, as a thank you for the training, but it was still cooling off so I couldn't bring it with me today. If you want I can give it to you now." she offered, and Mitsukuni beamed happily. Cake? When had he refused to that? Well, apart from his years in the karate club, that is.

"You baked me a cake? That's so sweet Nagi-chan! Can I try it?" he asked, already stepping out the car, Takashi following him.

"Sure, I asked a friend how to do it, because she's way better at that stuff than I am, and she gave me a couple of tricks, so I hope you like it." she said while they entered the building's lobby. She said hi to the guard at the desk, and then the three of them walked to the elevators. She lived in the penthouse, so she had her own elevator. It was pretty cool actually.

"Wow, you have your own elevator! That's _sooo_ cool!" said Honey-senpai, and Nagisa chuckled a bit. Sometimes she had a hard time remembering his rial age.

Nagisa then opened her flat's door, and intermediately knew something was off. The cake was still intact, so that was a good thing. Her stuff wasn't trashed, so she could discard a robbery and half of the E Class popping up as they sometimes did... then what was it?

"Hey, Nagisa, you're out of strawberry milk." of course. She should have imagined.

"Hey, Karma." said the bluenette when she spotted her redhead friend walking out of her kitchen, with a glass of juice in his hand. "It would be nice if you warned me when you're gonna visit, that way I could actually know when to buy you your stupid milk." she said before hugging him.

Karma looked behind her, and Nagisa remembered she wasn't alone.

"And who are these guys?" he asked her, examination the two senior hosts with his mercury eyes. The cousins straightened up, feeling he was measuring them.

"Oh, this are some of the guys I've talked to you about. They're part of the Host Club. Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi." she presented the hosts to Karma. "Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, this is my best friend, Akabane Karma."

"Just call me Karma." he greeted them, and the two seniors did the same. Karma then turned to Nagisa. "And you know I never tell you if I'm coming. You gave me the key so I could come and go as I want to, right?" he teased her, and Nagisa just rolled her eyes.

"Come on in, guys, the cake should be ready." she said, smiling at the hosts, who just nodded and followed her.

Mitsukuni and Takashi exchanged looks. From where did Nagisa knew that guy? He seemed so... unlike her, a complete opposite.

And yet, so were the two cousins, and they got along perfectly well.

The four sat around the isle in Nagisa's kitchen, eating the cake. It wasn't strawberry cake, because Nagisa didn't have any strawberries when she was baking it, but Mitsukuni was in heaven anyways.

"This is good. Very good." he said, his mouth full of cake. How he managed to seemed adorably cute while talking with his mouth full, was something Nagisa would probably never know. And the flowers, Kami, the flowers. Where did they keep coming from?

"So... how did you become friends with little shy Nagisa, here? She usually squeals like a mouse when unknown people try to talk to her." asked Karma, his own piece of cake almost gone. '_I'll have to ask Hara for the recipe, this stuff is great!_' he thought, moaning in pleasure. Yep, he really liked chocolate cake.

"Karma! That's not fucking true, you jackass!" she complained, and the two seniors whistled under their breath. They didn't see that language coming, specially from sweet innocent Nagisa.

"Yeah, sure, whatever lets you sleep at night." the redhead didn't even flinch when Nagisa punched him hard in the shoulder, as he was more than used to it. Instead, he just laughed at her. And then he ate _her_ piece of cake. _Her_. _Piece_.

No. He didn't just freaking dare to do that, didnt he? She was gonna make him pay... cake was a sacred thing, you couldn't just _eat_ someone else's cake, that's not right.

"She got lost." answered Mori-senpai, and Nagisa dropped the subject for the moment. But it wasn't over, they were going to have _words_ later.

"Why am I not surprised to hear that?" said Karma, obviously mocking her.

"You make it sound like I'm some useless girl that's scared of everything and everyone." she sweat dropped, looking slightly annoyed. But the cousins could tell she cared deeply for this Karma guy. She _had_ said they were best friends, after all.

"You kinda are." this time Nagisa hit him hard enough to knock him out his seat, and he fell to the floor. "I was joking, I was joking!" he said, yelling a bit. That had hurt a little. "Crazy, aggressive woman." he muttered under his breath and Nagisa glared at him.

"Did you say something, Karma?"

"Just that I love you." answered the redhead. When had she become so strong? He was gonna have a talk with Karasuma-sensei, maybe inviting him an ice cream or something. To make a little squeaky thing like Nagisa strong enough to knock him off... yeah, that wasn't just anything.

"You're pretty close, ne?" said Honey-senpai, eating his fifth piece of cake. The both just nodded. "When did you two meet?"

"We were at the same class during middle school. We even got moved to the same class last year." informed Nagisa, and this time it was her who got a piece of Karma's cake. Because he didn't just take Nagisa's, but also took another piece. Like, what the hell? He didn't make any sense. "Last year we made a deal to not distance ourselves during high school, because we knew we wouldn't attend the same school. He stayed in Kunugigaoka High School, the weirdo, and I applied to other schools, Ouran included." explained the bluenette, and Honey-senpai seemed to be satisfied with what she said.

"Wait, how am I the weirdo?" Karma felt honestly insulted by that. The nerve of that girl... she of all people could not call _him_ a weirdo!

"You chose to stay at Kunugigaoka." Nagisa answered like it was obvious, and Karma just huffed.

They spent some more time talking, and Karma seemed to get along with the two hosts pretty well. Nagisa didn't know what to think about that. Should she be scared? Yeah, maybe. One Karma was enough, but a Karma who was friends with those two? At least it wasn't the twins. That would have been a disaster. She made a very important mental note about not letting Kaoru and Hikaru meet Karma. If they did, then Earth was _definitively_ gonna explode.

'_Yeah, I'm not fun at all. That actually was a bit masochist..._'

After a while though, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai had to go, promising they would meet again. '_Not if I'm alive._' though the bluenette before closing the door. She then sighed and went to sit on her couch, next to Karma.

"So? What do you think?" she asked him after three minutes had passed and he didn't say anything.

"You said those where the normal ones in your club?" he asked carefully, and Nagisa nodded.

"Yeah, they along with Haruhi... Kyoya-kun maybe counts as normal too, but he's the Shadow King, so I'm still not so sure about that." she explained. Ootori Kyoya seemed to be very calmed, composed and normal, but he _was_ Tamaki-kun's best friend, and he was indeed the Shadow King.

"Huh... I'm sorry." he said, and Nagisa looked at him puzzled. "I mean, if they are the normal ones... you sure you don't wanna transfer to Kunigigaoka?" she knew Karma was joking, but she still rolled her eyes.

"Like you were better." she teased, turning the TV on. "How's everyone?" she wasn't really asking about anyone in particular, but Karma knew what she meant.

"He's good, still trying to cope with it. He said he'll pass by at some point at the weak, that he needed to get out of his house." he explained. That meant Karma was gonna give him his keys.

"Ok... just tell him to bring some snacks, 'kay?" she said, resting her head on Karma's shoulder, and she heard him made and agreement noise. They then started their movie marathon.

* * *

So the twins were having a fight. Ok, it wasn't Nagisa's problem, and she supposed the twins were the ones responsible of making peace, and nobody should step in and do it for them. It would be a good thing for them, taking into consideration what Nagisa had found out. It was their very first fight, which somewhat didn't surprise her at all, but that didn't do it less concerning either.

Nagisa wasn't about to follow them around and try to make them talk to each other in a civilized way. Even though she did tell them they looked ridiculous with the new hair style, and that Kaoru should be more original and not just copy her hair color. At least it made them agree in something, as they went to Tamaki-kun's corner of woe.

But her plans of no-interfering went directly to hell when she heard him talking. Thinking back on what she did, Nagisa thought maybe Sugino was right and she _was_ spending too much time with Karma after all.

"So, you think they bought it?" Nagisa wasn't snooping, but that seemed suspicious, so... she just sticked around to hear the conversation. Nope. That wasn't snooping at all.

"Of course they did! Our acting skills are marvelous!" Nagisa made a face at the word choice. Just who used 'marvelous' anymore?

'_Well, this is a school for filthy rich people... damn this rich bastards and their unnecessary complex words._'

"I'm sorry for hitting you with that chair though..." those sneaky bastards...

"Oh, so I get it now." Nagisa walked into the conversation as she owned the world, a very useful technique Bitch-sensei had taught her. That way the enemy thought you were more powerful, even if you weren't. Nagisa was, in fact more powerful than the twins at the moment, as she knew some very valuable information, but the skill was of use anyways. "You were faking this fight thing the whole time, weren't you?" the twins didn't say anything, but Nagisa knew she was right. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna tell the others about this, you're driving them crazy." it wasn't a prominent change, but the eye-twitch let Nagisa know she was gonna triumph that one time. "Or... I'll could just shut up and let them find out themselves."

"What do you want for it?" they said, completely synchronized.

"I want you to stop acting as each other when you're with me. It's not healthy, and you'll feel better just being yourselves.." she smiled, and the twins looked at each other before nodding.

"Deal. But you have to tell us how can you tell us apart too." said Hikaru, and Nagisa's smile widened.

"Haruhi already said it. Even if you look alike, you're two different beings, with different thoughts, ideas, and dreams. You just have to be observant enough to notice which one of you wants what, and how that reacts with your personalities. It's ok to not be completely alike, y'know? Nobody will judge you if you decide you wanna do different things." Nagisa said before starting to walk again. She didn't want to be late to class.

She was already a few feet from them, but Nagisa turned around and looked at them again.

"And just for you to know guys, Hikaru's voice it deeper. That's how I could tell you apart on the phone."

Nagisa left the twins standing there, watching her with amazement. Nagisa was really someone special, wasn't she? Maybe they would let her in.

Maybe.

* * *

When the hosts realized they've been totally pranked by the twins, Nagisa just couldn't keep it together, and started to laugh so hard she ended up on the floor. The twins were smiling smugly, and the other guys were just trying to process everything.

"Thanks, Nagisa. Their faces are priceless." said Kaoru, helping her to stand up.

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it if you didn't help us." Hikaru winked at her, and Nagisa tried to suppress her giggling with not that much success. They _were_ pretty fun when you weren't the one they were mocking at.

"It was nothing. A picture would have been good too, but you can't have everything in he world, can't you?" she sighed, amused by the club's surprised faces. They didn't see that side of Nagisa coming, huh?

'_Wait 'till you find out about my job and the 3-E._' she thought with a smile, before correcting herself. '_No. They'll know nothing about that. Not now, nor ever._'

Nagisa was willing to take some risks, but that one was out of question. Her past and job would remain a secret. She was gonna make sure of that.

* * *

**So, did you like that Karma time? I wanted to include him from chapter one, and now he's here! I have plans for our little redhead, so you'll be seeing him more. Now, I have a question. Do you know who was the person Karma and Nagisa were talking about? And if you don't, who do you think it is? Spoiler alert, he'll appear soon.**

**I'm sorry if some of you wanted more of an Ouran approach, but I didn't want to go too deep with the twins just yet. As you can see, they have formed a relationship with Nagisa, so when the time comes they'll have their part. But don't forget this is a Mitsukuni x Nagisa pairing story, so... that's it.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Patolemus.**


	6. Chapter 5

**lumigo avko9504: Thants for your reviews, youre like the one person that actually gives me feedback and I really appreciate it. Yass, that was definitely the start of the most amazing ship in this story, even though Mitsukuni it's not really tricking himself, but I'll explain that later. I red your theory about the mysterious guy being Isogai, and I'm gonna tell you, you're wrong, but I liked your reasoning about it. Well, thanks again, and thanks for Korosensei's Gossip Journal, I've been trying to get my hands on it for ages now!**

**I wanna clarify some things I forgot to say last chapter, about Mitsukuni. He is a guy, he's eighteen even if he doesn't seem like it and acts like a toddler. He is allowed to have that kind of thoughts, ok? Just in case someone was wondering that. I wanted to add too, that this wont be of those stories when they've only met for like a week and they are already professing their undying love for each other. Just for you to know, that's NOT how it works in real life. I know, I'm sad too. But that's why Nagisa only thinks Mitsukuni's the cutest thing on Earth, that for the record he is, and is the reason why Mitsukuni's not in love with Nagisa, and is just physically attracted to her. For now. The time when they'll confess they actually love each other, and it will happen cuz I've already plan it, will come. Just not this chapter. Nor the next one. I'm sorry. Well, not really, it would be like too cliché... **

**Also, and this is a totally random comment, I just saw The Order, a new Netflix serie, and... wow, that's all I can say about it. I mean, I watched all the ten chapters today, and I'm REALLY confuse right now. I need another season. If you can, please watch it 'cause its great. Crazy and a bit gore, but great.**

**Anyway! That's all for now, if you have any questions you can just ask me and Ill answer next chapter.**

**I hope you like this! **

**Patolemus.**

* * *

It had been a week since Shiro came to the club to learn how to conquest Hina. Nagisa thought he was really sweet, and she even passed by the elementary school section of Ouran sometimes to talk to him, even if Tamaki-kun and Honey-senpai weren't really in favour about it.

'_It's not like I need any kind of permission from them or anything..._'

Hell had broke loose when the hosts locked him in a cage. They couldn't just do that! That's abuse! Nagisa had yelled at them for like fifteen minutes, and then she had released Shiro herself, still fuming. Maybe that was the reason he didn't hate her as much as he hated the other hosts, but who knows.

Now they were at the Ootori group resort. Nagisa didn't even know where it was, as the senior traitors broke into her apartment and kidnapped her while she was asleep. They kinda woke her up so she could get dressed, and she was pretty used to it as thirty people did that on a daily basis just for the fun of it, so she didn't complain until she was inside the limo and realized she wasn't with Karma and Maehara.

"This can be counted as abduction, y'know? I could sue you." it would have sounded more threatening if she wasn't resting in Honey-senpai's lap, almost sleeping again. The limo wasn't big enough for all of them, and Nagisa was the last one the hosts picked up, so they improvised a bit. It wasn't a problem, Nagisa wasn't that much taller than Honey-senpai, just an inch and a half.

"Nagi-chan, it's not that early, why are you so tired?" asked Mitsukuni. He was right, it was eleven in the morning, people would normally be awake by that time, and it was a school day, so she should have been up anyways.

"Last night half my middle school class decided to pass by my house and just _be_. It's not unusual, I live alone so they kinda take advantage of it. That's why I thought you were them, sometimes they stay for the night and then they empty my fridge." explained the bluenette, snuggling closer to Mitsukuni for more confort. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna sleep. I'm tired. And I have a knife. So don't wake me up." she said, and the hosts weren't able of determinate if she was just kidding about the knife thingy or not.

For the record, she wasn't.

The other hosts decided to keep it quiet so they wouldn't wake Nagisa up. They knew she wasn't an AB blood type like Kyoya or Mitsukuni, but she did say she had a knife, and it was Nagisa they were talking about, so... yeah, they weren't taking their chances.

"Nagisa can be really scary..." said Kaoru, looking at her sleeping peacefully in Honey-senpai's lap. How could she do that? Not even five minutes ago she was being all dark about having a knife she would use on them if they woke her up, and now she was sleeping like nothing had happened.

"Do you realized Nagisa talks about her middle school classroom a lot? Like, they're pretty close." noticed Hikaru, and the rest nodded.

"A week and a half ago, Nagisa let us come into her house, that's why we know where it is." started Mitsukuni, careful of not waking the cute girl in his lap. She did look tired. "And there was someone already there, Nagi-chan's best friend. Hes name is Akabane Karma, but he likes to be called by his first name. He even had a key to Nagi-chan's house, and the way he talked about it, so did a lot of her middle school friends." explained the blond, remembering the redhead in Nagisa's apartment.

"You went to Nagisa's house!" whispered Tamaki, and Mitsukuni and Takashi nodded. Tamaki could not believe it. The neighbours went to his daughter's house before he did! How was that possible? He would have to fix that soon.

"Yeah, we even ate a cake she made! It was yummy." said Mitsukuni, not knowing Tamaki's heart was breaking with every word he said. Or well, maybe just a little.

Kyoya, listening to every word his senpai said, was taking notes. So there was an Akabane Karma involved, huh? He was gonna check him later. Maybe he would figure out some things about the bluenette. But not now. Today he had another mission.

And they got to the resort. Mitsukuni was the one in charge of waking Nagisa up. Tamaki said it would be the one most prepared to fight if Nagisa tried to kill him. It wasn't a lie, but Mitsukuni wasn't scared. He knew Nagisa wouldn't do it, she was too sweet to do that.

In a way, he was right, Nagisa was sweet, and she would never kill any of her friends. But she would kill someone. Like, for real. But Mitsukuni didn't need to know that, didn't he? At least, not yet.

"Hey, Nagi-chan, we're here." he said softly, shaking her shoulder a bit. Nagisa's eyes opened a bit. Where was she, again?

"Ho-Honey-senpai? We're here already?" she asked, her voice a bit raspy for the sleep, and Mitsukuni nodded. "Oh, thanks for waking me up. And sorry for sleeping over you. And the knife threatening, that wasn't nice." she said sheepishly, touching her hair. "Maybe I _am_ spending to much time with Karma..." wondered the bluenette, and Mitsukuni laughed.

"Maybe you are. But don't worry, we know you wouldn't hurt us." he said with a bright smile, and Nagisa looked at him with surprise. He... he did? Honey-senpai had seen her fight, he knew she wasn't weak. And yet he was sure she wouldn't do anything to damage them.

Nagisa smiled, mirroring Mitsukuni's face, and then together they stepped outside the car. The others were waiting, hoping to find a whole Honey-senpai. Except for Takashi, who was calm, knowing his cousin was alright.

"I have to ask you something, Nagisa." said Hikaru, and the bluenette directed her gaze at him, waiting for the question. "You don't really _have_ a knife, right?"

Nagisa laughed, amused by the face the redhead made while he asked.

"Of course not, Hikaru, just _why_ would I have a knife with me?" she said, discretely pushing the handle of her favorite knife down into her bag.

They would never know.

"Oh, well, it makes sense. But you scared us a bit back in the car, you looked ready to murder." Nagisa rolled her eyes, but internally she made a mental note of not letting her bloodlust out in front of the hosts anymore. Couldn't let them see the scary side of her like that now, could she?

And that's how they ended up there. The resort was amazing, if a bit too much. At least half of what Nagisa was seeing she was sure it wasn't in Japan. Kyoya-kun did said it was imported, but... it was _too much_.

She was playing volleyball with the twins. It was fun, like that game they played at the 3-E with Korosensei's face as a ball. There wasn't any knifes, but it was still entertaining.

"You're pretty good at it, guys." she complimented the twins. She was playing with Kaoru, but in a few minutes they would switch so Nagisa could play with both of them in her team.

"Were good at sports. Although, you don't do bad yourself, Nagisa." said Hikaru, throwing the ball at them, making a point. "I won again, bastards!"

"Language!" said Nagisa, remembering that Marvel movie she saw with Karma the other day.

"Like you're the one to talk." said the twins at the same time. Nagisa swore, those guys proved twin telepathy existed.

"Watcha mean by that?" asked Nagisa, tying her hair, down as a request by Tamaki, in a ponytail. What were they trying to say?

"We know you talk worse than a truck driver, Nagisa. Honey-senpai told us." answered Kaoru, smirking when Nagisa's face lit up with embarrassment.

"That little sneaky son of a bitch, no offense to his mother, of course!" she murmured, and the twins, that obviously heard her, rolled their eyes. And then she said they were the ones with bad language, right?

Nagisa left the first years on their own. She had to find that blonde that gave her away.

She found him by the pool, swimming with Mori-senpai. In her way she saw Haruhi wearing that huge pullover Tamaki gave her to cover her swimsuit. Nagisa knew there was something in there. Why didn't he said anything about Nagisa's swimsuit too, then? She was wearing a purple bikini, after all. The rial question was if they would be clever enough to notice it before Tamaki graduated. Honestly, Nagisa wasn't so willing to try her chances on that one. And then she saw the missing host. Kyoya-kun was doing what Nagisa though he was doing?

'_Oh, Kami, everything suddenly turned a whole more interesting._' thought the bluenette while as smirk appeared on her face. Maybe she would just watch from the sidelines for a while, see what happens, and intervene if necessary.

That meant she would probably have to intervine.

With those thoughts, Nagisa walked to the side of the pool, and then sat down, letting her legs get wet. She had to admit, it was pretty relaxing...

"Nagi-chan!" if it weren't for all those idiots around her, destroying her peace. How could Kyoya-kun take it for so long? She would have to ask him, cause _that_ was a real gift from all the gods above. "Do you wanna go and have some mango cake with me? It will be us and Takashi!" Honey-senpai was using a bunnies floating donut. How were you suppose to be mad at someone with a bunnies floating donut?

That's right, you couldn't. It was very, _very_ frustrating.

"Oh... I guess Ill have to say yes. How could I refuse a mango cake?" she said, and Honey-senpai beamed happily, taking her hand to dragged her wherever that mango cake was.

So, there was this huge Renge apparition. She said that Honey-senpai felt threatened by Shiro, and that was the reason he was acting cuter than usual.

Ha! Nagisa knew something was off! The floater was totally unnecessary. And the normal Honey-senpai would eat strawberry cake if he could choose, and instead he made a scene about the mango one. There was strawberry cake.

His acting was a bit too perfect, too _calculated_. Too fake.

Honey-senpai was cute, but he was an eighteen years old boy too, there was no way he could be all sweetness. How was he so good at school if not that? Nobody gave him the credit he deserved, really.

And now they were at the pool, finally. 'They', meant Honey-senpai. Mori-senpai, and Nagisa, who were just talking. The bluenette did scold them from spilling the tea about her language tendencies, but that was all, and if was soon forgotten.

Now they were just talking. No training, nor knifes, just teenager stuff.

"Are you gonna tell me why you act all too cute all the time?" Nagisa asked suddenly, and Mitsukuni raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I know you are cute and that you like cute things, but sometimes you're just faking it. Why?" she elaborated, and Mitsukuni didn't know what to say for a couple of seconds, too shocked by her bluntness. Takashi was looking at him. He was surprised she noticed it too.

He then looked into those blue eyes, and couldn't find the strength to lie or something. Not to Nagisa.

"Well, that's what everyone expects, y'know?" he said, and Nagisa frowned a bit. "Before I joined he club, I was always too serious, I never ate sweets, and it was all about martial arts. _Always_." Nagisa didn't say anything, and Mitsukuni kept talking. "I don't mean that I don't like martial arts, 'cause I do like them. But here I can be whatever in hell I want to be, they accept the childish side of me. And if I have to act a bit sometimes for the rest, then it's ok, I'll take it. It's better than having to act all the time." he finished with a small smile, and Nagisa smiled too.

"That's... a rather interesting perspective, Honey-senpai." she said, touching the water with the finger to make waves. "But just for you to know, you can drop the act around me. I would like to know how the rial Honey-senpai is, with no additives." she winked, and then she pecked his cheek fast before swimming away.

Mitsukuni looked back at Takashi, who just shrugged. He didn't get it either. Mitsukuni frowned, confused. What was that suppose to mean?

* * *

"You look like crap." that was all Nagisa could say when she saw him in her living room, with his papers all over the floor. She had just got back of that trip to the Ootori resort, and had already plans to go to the beach in Okinawa. Great, right?

In the end it all turned into a desperate search, 'cause Honey-senpai and herself got lost in a sudden wave. Unfortunately, they weren't together, as the wave turned them apart too. The hosts found Mitsukuni first, and they found Nagisa in the top of a tree, as she climbed to get more perspective and she fell asleep, exhausted. It had been a great day regardless.

But back to the actual problem, Nagisa was right, he looked exhausted. '_Pushing himself up to the limit again, huh?_' she thought. Unfortunately, she knew him well enough to know how he was, and that he was a total workaholic. It was good Karma helped with that of keeping him out of his papers from time to time.

"You're no one to talk, Nagisa." he didn't even looked up of those documents he had. Bastard.

Ok, so maybe she was tired too. She wasn't being mean to people just because of it, specially if one of those people was willing to lend her their apartment without anything in exchange!

That morning didn't count. She never really showed them the knife, it was like any empty threat!

"You should rest. When Karma told me you were coming I thought..." he cut her off.

"I don't have time, Nagi. I need to finish this or the principal..." this time it was Nagisa who cut him off.

"Your _father_, Gakushuu Asano." she said. The bluenette was no fan of the man at all, but Gakushuu needed to learn how to talk to him. Didn't he realize it would annoy principal Asano even more?

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like he gives a damn about how I call him, anyway." Gakushuu ran a hand through his orange hair, messing it up a bit. He did that when he was stressed. No privileged brain was needed to know that meant he did that quite often.

"Believe me, he does. I've seen it." Nagisa went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Yes! I knew I could count on you, Shuu!" she screamed happily. He had brought her sushi! It was like the best day of her life.

"Karma said you didn't have anything eatable in here, and that you wanted food, so I passed by that store you like and bought it." Nagisa heard him saying, and she grabbed some chopsticks so she could eat that heaven made food.

The bluenette went to the living room again, trying not to step on any of those while she made her way to her couch. She then sat down, and take Gakushuu's collar to sit him too.

"Hey, beast!" he exclaimed. "You're almost worse than Karma..." he muttered under his breath. Fortunately for him, Nagisa didn't hear him, or he would be long dead then.

"You're gonna leave those poor papers alone for a minute, you're gonna eat this delicious sushi with me, and then we'll talk, like civilized friends do. Is that clear?" it wasn't an option and they both knew it.

That was one of the rules Nagisa made to everyone who wanted to come to her house as it was their own. As that meant all the 3-E, himself and Ren, people had to understand she was very serious about it. So Gakushuu took advantage of Nagisa's club hours to get most of his work done, and by the time she got home he would have the time to talk to her. It was a win-win.

"Ok. Tell me how is it going for you in that Host Club of yours. Karma told me some things, said he met two of your friends, but I want details." '_I want to know if I have to kill someone or keep on stand by._' was more likely, but Nagisa knew that without him saying it.

And so they talked. After Korosensei's death, Gakushuu had actually started to talk to them, even if it was just to understand what the fuck was going on. In the end both became pretty thigh-knit, and now they were close friends. His relationship with Karma improved a great deal too, and now their weren't at the others throat... all the time. They attended Kunugigaoka's high school together, and were on the same class, always fighting for the first place spot, but in a more civilized way. And they actually studied together sometimes. The truth was that Gakushuu liked to spend time with them. Apart from Ren, they were his best friends.

He knew about the Assassination Classroom, of course, and he got rather well with the E class. He knew about what her job at the Ministry of Defense really was about, and he didn't judge. That was something Nagisa really appreciated.

Gakushuu and Ren had joined their 'group' during vacations. As there wasn't school anymore, the studying excuse wasn't really there anymore, and one way or another they bumped into each other like, all the time, and in the end they decided to purposely meet up at some places, having reunions, that kind of things.

The two former virtuous apologized for what they did. They realized it was pretty bad-mannered, and considered bullying. And now they were all friends, and sometimes they even got along to the E class's reunions. It was fun, specially when they played physical games and the two got exhausted. Even if they were good at some things, the 3-E training was at another level entirely.

"...and then we were having cake, 'cuz you already know how much Honey-senpai likes sweets, specially cakes. He likes them more than I love sushi! I swear one day I saw him eat at least ten cakes all by himself. I don't know how he doesn't have a serious diabetes case. Maybe it's his training, I eat a lot of sweets too because I need sugar..." and then Nagisa started thinking and Gakushuu had to shake her shoulder. Again. "Oh, I remember now! The twins and I were trying to decide which dress would suit Haruhi better, as I know she kinda likes dresses but nothing _too_ fancy. And you know I have experience with those things, so we were trying different styles..." Nagisa kept rambling, it happened to her when she was exited.

And Gakushuu just let her. He liked to listen to her, heard how happy she was. It helped him release stress, as he just needed to listen and nod. And besides, she looked cute when she was exited about something, like a new Sonic Ninja comic, or a specific weapon she got recently, or simply about something she saw in the streets.

That was some of Nagisa's virtues, that she saw beauty in everything and everyone. Even with all her sarcasm and sassy bad-ass attitude, she was a very sweet person. Sometimes Gakushuu asked himself how could she be as great in assassination as she was. It was a gift, he thought. She was able to use her abilities for assassination, and she kept her essence intact at the same time.

Gakushuu smiled, watching her as she ate her sushi and talked about every single thing that happened to her since they last met. He was very lucky to have her in his life.

* * *

**Yep, I did Nagisa even shorter than usual. I'm sorry, its just that I always imagined them [Mitsukuni and Nagisa] having the same height, it was going to happen sooner or later.**

**You liked the chapter? And did you expected Gakushuu to be the mysterious guy?**

**Kudos!**

**Patolemus.**


	7. Chapter 6

**lumigo avko9504: Yeah, I know you weren't really expecting that. That's the reason I did it, mostly, 'cause I wanted to introduce Gakushuu in a non-ordinary way, I guess. I try my best with the Ouran-Assassination thingy, I want to include both of them and don't overload it at the same time, so I think it's a good way to kinda write about both sides, or something. As for the rest of your review, I already wrote you a private message, so... that's it, hope you like this one better. **

* * *

When Tamaki-kun said they were going to the beach next time, Nagisa never thought that 'next time' was meant to be 'the next day'. Seriously, those guys didn't understand the meaning of classes or what the hell? And how did they manage to make the Chairman give them permission for all the stuff they did? Probably bribery, if she had to guess.

Damn those rich bastards...

So now Nagisa had to call Karasuma-sensei and tell him she wouldn't make it to her training that weekend, 'cause alas! It was Friday, and they would get back at Sunday night.

_Fan-fucking-tastic_.

"Should I bring these?" she asked to Rio, showing her one the many shirts she had stolen from Karma, and her favorite pajamas. Rio and Nagisa were having a video chat when Honey-senpai called to tell her she needed to be at the school's entrance doors by eight o'clock so they could get to the train station and have a night ride to Okinawa.

Just too inform the public, the call was made at seven pm.

"It's your pajamas, of course yes!" said Rio, rolling her eyes.

"But I'm gonna be with six other guys. And they are not the 3-E." Nagisa looked at the shirt before folding it and shoving it into her suitcase anyways.

"Are they hot?" asked bluntly Nakamura, and Nagisa's head went up so fast her neck cracked a bit.

"Rio!" she shouted, her face all flustered, and Rio just laughed. It never got old. "I don't know, maybe! It's not like I waste my time looking at them, y'know?" said the bluenette, resuming her task of folding clothes. They were staying one night, but would be there all weekend. And as she couldn't pose as a girl, she would have to use all the clothes she had stole from her friends. The problem was, all of them were like, three sized bigger than her, so all the boy clothes she had looked baggy and enormous in her.

"Yeah, right. Tell that to yourself, Nagisa." laughed Rio. "And for Kami's sake, bring girl clothes too, you're not gonna be with your so called costumers all day!" she ordered, and Nagisa mumbled a '_Yes, Rio_'.

In the end Nakamura had to go, as her mom was calling her for dinner, and Nagisa finally finished packing her things. So now she only had to call Karasuma-sensei, whom she had seen like an hour and a half ago, and tell him they would meet again next Friday. Or Monday, who knew what her sensei could plan to make up for the lost time.

"Hey, Karasuma-sensei." she said when the called was picked. "I'm not gonna make it tomorrow... nor Sunday."

"_Can I ask why my better student won't be coming for training?_" asked Karasuma-sensei in the other side of the line, and Nagisa sighted. He wasn't mad. That was good. He wouldn't crush her next week. Too much.

"My club, they organized this trip, and I'm kinda forced to go. _I have a feeling Kyoya-kun would find a way to deport me if I don't..._" she answered, picking her personal hygiene stuff from her bathroom and into her bag.

"_What was that? I didn't hear you_."

"Nothing." she sighted again. "I'm gonna do my exercises though, I promise."

"_Very well. Maybe we'll reschedule so we can meet up during the week, that way you won't get behind._" said Karasuma-sensei, and she made an 'ok' sound, because she was already expecting that much. "_See you next week, Nagisa_."

"Bye sensei, and tell Bitch-sensei I say hi, will you?" and the call was over. Nagisa giggled a bit. It was fun to tease Karasuma-sensei, specially with Bitch-sensei. It was a little bit of payback for all the times he destroyed her during one-on-one combat training.

Nagisa then took her suitcase and her bag, she needed to hurry or she would be late. And Kami knew how Kyoya-kun would react if she was late. He really _was_ a control freak.

She bid her goodbyes to the guard at the reception desk, telling him she would be out for the weekend, but to let the 'weird guys who sometimes came there' in if they passed by. Nagisa would tell them she wasn't gonna be there anyways. Though, that meant thy would probably spend the whole weekend at her apartment... oh, well, she would make them pay anything they break.

When Nagisa heard they were going to Okinawa, of all places, she didn't know how to feel. She had memories in that place, even if it wasn't exactly the same place. A lot of them were good, but there were some pretty bad memories of that island. Takaoka wanting to kill her friends was one of them. And well, there was that one memory where he tried to kill her as well, and she almost went crazy with her bloodlust.

'_Don't worry, Nagisa. Nothing will happen this time. There is no assassination target, nor someone wanting to kill all the class. It will be fine_.'

Of course, just by thinking it she knew she was wrong. Nagisa had that habit on jinxing herself like, all the time...

When she spotted the huge steel doors of Ouran Academy, Nagisa was able to see some figures waiting by the limos. The other hosts, and the costumers.

Obviously she was the last one to arrive. But what did they expected? They warned her about the trip with an hour to prepare herself! An _hour_! How did that made sense inside their fucking minds, huh! 'Cause for Nagisa it was all bullshit, plain and simple.

"You're late, Nagisa." noticed Kyoya-kun, and Nagisa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. As I have known about this trip for only an hour, I know you'll understand." she answered cynically, and then turned to Honey-senpai. "And you" she pointed her finger towards him, and the blond squealed. ", what were you thinking when you told me I had to be here an hour ago!?"

"I'm sorry, Nagi-chan..." he said with his head down, and Nagisa's expression softened. Damn that boy and his impossibly high cuteness...

"It's alright, just... try not to do that next time, 'kay?" she said, and his head shot up, nodding a bit too frenetically for his neck's safety.

After she said hi to everyone else, which took some time as all the costumers wanted to say hi to her personally, they were finally able to step inside the limos that would drive them to the train station. Of course they would use a first class, totally reserved train, better than those the classes A to D used to their class trip to Kyoto. If only those snobs could see her now... no offence to Gakushuu and Ren, of course, those weren't snobs even when they tried to be.

'_They are too nerdy for that._' she smirked to herself at the thought.

Why would anyone try to be a snob? That was another thing, and Nagisa still thought they were idiots. But again, she thought a whole lot of people she knew and was friends with were idiots, so she kept up with them. What could she do, she was apparently, and according to Karma's words, a magnet for idiots.

Anyways, she was sitting with Haruhi in a corner of the wagon they were using, both of them trying to blend in as much as possible with the walls so they could have a calm trip. They made it, for the most part, as almost everyone was asleep—Kyoya-kun was a real workaholic, just like Gakushuu. Nagisa actually thought they would get along pretty well, with all that of knowing everything about everyone to outsmart them and all...

'_Yeah, I'm not gonna let those two meet. Ever._' she ended up making a mental note about it, plus a note in her phone, so she would remember it no matter what. She had thought a Karma-Kaoru-Hikaru combination would cause world destruction, but she was wrong. If the Shadow King and his counterpart at Kunugigaoka ever met, she would have to use that bunker Bitch-sensei talked to her about.

But back into the real world, Nagisa was listening to some music to pass the time. She was surprisingly awake too, and as the only other being with it's eyes opened was Kyoya-kun, the bluenette figured out she wouldn't bother him unless the world was falling, and even that scenario didn't seem likely.

The games in her phone were all trash, because well, she didn't really _have_ time to play them, so she had to contempt herself with Sudoku. Her mind was too tired to even think about things in general, let alone numbers. Why did she had that game again? Nagisa was sure there was a logical reason, but maybe she should just delete it.

The bluenette was just about to delete that impossible-for-Nagisa game, her finger was half an inch from the screen... and then it hit her.

Korosensei had once told her that if she played a funny game with numbers in it, her learning process would be easier. As always, he was right, but that only made things more painful.

Why did he have to die? Why did he had to leave them? Leave her? He wasn't dangerous, he wasn't going to explode, and in a year the only thing he did was make sure everyone in the 3-E was alright, even when his contract only covered that he couldn't harm them. That yellow octopus could have just let them die when his old apprentice kidnapped them, or when they thought Takaoka had poisoned half the class.

But he didn't. He cared for their well being, he was always there to help them when they needed it. And yet in the end they had to kill him anyways, 'cause the E class wasn't going to possibly give the Ministry that satisfaction. If Korosensei _had_ to die, it was gonna be them the ones to kill him.

Even if it sill hurt as much as it did the moment she pushed the knife.

Nagisa didn't want to do it, but she ended up opening her hand bag. She there had Korosensei's life advice manual. The bluenette brought it to every trip she had, it didn't matter that it weighted a ton. She felt safer with it. It relaxed her to read her sensei's words, it made her feel somehow closer to home.

So she spent hours reading random pager of the manual, even if she knew there was no way she would ever finish it. It would take her years to do so, and by then she would have to read it again, 'cause she would totally forget about what she red in the beginning.

Sometimes a costumer, or another host would wake up, and see her reading that abnormally big book. But when they asked about it, Nagisa just laughed silently, and when they fully woke up the next day, they all thought it had been just a weird dream.

In the end, Nagisa only slept two hours and a half, so when they finally got to the beach, the first thing she did was to fall on the sand and close her eyes. She was asleep half a minute later, and it was Takashi who took cared she had an umbrella over her so she wouldn't get sunburned.

"Why is Nagisa-kun so tired?" wandered some costumers, and the ones who had seen her at the train, though that maybe their weird dream hadn't really been a dream. Huh, they would never know.

* * *

"Hey, Nagisa, come over here!" the bluenette excused herself from her current costumers, who waved their hands as a goodbye gesture. She wondered what did Tamaki want now.

The tall blond was sitting under the same umbrella she had used to sleep, staring at the ocean. He seemed strangely serious, so Nagisa got a bit worried. Had someone died or something? Kami, please, don't let it be someone's death. She didn't have the patience to deal with that right now.

"Tamaki-kun? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting by his side in the sand, looking at him with concerned eyes. When he didn't answered Nagisa started to get really scared. "Tamaki-kun, you're really scaring me, please answer."

"How do you know when you are in love with someone, Nagisa?" his voice sounded a bit distant, and his gaze was still lost at the ocean.

Nagisa's shoulders automatically relaxed. So that was it? She really had thought someone had died!

"You scared the crap outta me! Don't do that again!" she said, sighing in relieve. "And... I don't really know, Tamaki-kun, I've never been in love with someone, if I'm honest." she admitted, looking at the blue sky. "But for what I've heard, you just kinda know it. It's not something you can properly describe, everyone has a different way of being in love, Tamaki-kun. But... I guess it would be something sweet, like everything you want is to be with that person, to make her or him happy at any cost. That person would complement you, and would make you happy." she tried to answer, but Nagisa was no expert. She had never experienced love before. "Why do you ask?" the half-french blond tensed. So he didn't want to tell, huh? "It's ok if you don't wanna tell me, but if you feel something about someone, you should just... I don't know, tell that someone about how you feel, and see how it works out. Maybe the answer will be no, but maybe it will be yes." she said, and then she stood up. Her next group of costumers would be coming soon.

She was about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Thanks... it helped me a lot." Nagisa heard him whisper, and she smiled.

"It was a pleasure to help you, Tamaki-kun." she flashed him a bright smile, and then she went to the tent where Kyoya-kun was staying, the killjoy. She grabbed some sweets and asked Kyoya-senpai where were her costumers, and he told her she was actually free for another hour.

Nagisa's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Was she really free to do what she wanted for an _hour_? Oh, joy!

The bluenette went straight towards Mori-senpai, as he was the only one she could actually distinguish from the distance. She heard Honey-senpai and Haruhi were doing some shellfish hunting, or as Honey-senpai would say, 'hellfish'. Nagisa didn't know if she should laugh and gush around him for being so cute or be worried about him not knowing how shellfish was spelled. Maybe a little bit of both.

Nagisa was pretty sure there wasn't any shellfish around the area, but then again, it was the Host Club she was talking about, so she was expecting everything by now.

Just for the public to know, there was shellfish all over the place. And it had all been Kyoya-kun's police force doing. The worst part? She wasn't even weirded out by it anymore.

...

And then Haruhi make the centipede version of the flying cat! Oh Kami, why did she do that! Poor centipede...

"Hey Haruhi, be a little more gentle with little Bryan next time, would you?" she said with sarcasm, before kneeling down with Honey-senpai to help him in his task of _hellfish_ _hunting_. It sounded so sweet...

"It's not like I killed him... wait, how do you even know it was a male? And if he didn't like the name Bryan?"

"Well bad luck then, I just named him that." and with that the topic was closed.

After that, the male hosts started that stupid game of founding out what Haruhi's fear was, and Nagisa decided they were all just plain stupid, so she let them be and hanged out with her costumers. It was simpler and it wouldn't give her a headache.

"Hey, Nagisa-kun, why aren't you wearing a swimsuit? Don't you wanna come and play with us into the water?" asked a girl, Suzume Asaraki. She was a first year, and one of Nagisa's regulars.

"Well, you see. I would love that, but I'm a bit sick, and I don't want to make it worse. The doctor said I could come here, but that I was't allowed to get into the sea." Nagisa wasn't really sure if her amazing lying skills were a good thing. Probably not. But it _was_ pretty useful for assassination... ah, a dilema.

What would Korosensei think? That was a thing Nagisa did often when she wasn't sure of something, it helped her a lot. He would say it was a great skill for assassination, but to not use it when it wasn't necessary.

Yeah, that didn't help her. At all.

* * *

The table was dead silence. After that little incident at the risk, and Haruhi almost drowning and all, everyone was kinda scared to talk or do something. It didn't help that Tamaki-kun and Haruhi were sitting next to each other.

"Awkward." _coughed_ Nagisa, and everyone's gaze fell on her. "Did I say a lie or something? No, so stop looking at me." she said a bit sharply.

'_She's got a point..._' thought the other hosts, and then Mitsukuni talked.

"Let's dig in everyone! These are the crabs we caught, and I bet they taste delicious!" he said in an attempt of making everything a bit less uncomfortable, and that was all Nagisa needed to grab the closest crab and start eating.

"This stuff is delicious, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai. Thanks! Although, you should have told me, I could have helped you." she said, but the seniors dismissed her, assuring her that it wasn't any problem.

Nagisa ate like, half the crabs in the table. Haruhi was busy eating the other half, with the help of the other hosts. And they were all watching them carefully, afraid that suddenly one of the girls would just throw up.

"Hey, don't you think you've had enough, Haruhi, Nagisa? Give it a rest!" said Tamaki, looking how their stacks were accumulating quite fast.

"Don't worry, Tamaki-kun, I kinda need the energy, because I burn most of it with my physical exercises." Nagisa calmed Tamaki-kun down, but the blond then looked at Haruhi, who didn't look back.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me, senpai." she said with indifference, and everyone was able to see the hurt look in Tamaki's eyes.

"Ok, fine! I get it! It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care then." and then he left the table with Kyoya-kun.

'_And then they were five_.' Nagisa thought, chewing her delicious crab. Oh Kami, it tasted so yummy...

"Y'know, Haruhi, what you did was pretty stupid." said then bluntly Nagisa, and Haruhi turned to look at her. "I mean, there was no real problem with a girl fighting two guys, Kami knows I can do that easily. The thing is that it was _you_ fighting those guys." explained Nagisa, and Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Gee, thanks Nagisa." said sarcastically the brunette, but Honey-senpai interrupted her.

"What Nagi-chan is trying to say, is that you scared us, specially Tama-chan. You don't really know how to defend yourself like Takashi, Nagi-chan or I do. It was reckless, and Tama-chan was just a bit freaked out by it. I think you should apologise, 'cause you did scared us quite a bit." he explained, and the twins nodded.

"Yeah Haruhi, it wouldn't do you any bad to learn some martial arts." said Hikaru.

"But we wouldn't force you or anything." finished Kaoru. Both of them were looking at the first year with bored expressions, but the worry was visible in their eyes.

'_Honey-senpai ir right, they _are _worried_.' thought Haruhi, finding it kinda sweet.

"Guys, I'm really sorry." and suddenly they were all surrounding her, gushing about her cuteness. And Mori-senpai was right besides them, eating crab along with Nagisa.

And then Haruhi felt like she was gonna throw up, so the moment ended and they rushed to help her find the nearest bathroom. Yey!

In the end, Nagisa went to her designated room, which was next to Mori-senpai's room. She needed to do those exercises she promised Karasuma-sensei she would do. That's why she didn't find out about what happened with Haruhi and Tamaki-kun until the next morning, when Kyoya said it as a passing comment during their breakfast conversation. There was no need to say, Nagisa almost freaked out, and stayed with Haruhi for the rest of the day. If she needed to be honest, the bluenette felt kinda guilty for not being there. Haruhi had become a close friend to her, and she didn't even realised she was having a bad time with the storm.

But what was more important, and what made Nagisa regretted about telling Karasuma-sensei about her trip, was the call she got that evening. They were supposed to leave Okinawa in an hour, and they sent her that.

"Hey... guys? I have something to tell ya'." she said then. They were all sitting in the living room, waiting 'till it was time for them to go.

"What is it, Nagisa?" asked the twins, and the bluenette bit her lip, nervous. How was she supposed to tell them these?

"I... could you guys wait for me? I gotta do something here first. I got a call, my sensei wants me to pick something up before I leave Okinawa." she explained, and it was half true. She needed to pick up a package. The problem was that it was located somewhere inside the base warehouse of a local gang.

'_Yeah, fan-fucking-tastic_.' she thought ironically, wandering how the heck was she gonna make it without being caught by neither that gang, or the hosts.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I know. It was a sloppy chapter. Sorry about that, but I think there was no other way of doing it, specially with that little plot-twist in the end. I guess I'm compensating next chapter, so... yeah, that's it. I do hope you like that Tamaki-Nagisa moment. Don't forget it, it will be important in the future!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	8. Chapter 7

**lumigo akvo9504: Yeeeey! I realised what my problem was, something about my typing and how I was using the wrong key, but now that I knoooow... well, no more chapters awfully full of grammar mistakes! *celebrates dancing alone in her room at three AM*. Nagisa just can't help it, jinxing herself is a part of who she is. And Karma's psycho eyes... oh my, you really outdid yourself this time! I´m gonna take those beautiful eyes, and I'm gonna keep them safe over here... Creepy much? Maybe.**

**Smitathegrest: Yes, I'm aware of that, and I know maybe not everyone will like my choice of making her a girl, but I though of a story with a female Nagisa, as I personally think it suits better. Sorry if you didn't like it, but... well, there's really nothing I can do about it, so... yeah, I hope you give it a chance, it may surprise you.**

* * *

So the hosts agreed to wait for her. Looking back, maybe it would have been best if Nagisa just told them to go, and then she would book a train ride when she was done with her assignment. Why did those things popped into her mind _after_ they were needed?

But _noooo_, now she was trapped, and the bluenette had to find a way for them not to figure out she was an assassin. What a pleasurable way to spent her weekend, wasn't it?

Nagisa red the address Karasuma-sensei sent her. It wasn't that far, she could easily get there walking. The rial problem were her weapons. She didn't have that much, just two knives, and her combat boots. And yes, combat boots were considered deadly weapons by Nagisa.

"I'm heading out! If it takes me too long, like more than an hour or so, just go without me, 'kay? I'll book a ride for myself then." she said, hoping they would leave that way. Of course, it didn't seem as she remembered how Tamaki-kun was. Or Honey-senpai, for that matter. Yep, not good.

"Of course we'll wait for you, Nagi-chan, it doesn't matter if you are late. Take your time!" encouraged her Honey-senpai, and Nagisa knew she wasn't having any luck with the subject, so it was better to just drop it.

The bluenette then leaved, glad she brought her training gear for her exercises, or she would be lost. Everything else in her suitcase were dresses and enormous boy clothes, so the gear had really saved her life.

How could Karasuma-sensei possibly think it was a good idea to give her the assignment? She wasn't prepared for it, nor she was supposed to have anything useful. She was going to have a talk with him about it. Maybe she would get a raise in her salary, who knew.

Nagisa dialled Karasuma-sensei's number as she walked. If she was gonna do this, at least she would get to bother her insensitive sensei a bit.

"Hey, Karasuma-sensei, I have a question for you." she said when he picked up, and she heard Karasuma-sensei sighing.

"I know, you are mad about this assignment, and you have the right, as you weren't notified about if before hand, but I assur..." she cut him off there.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you about another thing, even if I'm certainly _beyond_ mad at the idiot who thought if would be funny to assign me this, and believe me sensei we're gonna have a talk about this, because I'm pretty sure that what the MOD is doing it's not really allowed, as I called my supervisor, _you_, to let the Ministry know in advance I _wouldn't_ be available the whole weekend, and they _still_ called me when I was an hour away of getting inside a train to head back to Tokyo." the bluenette said a bit clinically. "But what I really wanted to ask you is if you already bought that ring you were looking at when we were at the mall doing so camouflage training. I think it was pretty, and I'm sure Bitch-sensei would like it." Nagisa used all her power not to smirk while talking.

'_Yeah, feel it, feel the embarrassment hit you all over your face, Karasuma-sensei!_' she thought malevolently. Ok, so she was definitely spending too much time with Karma, it was official.

"I'm going to end this call, Nagisa. Call me when you're done." and then he actually ended the call. Like, he had the nerve of _doing_ it! If it wasn't her sensei, one of the bests she had ever had, her mind would be filled with a lot of not really kind words.

Instead of putting to practice Nekosawa-senpai´s cursing techniques, Nagisa just sighed and kept walking. According to the GPS in her phone, she was close. Like, seventy foot close style. It was that house with the brown fence? It did seen like a gang´s base, with the draws and writings plastered in the wall with spray paint, the broken wood fence, and... wait, the roof actually had a hole? That was really inefficient.

It didn't seem like there was anybody home, and Nagisa was actually pretty tired, so she just walked in. Even if there was people inside, she no longer cared.

No one opened the door to _shuu_ her off, or anything, and Nagisa took that as a 'yes, com'on in, don't worry!'. But she drew out one of her knifes, keeping the second one hidden in case she needed a clap stunner, but she highly doubted. A gang was a gang, and a gang was no assassin group. At least, not that Nagisa was aware of it, as she was only tasked with the recovery of an item those idiots stole from one of the delivery guys of the Ministry. These were the times when Nagisa questioned the MOD´s capability, 'cause if a gang could just go a _rob_ valuable objects like it was nothing... she didn't get paid enough for doing this.

Instead of using the front door, Nagisa opted for one of the also broken windows. She spotted some guys passed out in the floor, surrounded by empty bottles and packages filled with suspicious white powder.

'_Great, they sent me into a house full of junkies_.' thought the bluenette while looking at the men in the living room. She procured not to step on them, as she didn't know if they would wake up or not. Nagisa grimaced at the thought. Why would someone waste their life at something like drugs? That was something Nagisa would never understand.

The bluenette wasn't given any information about the package, or where exactly was, she just knew it was pretty thin, like for documents, that the envelope had the MOD´s logo on it, and that it was _suuuuuper_ valuable, so she would either come back to Tokyo with it in her hands, of wouldn't return at all.

It was four in the afternoon, and you would expect the house to have people... or awake people, that is. Nagisa didn't know if she should count those idiots passed out at the living room, 'cause for Nagisa they could have been pretty much death, she didn't see the difference. So it was an actual surprise to came up empty handed while she was checking the house for any more inhabitants. Well, it made her work easier, at least.

"Now, if I were a gang member who just stole a MOD´s package, where would I put it?" she wondered, searching for anything suspicious in the house´s order. Of course, that was a waste of time, as the place was a total mess. Nagisa didn't _want_ to know if it was intended or not.

She looked in the kitchen, the entrance hall, the rooms in the first floor, the rooms in the second floor, and even the attic, 'cause the house actually _had_ one. For being a gang´s property, it would have been a very nice place if it wasn't as trashed as it was. Obviously nobody ever bothered of maintaining the place.

Come on! Nagisa even looked at the living room, talking with the unconscious bodies to pass the time. She was sure she looked pretty weird, naming them weird names, and holding an imaginary conversation, but in her own defence, Nagisa was a bit bored.

In the end, she walked inside the bathroom. That was the part she wanted to avoid, as it was full of... substances, and this time Nagisa was sure she didn't want to know where they came from. She was sure that white thing was semen, but...

'_I really don't get paid enough for this._' she thought looking at the room with disgust. Seriously, it wasn't _that_ hard to clean up a bit, she did it every day and she was still alive, no mutation or broken bones...

It wasn't in the cabinet, nor behind the mirror or that trashed fancy painting in the wall. It wasn't inside the vent either. But there was still one more bathroom to check, and Nagisa thought that, even if it was gross, she needed to check that one too. And lucky her, there was a guy sleeping in the shower! Or at least Nagisa _assumed_ he was sleeping, but that syringe next to the tub wasn't giving her any confidence about it.

Fortunately, the damn envelope _was_ in that bathroom, inside the vents. Thank Kami, Nagisa wasn't thrilled by the thought of searching around the house _again_. The first time was enough, thanks. But as she was Nagisa Shiota, and Nagisa Shiota attracted problems like a magnet, she didn't even make it to the stairs before she heard noise coming from the first floor.

'_Well, _damn.' why the fuck those shitty damn things kept freaking happening to her, dammit!

...

Maybe Karasuma-sensei was right. She did swear a lot when she was mad, or scared, or frustrated... or in general.

"Hey, look, they're still knocked out." commented a low voice, probably pointing the assholes in the living room.

'_No shit Sherlock_.' Nagisa thought ironically while trying to figure out how the heck she would leave the house without being noticed. Maybe the windows...?

"Who gives a damn, they probably just inhaled too much of that crap." said a feminine voice, and Nagisa tensed. Now she was screw. If they found her, there was definitely gonna be a fight. Girls could be pretty vicious, you just needed to look at the 3-E females to notice. And the fangirls, Kami protected Nagisa from those, they were _crazy_!

"Hum." answered a third guy, Nagisa wasn't sure, but her instinct said it was a indeed a he. "I'm gonna check that thing´s still here, they promised they would pay good for it." and just like Nagisa feared, she heard footsteps approaching.

The bluenette had the element of surprise, and the fact that she was armed, but so could those bastards, who knew.

Nagisa wasn't in the mood for attracting attention, she didn't want to kill and then having to deal with an investigation. She had to make it clean, no blood... maybe asphyxia would work? They were indeed a bunch of drug addicts, it wouldn't be a surprise they killed each other for getting some more drug.

So she stood, hiding in the shadows, waiting for the man to come, and when she was sure they other couldn't see him from the first floor, she striked like a snake. The guy never saw it coming, and when he actually understood he was being assassinated, it was loo late. He was running out of air, and all the noises that came out of his mouth were muffled by a hand. He noticed it was a girl´s hand, and that she had a hell of a grip.

When he finally stopped struggling, as he passed out, Nagisa took her hand off his mouth, and carefully laid him in the floor without making a sound. He hadn't seen her face, so she had no reason to kill him.

"Hamaki?" Nagisa closed her eyes. It was the girl again... well, she would use plan B, it seems.

Before the mysterious girl started to climb the stairs, Nagisa was breaking the window with her ankle, and then she was jumping off, falling with perfect balance as she was taught during her year at the 3-E. She quickly stood up and started running, and when she was fifty feet away, the bluenette heard shouting. She smirked, they would be busy enough with the guy to care for her until later. And by then, she would already be long go.

* * *

"Do you think Nagisa will take too long?" wondered Kaoru, back in his couch. Nagisa had left half an hour ago, and she was walking, so no one really knew how much it would take the girl to do what she was tasked.

"I don't know, Kaoru, but she told us only to wait for her an hour, so we'll wait until then." answered Haruhi, and the redhead sighed in defeat.

"How about we play a game? I think Nagi-chan has a deck of cards in her bag." suggested Mitsukuni, and everybody agreed to play the 'commoner' game—except from Kyoya, who just stood.

Excitedly, Mitsukuni grabbed Nagisa´s bag, and it was surprisingly heavy. What did she kept there, stones?

When the senior opened the bluenette´s bag, he found among some other things, an enormous book, titled '_Korosensei´s Rules to Live By - Nagisa Shiota'_. What was that? Who was this Korosensei? Mitsukuni would ask her about it later, as he didn't want to be intrusive and shamelessly look at it, that would have been very disrespectful.

Little did he know, his whole world would have change if he had decided to look at it, just a sneak peak. But he didn't. And that changed everything too.

* * *

Nagisa managed to get away before she was noticed, and she was back at the beach residence in no time. The hosts were about to leave, as it had been an hour already, but Nagisa was able to catch them before that, and everything went right on schedule. The bluenette didn't have any time to look at the documents, but she had time for that when she get home. For some it didn't seemed right to look at them, but Nagisa didn't give a damn about protocol. _She_ was the one who almost unarmed retrieved the document _they_ lost, she had all the right she wanted to do whatever the hell she was pleased to do with the damn documents.

But for the time being, she was gonna have to wait, as she wasn't alone, and everyone was pestering about her looks. They were kinda right, she was fine, but her clothes hand't have the same luck.

"How did you even manage to get like this?" was muttering Haruhi, sending her a concerned look, but Nagisa shrugged it off.

"It was nothing, just... some little complications with the guys that were supposed to give me the package." she said, but that didn't really calmed them down.

"Did they hurt you? Do you need a doctor? Kyoya, find a doctor, quickly!" and of course Tamaki-kun freaked out. Fabulous.

"I don't need a fucking doctor, I'm fine!" she said, sighing while she tried to blend in with her seat in the train. "Sorry, that was rude. But I´m alright, Tamaki-kun, don't worry." she assured him, and after a moment of serious scrutinize, the blond finally dropped the subject.

But as the cosmos hated her, obviously there was another thing she needed to worry about now.

"Hey, Nagi-chan, I wanna ask you a question." Nagisa looked over to the little senior. They were alone at the back of the wagon, and he seemed unusually serious.

"'Course, shoot." she said, waiting for what he wanted to ask her. She really didn't expected what he said to her.

"I was looking for that deck of cards you said you had in your bag, and I saw this big book." Nagisa´s eyes opened intermediately. Holly shit. That was it. He saw it. "I didn't opened it or anything 'cause that´s rude, but I did saw the cover. And I was wondering, why did you have such a book?" there was no mischievous, nor calculations, just plain curiosity. Nagisa didn't know it that was worse.

The bluenette stared at him for a while, trying to figure out what to tell him. Nagisa wasn't gonna tell him about the 3-E´s secret, much less about Korosensei, she didn't have that trust with anyone from the Host Club yet. But Honey-senpai saw it, he saw the manual... what was she supposed to do?

"Nagisa?" he asked, and she blinked. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't heard him calling her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, senpai, I just spaced out a little." she quickly apologized, stirring a bit in her seat out of nervousness. "Well, I guess I have to tell you... it is something my homeroom teacher, who we called Korosensei as an internal joke, gave me the last day of school. He made a different one for each one of us all by hand, that´s the reason why my name it's at the title. It's one of my most valuable possessions, y´know?" she said, deciding to tell the truth, but not all of it. Just what was necessary.

"Really?" Mitsukuni saw her nodding, her eyes nostalgic. "Why? I mean, probably he was a great teacher, an awesome one, if he made the time to make one of those for each student in his class, but why is it so important?" he was really intrigued by that detail. Mitsukuni knew Nagisa was still in contact with her middle school classmates, and that they all had a very close relationship, but taking out Karasuma-san´s part as their PE teacher, Nagisa never talked about her teachers.

"He... he died last year. A day before our graduation." said Nagisa, barely managing not to cry. "He was the best teacher I ever got to know, and I doubt I'll ever find one like him." she said. It was only a whisper, but Mitsukuni understood. Now it made sense to him why Nagisa cared so much about the book, enough for bringing it to their trip.

The rest of the ride was held in silence, both of them in deep thought, of many different things, but the same in its essence. Nagisa was remembering her time with Korosensei, how much he taught her in only a year, how much he helped her grow in many ways. Hell, he even helped her decide she wanted to be an assassin!

Mitsukuni was thinking about Nagisa, how she was really an enigma. For periods of time he thought he knew her quite well, but then something happened that made him realise he didn't really knew anything about her, just the basics and a bit more. It was intriguing, and Mitsukuni only wanted to know more about that girl with blue hair, what made her so captivating to him. He knew that teacher had a lot to do with it.

And with all they were thinking, neither of them even notice he called her by her full name.

* * *

**And that's it! I did it. How could I managed to actually write a chapter in a day? I'm really impressed. **

**So, did you like it? I know at least some of you were waiting for some kind of revelation when Mitsukuni found the book, but I already said this wasn't gonna be of those stories, so we've got a long way before we get to that point. **

**Also, I want you to know I officially started with my classes! That means now my teachers actually teach instead of just going through the syllabus and stuff all day. Sooooo... maybe I won't update as often as I´ve been doing. I hope you understand that I have a life out of my books and writings. Even if it's a really little one *laughs and cries 'cuz it's totally true*.**

**That's it for now, I'll see ya' next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	9. Chapter 8

**lumugo akvo9504: Yeeeah, cute! And the documents... well, you'll find out about it soon, no worries. Thanks for the cake, I love cake. Like a lot. Really. And go and squeal in peace, nobody will interrupt you, I promise.**

**Now, I wanna clarify something. As you way ave already notice, this is a very OOC Nagisa, starting with the fact that she is a she instead of the canon he. I don't know why I´m just stating it now, but I´m doing it, so... yeah. A lot of the characters are as OOC as hell, so now you'll know why they act as they're totally different people that coincidentally have the same name as some canon characters. **

**That's all, I guess. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Patolemus.**

* * *

Nagisa couldn't believe what she was hearing. No, she didn't _want_ to believe it.

"So you are saying I almost kill a man out of nothing?" Nagisa´s voice was low, but that only made her look more intimidating. "'Cuz you know I'm trained to kill if necessary, right? I mean, you are the one training me, Karasuma-_sensei_." her icy tone made Karasuma understand, she wasn't gonna forgive him that easily. It was something he needed to do, it was procedure, but... she was right, he didn't take into consideration her training. That had been his mistake, and he was paying for it now.

"It is something all trainers must do in order to get clearance." he sighed, Karasuma knew she would be mad. "The mock assignment is necessary, as it gives an idea of what you can do without many resources and data. The gang was rial, I assure you, and they thought they got something important, but I needed to test you so I would know if you were ready. And even if you are still going to have training, you are now allowed to go on missions the Ministry of Defense gives you."

Nagisa inhaled. That didn't matter at the moment. She almost took a life that didn't deserve it! Even if he was a gang member, and thought he stole something valuable for the MOD, that didn't mean he needed to die!

And yet she almost ended his life two days ago.

"Ok, Karasuma-sensei, I understand." she said, calming herself down. "Please contact me if the Ministry needs me. I'll be on time for my training, so don't worry about texting or calling for it. Actually, I would appreciate it you don't contact me at all if you don't need it, as I´m busy with school, thank you. Have a great day, sir." and she left the room, 'cause Nagisa knew she would do something she would regret if she didn't.

Still inside the office, Tadaomi closed his eyes, tired. Now he had to deal with and angry, deadly teenager. Great. Sometimes he hated his job.

* * *

"... and I almost kill him, Karma! Not just beat the living crap outta him, but actually taking his life!" Nagisa said through the phone. "And now he comes and tells me it was all fake! I could have been charged with murder, y'know? The Ministry gave me a special permission to have weaponry on me, and I have a killing permise too. But mock assignments go without killing. He forgot to tell me that when he asked me to retrieve the envelope." she chuckled humorless.

The moment Nagisa got to her house, she called Karma. She knew he would understand her situation, and hopefully he would give her good advise. But maybe she would have to call Isogai for that...

"I would be lying if I said I understand what you're dealing with, 'cause I'm in no way near you're situation, but... I don't know, Nagi, I think you should make his life difficult for a while, and then just talk through it. But not too soon, he has to understand what you're mad for, and for that he has to be desperate for you to forgive him." he said, not really sure of how her friend would react.

The line went silent for a bit, and for a moment the redhead feared that maybe Nagisa was coming to his house to kill him instead.

"That's... that's actually a pretty good idea, Karma." her tone was a surprised one, and Karma couldn't really blame her. He tended to be a bit more... _aggressive _with his own choices and advices. Like that time he suggested to use poor Nagisa as bait to catch delinquents, as they actually were seasonal, according to his eternal believes.

"Next time try to not sound so surprise about it." Karma's lips twisted into a smirk while Nagisa just huffed, half annoyed half amused.

"Sorry, but I _am_ surprise. My little Karma is growing out of his aggressive ways?" Karma rolled his. Like _that_ was gonna happen. "Or maybe you're spending too much time with a certain boy with purple eyes..."

"What are you talking about?! I don't spend that much of my time with Asano!" blurted out the redhead, his eyes open like two perfect balls.

"When did I talk about Gakushuu? I know some other guys with purple eyes. Does that mean you're spending time with him?" Nagisa´s smile was sly, he could notice through the phone.

'_Shit_' she was good. Very good. Why exactly had he taught her that again?

"We're not having this conversation, Nagisa." he said, hoping she would just dropped it.

"Why not? I really wanna know what's go..." he cut her off there.

"I'll see ya' soon. Bye, Nagisa!" and he ended the call before she could convince him otherwise.

Karma stepped out of the bathroom and then he sighed. That girl sometimes had too much on her plate, and he was often worried about how she would handle it.

"Is she alright?" his thoughts were interrupted, and Karma looked over to his living room, where Asano was lying on the floor, his math book open.

Yeah, so maybe Nagisa wasn't that wrong about Asano and himself spending a lot of time together. But they studied! And they worked on paired assignments, 'cuz the teachers had the habit of pair the two together because of their similar grades! They almost didn't go out!

"She'll be alright. She´s just... upset, but I think that what I told her will help a bit." answered Karma, sitting back into his spot at the floor aside from Asano. "Now, where were we?"

Back with our favorite blue haired assassin, Nagisa was smiling triumphantly. So they _spent_ time together outside the school... how interesting. She was gonna have to write that down. Nagisa made a mental note about it, before returning to her previous task: look if there was something edible in her house. She doubted it, as there was never edible things at her house unless someone brought food. Nagisa had the bad habit of buying just what she needed at the moment, and it always got back on her in moments like that one.

The bluenette sighed. It seemed as she was gonna have to go to the market. Again.

Reluctantly, Nagisa grabbed her things. She had got home like twenty minutes ago and she was going out already! Her mind and body needed a very deserved break. But, as they sometimes said, life wasn't fair, and neither was Nagisa´s schedule.

She said hi to the man at the first floor, Hiro. He was the guard of the building, and they sometimes had some chats when Nagisa wasn't running somewhere. She, unlike the other residents, came from a middle-class family, and she wasn't immensely rich until some months ago—even if she sometimes wanted to burn the MOD down to ashes, she had to admit, the pay was good, specially her´s, a minor who could go and tell anyone that the Ministry employed her as an assassin.

Ah, the wonders of blackmailing.

Anyways, Nagisa made her way down the street, thinking of what she could buy. Rice was obviously on the list, and maybe some meat and vegetables? That sounded nice...

"Nagisa!" the bluenette turned around, very sure that she knew that voice. "Hey, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Maehara! Watcha doing here? You're pretty far from your neighborhood." she said as she hugged her friend. "And we saw each other like, last week, idiot. We were cleaning the classroom, remember?" her tone was a mocking one, but the brunette shrugged it off.

"I came by a few days ago, but Hiro-san told me you were out of town for the weekend. So I figured out I could come an visit today. Yuuma it's working late today, and I´m actually doing time until it's time for me to pick him up." he explained, and Nagisa nodded. She was actually kind of used to those visits. Isogai often took more shifts at the cafe to get more income, even if he received all the money he needed from the ten billion yen fund the class had. The Ikemen had this idea of paying his own college tuition, and he was earning each yen to do so. Nagisa thought it was pretty cool.

"Ok, but you'll have to go get groceries with me, and then we'll have dinner, ´kay?" the brunette nodded enthusiastically, as he knew Nagisa was good at cooking. Sweets weren't her strong point, but Nagisa´s meals were heaven. She had had a lot of practice, as the bluenette was the one to do the cooking when her mother was in one of her fazes, which happened quite a lot.

"Yes, ma'am." he saluted her, and Nagisa rolled her eyes with amusement. as they started to walk again. "So, how's everything going?" Hiroto knew he had pushed the wrong button just by how her face changed.

"I..." she sighed, tired. "Something happened while I was out. Karasuma-sensei texted me, he said I had to get back an important package that was stolen by some local gang. I wasn't prepared, as I told him I wouldn't be available until I came back to Tokyo, but I had to do it anyways, 'cause he told me it was this really important shit." she started to explain. "You know I´m trained to kill if I need to, right?"

"Yeah." answered Hiroto, not really knowing the reason of the question. She was an assassin, it kinda was her _job _to kill people.

_Man_, that really sounded bad if you putted that out of context. Or in general. Yeah, it sounded bad anyway.

"Well, so I almost kill one guy, he was a part of this gang. But he didn't saw my face, and I already had the documents, so I just made him pass out." said Nagisa, and he nodded in understanding. "And just an hour ago I went to the MOD to deliver what I was tasked to retrieved, and you know what? It was a mock assignment." Maehara´s eyes widened. He now knew what she meant. "I almost kill a man, out of nothing. I could have gone to jail, just because Karasuma-sensei forgot the detail that you cannot kill in mock missions, even if I´m trained to kill." her voice came out bitter. She was mad, frustrated... she was let down by one of the closest people she had.

"Gee, Nagisa, I´m sorry. Watcha gonna do about it?" he asked then, unsure of what she would do. Even if Karasuma-sensei had obviously made a bad call, Hiroto didn't want him dead.

"I´m actually gonna follow Karma´s advise." Nagisa chuckled when Maehara´s eyes widened again, this time out of fear. "Relax, I´m not killing him. I´m gonna ignore him, made him feel bad, and then I´ll tell him he´s an asshole, and that I want the numbers written in my paycheck to grow." she said shrugging a bit. It wasn't really a bad plan.

Maehara nodded, and they closed the topic, changing to safer ones.

"_Soooo_... when are you going to ask him out?" well, at least safer for Nagisa. Hiroto, in the other hand, seemed like he wanted to disappear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said, avoiding her eyes like they were the plague. Hiroto knew he would be lost if Nagisa managed to look at him in the eyes. Those blue eyes were so... deep, and penetrating, you felt the need of spilling out all your thoughts and feelings. It was very frustrating, really.

"Oh, come _on_! Tell me!" the brunette didn't give in, and Nagisa went to tactic two. "Please?" no response. It seemed as she was gonna have to use the big guns, then. "Y'know? I was talking to Kataoka the other day." that caught his attention immediately, as he looked at her with the corner of his eye. "She told me she was going to conf..." that was all she had to say before he opened his mouth.

"I don't wanna hear it, Nagisa!" he exclaimed, sick by just the thought of Kataoka... no! Hiroto refused to even think of it! "I'll tell you, but don't say that."

"Spit it out, then." she hide a smirk. She was getting good at that of interrogating people, wasn't she?

"I... I don't know how. What if he rejects me? I can't loose his friendship, that would be the end of me, you know it." Maehara had an affliction face, and Nagisa´s gossip tendencies backed down.

"You and I both know Korosensei wasn't the best teacher we ever had if he does that." and that was a serious thing to say, enough to calm Maehara a bit. "Besides, it's obvious he likes you too, you're like, I don't know, _soulmates_." Nagisa rolled her eyes, and Maehara´s face lit up.

"You think so?" there was hope in his words, and Nagisa just nodded. It wasn't as she was lying, anyways. Those too were meant to be, everybody knew it. "Then I'll do it soon, before Kataoka has her chance."

"Yeah, about that... she never really told me anything. It's just that you and Isogai need to step up, and you evidently need help with it." and if looks could kill, Nagisa would be already ten inches underground, inside a nice coffin.

* * *

"Psst, Nagisa." the bluenette closed her eyes, tired. It was the fifth time in an _hour_.

"What's it now Tamaki-kun?" Nagisa hoped he wasn't just messing around again, as she was having a bit of a hard time trying to figure out what on earth was written at the blackboard. Ugh, mathematics were the worst...

"I've been thinking..." '_Oh, so he _can_ do that. Is nice to know_.' "...and I got to the conclusion that we should go to your house."

Wait, _what_?

When did he even got to that conclusion?

"Sorry, could you-um, repeat that? I think I didn't hear that right." she said, writing down what was on the blackboard, even if she didn't understand shit of it. She would ask Karma later. Or Honey-senpai, the Host Club's math genius.

"Of course!" he shouted, and unfortunately for him, it was a bit too loud.

"Mister Suoh." the sensei looked at him with a stern gaze, and the blond apologised immediately, bowing his head until the man stopped looking at him.

"Now, Nagisa, I was saying, that we should go over to your place, as we don't know how it is, and I wanna make sure my daughter is well taken care of." repeated Tamaki-kun, flashing her his host smile. Nagisa didn't like that smile, first of all, because it attracted problems and stupid plans. And secondly, because it wasn't his rial smile, the one he showed when he was with his close ones, the genuine smile. Personally, Nagisa thought that smile looked tons of times better than his usual host smile.

"First of all, by 'we' you are talking about the Host Club, right?" the half french nodded happily. "Ok... and what's in it for me? 'Cuz you're really stupid if you think I'll let you guys inside my place. I like how it looks, and you'll probably thrash it." Tamaki didn't go to his sulking corner because they were in the middle of a lesson, but his face darkened, and he shrank in his seat. "And don't try to bribe me with anything, Kyoya-kun. Whatever it is, I don't need it." she said before the Shadow King could talk, leaving him with his mouth half open.

'_She's good_.' though Kyoya, writing that down in his notebook for further investigation.

"But Nagisa..." whined Tamaki, looking at her with a bit of fear.

"No."

There was no way in living hell she was ever letting those guys into her apartment at the same time. It was really hard to keep it clean with all the people passing by, she didn't need any fire, or the neighbors calling for whatever reason. 'Cause she was sure, they would call.

The Suoh heir kept trying to convince her during the rest of the day. Hell, he even followed her during lunch! Kami knew how much self control she used to not punching him straight in the face. Nagisa didn't know if it would shut him up, but fantasizing about it made her feel a bit better, so she figured out it would do the trick in rial life too.

The bluenette was actually doing a great job with that of not giving in, she handled every attempt Tamaki-kun did to make her change her mind, and she even managed to understand some of what was being said in class. That was a certain achievement itself, Nagisa was pretty proud of herself.

As almost everyday, Nagisa had club activities, and she encouraged herself with the thought of finally being free of Tamaki-kun after those were over. She would have to take it all again the next day, but all Nagisa needed was a break, some sleep, and she would be back on track. Nagisa figured out the blond would get tired of asking after some time, so she just needed to be strong until then.

And then Honey-senpai opened his mouth and her whole plan went directly to hell.

They were cleaning up, club hours were over, and everybody would be leaving in a matter of minutes. Nagisa was putting the plates, cups and cutlery they didn't use that day into their respective shelves. And _yes_, Mori-senpai had to help her with the higher shelves. It wasn't her fault she was short as hell, genetics worked that way!

"Nagisa, why don't you want us to go to your house?" whined Tamaki-kun for the thousand time.

"Because I like the state of my house, Tamaki-kun, and I don't want to move." she answered calmly. "Could you put these over there, Mori-senpai?" the senior nodded, taking the cups of her hands. "Thanks."

"Why would you need to move?" asked the twins, and Nagisa jumped a bit, almost breaking one of the plates. Kyoya-kun was looking all her movements, she noticed.

"'Cause normal people live at whole places, I won't live in a burned flat, thank you very much." she said bluntly, and sent the twins and Tamaki into their sulking corner.

Then Honey-senpai walked near the conversation center, and of course he heard what they were talking about and decided to step in.

"I really wanna go back to Nagi-chan´s house. Do you think we can go, Nagi-chan?" he looked at her with those big, shiny brown eyes, and her eyes widened immediately, knowing that look awfully well.

'_No! Don't do that, you manipulative being!_' the bluenette was freaking out. Why couldn't she stop looking at those eyes? She wanted to look away, dammit!

But his eyes were so big... and Nagisa couldn't help but to sink into them, getting lost inside those penetrating chocolate eyes. They were staring at her with plea and hope, and Nagisa only wanted to comply so she wouldn't see those beautiful eyes fell into disappointment, because she didn't want to see _him_ looking sad.

'_Why are you talking about, Nagisa Shiota!? Bad, _bad _Nagisa!_' but it would be so bad to let them come? It would be just for a bit...

'_No! Stop it! Don't you dare falling for those eyes, Nagisa, you're stronger than that!_' she was, wasn't she?

"Well... I guess maybe you can come over for a while..." she said hesitantly, and Mitsukuni's smile widened. If he had to be honest, he didn't really think it would work, but it seemed as miracles were an actual thing, after all.

"_Yaaaaaay_! We will come to Nagi-chan´s house! Did you heard that, Takashi? We're going to Nagi-chan´s place!" the senior blond was very excited, and Nagisa wondered if it would cause him some kind of heart attack.

'_Kami, don't let that happen_.' she found herself thinking that. Well, she cared about him, he was her friend, and her senpai, after all.

"Ah." was all the Morinosuka heir said in response to his cousin´s exciting. But inside his head, he was thinking about how he would have to have some words with him about the use of his eyes and cuteness for selfish purposes. At least, when those included Nagisa.

He knew Mitsukuni cared deeply for her, and he did too as she alongside Haruhi were like the sisters he had never have, so Takashi would have to warn Mitsukuni of the dangers, because he was sure neither of them would want her to get out of their lives, and she didn't have any debt to pay, so the bluenette could really leave whenever she wanted to do so.

But non of that he showed, of course, as he kept his usual stoic face.

"We're going?!" Tamaki´s eyes brightened up, and he beamed happily out of his corner of woe, and so did the twins, who started to celebrate.

'_Well, shit_.' thought Nagisa. She had just screwed it up, hadn't she? It was all Honey-senpai´s fault. He and his damn beautiful, shiny, big, _perfect_, brown eyes.

The bluenette sighed. She couldn't take back what she just said, it wasn't morally right, and unfortunately she had morals.

'_Funny, as I kill for a living._' she chuckled mentally, thinking that it was indeed a paradox.

"Y-Yeah, you can come. But, " everyone shuted up. "if you break something, you'll find a way of fixing it. And I'll kick you out if you even think about pyromaniac antics, ok?" everyone nodded, and she nodded too. "Ok, then, let´s finish here and you can come."

As everyone cheered, Haruhi came closer to Nagisa.

"If you want any help, just tell me." said the brunette. She knew how hard it was to deal with those guys as well as Nagisa did.

"Thanks, I think I'll have to take you up on that soon, though." Nagisa´s face formed a grimace, pain all over her just by thinking about all the things the hosts could do.

Why had she accepted again?

Ah, right. Because of Honey-senpai. The sneaky bastard... he was awfully good at was he did, that was something Nagisa couldn't deny.

She just hoped her flat could handle those six guys, who were hyperactive, weird, and had a knack for causing disasters everywhere.

'_Kami, help me._'

* * *

**So... I know this is totally off canon, and I sincerely don't care. I was going to add some things from the anime and the manga, but figured out if would be too much, and it would take years to update, so I'll just leave it here. **

**I hope you caught all the leads I´m dropping about the development this story will have, and I'll tell you this chapter is plagued with it. **

**Hope you liked this, and if you don't... well, tell me about it and I'll do what I can to fix it. **

**See you next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	10. Chapter 9

**lumigo avko9504: Yep, I think she goes around me a bit, as sometimes I'm so indecisive it stresses me hahahaha. Glad you like it, though, and that you laughed your socks off. It was the idea. And just if you were wondering as you said last time, those documents were filled with fake intel, that's the reason I didn't mentioned it. For your other question, I guess you'll just have to read it ;).**

**Caibb: Well, thanks. Glad to know someone actually likes this stuff, hahahaha. And about the rial-real thing, you just saved my life. Seriously, I've been lied to my whole life.**

**Noooow... I never thought it would be possible to actually not have the time to even open your laptop on a weekend, but now I know it happens. I didn't have the time to sit in front of my laptop for three days! It may sound a bit exaggerated, but for me, the queen of procrastination and laziness, it's a lot.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this!**

**Patolemus.**

* * *

"I can't believe you thought it was a good idea to play with the ball inside the house. _My_ house." yeah, so that thing of the hosts behaving for once didn't happen. At all. Looking back, she should have expected something similar. At least she hadn't had to call the firefighters.

"Nagis..."

"Shut it, Tamaki-kun, or you'll end up exactly like the vase you just broke." nobody dared to contradict the bluenette. They _had_ broke her vase, after all, and none of them wanted to test her theory on fragmenting human beings. Nagisa took a deep breath, calming herself down enough not to kill someone. "Now, you're lucky this isn't really valuable to me, 'cuz if it was, you would not be here. And I do _not_ mean outside my flat." no more specifications were needed. Everybody knew what she meant with that statement just fine.

At first everything was alright. The hosts were actually calm, sat on the couches or in Haruhi's case, the floor. They talked, they played, and Nagisa allowed them to sniff around a bit. The flat was pretty big, had three bathrooms and two more dorms besides the master bedroom. Spacious kitchen, dinner and living room, a balcony... you know, more than what a single person would need. The Ministry took care of Nagisa pretty well, but that was probably because of the minor being an assassin thing. The blue haired girl didn't particularly care, she was good as long as they payed for her tuition and provided her with a home, but she wasn't goint to complain if they decided to give her something better, wasn't she?

But then Nagisa decided to change into some more comfy clothes, so she left the boys plus Haruhi at the living room.

Five minutes. That was all that took them to break the vase. Nagisa swore, they were _programmed_ to destroy everything!

"I'm sorry for their behavior, Nagisa, they'll pay for it." said Kyoya-kun, and then he looked at the responsible ones. Tamaki-kun, Kaoru and Hikaru swallowed thickly. The Shadow King was indeed someone to fear when he was mad. Or in general. Yeah, that was actually a lot more accurate.

"It doesn't matter, Kyoya-kun. It wasn't mine, the Ministry put it there when I moved in. But don't break anything else, please. Some of the stuff here is important to me, ok? Be more careful next time." and she calmed down. It wasn't that big of a problem anyways. She had other reasons and people to be mad at, after all, no reason to waste her energy with them.

"You sure, Nagisa?" asked Hikaru, looking doubtfully at her. If he was being honest, he felt kind of guilty. It was a strange feeling, because he was usually the sort of person who didn't care what repercussions his actions had on people—the one who cared the most was actually Kaoru—, but he guessed Haruhi and Nagisa were helping in that aspect.

"Yeah, we can pay for it." added Kaoru, imitating his brother. The bluenette just gave them a small smile.

"Don't worry, I overreacted too. I just heard something shattering and... I don't know, I'm sorry." Nagisa smiled sheepishly, touching her blue bangs.

"Awwww, my little daughter is so forgiving and cute!" exclaimed Tamaki, hugging her tightly and spinning her around, making her dizzy.

"Tamaki-kun... please, let go... I can't breathe." said weakly Nagisa, and the blond let her go intermediately. The bluenette fell on the couch besides her, taking a moment for everything to stop spinning. Ugh, it felt like that time when her friends forced her into that spinning game at the fair after that eating contest— that she lost—. She almost threw up that day.

"You, alright, Nagisa?" asked worried Haruhi, and Honey-senpai was besides her the moment after that, looking at her with concern.

"Don't worry, just a bit dizzy, but I'm ok, now." she assured her, standing up. "Now, you wanna eat something? I can't promise there will be food in the fridge, but maybe someone left something." she thought out loud, making the hosts wonder what she meant by that. Who would leave food? And why?

"I wanna! I wanna!" Mitsukuni was the first one to answer, remembering what Nagisa told him about her middle school friends coming over like it was their own house. It made sense they would leave food, they were using Nagisa's place after all.

One by one, everyone agreed they wanted some food, and so Nagisa went to the kitchen, where she fortunately found a lot of left overs, probably Kayano's doing, as she texted her to let her know she was going to use her flat to rehears her lines.

"I have rice, some meat and vegetables, you ok with that?" shouted the blue haired girl, so the boys plus Haruhi could hear her. She heard some 'yeah's, and that was it.

"Hey, want any help?" Haruhi was standing at the door. "Please say yes, if you don't I'll have to go back there, and I really don't want too. There's just so much of those guys I can handle." Haruhi gave her some of her special deer eyes, and Nagisa laughed, motioning her to come in.

"Sure, thanks." and the both prepared everything, asking the boys to set up the table. It was a bit hard, as they weren't used to having only one set cutlery and one pair of chopsticks each, but they managed.

'_Seriously, who needs five pairs of chopsticks to eat? It's not like the food doesn't end up in the same place after we eat it either way._' thought Nagisa when Honey-senpai told her she didn't have enough chopsticks. How was that possible? She had like thirty pairs!

'_Damn these rich bastards..._'

In the end everything turned out to be quite alright. No mayor destruction, no phone calls from the neighbors, and no need to call the firefighters. Better than Nagisa's expectations, to be honest.

'_Maybe I am too harsh on them sometimes, am I?_' wondered Nagisa, before the thought leaved her mind. Nope, she wasn't. They were as disastrous as she believed them to be.

"Oh my freaking Kami, how could you _stab_ my table with the chopsticks, Hikaru!"

* * *

"Nagisa, can you come here for a sec?" Nagisa stopped murdering her sixth dummy and approached Bitch-sensei, who was near the door. During her whole training, the bluenette hadn't say any words to Karasuma-sensei, determined to make him feel _bad_.

'_Yeah, feel how my silence hurts you, Karasuma-sensei!_' thought rather deviously Nagisa, grinning evilly. Gakushuu and Karma would be proud.

"What's up, Bitch-sensei?" asked the blue haired girl with a grin, laying on the wall while playing absently with her knife. Irina sighed, looking at Karasuma, who was watching the whole exchange with hawk-like eyes. It had been a week already, and the ex-assassin could feel the tension only grow. Soon, it was gonna explode, and knowing her student it would not be pretty. That girl could be really petty when she felt like it.

Looking back at Nagisa, the blond forced successfully a small grin, putting her acting skills into action. The last thing Irina needed was Nagisa to be mad at her too.

"When you're done here, your presence is required in the meeting room number five. You have a mission, brat." smiled proudly Irina, and Nagisa's face lit up. She actually had a mission? A real one? All her efforts, her training... everything was gonna be worth it after that mission. Her first mission.

"Are you for real?" asked bewildered, and when Bitch-sensei nodded, Nagisa didn't waist any time before hugging her tightly. "Oh, my... I did it! Bitch-sensei, _I did it_!

Before she could think of it, Nagisa turned around to look at her sensei. He, even if she was still extremely mad at him, had taught her almost everything she knew about assassination. It was thanks to him she even had the job. It felt kinda bad to not celebrate her achievement with him.

Karasuma-sensei just nodded towards her, smiling a bit, something Nagisa had never witnessed him do before. That only made her feel worst.

Tadaomi was proud. He knew he had fucked up, and he was willing to pay the prize of not being able to celebrate with his best student what she accomplished that day. Maybe when she finally forgive him... maybe then. But for now, he was going to give her the time she wanted.

The bluenette nodded back at him, before turning again as if nothing had happened to talk excitedly to Bitch-sensei, who just laughed and told her not to be late.

But, when the training resumed, the tension between the two of them decreased a bit, making them think that maybe, just _maybe_, things could go back to the way they were before. It just needed some more time.

After another hour of punching and cutting dummies, Nagisa finished with her training, and unlike when she entered the room, she acknowledged Karasuma-sensei with a small nod, that he returned with no hesitation. That was progress, right?

The bluenette changed back into some more clean clothes, and pulled her wet hair from the shower into a single high ponytail. The meeting room number five was a floor above the training room, so she needed to use the elevators. Unfortunately for her, she had an encounter with some unexpected people.

They were six, five boys and a single girl. They all looked tough, with their immaculate tactical uniforms and straight faces. They were whispering about something, and Nagisa could have swore they looked highly familiar. She hadn't spotted them at the complex before, so where?

'_Maybe some pictures... or it's just me being crazy._' wondered Nagisa, still trying to identified them.

And then it hit her.

Holly shit. _Holly shit_. She knew those guys from that time when they broke inside the mountain to save Korosensei! Oh, Kami, they were gonna recognize her, and then she would be toasted, because they would obviously be pretty pissed about some kids beating the shit out of them, that was evident.

'_If I turn around now to take the stairs will I be able to avoid them?_' Nagisa didn't have the chance to figure that out, as the girl spotted her that precise moment. At first her face didn't show signs of recognition, but then, when she got a better look at her, she frowned, and Nagisa knew she wouldn't be in time for her meeting. Or at her meeting at all.

"Hey, look who we have here." called her, and her companions turned to look at Nagisa. "Isn't this midget a part of those brats that broke inside the mountain some months ago?" Nagisa didn't say anything, her eyes wide open, caught like a deer with the headlights.

"She doesn't look like much... but I would recognize that hair everywhere." Nagisa closed her eyes, cursing her weird hair color.

"I don't want any trouble." assured the bluenette, raising her hands. "I have a meeting to get too, so what about we forget this ever happened, and we go our separate ways?" Nagisa knew she was just stalling, but she needed time. For what? Well, she hadn't gone that far into her thinking, really.

"So you're not as brave now that you're alone in the open, aren't you?" mocked another one, grinning. "After all, you're only a kid. What could you do to us?"

'_A lot, actually, but I don't wanna kill you, so..._'

"Nagi-chan?" Nagisa didn't know if to be eternally grateful or to curse every single soul for her luck.

The bluenette turned around, deciding she wanted to live, and that any help was welcomed. She noticed the others looked at the newest member of the conversation too.

"Honey-senpai!" she launched herself and hugged him before she could think otherwise, and it was only thanks to Honey-senpai's reflexes and strength that they didn't fell. "Thank Kami, I thought I would be killed for a sec." she laughed nervously, glancing briefly at the six guys, who were looking at her with disbelieve.

"Huh? Watcha mean, Nagi-chan?" asked Mitsukuni, frowning when he spotted his team standing near his friend. He then gently pulled Nagisa to have a better look of them. "You were harassing her?" his voice was no longer sweet and childish like it was when he talked to Nagisa, but the serious voice, the one he used when he was acting according his actual age, and that he was mad didn't help.

"Ha-Haninozuka-san!" stuttered them, standing straight and with fear in their eyes.

"I'll ask again." growled Mitsukuni, putting Nagisa behind him in an instinctive protective way. "Were you harassing Nagisa?"

Non of them dared to move, nor speak. Nagisa could only watch bewildered how her senpai handled the six agents, how they respected him to the point of fear. It was so cool and terrifying at the same time Nagisa didn't know what to feel about it.

"But sir, she was one of th..." the guy never finished, as one of Mitsukuni's looks was enough to shut him up.

"I don't wanna hear it, Hakido." said the blond, and they all flinched when he didn't add '-chan' in the end, as he usually did. His team then understood, he was really pissed. "Nagi-chan's my friend, and I won't tolerate you to be mean or to attack her in any way, understood?" they didn't say anything. "Understood!?"

"Yes, sir!" answered them, and Mitsukuni then nodded satisfied.

"Well, then I'll see ya' all at the training room in ten minutes." he said, back into his usual, bubbly self, like nothing had happened.

'_I'm starting to think he has a dissociated identity complex_.' thought the bluenette as Honey-senpai turned around to look at her. She couldn't help but to note they now had the same height, as he stared straight into her eyes without looking up like he did before. When had that happened?

"Are you alright, Nagi-chan? They didn't do anything to you, didn't they?" asked a concerned Honey-senpai, searching for any injuries with his eyes. She decided that, even when they would have hurt her really badly, she didn't want to subject Honey-senpai's team to his rage.

"Oh, no, I'm... fine. They didn't do anything." assured Nagisa, smiling a bit. "Thanks senpai."

The blond gave her another big smile in return, mirroring Nagisa's.

"Don't worry, they didn't have the right to be mean to you. I'll make sure it doesn't happens again, ne?" Nagisa wondered what that entailed exactly. She remembered their last training session, two days ago, and made a pained face. And he wasn't mad at her...

'_Yeah, I really should._' she decided in the end.

"Don't be to harsh on them. They kinda have the right to be mad, we... had an encounter some months ago, and I guess they didn't took well that I beat them." said Nagisa, a bit guilty. They had been, after all, in unknown territory against assassins trained in said territory. She and her friends had the upper hand from the start.

Mitsukuni looked at her, questioning her with his eyes, but he let it pass when she didn't elaborated. If she felt like it someday, she would tell him. Mitsukuni just hopped their trust would reach that level soon.

After that, they bid their goodbyes, promising to see each other on Monday, and they went their own ways.

And without even noticing, Mitsukuni smiled, thinking that Nagisa looked really pretty with a ponytail.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, I had a... distraction near the elevators." said Nagisa when she entered the room. Bitch-sensei was there, along with some other high level agents, her boss included.

"It's alright, brat, we were just getting started." assured Bitch-sensei, and Nagisa took the seat besides her, because she was the only familiar face in the room. Her gaze lowered a bit when she noticed Karasuma-sensei wasn't there, somewhat expecting her sensei to be there even when she was still not talking to him.

One of the other agents then proceeded with this explanation Nagisa tried to follow, but couldn't understand completely. What was all that about, again? She had totally missed that part of the info.

In the end, they finally tossed her a folder with all the information she needed. Her target was included there.

"Wait a sec, hold on." she said while reading the folder, and all eyes directed to her. "Why do I have to kill this chick, again? I think you forgot that part." asked the blue haired girl without looking up, too caught up with the reading.

"She is a national security threat." explained her boss, and Nagisa looked up. Now _that_ was interesting. "As you may have already noticed, she's not Japanese, but American. Her name is Gwendolyn Surrey, and she's here to make an exchange with a man named Yamajiko Shikure, but he's not important to us. What preoccupies us is what Surrey has in her power. You have to kill her and bring what she brought with her back to the Ministry."

Nagisa looked again at the file, and suddenly she understood why they needed her. She smiled, already knowing she was gonna have fun.

"Sure, it'll be done by the time you get to your desk tomorrow." assured Nagisa, closing the file and standing up. She needed to get home to pick up her things.

The hours to come would sure be entertaining.

* * *

**I gotta ask, did you expected that moment at the elevators? 'Cuz I didn't. I was writing and then the scene was done, and it was totally made in autopilot mode.**

**Anyways, our dear Nagisa is finally having her first real mission, no training this time! I feel like a proud mamma.**

**I'm sorry there was no 3-E members this chapter, I know some of you were expecting someone at Nagisa's house, but it wasn't meant to be. The 3-E needs to wait a bit, it's Nagisa time! And Mitsukuni's, but you know what I mean.**

**I do have something to ask you. Do you like Kayano? Like the character? 'Cause if I'm honest, I don't. I don't hate her, or anything, it's just that I don't like her. It's weird, maybe it's because I'm totally a Karmagisa shipper, and hate Nagisa x Kayano with all my heart...**

**Well, that's all for now. Hope you liked this and see you next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	11. Chapter 10

**lumigo akvo9504: 1) Yeah, well... Hikaru has his ways. And imagine the chopsticks like those fancy silver-made ones, not those they give you at the delivery sushi hahahaha. 2) I think so too, but sometimes it's too much of non-canon, and I am following the Ouran time-line, so... you get it. 3) EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN! I don't mind her as long as she stays away. If she gains leadership, it bothers me. Like a lot. 4) I KNOOOOOW! I made extra sure of checking last chapter before posting it, so I'm glad it wasn't an hour of my life going to waste.**

**Caibb: Yes, I did check a lot last chapter looking for grammar mistakes before posting it. And I know Nagisa x Mitsukuni it's not usual, but when I thought of it, I just knew they were the perfect match. If I have to be honest, Mitsukuni is my favorite character all of all OHSHC, and the way I see it, he's the one who fits best with Nagisa's personality, or a least the one I'm building for her.**

* * *

Two knives and her teaser. That was all she would need. Well, that and that fancy little thing that overcharged every electronic devise in a room, of which Nagisa thought was pretty damn cool. She was at the front door of _Daiwa Roynet Hotel Nishi-Shinjuku_, a four-star hotel near the center of the city. According to the file Nagisa had, Gwendolyn Surrey had booked a room five hours ago, at the top floor of the hotel. That meant Nagisa would have to pass eighteen floors before getting to the one she needed. And for that, she had a plan.

The bluenette was wearing casual clothes, but fancy enough to pass as someone who actually had the money to pay for a room at the hotel without going into bankrupt—which in all fairness, she could, but not all her clothes said that. She said hi to the receptionist with a small nod before heading towards the elevators, acting as she belonged there. But instead of using one of those metal boxes, Nagisa went straight up to the service stairs. She there found a black plastic bag, which contained the maid uniform she would use. Kayano helped her a bit there, because the actress was actually filming a scene of her latest movie at the hotel some hours ago, and Nagisa asked her is she could handle her a maid uniform. There's no need to say, Kayano agreed immediately, the missed rush of adrenaline when doing a mission greatly welcomed.

So, tactic uniform inside the bag, Nagisa then grabbed her things and started to climb the stairs. As it was meant for the service staff to use it, she sometimes came across a _real_ member of the people who worked there, but the place was so huge that it was impossible for anyone to know everyone, so the assassin was alright and safe. She got without any setbacks to floor nineteen other than stopping to help a butler from falling down the stairs, and then the second part of her mission—the fun one—began.

The bluenette opened the door just enough for her hand to pass, and she threw a little piece of metal inside the hall, then closed the door again. Nagisa took out the device she was given back at the Ministry, looking at the black button before pressing it. She didn't heard anything, but Nagisa knew it had worked. Before leaving the Ministry's building, one of the tech guys had explained to her how it worked so she would not accidentally break her own electronic devices.

Nagisa opened the door and this time she entered the hall, and then she took the tiny silver-colored piece of metal from the floor. She left her hidden bag in the corner of the landing on the nineteenth floor service stairs, and made sure her two knives and the teaser were carefully hidden under the maid uniform's skirt.

'_Room 1931... 1930... 1929..._' and then it came 1928. That was according to the file she had, Surrey's hotel room. Nagisa made sure of fixing her appearance a bit. She didn't want to look messy and blow up her cover, after all. She then knocked.

"Hello? I'm here to clean the room." she said loud enough to be heard across the door, and some moments later she was face to face with a woman. She was tall, 5,6 maybe, and she was gorgeous, a lot prettier than how she looked like in the photos. Her caramel hair was naturally waved and covered half her back, and her eyes were green, a rather uncommon color in Japan—but then again, Nagisa herself had blue hair and eyes, so who was she to judge, right?—. Her skin was flawless and tanned, and Nagisa had to admit that dress really looked stunning on her. The heels she was using helped quite a bit, as it only made her legs look infinite.

Non of those thoughts Nagisa made public, though, as she just smiled politely and bowed, asking for permission to come in.

"Oh, how could I refuse someone as cute as you! Of course, come in, gorgeous." and Nagisa smirked inside her head. Yeah, it was very clear to the bluenette why they sent her and no one else.

Gwendolyn Surrey was known for her tastes when it came to her sexual companions, and Nagisa surely complied whit those standards very well. The american liked girls in general, but she was specially fond of petite, innocent girls. Nagisa, even if she was anything but innocent, could act the part perfectly, and not even herself could deny she was short as hell, so...

Nagisa just bowed again and entered the room, when she then started to pretend she was actually a maid and not an assassin. She changed the bed sheets and acted like she was doing something inside the bathroom, but then Gwendolyn decided it was enough of it.

"Hey, cutie, you never told me your name." Nagisa jumped a bit when the woman's breath touched her skin, but she kept it cool.

The bluenette straightened up and turned around, looking down, as a real maid would do.

"My name is Shiota Nagisa, miss." she said shyly, and then a hand lift up her chin, making her look directly into Surrey's green eyes.

Gwendolyn smiled a bit, amused by the apparent embarrassing of the young girl she was looking at. It was pretty cute, and that was the reason Gwendolyn never expected her end to be at that little bluenette's hands.

"Shiota Nagisa... that's a pretty cute name. Can I call you Nagisa-chan?" she asked, and Nagisa just nodded. It wasn't as she really cared about it. "Hum... what about we play a game, Nagisa-chan?"

Nagisa's blue eyes widened, as she pretended to be surprised by her question.

"A... a game, miss?" she asked, tilting her head a bit, her eyes a bit bigger than they were a second before. Bitch-sensei had being specially careful at their time learning physical seduction skills.

Gwendolyn nodded, boldly taking Nagisa's wrist in order to drag her out of the bathroom, and into the bed. Nagisa acted as she was surprised by the american's actions, even if she was celebrating inside. Bitch-sensei would be so proud of her. The bluenette didn't even have to try and Surrey was already at her feet!

"Yes, a game Nagisa-chan. You see..." the blonde put her hand on Nagisa's leg, and slowly began to slide her fingers over the skirt's fabric. "You look pretty with that maid uniform of yours, but... I think it would look much better in the floor, y'know?" Gwendolyn then pulled her even closer, sitting Nagisa on her lap. The bluenette cringed internally when she felt the american's hands touching her butt, but let it be. She was about to die, anyways, and if that was her last wish, Nagisa was willing to let her... up to some point.

"I... I don't k-know if thi-is is rig-ght, miss." stuttered Nagisa, looking down, forcing her cheeks to turn red. Gwendolyn just laughed a bit, squeezing her butt slightly.

'_Doesn't she notice I'm underage? Or that I have knives strapped to both my legs?_' wondered the bluenette. Normally people told her she looked younger than she was. She really hoped that wasn't Gwendolyn's case, 'cuz she wasn't at all fond of pedophiles.

"Oh, don't worry, baby, it'll be fine. And please, call me Gwen. I wanna hear my name coming out of you mouth..." she then whispered next to Nagisa's ear, with a rather seductive voice. "and I'd love it if you screamed it."

'_Geez... needy much?_'

"If that's what you want... Gwen." the bluenette wrapped her legs around the american's waist, and let one of her hands rest of her shoulders.

Nagisa then looked at her straight into her eyes, all her innocence and shyness suddenly gone. All the bloodlust was released at once.

Gwendolyn felt it too, as her expression changed as soon as Nagisa looked at her.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to find a way of getting Nagisa off her lap. But she found none, as the bluenette was firmly clanged into her. She had dug her own grave.

"Oh, I _am_ really Shiota Nagisa, I didn't lie to you. It doesn't matter if you know this, really. You're gonna be dead by the time I'm done with you, anyway." Nagisa then threw a bold wink at Gwendolyn, and she knew the girl was serious about it.

The blond was about to speak—or scream, who knew—, but the assassin was faster. Without wasting a second, Nagisa took out her first knife, and without hesitation, nailed it straight into her chest without compassion. Hot, red blood splashed Nagisa's face and chest, but the bluenette didn't care about it. It wasn't hers anyways, so even if the police investigated, the only thing they would find would be the american's blood.

Nagisa cringed at the strangulated noises Surrey did, trying to... what, breath? Nagisa didn't know, and she didn't care either.

"I was expecting better, y'know? Like a fight, something that forced me to use my Clap Stunner or something." talked Nagisa stripping out of her bloodied clothes as the disgusting noises Gwendolyn was making stopped, and her heart settled. Nagisa sighed, she needed to take a bath.

With plastic bags covering her bare feet and hands, Nagisa took a shower to get rid of the blood, being specially careful about not leaving any DNA, or something. The bluenette used one of the towels to cover up her body before heading out of the bathroom, and then proceeded to look for that package she was sent for.

"If I was some horny ex-CIA agent, where would I hide this super important information, huh?" asked Nagisa to the air, and then she just looked inside Surrey's hand bag. Of course it was there, the woman _was_ an ex-CIA agent, after all. No one would think about something as obvious as the hand bag.

The document secured, and her target dead, Nagisa left the hotel room, her weapons and maid uniform in hand. She didn't even look once at the dead body laying on the bed.

Fortunately, there was no one near, so Nagisa was able to change back into her previous attire with no complications.

With the bloodied clothes and the towel she used inside her bag, and her teaser hidden within her sleeve, Nagisa walked calmly across the lobby, nodding politely towards the guard at the entrance hall.

Just when Nagisa was three blocks away driving of of the Ministry's cars, she smiled. Her first mission was officially completed, and it had been an absolute success.

And then she remembered her math homework.

"_Shit_." sighed the bluenette, stopping at the red light. Well, she was gonna have to ask Honey-senpai for help if she expected to turn in her work on time. _Again_.

* * *

"She's good." said one of the three men inside the office. He was Asasaki Horite, head of the Ministry of Defence. He had just gotten to his office just ten minutes ago, and her secretary had told him the moment he sat in front of his desk that the little girl he had seen yesterday had already completed her assignment, and that the package was secure and waiting for him at the evidence room. She also told him the target was confirmed to be dead.

"I made sure she was ready before recommending her, sir." assured Tadaomi Karasuma, looking proud of his best student's achievement. Maybe he would send her something, or ask Irina to give it to her instead. Yeah, that way she would actually _accept_ it instead of just burning it without even thinking about it twice.

The third man in the room was looking at one specific file, Nagisa's file, to be precise. He was reading every word that was written there, making sure he wouldn't miss anything.

He was rather shocked. The girl didn't look like an assassin at all, and then there were these two men telling him she was the one who finally got Gwendolyn Surrey to and end, and just hours after she was tasked with the killing. She would certainly make a good asset, all the things written down at the file assured it to him. Her participation at the Assassination Classroom, and her successful training with a Match 20 target just made her even better.

But what really took him with his guard down was the fact that he had actually met the girl before, at his house. She was heading out already, as it was late, but they had a little talk. She told him she was actually his son's clubmate, and that he was helping her with her fighting skills. And math, she clarified that he was helping her with math too.

'_Interesting indeed._' thought Yorihisa Haninozuka, closing the file he was given. He was definitely going to have a talk with her. And this time it wouldn't be about her relationship with his eldest son.

* * *

"Hey, Honey-senpai!" Mitsukuni turned around, and so did Takashi. Nagisa was there, waving at him sweetly as always. It didn't matter how sarcastic and cynical she got with others, with him she was always cute and nice.

"Nagi-chan! I'm _soooo_ happy to see you!" he exclaimed, throwing himself into Nagisa, who caught him with practiced ease, used to it by now.

"Hey, is it me, or you grew and inch or two, senpai? I remembered you a bit shorter." said the bluenette, and Mitsukuni could feel his face brightening up.

"Are you for real?! Takashi, we have to measure that when we get home!" he exclaimed, looking up to his cousin. who nodded.

"Ah." he said, looking more closely. Nagisa seemed to be right. She was taller than Mitsukuni when they first met, but now... they seemed to have the same height. He was almost certain, but he would have to confirm later.

Back with Mitsukuni, he was already bouncing and talking about everything, and Nagisa just smiled and nodded, answering when needed. That meant she didn't really answered, because Mitsukuni was really good at one-sided conversations.

"Watcha need, Nagi-chan?" the question took the girl by surprise. She was hearing him talking about sweets half a second ago, how could he change the topic so quickly?

"Huh?" she dumbly said, not having anything smarter than that. Mitsukuni chuckled a bit, smiling cutely towards her.

Somewhere at the back, a lot of squeals and sighs were heard, but none of this was acknowledged by either of the three hosts.

"Well, you seemed to be looking for me specifically, and you're pretty far from you classroom, so I wanted to know if you needed anything." clarified the senior boy, and Nagisa's eyes widened when she remembered why she was at the third-year classrooms.

"Oh, right! I wanted to know if our training session today was still happening." said the bluenette, and Honey-senpai nodded enthusiastically. "Great! And also... could you help me with this?" she handled him her math homework a bit embarrassed, and Mitsukuni chuckled again. It wasn't new anymore to see Nagisa wandering around the third-year classrooms looking for the little blond's help. Karma was a big help too, but it was a little difficult to grab a hold of him when she didn't have a lot of time to arrange a study session with the redhead.

"Of course! C'mon, we still have some time before the bell rings!" Mitsukuni happily said, taking Nagisa's hand and dragging her inside his classroom, Takashi trailing after theme as he always did when his cousin started running around.

What was left of their free period they spent going through Nagisa's work, Mitsukuni explaining what she didn't understand, which was actually a lot. He was pretty patient with her, though, as he repeated the explanations when she asked him to, went over some concepts Nagisa never got in class, and helped her when she was having troubles with an specific problem. When the bluenette left, her worksheet was complete, and there was a huge smile plastered on her face, one that wouldn't go away anytime soon, not even with Tamaki-kun's constant bothering.

And it didn't matter that everybody thought Nagisa was a guy, they could see the connection between the two midgets very clearly. What they had was special, as it was evident they... _complemented_ each other, in a way. He made her laugh and smile more often, and she calmed him down, making him act in a more mature way. It was an interesting thing to watch, specially for the ones closer to them.

"You look very happy today, Nagisa, did Honey-senpai helped you with those problems you had?" Nagisa flushed when she heard Kyoya-kun's comment, apparently innocent, but in reality sly and calculated.

'_Sneaky little rich bastard_.' thought Nagisa, choosing to ignore him all together, pulling out her book instead.

The Ootori imperceptibly smiled at her reaction. Things were starting to look a lot clearer every day, it seemed.

But as the class went by, and the bell signaling lunch was heard, his gaze inevitably veered towards his blond friend, who was already bothering Nagisa with his stupid questions again, trying to convince her to join them for lunch at the cafeteria. Kyoya, even if he was listening carefully to every word on that conversation, couldn't care less about it. No, his mind was wandering around some other thoughts.

'_He obviously has a thing for Haruhi, and I'm almost sure she has feeling towards him as well_.' Kyoya thought, writing it down in his notebook. '_Maybe it _is _time to start planning everything..._' he considered, before writing some more in his notebook. Yes, better safe than sorry, they said. And Kyoya Ootori lived up to that phrase since he could remember.

But why then did it felt in a way... _wrong_?

"Because you _care_, Kyoya-kun." his gaze traveled away from his notebook, contemplating Nagisa. Tamaki was no longer in the room, and they were alone. "I promised Tamaki-kun I would have lunch with you guys today, so he asked me to get you out of that mind of yours while he picked up some food for the two of you." she said, sitting next to him, filling the space Tamaki normally used. "He's a good friend, don't you think?"

Kyoya observed her carefully before answering. She didn't seemed to have any second intentions, but the girl was clever, and she caught up things awfully quickly. In the end, however, he did answered.

"He is an idiot, irresponsible, childish and too innocent for his own good." Kyoya stated, and neither him nor Nagisa denied any of it, as they knew it was true.

But even though he didn't answered Nagisa's question, there was no need to do so, as she knew what he meant by it. Tamaki was more than just a friend for Kyoya. He had been his first truly friend, the only one who talked to him with genuine intentions since the beginning. The Ootori would never forget that, and Nagisa wouldn't either.

"Let's go, we don't want that idiot to think we were kidnapped or something." Nagisa then smiled, standing up with her bento in her hands, motioning Kyoya to move as well. He did, closing his notebook in the process, saving it in his jacket's pocked as he usually did.

And while they both held a conversation as they walked, Kyoya's mind was far away again, this time thinking about something else.

'_Because you _care' it _was_ indeed an interesting thought, one about which Kyoya was actually surprised that Nagisa figure it out. Well, he had said she was good with those things, didn't he?

The bluenette on the other side, was smiling softly, pretty much imagining the internal debate Kyoya-kun was having at that precise moment while they talked about which sushi restaurant was the best. She really hoped the boy would make the right choice before it was too late, because Nagisa didn't want any broken hearts out of some stupid misunderstandings.

'_And to think I was considered useless for this last year... who's the match maker now, huh?_' she thought to herself, not really getting the reason of her friends' thoughts. If she had, things would have been a totally different story. But she didn't, and so everything turned up to be the way it should have.

But for that, we'll have to wait.

* * *

**I feel so bad for letting you waiting for like, a week. It was an... stressful period. And it's just getting starteeeeed. Soon I'll be taking tests everyday, and I still have to study for... I don't even know for what am I suppose to study. Yep, I'm kinda screwed.**

**Anyways, enough with my depressing school life. Did you like it? Did you expected Gwendolyn Surrey to be a lesbian? And that plot twist with Mitsukuni's father knowing Nagisa's secret, ****that was unexpected even for me. I was writing, and suddenly it was Yorihisa reading the file hahahaha. That Kyoya time wasn't supposed to happen either, if I'm honest. I wanted to wait a bit, but it fitted pretty well, and I think it may be good for you guys to piece some things together, and I hope you tell me if you do. I personally think Kyoya is one of the most caring character of OHSHC, and I totally love him. Not as much as Mitsukuni, 'cuz he's just perfect, but close.**

**Soooo... that's all for now. I'll try to update soon, but I'm not making any promises :(.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Patolmus.**


	12. Chapter 11

**lumigo akvo9504: Well, I don't know. I am kinda proud of how it ended up, so... yeah, I don't really think is a bad thing. Between the two of us, this Nagisa is the most bad-ass girl ever. And of course Korosensei's assassination is the best. Even if it makes me cry every time I watch it :(. Thanks for the rating!**

**foxchick1: This is the first time I see you, so... welcome to this crazy fanfic! Hope you liked it. I'm happy you loved this, and I'm sorry if this takes too long. A hell lot of school stuff. And I'm kinda sick. Soooo... yeah, that's it.**

**Caibb: Yeah, I wanted to show how Nagisa is still Nagisa even when she just killed someone. And I'm not gonna lie, I love that Nagisa is canonically not-good with maths. And that Mitsukuni is. As for Mitsukuni's dad... yeah, soon you'll see what happens, do not worry my friend! *insert this really weird knight with a horse and a sword* And Kyoya's scene! I've been wanting to include him more since like, forever, and I finally did it! My goal is to show what kind of relationship Nagisa has with the hosts, as a whole and as individuals. Thanks for thinking that way, most people just want another update, and is nice to know someone understands :). And you added an i, but nothing to worry about, I've seen and wrote worse than that hahahahaha.**

**Sorry I've been MIA for so long, my life just collapsed with six tests in one week and my Scout initiation (it's a rather long story that I may tell some other day, but it's just getting started) and I was able to write only for short periods of time between study sessions :(. That, and the fact that I share my computer with my three brothers, so... yeah, it's hard to get my hands on my baby.**

**That's all, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"You wanted to talk?" Nagisa was absently playing with one of the knifes in the training room, an habit and a reflex she had adopted months ago. It was something most people found a bit wary, because the girl seemed scarily calmed with the thing in her soft hands.

It was Monday, not a day she used to train at the Ministry, but Karasuma-sensei had told her he needed to tell her something. It had been three weeks since _the incident_, as Nagisa called it, and the bluenette was a bit more willing to talk things out with her sensei.

Karasuma-sensei was some feet apart, looking intently at his student, but not saying anything. It was starting to get into Nagisa's nerves already, and Tadaomi knew it. He wanted her to react first, 'cause even if he wanted to apologise, he also wanted to do some payback.

The bluenette glanced up, her gaze no longer directed towards the stone floor. Why wasn't he talking? He was the one who had called her, right?

"If you don't talk right now, sensei, I'll leave, and I won't come back." she warned, ready to take her things and leave for the day. She was not about to let him have fun at her expense.

Karasuma-sensei stood still, but his eyes sparkled with something Nagisa classified as triumph.

_'Manipulative bastard! That's low even for you, Karasuma-sensei_.' thought the blue haired girl, huffing a bit. There she was, trying to be nice, and he did things like that.

"I'm sorry if I made you upset, that was never my intention." '_yes it was_' thought Nagisa, but didn't say anything about it. "I called you here to apologise, but I have a feeling you already know that, don't you?" Nagisa didn't answered, carrying her weight on her right leg and crossing her arms, as if to say 'you're gonna have to try harder than that'. Tadaomi sighed, he had expected it. "I... I never thought about your training when I tasked you with the mock assignment, and I'm sorry, it was my fault. You are the first assassin anyone in the Ministry has ever trained, and I forgot about what it meant, risking your work and your life. But I can't longer accept that you're mad a me, Nagisa. You are the closest thing I have to a daughter, and I don't want us to fight eternally." he finished, blushing a bit at the end. Nagisa blushed too, his words had gotten to her heart.

Her relationship with her mother was never the best, and even when her father had good intentions, she was never first in his life. Most of the time she was left alone at their meetings for 'a call from work', having just and 'I'm sorry' and some money to pay for lunch.

And now her sensei was telling her she was like a daughter to him. It made her so happy, because for the first time in so long she actually felt like she had someone who... who _cared_ for her that way. Before she had Korosensei, but he had twenty seven other kids to watch out for. And even if Karasuma-sensei was there for every E-class student, it was obvious he had a soft spot for Nagisa. Everybody knew it, and now the bluenette did too.

"I'm sorry." she blurted out, her voice shattered by the sudden cry that came over her. Why was she crying? Her vision was blurry, and she could feel the tears running down her cheeks. But they weren't bad tears, but good ones. Nagisa was... she was _happy_. "I'm sorry I ignored you Karasuma-sensei, I don't know what I was thinking!" she cried, sobbing. And then she felt how she was being hugged, embraced by Karasuma-sensei, making her feel like a little child again. It was the first time she felt it since... since Korosensei's death.

"It's ok, I'm not mad at you." it was the only thing he said, but it was enough. He stayed until she calmed down, and then they talk calmly about it. Nagisa got the raise she wanted, and she got to keep that beautiful gun—because _dammit_, it was gorgeous—she took from Gwendolyn Surrey that night. Tadaomi got an invitation—more like and order, but whatever—to go and have dinner with her every week, and Irina got to come too, as Nagisa wouldn't have it any other way. In the end, the both sort things out, and they both felt as they relationship grew. Looking back, maybe that fight hadn't been that bad of a thing after all.

* * *

The blue haired teen was running late. Tamaki-kun would kill her, that was a sure thing. And it was all because of Karma! He told her he wanted to come to Ouran, and she had to spend almost half an hour on the phone to convince him not to—because no, she wasn't risking the world just because Karma was bored—. Then, when she looked at the time Nagisa realised she was late, and had started to run towards the Music Room #3, hoping the Host King wouldn't kill her. Or worse, start with his usual teatrics.

And then she walked in and found these weird ladies anti-dudes harassing Haruhi and the other hosts. Oh, and Tamaki had his finger wrapped up in band aids. What did that moron do this time?

_'Weeeeird'_.

"So... anyone wants to fill me in?" Nagisa was confused. She was gone for like _five_ minutes and everything turned upside down. Nagisa swore, they were worse than children.

Nobody had noticed her until that moment, so all heads turned towards her, making Nagisa uncomfortable. Why were they staring? Could they stop? Please? They were all rich people who had gotten the best education in the world, they were suppose to know it was rude to stare!

"Oh, another young maiden forced to dress up as a boy! You disgusting men, you have no shame don't you!" accused one of the weird ladies, pointing at the hosts who just gulped, wide-eyes.

"What? I'm no..." Nagisa tried to tell them that she wasn't being forced to do anything, because it wasn't as if they could, but she was cut short by the taller of the girls, which, _rude_.

"Do not fear, young maiden, you won't have to be under to oppressor hands of those filthy men!" Nagisa's eyes widened, looking at the hosts, like she was asking 'is this weirdo for real?' the answer was a clear 'yes, she is.'

"I'm sorry, just, who are you?" managed to ask Nagisa, and intermediately the three were making this huge introduction with feathers and flowers and things Nagisa didn't know how the heck were hidden under their uniforms. She even heard Kaoru muttering something about they doing it again under his breath. What was that supposed to mean?

In the end, Nagisa got their names. The one with long hair was Maihara Chizuru, the taller one was Amakusa Benio, and the short one was Tsuwabuki Hinako. And they were a part of the Zuka Club from St. Lobelia's Academy for Girls. _Ri—ight_.

"Ok... am I suppose to know you or your club?" she wondered, silently stepping aside, not wanting to be that close of those three. And why were they harassing Haruhi, didn't they see she was uncomfortable?

"That's not important right now, young maiden, what's important is that we cannot tolerate this... this _abomination_ they call Ouran's Host Club! We'll arrange the transfer paperwork for you two and tomorrow you'll be free from this-this animals! You two will be welcome into the Zuka Club, and will no longer be under these men orders!" and then everyone in the Host Club looked horrified. What?

"W-wait, wait a second, will ya'? There seems to be a misunderstanding here." Haruhi smiled a bit, moving her hands. "I mean, first of all, you called senpai a halfer."

"Well, he is, isn't he?" muttered Nagisa and Honey-senpai nodded.

"Yeah, Haru-chan, Nagi-chan's right! He is half French and half Japanese!" said the blond cheerfully, and Haruhi sweatdropped, not knowing about it until that precise moment. How did Nagisa know anyways? Probably because they were in the same class...

"Well uh-anyway, I don't think is fair for you to pick on the Host Club just because you don't think they have the same history as you do." she tried then, only to be cut shot by the twins this time.

"We barely have any history, we were just founded two years ago." stated Hikaru, and Haruhi stuttered. Why wasn't she notified about these things? She sounded like an idiot!

"Yeah, Tono created it when he started high school." added Kaoru, as if was fun to make Haruhi realize how wrong she was about _everything_ she was saying.

"Well, not taking that into consideration, saying our club activities utterly help to satisfice their appetites it's just wrong, I mean... it's not like the Host Club is charging their guests or anything." and then it was Kyoya-kun's turn to bring Haruhi's innocence down. But c'mon, the brunette herself had a huge debt over a vase any of the guys could have afford with just their change! Why wouldn't they charge their guests? Money had to come from somewhere, all their expenses cost a lot of money, and they _had_ the Shadow King as their accounting manager, after all.

In the end, Haruhi ended up pretty pissed off by the hosts, and Nagisa understood her a bit. They _did_ stole her pencil, and even if they didn't really lied to her, as Nagisa knew all those things Haruhi just came to realise moments ago, they never told her any of it. But now the Zuka Club were all over her again, and as Nagisa was by her side as a way of confort, they were all over _her_ too.

Just. Wonderful.

"We'll give you some time to think about it, you have had quite a day. Tomorrow we'll come back for your answer." said Benio, touching Haruhi's shoulder appealingly, or trying to be, at least, as Haruhi didn't felt any of it. She then turned to face Nagisa. "That applies to you as well, dear. I'm looking forward for you to be with us in Lobelia."

And for the final touch, the last straw, Benio did something that no one in the room expected. She _kissed_ her.

Nagisa's eyes were wide open. What was happening? She could feel those foreign lips touching hers, kissing them, and she didn't like it one bit. Not because she was a girl too, but because it was a total violation of her privacy and comfort-zone. Again, they were high-class people! They were supposed to be educated and... well, not intrusive!

The bluenette pulled apart, livid. She then looked straight into that weirdo's eyes.

"Just _who_ do you think you are too _kiss_ me?" her voice was trembling just like the rest of her body, and when Benio tried to reach her she stepped back, not wanting her to touch her again. "No, stay back. I don't want you _anywhere_ near me, understood?" she then ran towards the hosts, where Honey-senpai was already waiting for her.

Haruhi, who was about to leave, changed her mind when she saw how shaken up Nagisa was, the same went for the others at the club. Takashi was fast at his job of _escorting_ the Lobelia girls out of the room, and soon they were all surrounding Nagisa, who was sitting at the couch with Mitsukuni by her side.

"Are you alright, Nagisa?" Mitsukuni was worried. At first his heart stop beating when he saw how Benibara kneeled down to kiss his Nagisa, and he felt how something inside him broke when the kiss actually happened. But then he saw how shaken up the bluenette was, and his worryness took over his body.

'_Since_ _when is she _your_ Nagisa, and not just Nagi-chan, Mitsukuni Haninozuka?' _the thought hit him like a lightning bolt, and the senior stood still for a moment. Did he really thought about Nagisa... as his? When did that happened?

'_Don't try to play dumb, you know you did it._' why did his consciousness had to be like that? It wasn't fair, he couldn't even began to process what he was thinking over just that precise second!

Mitsukuni shook his head. That was not the time to think about that. Nagisa needed him right now, and he was going to be there for her.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I just didn't see that coming, and she creeped me out a bit, I guess." said the bluenette shrugging a bit. She wasn't lying, she really was alright, just a bit shocked. But it did feel good to have Honey-senpai's arms wrapped around her body, making her come closer to him. She felt safe, like she was _home_. It was weird, she had never felt that way before, not since she was little, when her parents didn't fight all day. It had been so long Nagisa could barely remember any of it. It felt... _right_, as it was meant to be.

Maybe it was.

* * *

So, in the end Karma showed up anyways. Nagisa wasn't really sure why she bothered to make sure that didn't happen in the first place. She should have know there was no merit when trying to persuade Karma of something. Unless you were Gakushuu, of course. But we're not gonna tell that to dear Karma, over here, as we want Nagisa and the author to live and finish this story.

Nagisa herself was preparing to leave, because she had to get to Karma's before dawn and even if it wasn't that far from Ouran, it was late. She was bidding the hosts goodbye, trying to cheer them up about what happened with Haruhi, who left after Nagisa was better. She tried to persuade them from doing that ridiculous plan of theirs, but she gave up after realizing it was worthless. They would do it anyways, so she would at least get a good laugh out of it.

And then she almost died because of the door, that didn't hit her straight in the face out of pure luck.

"Hey, Nagisa, this place is like, immensely huge. I've been trying to find this room for half an hour. Who needs this stuff for a school, anyways? Most of it is useless." that was the first thing he said when he entered the Music Room #3. Bastard.

"Hey, Karma. I'm fine, you didn't kill me or anything, but thanks for asking that was really nice of you." said Nagisa, sarcasm dripping all over the floor with every word that came out of her mouth. "Not that I care, but I thought we agreed I would come to your house, so it's kinda your own fault you got lost." the blue haired girl smiled sweetly, and Karma sweatdropped.

"No need to be that cynical..." he muttered under his breath, and thank Kami Nagisa didn't get to hear him, or he would be _slightly_ dead by now. Just slightly. "Well, you were taking too long, and I wanted an excuse to see your fancy school, so here I am." and Nagisa understood that under that smirk of his, he was saying, 'I needed an excuse to get the hell out of that freaking house'.

"Ok, you are here now, so who gives a damn." said Nagisa, not caring anymore. She understood family could be tough. "Karma, this is the Host Club." she motioned towards the hosts, who weren't saying anything... or doing anything, for that matter. Just staring creepily. "Ugh, you're impossible. I swear, I don't know how I stand you ninety percent of the time. Guys, this is Akabane Karma, though he goes by just Karma. He's one of my best friends." she then paused, looking at the other people in the room before clapping. "Alright, you all know each other now, my job here's done. C'mon, Karma, see ya' tomorrow guys!" and as fast as Karma came, he was gone, being dragged out by Nagisa. Just Kami knew what would happen if her best friend got to meet the other hosts. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were enough, thank you very much.

The hosts then looked at each other, not really knowing what to do next. Kaoru was the first one to talk.

"That was... interesting." he said, raising an eyebrow. The twin didn't really know what to think about what he just saw. Who was that guy? Well, 'Karma', obviously. Probably one of Nagisa's middle school friends. But he was certain he had seen him before.

Kaoru looked at his twin, just to find him already looking his way. Was Hikaru thinking what Kaoru was thinking?

'_You recognized him from somewhere too, didn't you?_' Kaoru could see it clearly in Hikaru's eyes, and he nodded.

'_Yeah, but where?_' and Hikaru just shrugged a bit, not knowing. Well, there was nothing to worry about, they would figure it out eventually.

* * *

**Sooo... did you like it? **

**I know, I know. That Nagisa-Tadaomi scene was the most OOC thing in the entire world, I admit it. But I couldn't have it any other way, and they were kinda cute, so I let it be.**

**Did any of you expected that kiss? I'm gonna be honest, I thought about it a lot before writing it. I wasn't really sure at first, but then I thought about what it would do to Nagisa's relationship towards Mitsukuni and I decided to give it a go. From now on, there's gonna be some new things popping out in that aspect. And that little Karma-time at the end, and the twins recognizing him from somewhere... remember Karma comes from a pretty wealthy family, so everything is possible by now. **

**Oh, another thing I wanted to ask. Do you ship Haruhi with Tamaki or Kyoya? Not that it is related to the story, or that I'll change what I have planned because of it, but I want to know, as those are the most usual couples of the fandom. If I'm honest, I ship her with I'm not telling you 'cause is a spoiler! **

**Just kidding, I ship Nagisa with all of the hosts. Except the twins, I just don't like them for Haruhi, and as a fun fact about me or something, I've never read a Haruhi x Hikaru or Haruhi x Kaoru fanfic in my life. **

**That's all for now. See ya'll soon, and I hope you liked this!**

**Patolemus.**


	13. Chapter 12

**lumigo akvo9504: I know right? I was gushing about them myself while I was writing it hahahaha. Thanks for the rating, though I'm not sure I wanna know how you got that test labs... **

**foxchic1: Well, I can't tell you that, 'cuz I don't really like spoilers so... yeah, sorry not sorry.**

**This chapter, as I warned you before, is coming strong about that weird thing people usually have, I think they're called _feelings_. I know, I'm new with the term too, as I am kind of a '****socially selective' person, which translates in 'I don't like most people 'cause I think they're like too intense and sometimes annoying, and thus I usually spend my time reading, writing, watching Nexflix and hanging out with the few people I do like'. I know, my like is just so interesting...**

**Anyways, that's all for now. Hope you like this!**

**Patolemus.**

* * *

"So _that_ was awkward." said Nagisa, finally in the safeness of Karma's room. "You alright, though? I know you don't like this place." '_especially when your parents are home'_. She didn't say it, but the sentiment was clear.

The redhead was sitting on his enormous bed, hugging his legs, looking down. He didn't seem like he heard her, but Nagisa let him process what she just said. Karma was a bit shaken up, as he didn't really had good memories of that house—or if one was being grammatically accurate, mansion—. He was always lonely living there, it was a cold, lifeless place. There was no way he could ever consider that mansion a home, and that was the reason he moved out in his second year of middle school. He had the money, and he didn't need no one to help him survive. If he did need one, he could always go to Nagisa's to steal food.

Even so, when the strange occasion of his parents showing up in Japan for more than an hour or so happened, Karma was forced to go back there for dinner or something of that kind, and he didn't like it one bit, as his relationship with his parents wasn't the best either—understatement of the century, in Nagisa's opinion—. That was why Nagisa was needed, she was the one that kept him sane through the awkward conversations and attempts of talking his parents made, or his mother, for that matter. Mister Akabane was as interested in Karma's like as Karma was in his. Misses Akabane on the other hand, always worried, and called as often as she could. That meant Karma got a call from her once a couple of months or so. She seemed to like Nagisa, so she never minded when she came with Karma to their dinner plans.

In the end, the redhead finally looked at her smiling a bit, trying to be reassuring. It didn't work that much—which means he failed miserably—, but the bluenette let it slide.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Tomorrow they'll be gone by the time we're waking up, and I'll be able to go back to my place, or your place, so everything's fine. Thanks for staying here tonight, though. I hate this place." he said, and Nagisa smiled too, sitting next to him, giving him a hug, that she knew he needed.

"I know, Karma." she whispered, and they stayed like that for a moment, before Nagisa pulled away. "C'mon, let's sleep. You promised you'd be taking me to school tomorrow."

And with that they both changed into their pajamas, in Nagisa's case some of Karma's clothes that he would never get back, as it happened every time Nagisa borrowed cloths from some of the guys in the 3-E. They were used to it by now, and there was nothing they could do even if it bothered them.

"Y'know? Maybe next time your parents show up you should bring Shuu instead. I'm sure Rusu-san would be delighted if you introduced him." she said in the middle of the dark. In return, she got hit a pillow on the head. She didn't returned it, but laughed instead, as she knew she was right, and Karma knew it too.

* * *

Mitsukuni was lying on his bed, thinking. Takashi had already left for the day, and Mitsukuni wouldn't see him until the next morning, when his cousin came to wake him up like he did every morning. It was ok, he knew Takashi had his own matters to attend, even if his mayor priority was, and always would, be there for Mitsukuni all the time in case he was needed. Not that Mitsukuni cared, he enjoyed his time with Takashi as much as his cousin did.

But now that he was alone, with only Usa-chan to make him company, Mitsukuni was able to think. Not about his usual blabbering, or his childish tendencies, but something a little bit more important than that. The senior's head was filled with thoughts of a girl, and not any girl. Nagisa was pretty special, and not just for Mitsukuni. The bluenette was noticed wherever she went, being because of her blue hair, or her personality. She was captivating in a unique way, and Mitsukuni wasn't exempt of it, no sir.

It took some time for him to realize it, but by now the Haninozuka heir was pretty sure he had caught feelings for Shiota Nagisa. If not love, at least attraction. He wasn't as innocent as he looked, and his mind worked the same way as any other eighteen-year-old teenager. So yes, we could say Mitsukuni was well aware of his likeness towards Nagisa. But until some days ago, when those Lobelia girls appeared and tried to snap Nagisa away from him, the blond never actually thought about it as any more than that, and attraction, or as some would call it, a crush. He surely had a crush on Nagisa, even if it was more of a sexual one. Or that was before, as now Mitsukuni was starting to realize maybe it was more than just that.

'_I like her. I do, right?_' he wasn't sure, as he had never felt that kind of thing before to compare. Was it love? Or it was just a phase? He really liked to spend time with her, even if it was doing things he wouldn't normally like. Nagisa made them entertaining just with her presence. And when she smiled at him, his heart skipped a bit or two, because he knew that smile was just meant for him and no one else. The blond also found a great satisfaction in the fact that she seemed to be nicer with him, as if she liked him better than other people. It made him want to jump, and run, and smile, and yell in joy every time he thought about it.

And when she was sad, crying... Mitsukuni felt horrible too, 'cause just the idea of her being unhappy broke his heart into a million pieces, and all he wanted was to do everything in his power to make all traces of sadness leave her face.

When she was scared that day at the Ministry, Mitsukuni felt like murdering his team. How dared them even thinking about hurting her in any way? Nagisa was very important to him, he wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on her. No need to say, that day his team learned not to mess with her anymore.

And when those girls from St. Lobelia Academy came back for an answer, an Nagisa totally refused, bravely facing them as she turned them down... he felt so, _so_ proud, because she didn't let her fear win her over. And he felt triumph, as he knew he now had something—someone—, they wanted. And he knew one of the reasons Nagisa had to stay at Ouran was the Host Club, _him_.

What was that supposed to mean? Was he in love? Was that the meaning of that warm he felt inside him every time he saw her calling his name when she came to his classroom asking for help with her maths homework?

"What are you doing to me, Nagisa?" he said, like he was waiting for the air to answer him. And when that didn't happen, he curled up in a ball, hugging Usa-chan as his life depended on it. That girl was surely something, wasn't she? She wasn't even with him and he was already losing his mind over her.

Mitsukuni sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get the answers he needed. He sat down, a determination look on his face. He was gonna figure it out. And for that, he would need to make a little experiment.

* * *

The first thing Takashi did when he got home was to meditate. The Morinozuka estate had several meditation rooms, most of them for guests or trainers, but Takashi used the one located at the family hall of the house, just like the rest of the Morinozuka family. So he himself was surprised when he ended up in the middle of the gardens, near a fountain, wanting desperately to meditate right there. It was unusual, but Takashi never disobeyed a command of his heart, and if he had to meditate in the open for that, then he would.

Meditating helped him with a lot of things, being those things his kendo training, his studies, discipline, and control. But for some months now, Takashi often found himself meditating just to put his own thoughts in order, something that didn't happen since he was little. Usually Takashi would just sit and peacefully meditate, not thinking about anything, and just relaxing. It was good mental training, and it made him feel better most of the time. Or that was until some other factors added to the equation.

Haruhi Fujioka and Nagisa Shiota. Since they appeared at the Host Club, his world had turned strangely even more weird than before—if that was possible—, and he didn't know if the reason were just Tamaki's antics, or how those two managed to reach his heart. Takashi thought of the Host Club as something close to family. Maybe not family, for the Morinozuka's held family specially close to their hearts, and he couldn't just _decide_ the club was a part of his family. But he knew those guys were some of the most important people in his life, even is he didn't quite showed it, as he often kept his thoughts to himself.

But Nagisa and Haruhi... they were just different. Maybe it was the fact that they were raised as commoners? The bluenette was fun to be with, and she made his cousin happy too, so that was a plus. Takashi found her intriguing though, because he hardly knew things about her and was still captivated by her aura. The senior knew she kept almost everything to herself, even if she dissimulated it with her talking, giving away little facts of her life. Nagisa was obviously wiser than she looked, and she could act as an adult or a teenager if the situation required it. Either way, he considered her the little sister he had never had, and probably would be something like it in the future, if things went on as he thought they would. 'Cause Takashi may look as he doesn't pay attention to what happens around him, or even indifferent about it, but he was pretty observant, and he wasn't an idiot. When something was going on, he noticed it, specially if it involved Mitsukuni. Besides, he never passed the opportunity to gather ammunition against his cousin. It was fun to see Mitsukuni getting flustered, because he was always in control even if he hid it behind that sweet facade of his.

And for Haruhi... well, he didn't know what to make of her. She was somewhat of an open book, but at the same time didn't let anyone in. Takashi knew he cared deeply about her, and the inability of protecting herself, unlike Nagisa who was very much capable of doing so, just made him worry even more. He was always with one eye on her, in case she needed help with something. Haruhi was so innocent about everything, she still _believed_ in people, and found the good in everyone.

But at the same time, she was more mature than many of the people he knew, and had grown up faster than she should have. The brunette knew how hard life could be, and she still had a smile on her face. Takashi admired her for it, and sometimes the thought of telling her so crossed his mind, just for him to tossed it aside almost as quickly as it arrived, because it wouldn't be appropriate. They weren't close enough, and they didn't spend that much time together, not like he did with Nagisa, so the occasion never showed up, and it probably never would. It was a shame, really. Takashi really wanted to get closer to her, though the reason... he didn't quite know yet. She was smart, and unlike the rest of the club, she could maintain a conversation without going crazy about something. Kyoya and Nagisa could too, as could Mitsukuni, but the Shadow King used that bad guy facade, and Nagisa's sass sometimes was a lot to handle. And for his cousin... well, he liked to make people think he was a man with the mind of a toddler, so the serious conversations they had weren't an usual thing.

"Hey, Taka-nii, watcha doing out here?" the tall senior looked up to Satoshi, his little brother. Unlike him, Satoshi talked about everything _all_ the time, and had a lot of troubles with keeping control of his body. Non-stop talking, and bouncing all around the place was a normal thing for him. Satoshi had obviously taken that from Okaa-san. Otou-san was more like him, quiet and calmed.

"Thinking." he said, looking at the fountain with lost eyes. His reflex in the water was distorted every time a petal fell, crating a soft waving.

'_It is a pretty accurate representation of my mind, isn't it?_' thought Takashi, as Satoshi sat next to him, in silence. He knew meditation was an important thing, so he was able to more or less behave according the situation.

In the end, both brothers stayed there for the rest of the evening, until a maid called them for dinner. Takashi's mind was a bit clearer by then, but he knew he had a long way to go until he could figure things out.

* * *

"He's an idiot, isn't he?" Kyoya was in his room, sitting in his bed. His laptop was opened, and his fingers were typing faster than people usually were capable of typing. Kyoya was a busy guy, after all, and he wouldn't lost time out of _typing problems_. But at the moment, the third Ootori son was troubled with some specific task, and not from anyone. Tamaki has just called him to tell him that wonderful idea he was struck by on a dream of his, and that he needed to see in action a-zap.

_'How on Earth am I suppose to do this? He only gave me fifteen hours!_' was thinking Kyoya, before his fingers stopped for a sec, thinking about that last statement. '_Who am I kidding, of course I can do it_.'

Tamaki wanted a pirates theme. For the next day. And he called at three in the morning. Why did Kyoya even listened to the guy again? There must be a reason, right? 'Cause there was no way Kyoya would have picked up the phone call if there wasn't.

The Shadow King yawned, not caring about how he looked. There was no one looking at him, so he was comfortably wearing just some pants and a sweater, his black hair disheveled and pointing everywhere, and the bags under his eyes, that he would cover up later with concealer, something already usual for him. His glasses were precariously placed on his nose, and his eyes closed from time to time. Kyoya really was not a morning person. And he definitively was not a wake-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night-because-your-stupid-friend-called-to-ask-you-for-something person.

But he had to finish everything before going back to sleep, at least the preparations. He could order everything at school, he was Kyoya Ootori, after all. If he wanted something to happen, it would, and if it didn't, it was because he didn't really wanted it.

So, he would need to order the costumes and the fabric, and maybe some pirate things. Swords? Guns? Knives? Yeah, probably those too. Nothing real, of course. If he handled the Host Club something dangerous, maybe they would kill someone, or themselves. And the setting, he needed to cover that too.

'_You better like this, and don't bother me ever again, Tamaki, or I'll kill you._' he thought, yawning again. What time was it? His laptop said 4:12 AM. Fantastic. Wonderful.

How could Haruhi managed to handle that stupid blond? It was no small thing, that was for sure. She had his more sincere respects, as the Host Club's King was no easy to keep up with, and she did a wonderful job at it. Even Nagisa, who could get through almost everything Kyoya threw at her with ease, had troubles when it was Tamaki she had to deal with.

(He totally ignored the way his mind related Tamaki with a thing for Nagisa to handle. He was too tired for that).

But Haruhi just... she didn't seem faced with him, or not more than she did with everyone when they did something weird. Maybe it was because of Ranka-san. He had talked to the man on the phone almost every day since Haruhi joined the Host Club, and even if he was fun to talk too—Ranka had some pretty interesting points of view about almost everything—, it was obvious he was a rather... cheery man. Maybe _too_ cheery. Kyoya didn't care, as the conversation compensated it greatly, but it could certainly explain why Haruhi was so good at keeping Tamaki under control, even if it was a little. He did seem more calm when she was around, now that Kyoya thought about it.

That black haired boy gritted his teeth. The thought made him... mad? Uncomfortable? Unpleased? A mix of everything, he guessed. He was aware of it, and the reason was pretty clear to him, but he wasn't about to accept it just like that. Nope. There was no way that could happen, not for a long time, and maybe not ever.

"If I just go to sleep and finish this shit tomorrow...?" he considered it, really, he did. His bed was so soft, and his pillow was calling him, begging him to lay down and close his eyes. It was so tempting...

'_No! Stop it Kyoya! You're stronger than that._' he was right. He was stronger than that. But did he really _had_ to do it?

'_Yes, now finish this so you can sleep dumbass._' his mind was a pretty weird one, it insulted him and helped him at the same time. Well, it was like having another older brother, so he was kinda used to it.

The Shadow King really hoped Tamaki would like what he was doing, because Kyoya wasn't sure how he _could_ react if the blond wasn't.

* * *

Nagisa was heading home after some hard training with Karasuma-sensei. It seemed that, as she forgiven him, he assumed he could be a monster at training again. Like, what the hell, man? Totally not cool.

So the bluenette was exhausted, and that wasn't even all. She had to walk all the way to the Ministry from Haruhi's house, when they were having a study session earlier. Nagisa was helping Haruhi with English, and in exchange she helped her with Math. Nagisa wasn't sure how she had to feel about having help from someone a year below her, actually. Haruhi was an honor student, though, so Nagisa would assume it wasn't as terrible as it could be. She could be having help from the twins, so Nagisa was actually lucky to have Haruhi.

The bluenette even had the chance to met Ranka, Haruhi's cross-dresser father. When Nagisa saw him, she felt kinda identified with him. Yes, she was a girl, and she accepted it now, but Nagisa had a phase years ago. She didn't like it, she wanted to be a boy, and that was the main reason his mother treated the way she did—the thought of that being the reason she didn't want to be a girl had crossed her mind more than once, but she still wasn't sure that was it—. Nagisa hated dresses, and skirts or blouses, and she was sure she would cut her hair as soon as she could. She still preferred comfy clothes, but she had come to accept girly outfits a bit, and Bitch-sensei had helped a lot with it.

She didn't force her, but showed her that girl clothes weren't necessarily a bad thing if you could use them the right way. So now Nagisa could use dresses or things like it without feeling like a strange inside her own body. And she even came to like it sometimes. But a pair of shorts and a shirt would always be better for her.

Anyway, the no-assassin in training was already out of her training clothes, but she had the knives in her hands, since she was absently playing with them while she could, as she had to hide them inside her bag when she wasn't in restricted area, where she trained. That was just one of the most precautions the Ministry took to avoid people knowing about her, so only the high ranks, the people with enough clearance, could see her train.

"Miss Shiota." Nagisa stopped her tracks, turning around to see who was calling her. She almost dropped her knifes when she saw Yorihisa Haninozuka standing few feet from her. He had a straight face, and Nagisa wasn't sure what he would say.

"Ha-Haninozuka-san. I didn't expect to see you here." she said, and it was obvious she didn't. Nagisa's already pale skin was lacking all color, and her eyes were widened, making her look like a scared deer, which was strange, because she was holding two knives on her hands. Huh, irony.

"Do you think we can talk about something? It is a very important matter, Miss Shiota." he didn't say it, but Nagisa got the message just clear. They were gonna talk, even if she didn't want to. Oh, joy.

"O-of course Haninozuka-san. Lead the way." she said, smiling nervously at the head of the Haninozuka family. She was gonna die that night, wasn't she? He was gonna skin her alive. She was an assassin who had been going to his house almost every three days, spending a great part of her day with his older son and nephew. Of course she was dead.

As they entered one of the conference rooms, the bluenette fidgeted nervously, hoping her death could be quick and clean. She knew how painful torture could be.

'_Oh, Kami, sushi lord, please help me._'

* * *

**Did you like it? I'll admit it, my heart kinda melt with Mitsukuni's thoughts, I just love him more than I should... and what about the other hosts? Do you have any theories about the Tamaki x Haruhi x Kyoya triangle thingy? I really wanna hear about that ones. Takashi's scene was also exciting to write, as I really think he's a character with a huge mind development that needs to be explored. And what do you think about the final scene? Next chapter I promise some interesting events.**

**Fun fact, Rusu (Karma's mother) is 留守 in Kanji, which means absent.**

**Hope you like this, and until next update!**

**Patolemus.**


	14. Chapter 13

**lumigo akvo9504: I I'm honest, neither of them are my favorites. I ship Haruhi with Mitsukuni (sorry, I love him), but as I'm already pairing him with Nagisa... well, I had to improvise. Your Tamaki-Kyoya-Haruhi-Takashi theory is really interesting, though, I liked it a lot. But just for you to know, ****here Tamaki won't be gay, and Haruhi never really thinks about the second year's relationship to make her decision. That's all I'm gonna say for now. Yesss, little Nagisa keeps ending up in the middle of every bad situation, doesn't she? And I'm the one writing her story, as she doesn't even has time for it, don't you see she's busy all the time? And about Mitsukuni's dad... well, I did promise some interesting events, didn't I?**

**Caibb: Yeeep, dramma everywhereee! And yes, this was happening, and it's just the beginning. I'm exited about how will it end up, actually hahaha. **

**Did you noticed I updated two days in a row? I'm proud of myself. I don't even know how I made the time to write this today. I'll regret it later, when I'm taking my tests, failing all of them, but for now I'm just proud, so lets leave it there.**

**Hope you like this!**

* * *

"When Horite Asasaki told me you were the one who finally put an end to Gwendolyn Surrey, I must admit I was surprised. The girl my son was helping with her fighting skills in our private dojo was actually an assassin who worked for the Ministry of Defense." Nagisa lowered her head, nervously biting her lower lip. He didn't seem specially mad, but Nagisa wasn't buying it. He was in all his right to be mad, she had blatantly lied to him and his son. And it wasn't a small lie, it was a life-or-death one. Literally, as she could have killed any member of his family or staff while she was in his house.

"I..." Nagisa closed her mouth. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't just tell him she was gonna confess someday, because it was obvious she wouldn't. But she couldn't say she was sorry either, 'cause she wasn't. Her life as an assassin wasn't related to her everyday life. That was the reason she had a nickname, and why she never left survivors if they had seen her. It was a rule she would never break. She hadn't plan on her two lives mixing anytime soon.

(She had no idea of how things would change rather sooner than later. But that was a story for another time).

"I want to make a deal with you, Nagisa-san." she sudden use of her given name made her jump a bit in surprise, but Yorihisa didn't look phased by it. "I want you to work for me. Don't worry, it would only be as a contact. I know you're bonded to the Ministry until you retire. But I talked with Horite-san, and he agreed that, if you wanted, you could take the offer." ok, so now she was really confused. When did they got to that point in the conversation? Because she had totally missed that turn.

The bluenette stood still, following Haninozuka-san with her eyes. He drew a stack of papers out of his expensive-looking suitcase, and he positioned it in front of her. Nagisa, still in the same position she was before, gazed at the papers. It was obviously a contract.

"You... I don't understand." she finally said, and Yorihisa smiled a bit. It was a strange thing to witness, as the man didn't smile often. But he had sort of a likeness towards the girl, and she looked like a little mouse right there, standing, confused about what was going on.

"Everything is explained there. If you read it, you'll understand." he then motioned towards the exit, turning around one last time. "You don't have to answer me now, Nagisa-san. Next time you come to my house with Mitsukuni, come to my office and tell me what you have decided." and then he left, leaving Nagisa alone in one of the various conference rooms of the Ministry, with only her thoughts for company.

The bluenette was still processing what had just happened. She was still alive? How? And she had gotten an outside contractor. Karasuma-sensei warned her that it would happen eventually, when her name started to get some recognition in the world of assassins, but Nagisa never expected it to happen so soon. Was she ready for it? And working for Honey-senpai's dad as an assassin, of all people? She wasn't sure.

'_I need to think this carefully. I don't want to waste this chance, but it _is _more important to keep my secret like one._' she thought. Maybe she could ask Karasuma-sensei, or Bitch-sensei... the 3-E could help too.

Yeah, she couldn't decide something as big as that on her own. It was time to call the gang again. And to buy food. Yeah, she would need to pass by the market on her way home.

* * *

"Do you know what's going on?" Gakushuu was worried. Nagisa had called half an hour ago, saying that she needed his help, and that she needed him to come over to her place as soon as possible. Minutes later, he found out Karma and Ren were called too, as well as the rest of last year's E Class. Hell, Karasuma-san and Jelavic-san were called too! What was so important that Nagisa needed all of them?

"I'm as clueless as you, Ace-kun." sighed Karma, who was walking by his side. They met while going to Nagisa's, an decided to walk together. They were going towards the same place anyway, so there was no point in walking on their own. "But Nagisa did sounded worried when she called, and today is training day, so probably something happened while she was at the Ministry." said the redhead, shrugging a bit. "We'll know soon, anyways, so it doesn't matter. But if she called Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei... well, surely something's going on." assured the boy, and Gakushuu sighed. Karma was right, there was obviously something going on, but there was no point at stressing out about it before even knowing what it was.

When they got to the house there was chaos. Of curse, at least ten people were already there when they entered Nagisa's. Nakamura was talking with Kayano and Okuda about something, while Isogai and Maehara were sitting together in one of the couches. Itona was there too, talking with Kimura and Ritsu, and Kurahashi was looking for something at the fridge. Hayami and Chiba, the Assassination Classroom official snipers, were greeting Nagisa, who looked like she was about to have a mental crisis just that moment.

Just as those two went to sit with Isogai and Maehara, both boys came to greet Nagisa themselves.

"Hey, Nagisa, are you alright? You sounded like crap at the phone, and you don't look any better." those were Karma's encouraging words. Nagisa rolled her eyes. Why was she expecting any better from him, anyways?

"Gee, thanks, Karma. You know just what to say to make a girl feel better." she said monotonously, before turning to look at Gakushuu, putting on a slight smile. "Glad to see ya, Shuu. Hope you're not having workaholic tendencies again, though." she said, sending him a stern look, and Gakushuu had to look away. He couldn't just lie to her, not with those bright, big blue eyes piercing straight through him.

"Sorry..." he said, looking down, and Karma laughed. "Shut up."

"It's funny how you look oh-so-mighty, but this midget can put you down with one sentence. It's hilarious!" he clapped, still laughing, and it was Gakushuu's time to roll his eyes. He was so childish.

"Karma..." Nagisa didn't have to say anything else. Karma stopped intermediately, looking the other way. Yes, he was too a bit scared of his friend's repercussions. Probably more than a bit, but definitely not unfounded.

Gakushuu was about to say something, probably mocking Karma, but decided against it when he saw Nagisa.

Rio, who was looking at the whole exchange, huffed.

"You're both such cowards. I get it, it's Nagisa, but still, man up you idiots..." she murmured, before turning back to her conversation. Karma and Gakushuu looked at each other, processing Nakamura's words. Yep, that didn't help them. At all.

They had to wait a little longer before everyone showed up. Surprisingly, Ren and Hinata came together. Was something going on there? Probably yes, but now was not the time to pray about those matters.

"Ok, Nagisa, break it down. What was it that you had to call us all here?" asked Maehara, raising a eyebrow. And as Nagisa was who she was, she told them everything.

"Alright, I'm gonna star from the beginning." she sighed. It was a long story. "So, you know I'm friends with this rich guys at school, right? Ok, one of them is Haninozuka Mitsukuni. I mean, _the_ heir to the Haninozuka family." everybody knew the name. It was well known for the 3-E, as the Haninozuka's were the reference they used to train back at the mountain. And Nagisa was saying she was friends with him? "I know, it's crazy. But he's nice, and cute, and super sweet. Like, too much. But that's not the point here!" she said. Damn her dispersed mind! "The thing is, he, of course doesn't know what I do for the Ministry, because why would he, right? But he knows I work there. And then I met Haninozuka Yorihisa, Honey-senpai's dad, while I was in his house. And more or less an hour ago I found out he figured out I'm an assassin." an all hell broke loose.

Everyone was shouting, either freaking out like Nagisa had done, or trying to come up with ideas to get the bluenette out of the country without being noticed. They could do it, they had Ritsu, and they had already interfere with a spaceship launch, so everything was possible at that point. One more illegal thing... it didn't really made any difference to them, specially if it was to help dear little Nagisa, who had helped all of them at some point. It was time for them to return the favor, it seemed.

"Ok, calm down everyone!" shouted Tadaomi, one of the only calmed presences in the room, and everybody else fell silence. "Thank you. Now, Nagisa, please continue."

"Yeah, so... where was I? Oh, right. Ok, so Haninozuka-san talked to me, and somehow he decided not to kill me, and instead decided it was a good idea to offer me an employment contract. I haven't read it yet, just a few things here and there, but he said I would be a freelancer that would work for his family if required." she said, and everyone started to think. "Now, the problem is, I'm friends with Honey-senpai, A.K.A. Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Next head of the Haninozuka family. And I really don't want him to know I'm an assassin because that would be extremely awkward and unpleasant. But if I agree, probably he'll find out."

Nagisa bit her lower lip. She needed advise, and she needed it quickly. Her next meeting with Honey-senpai would be the next day, and she would need to have an answer by then. If she didn't... well, she didn't want to think about what could happen. Yorihisa Haninozuka was no game, he could be a real threat if she wasn't careful. Nagisa couldn't just come to his house empty handed.

"Wait a second. You're saying you call Haninozuka Mitsukuni, _the_ Haninozuka Mitsukuni, as in the one you based all your fighting style last year..._ Honey-senpai_?" asked Gakushuu, gaping at her with disbelieved.

"He's pretty nice. I thought he was a toddler when I saw him for the first time, though, because at first glance he looks like he's eight years old for some reason, but he's actually very mature, according to his age." commented Karma, and Nagisa felt like throwing herself from her balcony. Did they really had to discuss that right now? She was having a crisis here!

"You've met him Karma? And you didn't tell us?" the 3-E looked hurt, not really noticing how the bluenette was freaking out.

"That's not important right now, guys! I'm having an existential crisis! I have no idea what the fuck am I gonna do! What if he tells Honey-senpai if I say no! Or what is he tells him if I say yes!" she cried, desperate. Nagisa really needed help, she had no idea what to do. Her life was at risk this time, and she wasn't sure how she would get out of the mess this time.

"Hey, Nagisa, calm the heck down, alright?" she turned to face Ren, who had walked towards her, and was looking at her straight into the eyes. "We're gonna help you fix this, ok? But you need to calm down."

Nagisa nodded, breathing deeply, trying to stop her heart's fast rate. They were gonna help her. She wasn't alone this time.

"Now now, we can fuss over the fact that Karma didn't find necessary to tell us he knew Haninozuka Mitsukuni, or that Nagisa was a friend of his, later." stated Yuuma, deciding that his blue haired friend needed a hand first. "For now, how about we help Nagisa?"

Everybody ended up agreeing, and so they started to think on a plan that would benefit both Nagisa and the Haninozuka's, so Nagisa's secret would be safe.

"Hey Nagisa." the bluenette looked towards Kimura, who was frowning, thinking over his idea. "What about you accept his offer, 'cuz we all know it would be great for you and all that, but with the condition of making him sign an NDA? That way, you'll get an outside contractor, and your secret would be safe." it was actually a very good plan, better than the ones she had hear until now. They mostly were about threatening Yorihisa, change her identity or directly help her leave Japan undetected. Yes, not likely to happen, not with Kyoya-kun's police force. Though with Ritsu... no, Nagisa needed a plan that let her keep her life as untouched as possible.

(And yes, most of those ideas were given by Karma, Rio or Itona. Those three had some twisted thoughts on those heads of theirs).

"That is actually the best idea I've heard so far. I like it." Nagisa thought about it, and then looked over to Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei, who just nodded. They thought it was worth to give it a shot too, so Nagisa was going with it.

"I can help with the contract. Be sure you read yours before signing, though, Nagisa." said Karasuma-sensei, and then it was settled. She was almost ready for her meeting tomorrow. Now she just needed to go through that stack of papers. Ugh. That sounded even worse than her math homework.

...which she had forgotten at Haruhi's.

God-fucking-dammit.

* * *

"Akabane... yes, that name rings bells. Where did you heard that, boys?" Yuzuha Hitachiin was thinking. Her sons had come to her office just some minutes ago, asking is she knew the name Akabane. She surely did, but she wasn't sure is she should tell her children. Kami knew what they could do with the information.

"Akabane Karma, he's Nagisa's friend. You remember her, right?" said Kaoru, and Yuzuha nodded. Yes, she remembered her sons talking excitedly about how that girl with blue hair could tell them apart. She was still wanting to know her, as anyone who could see through her boys' acting was someone worthy of her attention. Besides, the twins seemed to be happy when they talked about her.

"Oh, in that case... the Akabane family owns a lot of banks around the globe, and that's why they're always traveling. I only get too see them once or twice a year, but I was friends with Rusu-chan at school. You said Nagisa was friends with Karma?" she asked. Yuzuha hadn't seen little Karma since he was a boy, but she knew he wasn't living at his family mansion anymore. Apparently he had moved out years ago, when he entered Kunugigaoka's middle school instead of Ouran, where his parents wanted him to attend. Yuzuha never thought she would hear about him from his sons. The world was small, it seemed, especially if she considered this Nagisa girl was Karma's best friend. Huh, the ironies of life.

"Yeah, he came to the club room some days ago. You know why isn't he enrolled at Ouran?" asked Hikaru, seeing that his mother was up to talking about it

"Well, he didn't want too, and he had a fight with his parents about it. In the end, he won, and he started middle school in another school." she said, not wanting to disclose so much information. She told them the truth, but without telling them the really important thing, as she knew they would bother her with questions until she answered them, or worse, they would find out with somebody else. That way, Yuzuha made sure her boys wouldn't trespass any lines. If they really wanted to know, they would need to ask Karma himself, and see what he answered.

The twins, on the other hand, were quite satisfied with that new information. At least they now knew why the name sounded familiar. Now they only needed to know why Karma didn't want to attend Ouran. Maybe Nagisa would know.

* * *

"That was a good fight, Nagisa. You're really improving!" Nagisa smiled at Honey-senpai's words, but she knew he was only being nice to her. Yes, she lasted longer than when she first started her training with him, but still... it was unfortunate to see how bad she looked after she fought him. She looked like crap, as if a truck had crushed her over and over again. Yeah, not good.

"Thanks, senpai, but I'm not that sure about that. You still beat the crap outta me." she sighed, and Honey-senpai chuckled.

"I beat the crap outta everyone, Nagisa, don't worry." Honey-senpai laughed, but Nagisa didn't. It was sadly true, though, that he did mopped the floor with everyone. "What I mean, is that you last longer than before. I would dare to say you could fight with Chika-chan with fair chances of winning soon." he said, and Nagisa's head lit up. Yasuchika was Honey-senpai's little brother, but he was a beast. Not nearly as strong as his brother, but then again, nobody was as great as Honey-senpai, so that was never a good comparison.

"You really think so? I mean, you told me Chika-kun is pretty good. I don't know if I'm on his level yet." she laughed nervously, playing absently with her hair, like she did when there weren't any knives. Mitsukuni thought she looked adorable that way, and smiled a bit.

"Of course! You need to give yourself more credit, Nagisa." he assured her, and he wasn't lying. He did think Nagisa would soon be ready to spar with Chika, she just needed to believe in herself a little bit.

That was the moment Nagisa noticed something was off. Where was Mori-senpai? She didn't notice when he left the dojo, but obviously he wasn't with them anymore.

"Hey, where's Mori-senpai?" she asked, and Mitsukuni internally swore. He had hoped Nagisa wouldn't notice, but she was too perceptive for that. Mitsukuni asked Takashi if he could leave while they trained so he could get some time alone with Nagisa, and so far it had worked wonderfully.

"Oh, he said he was going to get something for Satoshi that Chika-chan has in his room, so he'll be back soon." he lied, turning his phone on to send Takashi a message about it. He could get something from his own room, but Nagisa could never know about his plans, at least not until he was done with them.

"Oh... ok, then. I guess we can wait for him, right?" said Nagisa, and Mitsukuni nodded, happy that sh didn't want to leave just yet.

The truth, unfortunately, was that Nagisa was waiting for Yorihisa to call her so she could tell him her answer. But of course, none of that Mitsukuni needed to know. She had the contract the head of the Haninozuka had given her the day before, and her own confidentiality agreement contract in her bag, waiting to be signed. If she needed to be honest, Nagisa was anxious. She was sure of her decision, but Haninozuka-san's answer was something she couldn't predict. He could either accept or deny her request, and everything could crush depending of that.

"Hey, Nagisa..." Mitsukuni spoke, and Nagisa turned her head to look at him. "I was thinking... there's a new bakery that will be opening in a couple of days, and... I don't know, would you like to come with me? Takashi can't come because he has kendo practice, but I really wanna go, and I would be so happy if you come with me." that's right, he said it, he actually asked her out. Not that Nagisa needed to know he wanted it to be a date, or anything, but still, it was a win for him.

And yes. Takashi not coming was all Mitsukuni's doing. It had took a little for his cousin to accept, but in the end, Takashi agreed on letting the blond to go without him.

Nagisa looked at him with surprise. Was he...? No, of course no. Why did she even thought about it? She was just being silly. He had just said he was asking her because his cousin couldn't go.

'_I would be nice, though..._' Nagisa's cheeks turned pale pink with the thought. It would, wouldn't it? In the end she smiled, and nodded happily.

"Of course, senpai, I'll be happy to come with you. You know I never say no to sweets." she winked, and Mitsukuni laughed. She was so cute...

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mitsukuni-sama, but Haninozuka-sama requieres Nagisa-sama's presence." a maid had popped out of nowhere, almost giving Nagisa a heart attack. Where did she come from? A moment before there was no one there!

"Otôu-san?" asked Mitsukuni, looking slightly surprised. The maid nodded, and the Haninozuka heir sighed. "Well, I'll accompany you to his office. Thanks for telling us, Kama-chan."

The maid just bowed and left as silent as she came, and the two hosts stood up, grabbing their things. Training was completed anyways, and they were really just waiting for Takashi so they could take Nagisa home, as they did every time she came to the estate. It had come to become an habit, because neither Mitsukuni nor Takashi wanted Nagisa to walk alone in the night. The bluenette thought it was a sweet thing for them to do, as they were literally leaving their house to take her home and then coming back.

When they arrived to Yorihisa's office, though, the head of the Haninozuka family stopped his son, asking him to wait outside for his friend. He assured it would only take a moment, and in the end Mitsukuni had to comply, leaving the office reluctantly.

When the door was closed, Nagisa bowed to show her respects, as she was in his house. Yorihisa bowed his head in acknowledgement, and then Nagisa sited across the desk. There were some business to discuss.

"I take this as that you have already an answer to my proposal." said Yorihisa, and Nagisa nodded, drawing out the papers from her bag.

"Yes, Haninozuka-san, you are correct. I decided to accept your offer, on one condition." she said, smiling politely, and Yorihisa raised and eyebrow.

"And what would that condition be, if I can ask?"

"You'll have to sign this NDA, if it isn't too much to ask." she handed him the contract. "It states that you cannot talk about me, nor my identity to anyone who doesn't have prior knowledge of my involvement in this deal, and that applies too for when the next head of the Haninozuka family takes over." explained Nagisa, pointing everything as she spoke. Yorihisa had to admit, she was good. He couldn't see any loopholes in the contract, not that he minded. If the girl wanted to keep it a secret, he wouldn't argue. But he knew why she was bothering on making him sign the contract.

"Alright, I agree to your demands. But sometime you'll have to tell my son about it, you know? Specially if you want this to continue once he takes over." he said, signing his part of the contract, noticing Nagisa's firm was already there.

"I know, but that's something for another day." she assured him, and he nodded. If she wanted it to go that way, he was no one to interfere. At least, not for now. "I've already signed my part of both contracts, you only need to sign and we'll have a deal, Haninozuka-san." she said, confident about her decision.

In the end, everything worked out pretty well, if Nagisa was to say so herself. She was glad Haninozuka-san had agreed to her demands, as she actually wanted to work with him... sort of. They wouldn't _work_ together, but to have a contract with the head of the Haninozuka family was no minor thing. So when she encountered Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai waiting for her at the living room, she was smiling.

"Ho did it go? Did Otôu-san said something bad to you?" asked immediately Mitsukuni, standing up the second he saw her.

"It went pretty well. Your dad's pretty nice, Honey-senpai." she assured, and the senior felt taken aback with that statement. Were they talking about the same person? Probably not. He would have to talk with his father later, make sure he hadn't been abducted by aliens that left a copy of him instead recently.

"If you say so... come on, we'll take you home." Mitsukuni finally said, and the three hosts leaved the room.

The rest of the evening went pretty well. Nagisa called Karasuma-sensei to inform him of how it all went, and she sent a message to the E Class, Gakushuu and Ren to tell them she was still alive. And when she was already on her pajamas, getting ready to sleep like a rock until the next morning, she noticed something else. Honey-senpai had called her by her full name all day. The thought made her smile.

* * *

**Ok, did you like this? I decided to finally put the gang together! Even if there wasn't that much interaction, they all were there. And the contract? Did you expected that? Maybe you'll think Nagisa overreacted a bit, but remember that it was her life at risk, everything could have gone so much worse. Actually, this wasn't gonna end like this, but I was in a good mood today, so I decided to give little Nagisa a rest hahahaha.**

**Part of Karma's mystery is out! I always thought of this Karma to be from a wealthy family, and to have connections somehow, and now you know! Tell me what you think about it.**

**And what do you think about Mitsukuni's move? I've been wanting this to finally happen since I came up with this story, so I'm happy I'll finally write it. **

**Well, that's all for now. See ya next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	15. Chapter 14

**lumigo akvo9504: hahahaha I know, I know. They are the cutest thing. I'm happy you like it, I know you've been expecting it for awhile. And yes! Mitsukuni is growing, I feel like a proud mamma, y'know?**

* * *

'_A date? Is it... a date?_' Nagisa was bewildered. Maybe for Bitch-sensei or some of the other girls like Toka it was obvious, but the blue haired girl hadn't even thought about her upcoming trip with Honey-senpai to that bakery as a date until she mentioned it. Well, she had, but ultimately discarded the option immediately, because Honey-senpai was... well, her _senpai_. She was sure he would never have any interest in her whatsoever, other a friendly one, that is. And then Bitch-sensei told her she was 'the most oblivious girl she had ever seen', as it was a crime that she hadn't notice it before.

'_Well, I'm sorry, I'm busy trying not to act as a fangirl here, I think I'm allowed some slack._'

Now Nagisa was all alone in her flat, looking desperately for something nice to wear. Her sensei's words had gotten stuck into her head, and now she was trying not to freak out over the fact that all her clothes weren't made for a date, because they all had something that Nagisa didn't like. It was as if she had been having some form of an aneurysm when she bought all of those clothes! They all looked unappropriated in her eyes. What was she gonna do?! Honey-senpai had said he would be picking her up in twenty minutes and she was still on her pajamas. Like, what the hell! Why was she so nervous, anyway? It surely wasn't a date, and Nagisa was just overreacting as usual.

But what if it _was_ a date? She couldn't go with the first thing she took out of her wardrobe!

'_This is a disaster!_' she groaned inside, going over her clothes all over again. It was the third time already, and each time everything looked even worse. Why did she even had half of this stuff? It was awful!

The bluenette's heart stopped when she heard the doorbell. Oh, Kami. He was here already. Why was he here already? She still had twenty minutes!

Damn him an his rich boy's manners! Most people were never on time for those things, and much less were they early!

'_And that only makes him even more perfect than he already is...'_ Nagisa thought grumpily as she stood up, before processing what she thought.

Whoa, what? Where had that came from? Did she really considered Honey-senpai... perfect?

'_No. I don't_'. And it was the truth. But all his flaws... they only made him even better in Nagisa's eyes. There was nothing she could thought of that bothered her about him. She was actually impressed. Most people usually had something that made them... _annoying_. But with Honey, she found nothing.

When Nagisa opened the door, she saw Honey-senpai standing there, smiling sweetly at her, although he raised an eyebrow at her outfit. Well, she was wearing a baggy t-shirt from Karma, so she got where he was coming from. The bluenette probably looked like a truck had ran her over, on her pajamas, her hair pulled up in a really messy bun, and bags under her eyes product of her lack of sleeping thinking about the date she was gonna have with him that day.

'_No! It isn't a date, Nagisa! He just asked you because Mori-senpai couldn't come, that's all._' she reprimanded herself. It was true, though. Honey did tell her Mori-senpai wouldn't make it.

"Hey, Nagisa!" said Honey-senpai, happily as always.

"Hey, Honey-senpai. Come on in. Sorry for the mess, but I haven't have time to clean up. And sorry I'm still on my pajamas, I was looking for something when you called." she explained, leaving out the part when she had been on the same endeavour for almost an hour, he definitely didn't need to know that. But now that she saw how he was dressed... well, it certainly did make things easy for her.

"Oh, don't worry, Nagisa! I'll wait on the living room, 'kay?" he said, and Nagisa nodded, smiling as she returned to her room. It was a mess, as the rest of the house. Half of her clothes were on the floor, and her bed was undone. Ugh. She should have thought about that before going to bed last night. Now she was in a hurry to get dressed, and she still had no idea what to wear!

In the end, using Honey-senpai's clothes as a reference, she decided to wear some high-waisted shorts and a sleeveless shirt with a waistcoat that reached her knees, and simple running shoes. She styled her hair on her usual pigtails, and brushed her teeth before stepping out of her room.

"I'm ready. Is this alright?" she asked, hoping Honey-senpai would approve.

Mitsukuni, in the other hand, was shocked. She looked just... perfect. She was stunning, as always, and those clothes only favored her figure.

In the end, when Mitsukuni realised she was waiting for an answer, he managed to get his voice back, clearing his throat before talking.

"Yeah, you look... you look good, Nagisa." good? Kami, of all things he could have said, and he just said _good_? Just what on Earth was _wrong_ with him?

Nagisa just smiled though, not looking hurt by his lack of expression or anything like, so Mitsukuni was able to breath again. Everything was ok, he hadn't messed up things before even leaving her flat.

He could do it. Mitsukuni wouldn't blow up this date. Even if Nagisa didn't know it was a date. If all went well, maybe next time he asked her out—because he would ask her out again—she would consider it as one. Hoping was all he could do at this point, really.

The limo was waiting for them when they got out of the building. Unfortunately for Nagisa, she had already gotten used to the fact that she would have to use that thing to move around the city while she was with the boys, even is she didn't like it. Maybe if it had been a smaller car... but _noooo_, they all just _had_ to have a limousine for their sole use, didn't they? At least Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai shared one, as did the twins. That made her feel a bit better, if only sightly.

When they were settled inside the car, something unusual happened. Honey-senpai was quiet, and that was so unlike himself Nagisa even got a bit worried. Wasn't he feeling well?

"Hey, Honey-senpai... are you alright?" the senior looked over at her, curious. Why was she asking? "I mean, you're quiet, and you usually talk a lot, so maybe you're not feeling well."

Mitsukuni chuckled. Of course it was that. She was so sweet, caring about little things like those.

"Don't worry. Nagisa, I'm ok. Just thinking about how I don't like that you call me your senpai." Nagisa's eyes widened as the blunt way he said it. Mitsukuni noticed, and he giggled a bit. "Stop looking at me that way! You did ask me to drop the act around you." he teased her, and Nagisa smiled a bit. Yeah. She had, hadn't she? At the pool, when they were at Kyoya-kun's family resort. It felt like a lot of time had passed since then, even if it wasn't true.

"Alright. I guess I can just call you Honey, then." she said, smiling at him, and Mitsukuni nodded. "I do have to ask, though. Any reason in particular?"

The blond took his time thinking about how to answer. It was a rather difficult question to answer without giving away his feelings, so he had to choose his words carefully.

"Well, I guess I don't want you to see me as your senpai. We're friends, and pretty close ones, I would dare to say, so I don't think it's necessary for us to have those formalities." he finally said, proud of his own answer. That way, it justified his lack of honorifics with her as well. Mitsukuni patted himself on the back.

Nagisa looked at him, thinking about what he said. He was right. She didn't use honorifics with anyone at the E class, and she thought of Honey-senpai—uh, _Honey_, as a friend, the closest of all the people she had met in Ouran, alongside Mori-senpai. She guessed maybe Kyoya-kun and Tamaki-kun were somewhat close to her too, but that was more of that 'we're classmates on the same club so we kind of have to get along' kind of thing.

"Alright, fair enough Honey." she said, smiling again, and Mitsukuni mirrored her smile.

'_Now, if you just called me Mitsukuni instead..._' but he could wait. Baby steps, baby steps. He didn't want to hurry things, even if it bothered him a bit. Better safe than sorry, they said. His experiment wasn't completed yet, and he needed some more data before moving on.

"Yay!" he said instead, and Nagisa laughed. Sometimes she didn't understand him, though. He could act so mature one moment, and the next one he was back at being a child. It was amazing how he could still preserve his childish personality, while being an eighteen year old man, with a job at the Ministry of Defense, considered a world-mass-destruction weapon, heir to the Haninozuka empire. It was impressive, Nagisa admitted that. That, strangely enough, only made him even more attractive to her, to know that he could tell apart when he could be an immature kid and when he couldn't.

"Okay, so where are we going? You never told me where this bakery was." asked Nagisa, and Mitsukuni started his usual ranting, talking excitedly about the place, how it looked, and how he was so eager to try everything. Nagisa knew he wasn't lying, and that he would absolutely try out every single piece of cake on the menu. She still didn't know how he managed to eat that much, and where did all that sugar went, but her metabolism acted more or less the same, with sweets _and_ sushi, so it wasn't as if she had room to talk. It made her feel a bit less weird about eating half what was on the table, so she was glad, actually.

"... and we'll have to bring some to the Host Club tomorrow, and Satoshi asked me to take him carrot cake, so we'll have to buy some of that too. Chika says he doesn't like sweets, but I know he loves blueberry cake, so I'll bring him some. And Okaa-san wanted something too..." the bluenette had disconnected, but that caught her attention again.

"You'll bring them something? That's pretty sweet of you." she smiled, and then looked embarrassed when she asked. "Do you think I can come with you? I really wanna meet your brother, and Mori-senpai has talked about Satoshi-kun a lot. In his own, word-less way. Anyways, I wanna meet him too." she said with a smile full of white teeth, trying to convince Honey to just _pleaaaase_ _let her come_?

Mitsukuni's face lit up. She—_Shiota Nagisa_—wanted to meet his family?! That was great! More than great! He didn't even had to try for her to accept!

"Of course, Nagisa! You can come with me after we leave the bakery! Chika will probably be at the dojo, and Satoshi is almost always with him, so you'll meet them at the same time. And if you want you can meet Okaa-san too! She's nice, nothing like Otou-san. Even if you said he was nice..." he muttered the last thing. Mitsukuni was still a bit weirded out by what she had said the other day. His Otou-san, being _nice_ to someone? Yeah, not likely. And he had checked, he wasn't an alien! Chika had helped him too!

But then again, _Nagisa_ said he was nice. Nagisa didn't lie. So if she said he had been nice to her, maybe it was true. But still, _Otou-san_... The senior was really confused.

Too caught up with his own thoughts, Mitsukuni didn't notice how Nagisa's eyes widened when she heard him. Okay, so meeting his little brother and cousin was one thing. Meeting his mother was an entirely different one. And for her demise, he made it sound like she was his... his _girlfriend_, or something! Even if he meant nothing of it, it still sounded like it.

Being Honey's girlfriend... it actually didn't sound that bad...

'_No! Stop it, Nagisa! Don't think about things that will never happen! Bad, bad Nagisa!_' she reprimanded herself. Her inner self was right. Imagining those kinds of things wasn't healthy! Specially because she really liked the idea...

"O-oh! Alright." she managed to say, and the subject was soon forgotten. Or at least it seemed like it, as Nagisa kept thinking about it, as did Mitsukuni. He wasn't an idiot, and every single word that came out of his mouth always had a purpose. If he said things the way he did, it was because he wanted to see how Nagisa reacted. The result was the one he expected. She got flustered, even if she tried to hide it, and tried to act as if she wasn't a bit freaked out with it.

Mitsukuni knew Nagisa wouldn't have acted that way unless she considered him something more than a friend. Even if she still didn't know about it. Mitsukuni wasn't worried, though. They had until he graduated, and even then they worked at the same place, he could certainly arrange some 'casual meetings', and pull some strings to get her closer to him somehow. There was always a way, and the senior wasn't giving up so easily. Nagisa had caught his attention, and there was no way he was letting her go.

When the limousine pulled over, Mitsukuni didn't wait his driver to open the door for him before doing it himself. He wanted to open Nagisa's door, and for that he needed to be quick.

What a shame, Nagisa didn't think that way. When Mitsukuni was about to open her door, the bluenette opened it herself, going out of the limo without help. There's no need to say, Mitsukuni's heart crushed. He had been so close! Agh, he would need to be faster next time. Maybe jump over the limo instead of walking around it? Now _that_ was an idea...

He recovered fast from his heartbreak, as he smiled again before Nagisa noticed, and grabbed her hand, dragging her over the bakery's door. He still had some tricks under his sleeve.

The place was just like Honey described it while on the limo. It was small, homely and colorful, and you could scent the happiness pouring out of the place. It was... relaxing.

Nagisa thanked Honey when he opened the door for her, letting her come in first. That was something Nagisa appreciated and respected from those rich bastards. They certainly knew how to be polite. They didn't really used it much, and the majority of the time they were hiding some ulterior motives when befriending someone, but there were times when Nagisa could feel the genuineness of the gesture, just like she was feeling it right now.

Mitsukuni, still holding Nagisa's hand—the thought made him blush a bit—, spotted a free table near the window, and quickly directed them there, Nagisa trailing behind him with their hands still connected. The both of them sat confronting each other, and each one took one of the menus to see what to get. It was pointless, though, as they both knew the table would soon be filled up with everything the place had to offer. But still, it was nice to pretend they were near the normal side of the population.

Finally, Nagisa gave up, closing her menu and leaving it on the table.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry." she said, and Mitsukuni raised and eyebrow, trying to hide the panic rising fast because _what was Nagisa talking about_? Had he been found out? Was she _leaving_?! "It all looks delicious! How do they want me to choose between the chocolate cake and the cookies and cream one, or the mint flavored one, or the lemon pie!? It's just not fair!" she whined, and Mitsukuni smiled, heartbeat slowing down to healthy levels once more. She was _sooo_ cute...

"Don't worry, Nagisa. I can't decide either, so what about we order everything? That way we can taste them all!" why were they even questioning that statement? It wasn't as if they hadn't known already that was going to be the outcome of the afternoon the moment they entered the place.

One of the guys who worked there decided it was the right moment to step in, as he walked towards them and greeted them with a nice smile.

"Konnichiwa, welcome to Harawasaki's, are you ready to order?" he said, a small notebook and a pen in hand.

'_Yeah, you're not gonna need that, pal_.' thought Nagisa, just as Honey opened his mouth to start ordering.

"Oh, yes! We'll have the strawberry cake, 'cause that's my favorite, and some chocolate cake! Also, can you bring us some of the mint flavored cake, the cookies and cream, the carrot cake, lemon pie, some apple pie too, a blueberry cake, a white chocolate and a coffee ones too, please. Uh, we want some truffle cake, a red velvet, a fudge cake, and that one with mangos. And do you have tea?" said Mitsukuni, and the guy almost forgot to nod, bewildered with the order. "We'll want two cups of tea too, then. Thanks!"

"I... um, are you sure you want all that?" the guy looked at Nagisa, probably thinking she was the older out of the two. She just nodded, and he blinked repeatedly. "O-okay then, your order will be here shortly."

When the guy was far enough not to hear them, Mitsukuni and Nagisa broke into laughter, which they had been containing until that moment.

"D-Did you see his _face_? It was priceless!" laughed Mitsukuni, joy tears growing in his eyes.

"And when you basically named _everything_ on the menu..." Nagisa was barely able to speak, as she was laughing so hard her lungs ached.

"Yeah, and he looked at you to make sure I wasn't kidding!"

Summing up, they were close to dying out of laughter.

They managed to regain composure by the time the guy finally showed up with all the cakes on a tray, and Nagisa could tell Honey was eager to dig in already. She couldn't blame him, everything looked delicious, and she wanted to eat too. Maybe she would try the lemon pie first? Or the apple one? Well, she really wanted the chocolate one, but that was one of Honey's favorites too, just below the strawberry cake, so Nagisa would probably just leave it to him.

Mitsukuni was having none of it, though, as he didn't touch any of the cakes when the guy left. Instead, he sipped his cup of tea, gazing at Nagisa.

"C'mon Nagisa, choose the one you want first!" he finally said, when the bluenette wasn't making any signs of having picked up the meaning of his staring.

"Uh?" that was all she could say. What? Did she hear right? Probably not, as there was no way in living hell Honey had just asked her to choose her slide of cake _first_. Right? Hell wasn't freezing over yet, and there were no pigs flying outside.

"Yeah, pick the one you like the most! I invited you, after all, is only fair." elaborated Mitsukuni, and Nagisa's heart skipped a beat. When had he become that _sweet_? 'Because that just now was no the usual cuteness he used, that had been pure, selfless sweetness. It made Nagisa feel warm inside.

"Alright! Then, I'll pick... this one." the chocolate cake that had been calling her since she saw it. It looked delicious...

In the end, they both managed to finish everything in no time. Honey wanted to order more, but Nagisa managed to convince him not too, telling him they needed to leave something for the other customers. Mitsukuni pouted at that, but he knew she was right, so he dropped it, conforming with all he was taking home with him. He just hoped everything would go according his plan...

The way to the Haninozuka estate went calmed. They talked about trivial things, laughing and cheering, having a great time. Nagisa, who was so nervous her legs were turning to jelly before Honey picked her up, was now thinking she had been pretty stupid. It was Honey, dear Kami. She could be herself when she was with him!

At the moment, Honey was telling her they would be starting with the 'Haninozuka style' combat training. That meant, everything was legal except killing. Not really her thing, as she killed for a living, but she was eager to finally show Honey what she could do with the right weapons in her hands. Karasuma-sensei taught the 3-E how to fight with the Haninozuka style—if a rather simpler version of it. But she was a specialized MOD agent, trained to use weapons. The Haninozuka style was her comfort zone.

"Can you use knives?" she asked, wanting to be sure. If she could, she would bring her babies.

"Of course! Everything's legal unless you kill someone, so if you are skilled with knives and you know how to use them without killing, then it's alright." answered Mitsukuni, assuming that was her preferred weapon. He wasn't stupid, he knew they trained her to use guns and knifes at the Ministry. Probably Nagisa liked knives better. He himself was better without anything, as he just used everything his opponent had against him. His body was all he needed. But even though he didn't need to carry a weapon wherever he went, he still knew how to use most of them, as he had to train a lot of people on how to use them himself. "We'll have to make sure you know the style before you can spar with Chika-chan, though. He's all Haninozuka style outside the karate club, so you have to be prepared." he warned her, and Nagisa nodded.

"Huh... that's interesting..." she said, already thinking in how she could harm Honey's brother without causing major damage. She didn't want him to end up in the hospital.

'_Well, now I know why those classes Karasuma-sensei gave me to know where it was safe to cut without causing permanent harm were useful..._' she though. Pretty ironical, as she was sure he meant it as a torture method. But still.

Before they knew it, they were getting out of the limo, and this time Mitsukuni managed to open the door for Nagisa before she could do it herself. He had to jump over the limo—he knew it had been a good idea!—, but he made it.

"Chika and Satoshi are probably training, so why don't we go to see okaasan first? I really want you two to meet, you'll get along perfectly." assured Mitsukuni, really eager to see how her mother would interact with Nagisa. He wasn't that much troubled about it, because he was telling the truth when he said they would get along pretty well.

Nagisa, on the other hand, was a handful of nerves. She was gonna meet Honey's mother. Haninozuka-san's wife. Oh, Kami and the sushi lord, why did she had to get herself into that kind of situations...

'_Okay, here goes nothing. I just hope I'm not banned from the Haninozuka estate when we're done with this conversation..._'

* * *

**I have a question. Did you like Nagisa being all girly and preoccupied about something as clothes? And it was all for Mitsukuni! I think it's kinda cute, I think I would react a bit like that if I had a date with the guy I like. Even if Nagisa's not at that stage yet, we're getting there. And the official lack of honorifics? I don't know if that went as well as I thought it would, but still.**

**Did you noticed the whole chapter was about the 'date-not-date-that-is-really-a-date'? I just noticed after I finished writing hahahahaha. I guess I got a bit carried away. But they are just so cuteeeee!**

**That's all for now. See ya next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	16. Chapter 15

**lumigo akvo9504: Yes I knooooow! I love them too, and as a couple they just made me spin because of their cuteness (I've been writing some scenes, ok? I just needed to, it was driving me crazy!). I think they are the reason I'm so hooked up with this story instead of jumping through all my drafts like I usually do hehe.**

**Reglee: Welcome to this crazy story! Glad you like it so far!**

**Caibb: I know, right? I was reading it before posting and couldn't help but to love them. They are the most awkwardly cute thing ever!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Mitsukuni was happy. It had been already five minutes since Nagisa and his mother had started talking, and so far it was all good. Actually, better than good. Too good. Wait, when had her mother pulled that photograph album out of the shelve?! No, Mitsukuni took back his statement, he didn't want Nagisa to meet his mother!

"Okaa-san, what are you _doooooing_?" Mitsukuni whined, standing up to take the album out of her mother's grasp, but she was already expecting it.

"Mitsukuni, sweetie, stay in your sit. You were the one that brought Nagisa-chan here, now you'll have to accept the consequences of your actions." she said, and Mitsukuni sat. His mother was no one to mess with, so if she said something, he usually—always—complied.

Nagisa, who was watching the whole exchange with wide eyes, blinked twice. Was Haninozuka Mitsukuni, _the_ Haninozuka Mitsukuni... just doing what his mother said? Okay, she hadn't seen that coming. Nagisa knew Mitsukuni didn't follow his father's orders, not all of them that is, and that he usually did what he wanted just because he could.

'_Huh, it seems like we all end up kneeling down to our mothers..._' it was kind of nice to know she wasn't the only one that couldn't say no. It had taken her years to stand up for herself, and her situation was a little bit more serious than some photo album.

"Alright, not that that's settled, I can show you this beautiful pictures of Mitsukuni when he was younger!" said cheerfully Akemi-san, Honey's mother. She was really nice and sweet, with a rather petite frame and auburn hair tied in a low ponytail. She was wearing traditional Japanese robes, and overall held a regal aura Nagisa would kill to have. Seeing her, it was pretty obvious from where had her eldest son acquired his sweetness and cheerful self. So unlike Yorihisa-san both physically and personality-wise it made Nagisa wonder how was it possible that they were married.

'_Possibly an arranged union... but Akemi-san talked about her husband and she looked like she was in love, so I guess the _opposites attract_ thing is real after all_.' Nagisa thought it was rather strange, but she was no one to pray into other people's business.

"Oh, I wanna see that." she said instead, smiling evilly at Honey, who just looked at her like she had just killed Usa-chan. What was she doing? How could she betray him like that?

Yes, that was payback for all those times when he just crushed her heartlessly at training. '_Feel it, Honey, feel it!_' she thought with a big grin on her face.

Mitsukuni, though, knew nothing of that, so Nagisa's attitude was nothing but treason. And still, he didn't mind at all.

'_It seems that love does make you a fool, doesn't it?_' he thought, holding back a smile. He may not mind, but it didn't mean Nagisa needed to know that.

In the end Haninozuka Akemi won, as Nagisa saw all of Mitsukuni's photos. There were some of them where the differences between the picture and the Honey she saw right now weren't as notorious as before, but the attitude he showed made up for it. Nagisa knew about Honey being all serious and tough when he was younger to please his father, but seeing it was a completely different thing, even if it was through an old picture. Nagisa was glad he now showed who he really was, because Nagisa could tell, even if he seemed alright, he was suffering. Honey's usually happy brown eyes were sad, not even the photograph could hide it. Nagisa didn't like to see him sad.

"Mitsukuni, dear, could you leave us alone?" Akemi-san's voice brought her back to reality. What did she just said? Maybe Nagisa wasn't listening right.

"Okaa-san?" Mitsukuni was as confused as Nagisa. Why his mother suddenly asked him to get out of the room?

"I just want to have a girls talk with Nagisa-chan, you know I never get to spend time with girls." said the matriarch of the Haninozuka family, and Mitsukuni knew there was no way she would give in. He still bit his lip worryingly, thinking about a way to help Nagisa—there was no way, his mother always won—. Ultimately he just nodded, and reluctantly left the room.

Nagisa's eyes widened as she saw him leave. What was he doing?! He couldn't just leave her with his mother! Right?

RIGHT?!

He was doing it because she agreed to look at the photos, wasn't he? It was a totally different thing, his mother was about to _kill_ her! How could he just leave her there!

'_Okay, Nagisa, calm_ the fuck_ down. Nothing is going to happen. Akemi-san is nice and sweet, she wouldn't kill you._' even if her brain said everything would be alright, Nagisa was still freaking out. It was Honey's mother they were talking about, not just anyone.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, Nagisa-chan." Nagisa's blue eyes left the floor to find Akemi-san's own big, soft, honey eyes. They made her at ease immediately, and Nagisa didn't know why. Maybe because they were similar to Honey's eyes?

When the bluenette finally processed what Akemi-san said, she blushed furiously. Oh, Kami and the sushi lord, what would she think of her now?

"I-I didn't me-ean to..." Nagisa stuttered, trying to apologise, but not really doing a good job at it.

Akemi just laughed sweetly, waving her off with an elegant motion of her hand.

"Don't worry, I understand why you're nervous. It's not everyday the mother of the boy you like asks you to have a talk alone." she said, calmly and not thinking for a second that Nagisa's mind would go into override with that statement.

Nagisa blinked twice, still trying to understand what she had just heard. Akemi-san said she...

...

"I don't like him!" she exclaimed when it finally got down to her, her already flushed face brightening up even more. Why did she said that?! How could she know she... ahg! Feelings were so complicated.

"Oh, I thought you already..." Akemi closed her mouth, deciding it was better not to finish that statement. Nagisa-chan was not aware of her feelings yet, and she was no one to tell her. She needed to find out herself in order for her feelings to develop in a genuine and strong way. If Akemi just told her, it wouldn't be the same, and maybe it would ruin the growing relationship with her son altogether. "Never mind, I made assumptions I shouldn't have made. I apologise if I made you feel uncomfortable." she said instead, and Nagisa calmed down a little.

'_She's still young, maybe it will take a while for her to realize her feelings_.' Akemi thought, and she smiled a bit. Mitsukuni could wait, he was smart enough for that.

* * *

When Nagisa finally got out of the room, Mitsukuni felt relieve washing all over him. She didn't look upset, or uncomfortable, so that was a good thing. Just what did his mother wanted to talk to her about? Probably more embarrassing things about him.

Mitsukuni cursed the sound-proof walls in his house.

"Goodbye, Akemi-san, it was nice to talk to you." he heard Nagisa saying before closing the door behind her, turning around to face him. "Your mother's nice, you're lucky to have her." she said, smiling a bit sadly while saying it.

Mitsukuni frowned a bit. Why was she sad about it? Maybe it had to do with the reason of her living on her own. Was the relationship between her and her parents that bad?

"Are you alright Nagisa?" he asked, wanting to know about her meeting with her mother, and about how she was feeling too.

The bluenette nodded, smiling towards him, this time a bit more happier.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It's just that I don't really have a good relationship with my mom, but nothing too serious." Mitsukuni didn't believe her for a second. If she was living alone, it was because she couldn't live with her mother. But he didn't pray. She would tell him if she was comfortable with it.

"Alright, if you say so... you wanna go meet my brother?" Nagisa smiled at the way Honey changed the subject. It was nice that he knew she didn't want to talk, and so he respected that.

"I would like that." she said, and so they made their way to the family dojo, that was separated of the ones the Haninozuka's used to train their apprentices.

The family dojo was on the other side of the estate, and it was equipped with the most amazing weapons you would ever imagine. Katanas, nunchakus, knifes, swords, shurikens, everything. The Haninozuka style was based on the 'anything goes but killing' thing, so Nagisa wasn't that surprised.

Even when they were outside the dojo, Nagisa could hear someone was training inside. Probably alone, if the lack of any other hard breathing was anything to go by. Nagisa could guess it was Haninozuka Yasuchika. And she was right, when Honey dragged her into the dojo, the second heir to the Haninozuka's was performing a magnificent series of punches and kicks, with amazing flips and weapons on it. The poor dummy he was training with was already half destroyed, and another boy, who Nagisa was guessing was Morinozuka Satoshi, Mori-senpai's little brother, was watching from the sidelines, ready to intervene if he felt his cousin was pushing himself too much.

If Yasuchika noticed the new crowd he was having, he didn't show, not stopping his training routine for a single second.

Nagisa was bewildered. He was what, fourteen? And he was way better than her. It was obvious he had started training from a very young age, his technique was flawless and fluid, he could change his fighting style within less than a second, and it was still as strong as he was before. Amazing.

And then she was almost hit in the head with a shuriken.

What in the name of the sushi lord had just happen? If it wasn't for Honey's reflexes, she would have been dead by now.

"Chika, you need to be more careful!" Satoshi was fast when he approached them. Honey had pinned her down on the ground, covering her with his own body.

"Are you alright, Nagisa?" she could hear Honey asking her if she was okay, but she was still going over the fact that she was trapped under him. Their bodies were so close Nagisa could _feel_ him over her, making her blush.

Mitsukuni, on the other hand, thought she was still in shock for being almost killed by his little brother. Remembering that detail, he jerked his head to look at Chika with a frown and a dark aura around him that he usually only had when he was just waking up. To his brother's credit, he looked guilty even if he tried to hide it. That made him calm down a bit. At least Chika knew that what he had done was wrong.

Mitsukuni stood up, releasing Nagisa, and so her brain was able to properly work again. Okay, so everything was alright. She wasn't dead, and Honey was no longer over her. She could work with that.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry about Yasuchika, he... well, he doesn't react well to strangers, especially when he's training at the dojo, or fighting anyone." Satoshi said apologetically as he helped her stand up.

"Don't worry, I'm kind of used to it. My middle school class was a bit wary too, me included, so this kind of reactions are normal to me. He was faster than I'm used to, that's all." Nagisa shrugged off Satoshi's worryness, and instead decided to introduce herself. She was the stranger in that place, after all. "My name is Shiota Nagisa, though you can just call me Nagisa. I'm friends with Honey, we're clubmates." she informed, loud enough so that Yasuchika could hear her too.

He was being scolded by Mitsukuni, who was lecturing him about how it was bad to attack people without knowing if they were a threat or not. It wasn't the first time it happened—Tamaki could certainly agreed with that—, but Yasuchika felt tiny anyway. He hated to be lectured by his older brother, because even if he acted as if he hated his guts more than anything, he was just... disappointed? Sad? Envious? Maybe it was a bit of all three.

Mitsukuni could be himself, not caring about what their father would say about it. He violated every single rule the Haninozuka's had with a smile on his face. And yet he still had their father's approval, because he was the strongest heir the Haninozuka's had ever provided. Mitsukuni could beat him without even trying so hard, and that made him... Yasuchika didn't know what he felt about it anymore.

Before Mitsukuni decided to leave the karate club and the Haninozuka's traditions to join the so called 'Host Club', they were pretty close, as Satoshi was with Takashi. Yasuchika had always looked up to his older brother, asking him for advice and comfort. He was the _one_ person besides Satoshi he could trust.

And then he had just left. Mitsukuni left him to face their father alone, to comply with the rules on his own, to make up for his childishness with extra-training, leaving behind all his own selfish desires, all to please the Haninozukas. And even though he did everything in his power to do so, Yasuchika still felt like he would never be enough. Not compared to his brother.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt her, and I will apologise." he cut his brother off, and Mitsukuni just watched as his little brother walked towards Nagisa, and then bowed lowly. "I'm sorry for my behavior, and I apologise if I hurt you in any way." he said, head down, not daring to look at the girl he had almost killed just some minutes ago.

The truth was, Yasuchika was seriously sorry, there was no need for his brother to scold him. He needed to learn how to control himself better, as Satoshi always told him.

So he flinched when a hand touched his chin, lifting it up so that he could look into those piercing blue eyes. He expected anger and resentfulness, but instead found tenderness and a smile.

"Don't worry, it wasn't as you really wanted to kill me. It was actually my fault for startling you while you were training with harmful weapons, so I'm the one who should apologise." she said while she bowed, and Chika's mouth could have touched the floor.

He almost _killed_ her with a shuriken, and she said it was _her_ fault for startling him? Just _who the hell_ was this girl?

(To be fair, he didn't know of the assassins she dealt with on a daily basis, so it wasn't as if his surprise was uncalled for).

"You are an alien too, aren't you?" he muttered under his breath, but Nagisa heard him anyway. She looked puzzled at Honey, who just chuckled.

"Chika-chan believes I'm an alien because I eat a lot of cake." he explained, and the bluenette had to suppress the need to roll her eyes. Seriously, just how childish could they be?

She then turned back to Yasuchika, who was still gaping in her direction, as he couldn't believe what she had said.

"Yasuchika-kun, I am not an alien. I work at the Ministry of Defense, my middle school classmates were savages, and this has already happened to me, so I know it's not your fault. I have my moments too, don't worry. And just for you to know, your brother isn't an alien either. He just eats a lot of sweets because he needs a lot of energy, and cakes give him more energy than other things. I have a friend who does the same thing, you know? He does many activities during the day, so sweets usually helps him when he needs to stay active for longer periods of time than usual." she explained, remembering how much Gakushuu could eat when he needed energy. Now, it was never as much as Honey ate every day, but Yasuchika didn't need to know that, didn't he?

Chika looked at her for a moment, and then turned to face his brother. It actually... made a lot of sense. He ate a lot too, just not sweets, so did Satoshi, who could and would literally live with ramen and only ramen if it weren't because his mother forbid his guards to let him come to a ramen shop. Not that his cousin didn't ditch them to go eat anyways, but points for the efforts, he guessed.

The younger of the Haninozuka brothers blinked, as his whole life just flipped upside down. Maybe his brother wasn't an alien after all? He would need to do some further investigation on the matter before drawing his final conclusions.

After everything was over, Mitsukuni would tell Nagisa the truth. When they were younger he had told Chika he was an alien, and then he never said otherwise, so his brother grew up believing his brother was truly an alien.

Nagisa would scold him, and he would just laugh, truly happy, because maybe his relationship with his baby brother would finally get back to the way it was.

After Yasuchika put everything back to where it belonged, the four of them left the dojo, back to the estate. There, Mitsukuni gave his brother and cousin what he had brought them from the bakery. Satoshi accepted it immediately, thanking him and starting to eat the second it was placed in front of him. Chika, on the other hand, reluctantly accepted, even if he knew he liked the gesture inside him, and ate as well.

And now they were here.

"So... Mori-senpai has talked a lot about you." Nagisa and Satoshi were sitting on one of the elegant furniture of the Haninozuka estate. They were currently on one of the living rooms, while the Haninozuka brothers were healing Yasuchika's wounds. Normally it would be Satoshi's job to do so, but Mitsukuni had offered, and Chika didn't refused either.

Satoshi's face lit up, suddenly happier than he was before.

"Really? Taka-nii has talked to you? About me?" he asked excitedly, as he knew his brother didn't talk often, so that he mentioned _him_... it made him very happy.

"Yeah, he actually talks about you a lot. Well, you know. When he actually speak. He cares a great deal, you know?" she said, not really thinking she was somehow exposing Mori-senpai. Satoshi looked pretty happy, so Nagisa wasn't about to deny him that.

"Taka-nii's the best brother ever! He is the best at kendo, and he takes care of Mitsukuni, and he has very good grades, and everybody likes him!" Nagisa could tell Satoshi was really proud of his older brother, and it made her smile. He was the total opposite of Mori-senpai, who was always calmed and silent, like a rock. Satoshi said everything that crossed his mind, and was very expressive and hyperactive, it seemed. "... And you know? The other day he told me about this girl, Fujioka-san? I think so... anyway, he told me about her, and that means she's important to him, because he doesn't talk often, so I was very excited about it, and..." Nagisa stopped listening after that.

Mori-senpai had talked about Haruhi to his brother? Huh, what an interesting development, who could have guess... maybe she would look into it later. Things were starting to fall into place, it seemed.

'_Is it just me, or that was just Kyoya-kun's mind possessing me?_' Nagisa didn't want to know, if she was honest.

Yep, she would take a bath as soon as she got home. That way maybe she would be free of Kyoya-kun-like-thoughts.

* * *

Nagisa was finally alone. Honey had taken her home shortly after Satoshi's random spilling of thoughts, and he had said goodbye with a kiss on Nagisa's cheek. He left immediately after doing so, and the blue haired girl didn't have enough time to reply before he disappeared.

Nagisa was taking her promised bath, thinking about the events of the day. She had a date with Honey. No, scratch that, it wasn't a date, not for him, anyways.

Even if Akemi-san implied that maybe...

Well, no. Not really. She just said she, Nagisa, was in love with her son. The bluenette wasn't sure what to think about that yet. It had been on her mind lately, but until that day, it had never being a real thing. Not until Akemi-san brought it up. Now she couldn't take out of her head, and it was driving her crazy.

Why couldn't she just say she didn't loved him and forget about it!?

'_Because it's a lie_.' her subconscious was always good when it came to confuse her even more than she already was.

But was it? Was it a lie? Her first answer would be no, that it wasn't a lie, that she just saw Honey as a friend and nothing more, because that was what everyone expected, what she was _supposed_ to think.

But what did she _feel_? Really, what were her feelings towards that blond, cute, and sweet senior of hers?

Nagisa liked his company, and she felt calmed with him, like nothing was wrong with the world as long as he stayed by her side. He made her smile more often than many, and she couldn't get herself to be mean to him, even if she was mad or frustrated. What did that mean? Was it love? Attraction? Friendship? With Karma it wasn't the same, she could always yell at him, hit him, bring out her sassy and bad-ass side, be everything but a proper lady.

With Honey... well, she could be herself, but she had the need to show her girly side, to let him know she wasn't just some tomboy, but an actual girl... someone he could take into consideration.

He made her feel appreciated in ways she never had. He lowered down his defenses with her, showing her his true self, that he wasn't always this kid-like-teenager, but an actual man. It made Nagisa proud, because he considered her important enough to let her _know_ _him_.

Nagisa... Nagisa couldn't help but to love him, couldn't she? How could anyone not love him? Honey was... he was everything Nagisa didn't know she needed until she found him, flaws and virtues, it didn't matter, she needed him as a whole. If that wasn't love, then what was it?

'_If only he could feel the same..._' she thought longingly as she sank her head under the water.

* * *

Tamaki was feeling sad. He was heading out from the main Suoh mansion, ready to call it a day. He wouldn't normally be allowed to be inside the main mansion, but his grandmother had requested his presence. At first, Tamaki thought maybe she was finally starting to warm up to him. It was nothing like that.

"_If you weren't the only descendant of the Suohs, you wouldn't be here._" that hurt. It hurt a lot, to know your family only recognized you as one of their own out of necessity. Maybe his father truly loved him, but it wasn't enough. He never, _ever_, defied Tamaki's grandmother on his or his Mamma's behalf. Not even once. Yuzuru just let things happen, and it hurt Tamaki more than then blonde would ever let him know.

But what hurt him the most was his grandmother's attitude towards him. He often acted like he didn't care, but on the inside, Tamaki's heart broke every time his grandmother called him 'filthy son', or 'unworthy of the name Suoh'. Yes, he was an illegitimate son. But why did it matter so much? Why did she loathed him so fiercely?

Why wasn't he enough?

But even though she hated him, Tamaki couldn't get himself to do so as well. She was his grandmother, his family—it didn't matter that she didn't feel the same way. He would always love her no matter what, and he would win her over. Tamaki would make sure of that.

In the meantime, Tamaki had the Host Club. They were his family too, the one he choose, and that he would never give up even if it meant he could be accepted by his grandmother. That wasn't something Tamaki wasn't willing to discuss. The Host Club supported him when no one else did, every member was a fundamental pillar on his life, and he would be eternally grateful for them. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai always helped him when he needed help with classes and Kyoya wasn't around, and the twins, even if they normally teased him, were there if he needed them. Nagisa was like his consciousness, the one he could always turn to when he was looking for advise, and Haruhi, his darling daughter... she somehow made him remember his mother. It was just a feeling, but he could feel her closer when Haruhi was around. It was nice.

And Kyoya. He was his first truly friend. The first one who accepted him, the one who made him feel welcome at Ouran. Kyoya was just the person besides his mother Tamaki appreciated the most, and knew would never turn him down.

What they all had in common, though, was that they accepted him just the way he was, no charm and smiles. They accepted all his facets, when he was mad or happy, or sad, or whining, or growing mushrooms in the corner, they took it all. That was more than he could ever ask of them, and they did it anyways. Tamaki was just happy to have them in his life, because he knew that without the Host Club by his side, he would have given up long ago.

* * *

**So... did you liked it? What do you think about Chika? I actually like him as a character, as well as Satoshi, and I feel they are not developed enough. Sorry about not having a big Satoshi-time, I'll make up for it. What about Nagisa's decision towards Mitsukuni? I know you've been expecting it. And Tamaki's situation? I admit I was kinda sad when I wrote about it. It was supposed to be happier, but then I just wrote about Tamaki being hated and almost depressed. I hope this bring some things into light, though.**

**PS: Akemi can be read like ****明 (ake) meaning "bright" and 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful".**

**This is all for now. Hope you like it and see ya next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	17. Chapter 16

**lumigo akvo 9504: YES I KNOOOOW, SHE DID! I too, have been waiting for it since I came up with this story. Glad you like it, though you'll have to wait a bit for the sunset thingy hehe. And yes, I've been aching for Chika and Satoshi to appear too, the same with the brothers relationship. I love when they get along, so... yes. And Tamaki! I was a little sad, but I tried to stick to the canon, and totally change it at the same time. Not sure it worked though hahaha, but still, grad you like it.**

**Ok, so I'm gonna change the timeline that's displayed in the anime because in the manga says otherwise, and I try to stick to the manga as much as I can. So... that's all, I guess.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"It's ok, Tamaki, don't worry. Haruhi will be alright, you'll se." so Nagisa was trying to confort Tamaki. It wasn't unusual, as he was growing mushrooms in his corner of woe almost half of his day, so the bluenette was already used to being the unfortunate soul chosen to help him out.

"But what if those shady twins do something at her! My poor daughter! She can't possibly be with those two at night, _Nagisaaaaa_!" he whined, hugging Nagisa's legs while she sweat dropped, looking over to Kyoya, who just ignored her.

'_Gee, thanks. Isn't he your best friend?_' she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Tamaki, she'll be fine. Besides, we too have a class event on Halloween's night, so you'll get to make sure nothing happens." she said, stroking Tamaki's hair. It was like trying to confort a child, actually.

"Really?!" he said, standing up immediately, and then the Shadow King decided to step in.

"Well yes, class 2-A has a Halloween event too. You would already know that if you payed attention at homeroom." Kyoya said, internally thinking how did his idiot friend got to be the class rep if he wasn't aware of the class events. He was the one that supposedly organized it!

Mitsukuni, who was carefully listening to the whole conversation, let out a beam while he stood up, dragging Takashi with him.

"Can we go too? I really wanna see what you do! Our class will only watch horror movies, and we do that every year, so it will be fun to do something new for a change!" he chirped out, looking at Nagisa with pleading, puppy eyes, those that Nagisa couldn't resist. Not that she tried so hard, anyways.

"Of course you can, Honey! The more the merrier! We're doing a hide-and-seek game. The idea is to hide a lot of freaky things all around the school, and try to find them. The one who finds the most objects wins! And we're gonna spook everyone's shit in the process. Even more fun!" Nagisa was actually expecting Halloween already. She would get to make everyone freak the heck out without punishment!

Mitsukuni just celebrated, returned with Takashi and hugged him, singing that this was going to be the best Halloween of all time. The fact that Nagisa was with him had nothing to do with it. Not at all.

Well, maybe a little. Much. Actually it was all the fun. But still, nothing at all.

Truth to be told, Mitsukuni was still trying to figure out how to confess to Nagisa without scaring her off. It was harder than it looked, specially when she obviously didn't reciprocated his feelings. Mitsukuni needed to fix that first, not that it was an easy thing, either.

Now, he didn't need to do anything, as Nagisa had already fell for him a long time ago. But Mitsukuni knew nothing of that, so we'll just continue.

The Host Club without those three first years seemed a bit more... empty. Nagisa felt like their little family was incomplete. Tamaki was always whining about it, saying he missed his daughter, and that they needed to save her from 'those shady twins'. He would never admit he missed them too. Nagisa understood, they would never let go of it if they knew, so Tamaki was using his brain for once, it seemed. Even the Host King had his moments.

But Halloween was finally here, and Nagisa was over exited, and not only because of her class's event. No, Nagisa had a plan. And it was gonna work because she wasn't alone this time.

"Ok, guys, you can come in." the comms were the ones they used at their time in the 3-E, as were they uniforms, but that only made it better. Just like the old times.

Even Nagisa was wearing hers, as she was using the camouflage to spook people. It was nice to use it again.

"_You sure we're not gonna get lost, Nagisa? This place is huge._" the bluenette giggled at Maehara's comment. Yeah, he was right.

"That's why Ritsu will help. Don't worry, it's not really that complicated. Everything has signs on it, and Ritsu will lead the way so you don't get the wrong twist. I'll be waiting near my clubroom. The targets are in here too, so be careful with the noise." and then it all fell into silence. Well, that is until Mitsukuni appeared.

"Oh my, Nagisa. You look so _cooool_!" he said, running over her and hugging her, and they didn't fall just because Nagisa was used to his affection outbursts by now. "Doesn't she look cool, Takashi?"

"You look pretty, Nagisa." said the always stoic Takashi Morinozuka, and Nagisa laughed a bit.

Even if she usually wore the boys uniform at middle school, her 3-E gear was the female one, as it adapted better to her figure, giving her more freedom when it came to kicks and elasticity. So she was indeed looking good, if a bit girly for a change.

"Thanks, guys. It's one of my uniforms from the Ministry. It has some cool stuff, so I thought it could help me tonight. Hey, you know were are Kyoya-kun and Tamaki-kun? I've been waiting for them for almost twenty minutes now." she said, while her friends asked her who were the ones she was talking with.

"Tama-chan is finishing with his costume, and Kyo-chan is waiting for him." informed Mitsukuni, now in Takashi's arms.

"_Hey, Nagi, we're close. You better make them leave if you don't want they to see us_." as always, Karma was helpful when it counted. Nagisa's eyes widened a bit, before they got back to normal again.

"Ok, then... why don't you two head over before? That way you'll be surprise when you find us. The event has already started, so go and find some items, 'kay?" she said, trying to sound as naturas as she could. For a second Nagisa thought they wouldn't leave, seeing how Honey was looking at her, but then he seemed to give up.

"Ok. We'll se you later, Nagisa!" Mori-senpai just nodded and ruffled her hair, and then they took off.

The bluenette sighed in relieved. She thought there was gonna be some troubles for a second there.

"Ok, all clear. You can come on in, guys." she quickly informed her friends, who were with her moments later.

Watching them all together again made Nagisa feel nostalgic. She missed the times when they would train at the mountain, playing paintball, and cobs and robbers, and when they would all charge against Korosensei, even if they knew it wouldn't work, they still did it. And when she went to space with Karma... those were her best memories, along with the ones she had with the Host Club. That was her real family, and it was nice to see them all together again.

"Hey, Nagisa. Who were those guys you were talking to. One seemed to be a kid, it was someone's little brother?" asked Hinano, and Nagisa giggled a bit.

"No, that was Honey." obviously, it didn't ring any bells, and Nagisa rolled her eyes. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka." and everyone's mind exploded.

"No way!"

"But it was obviously a kid!"

"You gotta be _shitting_!"

"Alright, who was that, really?"

"I'm not lying, guys, that was Honey, I swear!" Nagisa said, a little loud so she could be heard over the noise. "I told you he was very sweet and cute, and Karma told you he physically looked like a little boy." she said, and they calmed down. It was still a bit unbelievable, but what Nagisa said made sense. "The one who was besides him was Takashi Morinozuka, Honey's cousin. Mori-senpai doesn't talk too much to anyone, specially if you're not Honey, but I think he has warmed up to me a bit, as he now talks to me sometimes... anyway, our mission will start soon, so prepare." and soon they were all in position, waiting for their target to come.

"It's nice." even when Rio barely whispered, everyone heard it through the comms. "To do this again."

"Yeah, it is." said Sumire, smiling while she leaned closer to Taisei, who wrapped his arms around her waist, nodding. "Thanks Nagisa." the bluenette didn't say anything, but words weren't necessary. Not to them. Not anymore.

They stayed silent for the next minutes, waiting for the right moment. And if finally came.

"Kyoya, come on! Nagisa's waiting for us outside, hurry!" the blond Host King was talking rather loudly, which was perfect for them, as he was announcing his presence.

"If I'm correct, and I know I am, you were the one who didn't know which costume to wear, and that that was the reason we took so long." Kyoya's cold voice made everyone who didn't know him re-think what they were about to do. Nagisa was sure it was ok? They didn't seem... compatible. At all.

The doors of the Music Room #3 opened then, and soon two figures appeared. They were total opposites, that was obvious just by the look of them. Tamaki was smiling happily, wearing an elaborated mummy costume. It almost seemed real. Kyoya, on the other hand, was not wearing any costumes, the part popper, and he was, as always writing on his black notebook A.K.A. his diary.

"Finally! I've been waiting you for half an hour, y'know? What took you so long?" asked innocently Nagisa, the only one of the former Assassination Classroom in sight. The others were hiding behind the doors, taking advantage of their enormous size.

"Our king couldn't decide which costume to wear, you know he loves cosplay." said Kyoya, showing his annoyance towards his blond friend, who payed him no mind, as he was already gushing about Nagisa's 'costume'.

"You look so pretty on that uniform, Nagisa, so girly! Your little sister should learn from you, that way she would show her girly side!" Tamaki's eyes were shining, probably imagining something weird about Haruhi acting all lady-like and stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary, though.

"Yeah, yeah, it suits me, doesn't it? Is from the Ministry." she said, patting Tamaki's head to calm him down. It seemed to work well in class, as it did at the club.

Just like the twins and Haruhi were obviously close, so were the three second years. It wasn't very noticeable, specially with Kyoya, but if you payed close attention, you could tell they spent great part of their time together. Nagisa seemed to caught quickly into their expressions, just like the other two did, and it was obvious they spoke frequently, as the closeness was more than usual. Even Kyoya acted a bit more freely around Tamaki and Nagisa than he did with others.

"You, Kyoya Ootori, are the most boring person ever. Why aren't you wearing any costume?" said Nagisa, her hands on her hips, sending an accusative glare towards the Shadow King, who totally ignored it.

"Because I didn't think it was necessary. With the rest of our classmates is enough. I'll make sure everything goes as planned, and there's no need to cosplay for that." he explained with a smirk, glad he could get it his way.

Well, not likely.

"Boring." muttered Nagisa, making the signal. "Well, lets go. Honey and Mori-senpai are already looking for objects, and I really wanna see if I can spook Mori-senpai." she said with a grin, imagining how it would be to see an expression on her friend's face. Nagisa heard some giggling through her comm, but payed no mind. She would do it, the world needed to witness a scared Takashi Morinozuka for once.

The three started to walk to their homeroom, that was the designated area for everyone before they got to their positions. It was too, Kyoya's location for the night.

And then it happened.

All the class launched at once, perfectly synchronized. They grabbed the three hosts, as it would be suspicious if they just grabbed the boys, and started running, following Ritsu's directions.

Kyoya and Tamaki were trying to free themselves, struggling and shouting. For Nagisa, it was a bit satisfying to see Kyoya losing his composure like that. The bluenette herself was yelling too, pretending to be mad. Truth to be told, she was trying to hide the smile growing on her face. When Honey knew about this he was going to be so proud of her...

When they finally got to their destination, one of the many cupboards the school had, the former 3-E class of Kunugigaoka's middle school was efficient at throwing the two hosts into the cupboard, immediately closing the door and locking it with the key Nagisa had. They all wore satisfied smiles, paying no mind to the exclamations and the blows against the door. They were far from the other people at the school, so nobody would hear them, it didn't matter how loud they yelled.

"Whoever did this, I'll find who you are, and you'll regret it!" Nagisa was fast when she shook her head. He wouldn't do it, because Nagisa would tell him it was her who did it. Kyoya would just make her do something weird at the club, but to her friends... well, she wasn't taking her chances. He was a good guy, a really good one, but the Shadow King was not just a facade, either.

"Don't worry guys! I'll come to get you once the night's over. In the meantime, there's food, water, coffee and an electric kettle, pillows, blankets, and a deck of cards, so you won't get bored. Have a great time, love you!" and then Nagisa turned around, leaving her two friends on their own. Hopefully, something good would come out of it. That way, Kyoya's payback wouldn't be for nothing.

Nagisa motioned her friends to follow her, and so they did, smiling a bit. Her friend was truly something, wasn't she?

"Hey, you sure they're gonna be ok?" the 'they're not gonna kill each other?' was obvious in that sentence, but Nagisa just waved Okuda's question off.

"Nah, they're gonna be just fine. They seemed like they can't stand each other, or well, Kyoya does, but the truth is that they are best friends, and Kyoya is used to spend long periods of time alone with Tamaki, so nothing will happen." she assured her, and with that it was settled. "Now, you can go around and do whatever you like. If you want, you can go and find something, or maybe try the 1-A's event, I'm gonna see what's up with it later. Thanks for the help, guys." she said, smiling at them.

"It was nothing. Glad we could help. It was actually fun to do this again, even if it wasn't as thrilling as the other things we did, so is all good." said Yuuma, and the nods and murmurs of agreement echoed on the hall.

After a while, they eventually parted ways. Some went home, others decided to wander around and see how their friend's school was like, and Nagisa decided it was time to do her part for the class's event. They all bid their goodbyes, and the bluenette started to make her way towards her classroom to check in and start scaring the shit out of everyone.

Her plans got miscarried, though, as just when she was about to reach the homeroom's area, she was picked up again, and this time it wasn't planned.

A hand covered her mouth, muffling her shouts, and it didn't matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away. It was more than one person, the number of hands told her so. And Nagisa wasn't into killing mode, because she didn't want to hurt them really badly, so she couldn't get away like she usually would—breaking their necks, or sliding a knife through their throats. Yeah, they were probably students, so Nagisa was in no way gonna do that.

After a while Nagisa stopped trying to get where they were taking her. She didn't care anymore, it was still inside the school. Probably the basement, though, as they had gone down several flights of stairs.

Nagisa was no longer fighting, and as they had taken off the hand on her mouth, she was actually talking to her... kidnappers? Yeah, that was accurate.

"Well, so... where are you taking me?" the fact that Nagisa was talking didn't mean they were talking back. "Alright, if you don't wanna talk, I guess I can be both of us." making if seem like she didn't know there were more than one person was a tactic Bitch-sensei taught her, and it was coming handy now. "I'm gonna tell you a bit of my like, 'kay? So I work for the Ministry. The MOD, if you're being precise." she could feel how the hands grabbing her tensed, obviously knowing they were messing with the government now. They kept going, though, probably thinking that, as they were filthy rich, nothing would happen. Yeah, right. "And so I train there every weekend and Fridays, and I also train with Honey and Mori-senpai. It's fun, y'know? And Honey said soon I'll be able to fight Chika-kun! I'm so exited! Anyways, I do my homework every day, because I'm responsible, and I come every day to the Host Club. I still wonder why did I joined. I must had been pretty bored back then... but it doesn't matter, because I met a lot of nice people, y'know? And now I..." she was cut off by one of the kidnappers.

"Shut up already." it was obviously a masculine voice, and Nagisa smile, victorious.

"Thanks, I now know your voice. Make sure you don't come near me ever again, because if you do and I hear you, you're dead." her tone was serous, and Nagisa released some of her bloodlust, just enough to scare them.

It worked nicely. The guys freaked out, and shoved her inside the nearest classroom they found, locking her inside and running away.

'_Cowards_.' she mused to herself, leaning against the door. '_Now how am I supposed to get out of here?_'

Her phone had no reception, and the was probably no one close enough to hear her. Just great.

Oh, well, she would have to wait. At least she had her knifes...

* * *

"I'm going to kill her." Kyoya was calmly leaning against the wall, his eyes close. His threat wasn't convincing, and both Tamaki and Kyoya knew it.

"No, you won't. She's one of the few who would dare to do this, and you value that." answered Tamaki, who was sitting besides him, shuffling the cards. "What do you want to play?"

"Canasta." replied Kyoya, and so Tamaki distributed the cards.

As they started to play, the two second years started to relax. At some point both of them took one blanket and a pillow, the game forgotten, and they just leaned down, inches apart, and started talking. There was not an specific topic, just whatever came to their minds. The room was soon filled with chatting and coffee. Now the two of them were alone, with no distractions—Nagisa was no fool, so obviously Kyoya didn't have his notebook nor his laptop with him. It was nice, to just talk, no worries about anything.

"The other day my grandmother requested my presence at the main estate." suddenly said Tamaki. Kyoya, who was listening carefully, changed his position, so he was now facing his blond friend. "She said I was a disgrace to the Suoh's, nothing I haven't heard already. She also said... well, she implied that, if I accept a marriage proposal... I can see my mother again." Tamaki then looked at Kyoya, who didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to answer?

"I see." that was all Kyoya could say. If he let his tong keep talking, he would end up sounding like an idiot. Tamaki didn't seem to mind, as he kept talking.

"I... I don't know what to do. I don't want to marry some stranger, but... I haven't been able to see my mother for the past three years." Tamaki looked so desperate, _was_ so desperate, Kyoya didn't know what to do either. A part of him told him to hug him, confort him in some way, to at least _try_. But the other one, the rational part of him, told him to stay still, that it was wrong. And it was. It was so wrong in so many levels Kyoya couldn't even count them.

And still, he didn't seem to care.

Slowly but firmly, Kyoya's arms surrounded Tamaki, giving the half French boy the hug he needed. That was the last straw, because moments later, Tamaki started to cry. It weren't his host tears, but real, sad, helpless ones. He was in front of a crisscross, and Tamaki had no idea which path he would pick. He didn't _want_ to pick.

Kyoya didn't say anything, letting him cry it all out. He heard patiently everything Tamaki had to say, not saying a single word. But he never broke the embrace, and he even tightened it, pulling Tamaki closer to him.

In return, he blond told him everything that had been bugging him. His father's lack of protection, his grandmother's hateful words, her missing mother, and now the apparent marriage proposal. There was just so much he could handle, and even the Host King had his limits. Apparently, he had reached them, and passed them.

The Shadow King waited until Tamaki had calmed down, and them whipped his tears away, giving him a small smile, one of the few real ones Kyoya had.

"I won't tell you everything is going to be alright, because I don't know if it will, but I will tell you that I'll do everything in my power to help you sort things out." '_even if it breaks my heart_.'

It was a promise, and Ootori's, specially Kyoya, didn't break their promises.

* * *

It had been, what, three hours? Probably, judging the marks of her knifes on the wall. Nagisa could throw knifes at a speed of 0.5 seconds, and by the looks of it, she had thrown at least two thousands times, and even Nagisa could do some quick math, so... well, it was better than nothing, as her phone was out of battery and she was waiting for some of the workers to get down there and find her.

'_But why? I mean, it's not like I've made enemies on purpose, and I don't remember having any fights with anyone..._' it was certainly strange. Since Nagisa first got to Ouran, she had never suffered of bullying or abuse of any kind. People were nice to her, or at least polite, and when she joined the Host Club that only increased. So why now was she locked up inside of a room on the school's basement in the middle of the night?

"Maybe if I had my phone... then Ritsu could help. If she was able to function on space, then a basement should have been no problem." she mused, sighing before throwing her knife again. The wall cracked a bit when the weapon embedded on it. The bluenette walked across the room and pulled out the knife from the wall. That had been more or less al she had done for the last three hours. Super exiting, right?

The bluenette then sat on the floor, her back leaned against the door. Nagisa was tired, she wanted to get home, or at least to sleep, but she couldn't because if she fell asleep, she wouldn't hear if someone got downstairs, and so she wouldn't call for help, and then she would be trapped for all eternity, turning into a ghost to wander around with the tower's witch on Halloween's night.

Dramatic? Not at all.

"I'm_ booooooooored_!" she whined, pressing her head against the door as well. Was it karma? Because if it was, she was going to be so mad. She had locked up Kyoya and Tamaki _together_! They made each other company! And she left food, drinks, games, blankets and pillows! It was in no way fair!

She was thinking about her faith, that she would die there out of starvation and water deprivation, when she heard steps coming closer. Immediately Nagisa was standing up, calling whoever was out there to help her. She kept shouting, and as the steps came closer, Nagisa's hope grew. She was not going to die! Somehow karma had taken pity on her soul and was going to help her!

Finally, the door opened, and Nagisa realized her savior was no other than Takashi Morinozuka.

"Mori-senpai! Thank Kami and the sushi lord you're here! I thought I would die for a second." she laughed a bit, hugging her senior in gratitude.

'_Now I feel bad about wanting to scare him..._' she thought, deciding Mori-senpai was too kind to deserve that.

"We were looking for you." he explained, patting her head.

"We?" she asked, noticing Honey wasn't with him. "Where's Honey?"

And just as if he was the devil himself, the blond senior appeared, looking preoccupied for something. When he spotted Nagisa, though, his eyes started to glow, and his whole expression lightened. He ran towards his cousin and friend, hugging the bluenette so hard she thought maybe he would break her bones.

"_Nagisaaaaa_! I was so worried! When we didn't find you while we looked for treasures we came back to your homeroom, and they told us you never showed up, just like Tama-chan and Kyo-chan. We've been looking for you ever since." he said, and Nagisa smiled a bit, touched by the fact that they were worried.

"That's sweet of you, though it's kinda my fault Tamaki and Kyoya didn't show up. I may have locked them in one of the east west cupboards." she explained, touching the back of her neck while she spoke, and both seniors raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that! You know they are stubborn, and blind, and I just wanted to help them up a bit! It was the perfect occasion, and I even get them pillows and blankets and cards, and food!" she said, and her companions sweat dropped. Of course she did.

"Alright, Nagisa, it's ok." said Mitsukuni, smiling a bit as he watched her fidgeting.

"Why were you here?" Takashi's question brought him back to reality. That's right, Nagisa was trapped too. And surely it wasn't anyone trying to pair her up with someone.

"Oh... I'm not sure. I was actually going to check in into my class's event, and suddenly some guys grabbed me and brought me here. I know at least one of them was a guy, as I made him talk, so if I hear his voice again, I'll recognize it." she said sure of her habilites. "I don't know why they did it, though. You know I've never have a fight with anyone, so I have no idea why they just locked me up here." the bluenette then shrugged, not caring as much as she should. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm out, and that's what matters." she said, smiling a bit.

"What? Of course not! Nagisa, what they did was _wrong_. If it wasn't because we were looking for you and decided to try here, maybe nobody would have find you. Nobody ever comes down here, not even the workers. The area has been in desuse for almost twenty years." said Mitsukuni, worryness clear on his factions. "Nagisa, I think... I think whoever locked you up didn't want you to get out."

* * *

**Hey there! So... did you expected any of what happened? Glad to se the 3-E in action, even if it was briefly? Sorry about the OOCines (don't know if that's a word, but I'm gonna use it anyways) of Kyoya and Tamaki, had to do it. It wasn't suppose to go that way, it was going to be happier, I swear, but... I don't know, it just sort of happened. And what do you think about Nagisa? So bad she didn't get to scare Takashi hahahaha. But instead she got a riddle and maybe a threat! This is just about to start, so prepare yourself, the good stuff's coming.**

**Also, if you don't know who some of the characters were, that's because I was using their first names instead of their last names, like I've been doing since the beginning. You can find everything on AC or OHSHC's wikia though hahahaha.**

**That's all for now. Hope you like it, and see ya next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	18. Chapter 17

** lumigo akvo9504: Well, I won't say it was my intention, because it wasn't, but I won't say it didn't amuse me. Sorry not sorry, can't help it. Glad you like it though.**

**Caibb: Yeah, I was reading the manga and suddenly there was a Halloween episode, I was like, what the hell, dude? But I figured out if would be better to just go with the flow, so... yeah. And don't you worry, stuff's coming.**

**nikko12rose: Hahahaha thanks, I do what I can. And I update as I write, so... yeah, for now they are pretty fast updates, but when I'm with a lot of stuff in my plate it's a bit harder. **

**Again, I am so sorryyyyyy. I hate not having internet. It sucks. Like, my brothers were playing Minecraft and all I wanted to do was writing, but I couldn't because my family went to my beach house for Easter holidays (I'm enrolled at a catholic school so I get Thursday and Friday off), and there's no wi-fi there, so... yeah, it was awful. And then I was busy all week because it was my school's week, and then I had to write a 16-pages-essay, so you get how busy I've been. But I did it, and now I have a new chapter for you guys, so enjoy! **

**Also, did you watch End Game? I did last weekend, and let me tell you, I need to watch it again because I'm still processing what happened. Like, whAT ThE ACTUAL FUCk JUSt HApPENEd tHEre?! I DON'T UNDErSTAnD! **

**Just for you to know, I won't make any spoilers in the matter, because I hate them and I threatened every person I know to stop talking to them if they even tried to spoil me, and it would be pretty hypocrite if I did spoilers myself after I watched it. So, yeah, there's that. **

* * *

In the end Nagisa managed to convince Honey and Mori-senpai that she was fine, and that she wouldn't die—whoever was behind the attack, needed to do more than just locking her up somewhere to kill her, that was clear. She was a big girl, she could manage just fine. And besides, wasn't she trained by the most amazing martial artist in Japan? They would be toasted before any of them could even lay a finger on her.

So now the three of them were on their way to pick up Tamaki and Kyoya, who were still together inside the cupboard. Nagisa's hand was held by Honey's as he had claimed that way she wouldn't be kidnapped again. His reasoning didn't make any cense at all, but Nagisa went with it. His hand felt nice next to hers anyways, and she wasn't about to complain either. Mori-senpai was next to Honey, looking over both of them in a rather protective way, as it was usual for him to do. Neither of them needed to be watched, they were totally capable of protecting themselves, but the Morinozuka heir did it despite it.

"I'm sorry." Nagisa said at some point, when the chit chat died, and silence filled the place. Mitsukuni and Takashi looked at her, surprised by her sudden outburst. Her head was a bit down, her face covered by her blue locks, which were now down. "I'm sorry I worried you so much, you didn't... well, you didn't really have to go looking for me, and you did it anyways. You probably saved my life, and that's something I'll never forget." because yeah, there was needed more to take her down, but that was because she had friends. Without them... well, Nagisa didn't want to think about it. That time when she didn't have any friends was one on the worsts periods of Nagisa's life, one she didn't like to remember. And now that she got friends, pretty good ones, she didn't want them to go away.

"It was nothing Nagisa. You can count on us, you know? We're your friends, you can ask us for help." that was something most people had clear, Mitsukuni was no exception. The fact that Nagisa needed to be reminded of it made him worried. She should have very clear that friends were there to help each other, but for some reason that wasn't sticking to her head.

'_Well, I guess I'll have to remember her of it until she doesn't need to anymore._' he thought, smiling slightly while he did. He had no problem with it. Not at all.

"Friends are here to help you out, Nagisa. Don't forget that." said Takashi, feeling the need to make it clear that he was available too if she needed any help. He then ruffled her hair affectionately, and as it was down with no pigtails, it got all messy.

"Hey! _Mori-senpaaaaaai_!" she whined, trying to fix it as best as she could without looking at a mirror, causing Mitsukuni to laugh, and Takashi to crack a small but true smile. "Thanks, though, you really saved me." Nagisa said, flashing the a bright smile, full of happiness. One that neither of the seniors seemed to want gone.

Well, they would made sure she stayed happy, then. It was a promise.

When they finally reached the west wing, were Nagisa and the 3-E had left Tamaki and Kyoya, the door was still locked. Of course, Nagisa had requested to the school staff to keep the door unopened even if someone yelled from the inside. It had take quite a while to get all the staff involved, but everything was settled after some tricks, and smiles and shipping partnerships—some of the maids were as shippers as Nagisa herself! They were so much fun to talk too.

But when Nagisa opened the door, preparing herself for dying, or something like that, she found her two friends sleeping. They were using the pillows and blankets, and there were some coffee cups near.

"Ha! I told you they would be fine!" the bluenette whispered toward her companions, who just rolled heir eyes. That girl was a crazy as Tamaki, she just was better at hiding it.

Nagisa's eyes were resembling hearts when she realized they were rather close, looking like they were hugging before falling asleep. They probably were, or Nagisa hoped they were, as that would meant there had actually been some progress somehow.

Mitsukuni was silently gushing all over them, pointing them with his hands, trying hard not to scream. Just like Nagisa, of course, who was jumping with him. They even started to talk to each other using signs. It meant they were making weird faces trying not to say anything, just pointing at their clubmates, covering their mouths and faces, and then repeating the process.

Takashi was patiently waiting for them to finish with their fan-girl-boy-time so they could grab them and bring them to the club so they could get proper rest. He was as stoic as ever, but his eyes were softer than usual, like it happened when he was looking at those two having fun. It was obvious his cousin had finally found someone, even if neither of them knew it yet. They were both quite stubborn and blind for those kinds of things, specially if it was themselves involved, so Takashi knew better than to rush things. Patience was a virtue they said, and Takashi Morinozuka was sure as hell patience.

He knew too another person who was patient. Haruhi was a special girl. She could handle Tamaki, Mitsukuni, the twins and the Host Club antics all together at the same time, and never lost her patience to the point she got really mad. It was amazing how she managed that. On top of that, she did her homework everyday, her house's chores, and a lot of other things that took time to finish, so her time to actually relax and rest was little. And she still agreed to go out with them almost every weekend, even if she protested a bit, she ended up coming anyways. She was indeed amazing, wasn't she?

'_I'm thinking too much about her again, aren't I?_' Takashi had found himself thinking about Haruhi quite a lot lately. When he was in class, he would think of her, wondering if she had any trouble, and if she would ask him for help if that was the case like Nagisa did with Mitsukuni. The he would remember she was an honor student, so probably didn't really had any troubles.

At his house, while he was training or meditating, his thoughts would flow to her over and over again, and there was no way for it to stop. It was like a drug, he couldn't stop thinking about her, and everything Takashi saw reminded him of Haruhi somehow. Like the flowers of the gardens, or his textbook, the food and even his toothbrush! Like, what the hell, why would his _toothbrush_ remind him of Haruhi?

His dreams, they were plagued by her. Sometimes they were adventures, and others she was just there, smiling, using a dress or a t-shirt and shorts, she was pretty either way.

It was driving him crazy. And even when it was, he never got tired of it.

Was it love? Takashi didn't know, but maybe it was too soon to think about love. Affection, yeah, liking, probably. Love... well, were was still a long rode before getting there. But it didn't matter, Takashi was a patient man after all, and he would wait for it.

* * *

When Tamaki woke up he wasn't at the cupboard anymore. He noticed first because Kyoya wasn't by his side, his arms weren't around his anymore. It made him a bit disappointed. Tamaki would have liked to wake up wrapped up in Kyoya's arms...

'_What? Wait, what am I thinking? Maybe I'm still a bit sleepy. Yeah, probably is just that._' that calmed the Host Club's King down as he sat down, recognizing the room as the Music Room 3#'s changing room. He was using one of the beds they sometimes used when one of the club members was tired.

How had he got there, anyways? He didn't feel no one moving him anywhere while he slept, but that may had been because he never felt anything while he slept.

'_Probably Mori-senpai or Honey-senpai, as they would obviously be willing to help Nagisa out..._' he reasoned, yawning as he stood up, looking for something else. And he indeed found what he was looking for. Kyoya was sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in blankets, laying down on another bed near the one Tamaki was using.

Tamaki's face changed as he formed a smile. When asleep, Kyoya usually looked more relaxed, his features softened without the mask he used to make people believe he was in fact just a manipulative bastard. Now, he looked in peace, like he had no care in the world, and Tamaki didn't want to wake him up, because if he did, then his friend would be back into his _I'm-a-rich-bastard-who-does-everything-he-does-because-it-has-merit_ facade.

The fact that Kyoya would kill him if he was awoken had nothing to do with that statement. Nope, not at all.

'_Because if someone even dares to think about doing it, it'll face the wrath of the Demon King_.' Tamaki tried to held the shivers that came down to him when he though about it, unsuccessfully. Besides, the blond himself had already woke him up three times that week, another one might just be the end of him. Tamaki was still waiting for the Ootori's police force to come and arrest him, as it was well known that his friend had a very _special_ personality when he was waken up. Honestly, Kyoya had a lot of patience when it was Tamaki. The thought made the blond smirk, knowing most people didn't have as much luck as he did.

"What kind of idiocy are you thinking about now, Tamaki?" the half French boy could have died form a heart attack that precise moment. For a moment he thought it may had been Kyoya, catching him while he stared at him, but for his relieve, it was just Nagisa.

That relieve was gone when he processed what that meant. It was Nagisa, after all. She was like those shady twins in so many ways it was scary as shit, but she had the necessary subtlety so it wasn't as obvious. That only made her even scarier. And somehow, they were still pretty close friends, that being the reason why he didn't run off every time he spotted her blue hair.

"I was just thinking about our next cosplay theme." he said calmly before snapping, remembering she was the one that locked him with Kyoya. "Nagisa! Why did you locked us in yesterday?! That was really un-lady-like and rude!" he said, trying his best not to raise his voice in order to keep the Shadow King from waking up. It was still too early for that.

"Kami, you're so _slow_ some times..." Nagisa muttered, rolling her eyes before grabbing his arm to drag him out of the room. "We better not wake him up, or he'll be cranky as hell for the rest of the morning."

"That's right, let's keep it quiet, 'kay?" Honey-senpai was there too?! And Mori-senpai!

"I feel to betrayed. How could you do this to your King?" Tamaki whimpered, going to his corner of woe to mop and grow mushrooms.

"Because you're from France, and it seems like there everyone's blind, so we needed to help ya' out." bluntly said Nagisa, smirking slightly as she remembered that serie about those weird french superheroes she'd been watching lately. It was a lot of fun, and it prove her theory of all french people being blind. Why would Tamaki not realise his true feelings if it wasn't because of that? 'Cause the idiot wasn't pretending, he wasn't able to do that. No, he was truly unaware of his feelings, something really impressive. And they said France was the city of love, and that french people were good match-makers.

'_Yeah, tell that to this guy._'

"_Nagisaaaaaa_! Why are you so mean to me?" Tamaki whined, growing even more mushrooms in his corner of woe. He was the Host King, why where they being mean to him. He needed mommy...

"I'm not being mean, you jackass..." the bluenette muttered, before rethinking what she said. Well, maybe she was being a _little_ mean... but they did say the best friendships where the ones that hurt, right?

'_If that's not real, then all my friends from middle school are not real friends, so I'll take it as it is_.' those kind of thoughts where the ones that made Nagisa realise maybe her middle school class was a _bit_ violent.

Meh, they were good anyways.

* * *

It had been three days since Halloween, and unfortunately, that meant they were back into having classes. What Nagisa enjoyed the most of Halloween was all the free time they got to prepare the night. Most of it was unnecessary, which meant the bluenette got to do whatever the hell crossed her mind for a week or so.

And now they were back to math class. No fair.

Oh, well. It gave her the excuse to go see Honey, as he was good with math and was always willing to help her, so at least something good came out of having the horribly boring and torturous lessons again.

But at the time being, the assassin was having a study session with Haruhi at her house. It was Sunday morning, and both girls wanted to spend some time together, so they decided it would be best if they multi-tasked and did it while doing homework and preparing for quizzes.

"Hey, Nagisa, I need to go grab some things to the market for lunch, will ya' wait for me while I go?" Haruhi asked, looking at the wall clock to know how much time she had to cook lunch.

The bluenette, who was focused on her french essay, looked up when she heard her friend talking about going to the market. Now that she mentioned it, Nagisa herself needed to go too...

"Can I come with you? There are some things I need to buy myself. Tomorrow I have some guests, and as always, my fridge's empty, so I was about to go later anyways." she explained, and Haruhi decided it was better not to pray into why she had people coming over on a Monday. Well, Haruhi knew the bluenette had a bunch of weird friends, just like Nagisa herself, so if she didn't seem bothered by it, Haruhi was not about to say otherwise. It was nothing of her business either.

"Of course you can. But they have a lot of sales today, so we better hurry so we can choose the good stuff." and with that they got going. If they wanted to finish early, they needed to hurry things along.

So when they were coming back to Haruhi's place, talking about things with no importance, both were surprised to find four limousines parked in front of the apartments building.

'_Well, shit_.' thought Nagisa when she spotted that familiar blond senior she was madly in love with. If Honey was there, then Mori-senpai was as well. And they wouldn't be there if it wasn't because of Tamaki, who probably was being stupid as usual and dragged all the hosts to meet Haruhi's house.

'_Haruhi's gonna get nuts, isn't she?_' the bluenette mused thinking about it. Well, those rich bastards had it coming, it was their fault.

"Hey, Haruhi." the brunette looked down at Nagisa, making her huff a bit. Yes, she was short, there was no need to make it even more obvious... "Don't go little on them. Make them pay." she smiled evilly, and somewhere inside Haruhi's mind Tamaki-senpai's words came to life. Maybe her friend was a demon, after all. Haruhi made a mental note about hearing Tamaki-senpai out from now on. Maybe he wasn't that much of an idiot...

No, scratch that. He was, of course he was. Who was the one who brought all the hosts to her house? Obviously it was Tamaki.

"And remember, do not say anything about her being poor, understood?" Haruhi heard Tamaki-senpai whispering, and restrained herself from face-palming. Was he for real now? They talked about her being a commoner all the time! What would change if they didn't do it now? It wasn't as _she_ would change her mind about them, anyways.

"Uh, Tama-chan? I think it's too late for that." Mitsukuni had spotted them, because of Nagisa's unmistakable blue hair. It was pretty hard to miss it, really.

"What do you mean, Honey-senpai?" the short senior just pointed his finger at their direction, making the Host King and the twins stiffen.

'_Oh well, she's gonna kill us._' they thought as Haruhi's face morphed into a hardly contained anger. Nagisa's evil face only made it worse. They weren't about to receive any help from her at the time being. Of course, the bluenette was having the time of her life right now, she wasn't going to end it.

"Leave. Now." Haruhi didn't shout, but her murderous look was enough to let them know she was pissed. And then Tamaki started to point all the blame to the twins. Typical.

In the end, the hosts ended up inside Haruhi's house, as it was obvious it would happen eventually. Those guys didn't know the meaning of privacy. Nagisa was fast as she collected her stuff, putting her papers and pencil-case back inside her bag before those morons could find a way of ruining it.

'_Well, at least Honey's here, and he brought cake_.' she thought, smiling a bit as she sat besides Honey.

The small senior smiled widely when Nagisa sat by his side, and purportedly moved a bit to the right in order to be closer to her, his action being only caught by Takashi, who just let out a tiny smile as he saw his cousin and his friend interact. They were so made for each other it was actually surprising. How could they not notice the other returned their feelings, that was something Takashi couldn't understand. Well, they did say love was blind. Even if that wasn't the purpose of that phrase, it damn well fitted them.

'_Mitsukuni brought strawberry cake. Maybe I'll give mines to Haruhi?_' yep, those where the deep thoughts Takashi usually had.

The evening was full of... interesting events, to say the least. Tamaki ended up being hated by Ranka, the twins somehow managed to succeed with their task of getting into his good side, as well as Takashi and Mitsukuni, and Kyoya surprised them all when he admitted he had been in contact with Haruhi's father since she joined the club. Well, not really that surprising, actually.

Nagisa of course spent the evening chatting with Ranka about fashion and that new palette one of their favorite make-up lines had launched recently. Ranka already had it, and promised he would let her use it some day, because Nagisa was _dying_ to get that pallete since the launch was announced.

This particular detail didn't miss Mitsukuni's ears, who had been listening to everything she had said since the moment he saw her.

'_Interesting... really interesting. Maybe I'll start looking more into this make-up line thing_.' he thought, making a mental note to make sure he wouldn't forget. This was an important thing. Besides, if Nagisa was so interesting on it, it had to be because of _something_, right?

In the end, though, everything ended up being just as any day at the Host Club: crazy, and weird, and... nice. Even if Haruhi was annoyed by her friends, and Nagisa was just thinking about how those guys were supposed to be the next world rulers, and the hosts were just messing around as always. It was how they worked, and it was fun. Ranka being there only made things even better.

"Don't forget to write to me, Nagisa, I want to know you got home alright. And tell Karma I say hi, ok? I haven't seen him for awhile now." Ranka sure was a sweet person, and Nagisa was grateful for it.

"Ok, Ranka, but you don't need to worry. These guys are giving me a lift, so they'll drop me off in front of my building. Thanks for worrying, though. And I'll let Karma know he's a bastard and that he should visit more, 'kay?" how Karma and Ranka met, was a story for another time, because it was really weird and bizarre. Like, really weird. And bizarre, we can't forget about that.

And with that Nagisa left the Fujioka residence, flanked by the two seniors. The three friends were the first ones to leave, as they knew they were being totally intrusive, and decided it was better to leave in order to make the others realize they needed to leave too. At least that was what Honey said, but Nagisa wasn't counting on that much. Her friends were... stupid, that was the only word the bluenette could think to describe them at the moment.

'_Oh well, they are the only real friends I have at Ouran, so I better keep up, right?_' she thought, smiling over at Mori-senpai and Honey, who were having a conversation about some tournament the Hainozuka's were hosting next week. That meant Honey was the only one talking about it, telling his cousin about this grading system, or something like that.

"Wait a minute." both cousins turned to watch Nagisa. "You said your family is hosting a martial arts tournament?" her blue eyes were shining just by the thought of it, and her looked turned so hopeful Mitsukuni wasn't about to tell her no.

"Yeah! I thought I talked to you about it, but as you don't know, I'll explain." Mitsukuni said, clutching Usa-chan with his hands. "The tournament allows any kind of martial art, as we'll let the competitors use the Haninozuka style. You know how that goes, so basically, the only thing you can't do is to kill someone. If you want, I can sign you up. I won't be competing because I'll be with the jury as will Takashi, but Chika and Satoshi will compete, so maybe you'll fight one of them." Nagisa was almost bouncing all over the limousine. She couldn't believe there was going to be a tournament when they allowed the competitors to use the Haninozuka style! Even if obviously she couldn't kill, which was her specialty, it was still awesome! The only one who had fought her using the Haninozuka style was Honey, and he was unbeatable, so it would be a good change to fight against someone she could actually spar with for more than thirty seconds.

"I'll appreciate it, thanks Honey." she smiled, and pecked his cheek. Mitsukuni's face turned bright red almost immediately, but Nagisa didn't tell, as she was looking the other way, trying to hide her own blush. And Takashi, of course, was witnessing it all with a soft expression. They were... cute.

* * *

"So, Haruhi." all the hosts had already left for the day, and it was just the two Fujiokas in the house. Haruhi was preparing dinner, and Ranka was sitting at the living room drinking some tea. "I saw how you looked at one of those guys. What was his name again? Oh, yes, I remember. Takas..." he was cut in the middle of the sentence with a dish towel Haruhi threw at his head. "Haruhi! Why are you so mean to daddy?!" of course Ranka whined, and Haruhi just kept stirring the sesame sauce, her cheeks light red.

"Stop saying those things, otousan. There's nothing between Mori-senpai and I, I promise." Haruhi rolled her eyes. Why did his father had to do this _every time_ he met a friend of hers? It was annoying.

"Alright, I'll stop. Nagisa texted, she said she was home and that Mitsukuni-kun and Takashi-kun already left." he informed to his daughter. "Those three are pretty close, right?"

Haruhi thought about it for a second.

"Well, I guess you could call it that. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are almost always together, and Nagisa trains with them at Honey-senpai's family dojo, so they spend a lot of time together. I've seen her have a real conversation with Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai is like her best friend at Ouran, so... yeah, their close. Why?"

"Nothing, just a thought that came to my mind, that's all." and then the conversation was over. But Ranka wasn't as blunt as his daughter, and he had noticed. Those looks Nagisa and Mitsukuni had shared weren't friendly ones. They were in love.

Of course, non of them had realized the other felt the same yet, but Takashi had, it was obvious. The way he looked at them was all one needed to know if you were observant enough. And Ranka sure was observant.

That was the reason he asked about Takashi in the first place. Her daughter seemed... attracted to him? Well, sorta. She was kind of drawn by him, in a rather romantic way. Haruhi didn't have a clue, but the senior sure did. Takashi looked at Haruhi too, and he seemed a little—a lot more aware of what was going on between them. A least he seemed like he knew he was attracted to Haruhi. If he knew that, in a way Haruhi felt the same way, that Ranka didn't know.

'_Well, I prefer him over Tamaki._' he thought, humming happily as he sipped his cup of tea.

Haruhi, who was now measuring the rice, thought there was something odd with her father. And by that she meant something _odder_ that usual. He asked if she liked one of the hosts, and when she didn't answered he changed the subject. Nothing really out of the ordinary...

'_This time was different, thought. He mentioned one of the guys in specific. But why Mori-senpai?_' of course, Haruhi as blunt as she was, wouldn't notice her father was right, that she had been staring at the tall senior throughout the evening, apparently in an unconscious way. Oh, well, she would notice eventually, right?

Well, we'll have to wait to know that.

* * *

**So, I feel like I haven't really develop Takashi's and Haruhi's feelings, and I don't like it, so that's gonna change from now on. I don't know how to do it with Haruhi, though. She is... well, Haruhi. But I'll think of something.**

**Also, I have a question. If I' honest I haven't given the twins' affectionate relationships much thought, but if you really want it, and I mean, _really want it_, I could pull off some things. But just if you really want it hahahahaha.**


	19. Chapter 18

**lumigo akvo9504: Yaaaassss! Glad we agreed on that one, because I honestly can't believe there are so little OHSHC and AC crossovers, not to say this is the only Mitsukuni x Fem!Nagisa fanfic I know of. But yes, Ranka is like the one person that needs to approve. Now we only need to make those two morons to notice they are actually just being stupid and we're all done here! Also, I understood that ****reference! ****Oh, and before I forget, congrats! You were the only one who figured out my plans. I was reading the reviews just now and I saw that one when you literally predicted all my pairings, it was hilarious! So yeah, that's all hahaha.**

**I hadn't got any comments on the twins behalf, but I'll give you until next update to tell me. If not, I guess I'll just drop it and keep going with what I had planned initially. That being said, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"You're going to compete this weekend?" Irina was laying down at the spa's common bath, as was Nagisa. They were in the middle of their monthly spa session, and they were enjoying every single bit of it.

"Yeah, I asked Honey if he could sign me up, and he agreed, so I'm supposed to go to his house early so we can do some warming exercises before the competition." Nagisa explained, her expression softening as the time passed and she was still in the water, just _being_. The moments she got to be as calm as she currently was were so ephemeral Nagisa felt better almost the second she was inside the bath. The aromatics smells that surrounded her only made it better.

The ex-assassin opened one of her eyes, looking curiously at her student. Had she finally realized it?

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Nagisa's eyes were still closed, but the bluenette could tell. Bitch-sensei was the one who had taught her how to do it, after all, so she was obviously good.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out if you're still as dense as you were a few weeks ago, or if you finally started to _see_ things." Irina said bluntly, and this time it was Nagisa's time to look at her, questioningly. She was very observant, thank you very much! At the looks she was getting, Irina sighed. "Did you realize you are in love with that Haninozuka boy yet or are you still in that phase when you believe you're just friends?" her tone was plain, as she gave no mind to Nagisa's wide eyes.

"Wha... how... I don't understand." was all the bluenette could say. Bitch-sensei knew? Since _when_?

'_Oh, sushi lord, that probably means Honey know too, and if he knows I'll ve ruined because I won't be able to talk to him ever again!_' as you can see, Nagisa was panicking.

"Oh, get over it. I've known since I saw you two talking for the first time. Maybe you can't tell, but that's love. And not just from your part." Nagisa actually had to stop thinking about anything else to understand what her sensei was telling her.

"Wait, what?" and that was the marvelous and eloquent answer the assassin was able to give.

'_Geez, this girl can be so dense sometimes..._'

"That he likes you too, Nagisa." Irina rolled her eyes, not believing this was her best student, top of the Assassination Classroom, and one of the only two minors currently working for the Ministry of Defence. Seriously, one would think she would be brighter.

And that was the moment Nagisa's head exploded.

Her face turned a bright red, wide blue eyes, opening her mouth to talk before closing it again, as if she was mimicking a fish. In the end, the bluenette just sank into the water, not being able to look at her sensei.

'_Bitch-sensei didn't say what I think she said, right? Of course not, I must be hearing things. Because there is no way Honey actually... that he... I mean, it would be a dream come true, but c'mon, we're being serious here, right?_' her thoughts kept like that until she was out of air, when she had to come back to reality. Bitch-sensei was patiently waiting for her to return.

"Are you done freaking out? Because if you haven't, you can go back into the water, we have plenty of time." Nagisa wasn't sure if she was mocking her or not, but didn't particularly care at the time being.

"I... why are you telling me this?" Irina's expression softened when she saw how confused her student was.

"Because I wan't you to be happy, and with him you look happier than every other time I see you." she answered simply, sending the bluenette a small smile. "Don't waste this chance, Nagisa, because maybe it'll be too late tomorrow." the blond sensei stroked Nagisa's wet hair reassuringly, a gesture she almost never did.

"And how do you know it's true? For all I know, he considers me a little sister and I'm just being stupid." Nagisa sounded so defeated, Irina was almost willing to go and tell that boy to ask her out already. No one could make her little assassin feel bad!

"You can't see it, but I'm sure I am not the only one who had noticed." Nagisa's cheeks went red again, and Irina laughed. "Just ask him out on a date, I'm sure he'll say yes."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll kick his ass, of course. I'm sure your former classmates and Gakushuu would be glad to help." Nagisa repressed a shudder at the thought. She wasn't sure who would win that fight, nor did she want to know.

"I think I can handle myself just fine, but thanks, Bitch-sensei." the bluenette smiled, and Irina felt triumphant with her achievement.

'_Tadaomi owes me 100.000 yen._' she thought with a smirk on her face.

Well, she may have been helping her favorite student, but that didn't mean she wasn't gaining something with it. It was just too good of an offer to turn down.

* * *

This was it. Her first tournament had finally come. Nagisa was currently at the Haninozuka estate, warming up with some stretching and basics exercises with Honey just like he instructed her to do. As his mentor in the Haninozuka style, he said he owed to do this with her.

Nagisa thought it was cute, because she knew he was cranky in the mornings and hated to wake up early. As he wasn't competing, he didn't need to get up until a few hours, but there he was, up and running at six in the morning, just to help her.

Could he be more perfect? Nagisa seriously doubted it.

"I think you're ready, Nagisa." Honey said after a while. They had been practicing some special movements with dummies, like her arm-triangle choke, her flying-triangle choke, and a few other tricks she had picked up from the Assassination Classroom. Mitsukuni had to admit, he was impressed each time he saw her performing it. Even he had trouble with some of them sometimes, but Nagisa was just flawless, quick and lethal.

Mitsukuni thought she looked beautiful.

"Yeah? I don't know, I think maybe I'll slip and accidentally will kill someone..." she laughed nervously. 'W_ouldn't be the first time, though..._' quite a lot of dummies were beheaded, ripped, or stuff like that because of some miscalculations on her behalf. The problem was when she changed dummies with human beings. Well, Nagisa hoped it would turn out alright.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine, Nagisa!" Honey's words made her feel better. In a way, she knew there was someone counting on her, so she would now do her best to not disappoint him.

'_That, and I would be totally dead if I kill someone out of my killing license's limits and Karasuma-sensei finds out._' yep, better not to pray into those thoughts, they were pretty dark ones.

You see, Nagisa's killing license worked in a rather strange way. She could obviously carry weapons wherever she went with no problem, she could kill her targets in case they were given by the Ministry or one of her particular employers, had permission to help out in case of emergencies, and of course, self defence, but only if the other had started, and it had certain level of hostility. But if she killed someone who didn't qualify in any of the previous reasons, she was taken into custody, and then to prison. Not to mention her mere existence in the Ministry was a secret, or at least what she did.

Nagisa was the first one to ever formally work at the MOD as an assassin with a contract instead of being an outside contact—like Lovro-sensei, formerly Bitch-sensei, Red Eye, and many more—, and it was a new division they were thinking about creating based on the events occurred last year. She was the mock trial, and if Nagisa could do it right, then the Ministry would start bringing more people into it. That was the other reason why she had to be specially careful when it came to following the rules.

As they still had time before it was the time to prepare for the tournament, they both decided to take a break and just rest a bit. The competition was being held at one of the Haninozuka dojo's, the biggest one that was allowed for public. Nagisa used the private family dojo when she trained with Honey, because it was smaller and it had the best stuff, the antic weapons and all. But she had seen the other dojos before, and they were amazing. They were big too, enough for being able to held a fair audience.

If she was able to get pass her anxiety of accidentally killing someone, Nagisa could say she was actually exited too. Her middle school classmates were, of course, going to see her compete, as were the hosts. They said it was for moral support. Nagisa thought it was just them wanting to be together with an excuse to make Haruhi come.

But it didn't matter, Nagisa was happy they thought about coming at all. It made her feel like she actually belonged somewhere else than the 3-E mountain and assassination, somewhere a bit more normal—not taking into account that those guys were nuts, it was nice.

As the maids and butlers started to pace around to pick things up and prepare everything for the event that was going to occur in a few hours, Nagisa said hello to every single one of them that crossed their way, just as Honey did. She already knew most of the staff who worked at the Haninozuka estate, as she spent at least a few hours per week there because of her training.

This was something Mitsukuni found particularly sweet of her, as she took the time to learn all the names, and on top of it she was always nice to them. The Haninozuka heir appreciated that, because most of the staff had worked there for years, and he considered them a pseudo-extension of his own family. Hell, he knew of a few of them who had been working there since his own father was only a child!

So anyways, they stayed there for at least an hour and a half, just talking about whatever came to their minds. It was nice, to just talk about anything and everything at the same time. Mitsukuni told Nagisa about his missions for the Ministry, his years as the Karate Club's president, when he couldn't act like a child and had to hide Usa-chan and restricted himself from sweets, and how his world turned out to be much better when Tamaki helped him.

It was in moments like that ones when Nagisa felt kinda bad for being so mean to Tamaki, but then she remembered all his stupidity and it was all over.

In return, Nagisa talked about her first two years of middle school, how she didn't have any friend until Karma showed up, and then how everything turned out to be better last year. She left out everything about the Assassination Classroom, and instead focused on the 3-E, the moments they spent together, when they went out and had fun, when they acted like the teenagers they were instead of the guys who were supposed to kill his teacher to save the world. She talked about the competitions they had with the 3-A class, how they always beat the crap outta those snobbish guys, and how they always learned tons of things everyday.

Watching silently from the balcony of his bedroom, Yorihisa Haninozuka smiled slightly as he saw how his older son shifted closer to Nagisa, apparently unconsciously, and how Nagisa then rested her head en his shoulder. They were laying on the grass, in the middle of the gardens, and they seemed... young. Not in the usual, childish way his son had, but an actual young expression, happy, carefree... Yorihisa hadn't seen that look on his son's face since he started middle school and he requested him to join the Karate Club. Even if he now acted like a toddler, Yorihisa could tell, Mitsukuni was his son, he knew those things. The look in his eyes was always too sweet, too calculated, everything as it should to please others.

But with Nagisa... that girl somehow managed to get the real Mitsukuni out with just her mere presence. It was amazing to see how Mitsukuni's expression changed, how his eyes softened, and his childish antics became genuine, because he knew he could act serious when he was with her without the fear of being cast out.

"Are you stalking them again Yorihisa?" the head of the Haninozuka household almost jumped when he heard his wife behind him. Instead, as calmly as he could he turned around, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"What are you talking about Kasuki? I was just... enjoying the morning breeze?" yeah, he couldn't fool her even if his life was depending on it.

Kasuki just rolled her eyes with amusement. Yorihisa needed to learn that, after a lifetime knowing him, he was no capable of lying to her.

"One would thought you would have learned already, you can't lye to me, Yorihisa." even if his brother Akira was the one responsible of accompany his husband through his life, Kasuki Haninozuka, formerly Morinozuka, never stayed behind. She was only a year younger than them, and very smart too, so she easily skipped a year to be with them at school.

But that wasn't the matter at the moment. No, now what was important was that her little boy was finally growing up! Not only physically—'cuz yes, Takashi had told her all about Mitsukuni starting to grow again. But he was also growing in an emotional level. He had fallen in love, and fortunately the girl was an angel, everything Kasuki ever dreamed in a daughter in law. She was able to keep up with his son, that was a big start, and he could handle him wonderfully. She was funny, and sweet, and...

"Kasuki, you're doing it again." Kasuki blinked. Oh, he was right. She was doing it again. Yorihisa sighed, a small smile on his face. "Just... please don't start planning the wedding yet, alright?"

Kasuki's semblance fell into disappointment, but she knew her husband was right.

'_Oh well, I guess it's alright if I start looking for a dress_.' she decided, thinking about what could look good with Nagisa's hair.

* * *

Gakushuu looked around, trying hard to find some faces he knew.

'_It shouldn't be so hard, she has fucking blue hair! How am I supposed to miss that?_' the fact that he wasn't finding any was getting into Gakushuu's nerves, as you may have tell already.

He was at the Haninozuka estate to see her best friend compete at this pretty important martial arts tournament. Gakushuu was aware of the rules the Haninozuka style had, and how she was trained by _the_ Mitsukuni Haninozuka himself at least three times a week. That, and the fact that she was not only an assassin, but a fighter. Karma, Karasuma-san, a lot of people had trained her besides the Haninozuka heir. And Nagisa had a knack for all that required weapons, specially tricky moves and stuff to immobilize the opponent, so Gakushuu was certain his friend had fair chances of winning the competition.

According to the tabloid that held all the names of the competitors, the only ones Nagisa needed to worry about were the youngest Haninozuka and Morinozuka. Gakushuu himself had attended various tournaments throughout his life, he recognized most of the names on the list, and he knew Nagisa could take them out with no problem.

After other ten minutes trying to locate his friend, Gakushuu finally spotted that baby blue hair he was so desperately looking for. The redheaded demon, AKA Karma, was with her as well. He had a smirk plastered on his face, and when Gakushuu was close enough for him to notice him, Karma waved with a grin. That made Nagisa turn around, as she was facing Karma, and so did the little blond who was with her.

"Shuu! You made it!" Nagisa was hugging him before he could process she had moved, but he was used to it by now. So instead of pushing her away, like he would have done months ago, he just hugged her back.

"I've been looking for you for at least twenty minutes, y'know? This place's huge." he rolled her eyes, thinking about how not even his house was as big as that dojo, and his house was actually classified as a mansion, so you get how it goes.

"Well, it is the dojo we use when we're hosting competitions, so it must be big, ne?" Gakushuu's purple eyes traveled from Nagisa to the blond guy. He was looking adorably cute with a pink stuffed bunny in hand, and big, shinny eyes.

What the hell?

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to be as polite as possible, but not having a fucking clue about who he was.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey! You're friends with Nagisa?" he tilted his head, and Gakushuu didn't know what to say.

Ok, hold on a second. This was the guy Nagisa was in love with? This was Haninozuka Mitsukuni? The hell?

After a couple of seconds, Gakushuu was able to properly think again, so he cleared his voice and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm friends with her. Gakushuu Asano, pleasure to meet you." he said, bowing slightly.

"You are Shuu-chan! Nagisa talks a lot about you!" '_Shuu-chan?_' that was all on his mind as he watched how Honey celebrated, cheering about meeting another of Nagisa's friends.

'_So Karma wasn't lying when he said Nagisa's school friends were weird. And he said the seniors were the normal ones?_' he raised an eyebrow at Karma, who just shrugged in response. Gakushuu looked over at Nagisa again, but she was already talking with Honey about something he didn't understand.

"They make me want to throw up rainbows." was what he finally said, and Karma laughed in response.

"They're pretty cute, huh?" Karma obviously agreed with his friend's statement, 'cause he casually slipped an arm by his shoulders, guiding him away of the two unaware lovebirds. "We'll come back later. I wanna get something to drink." the question wasn't said out loud, but Gakushuu only sighed in defeat as he followed Karma to one of the vending machines.

"So... just to clarify, he wasn't lying when he said he was Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Karma just nodded while he took a sip of his newly bought strawberry milk. "That's fucked up. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do, but we just gotta go with it. He's actually pretty fun to be with, and Nagisa really likes him. She'll never admit it, but he's her best friend at that weird school of hers." Gakushuu just looked at his friend from afar, laughing happily with the Haninozuka boy like she had no care in the world.

Karma was right. Nagisa _did_ look happy, happier than he had ever seen her before.

'_Maybe he's not that bad after all. If he makes her happy, then I guess I can accept him_.' Gakushuu's face contortioned to form a half smile, little but real.

And then five other guys wearing obviously expensive clothes joined them along with another girl, who looked pretty normal. Those were her friends from school, Gakushuu supposed. Nagisa didn't seem too bothered by them, so he got to the conclusion it was ok.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to scare them shitless, though. Nagisa was Gakushuu's best friend, it was his duty to protect her, and embarrass her. Not always in that order, of course.

"No, Asano, don't go there, their having a good time..." Gakushuu ignored Karma as he dodged people in order to get back with Nagisa and her friends.

'_Since when is Karma the responsible one?_' the thought crossed his mind, and suddenly Gakushuu considered the idea stopping just to get things back to how they were. '_No. There is no way in hell I'm letting Karma take my spot as the responsible one in this relationship. Nope. I'll die before that happens._'

And then it came to his mind the word 'relationship'. Gakushuu... he hadn't really thought about being in a _relationship_ with Karma, right?

Right?

RIGHT?!

'_Oh Kami, I _did_. Now I'm definitely screw, aren't I?_'

Inside his mind, Gakushuu was having a mental debate, but on the outside he was just there, standing in the middle of the crowded dojo, with Karma looking at him. The redhead was trying to figure out if his friend was just messing with him or if the strawberry blond was actually just looking at the wall like an idiot.

"Asano? Hey, Ace-kun, you there?" there was no response. "Second-place-kun, this isn't funny, stop acting like you're some weirdo, 'kay?" still, Asano wasn't looking at him. Or at any other direction besides that wall, if we're getting technical.

Karma waved a hand in front of his _friend's_ face, trying to make him react somehow. His purple eyes blinked, but other than that, it wasn't much what Karma got from him.

"Ugh, you're so frustrating, Gakushuu Asano! It's like you're doing this on purpose!" he muttered annoyed, and that was the only thing Gakushuu caught of all that phrase.

The strawberry blond was stunned for a moment. Had karma just called him _Gakushuu_? The only ones who called him that were Nagisa and sometimes Ren... Gakushuu thought his name sounded good when coming out of Karma's mouth... voiced by Karma's lips...

'_Stop it! You're stronger than that, Gakushuu!_' but was he, really? Karma just seemed so _tempting_ right now... and he was close, enough for him to steal a kiss from him if he wanted.

Gakushuu was actually thinking about it. What could happen? Would it be that bad if he just leaned over and pressed his lips with Karma's? It surely didn't sound at all bad to him.

And then Karma hit him. Hard.

"Ouch! What the hell, Akabane?!" Gakushuu growled, snapping out of his thoughts. Karma just sighed, relieved that his friend wasn't having an internal seizure or something.

Drama Queen much? Maybe.

"It's your fault! You were staring at the wall like and idiot, and didn't seem to listen when I called your name." Karma shrugged, and Gakushuu knew he wasn't really sorry. What a jerk.

Instead of starting another argument, Gakushuu rolled his eyes, trying not to blush at his previous thoughts. He needed to talk with Nagisa. _Now_.

"C'mon, those morons get to see Nagisa every day at school, it's our turn with her." he said and, even thought unconsciously, he grabbed Karma's hand, dragging him over to where their blue haired friend was still talking with the Host Club.

Karma, walking behind Asano, looked down at his hand, firmly clasped against the strawberry blond's one. It felt warm, and somehow it was as if their hands were made to be together, they _fitted_. Fortunately, Karma was able to control his blushing, otherwise it would have been the end of him.

'_Holly shit, Nagisa was fucking right, the sneaky little... when she finds out, because she _will_, I'll never hear the end of it._' and it was all because of Asano Gakushuu.

Even his name was nice, it wasn't fair! How was Karma supposed not to fall for him? Exactly, there was no way.

"Guys! Where were you? When we noticed you weren't with us I got worried." Nagisa was looking like a mother hen, hands of her hips and a stern look in her face. It was almost more terrifying than seeing her slaughtering dummies with her bloodlust at its full range.

"Sorry, needed to throw up rainbows and sparkles." said sarcastically Gakushuu, and Karma snorted, as did the twins. Nagisa, Haruhi and Mitsukuni just looked confused. Kyoya was hiding his tiny smile behind his notebook, which he was currently writing on. Takashi seemed unfazed, as if nothing had happened. And Tamaki... well, he looked like he was about to jump at the thought of rainbows and sparkles. You know, nothing out of the ordinary.

"How can you throw up... rainbows and sparkles." asked Haruhi, genuinely confused, and then everybody else sweatdropped. That girl could be so _dense_ sometimes...

Nagisa smiled at her. She did understand what they meant, but didn't know why, so she wasn't going to stress over it.

"It's nothing Haruhi, just Shuu being weird." she said, earning a glare from his friend.

"Oh, so you mean like himself? Yeah, I would add a little more jerkiness, but it works." mused Karma, and this time it was his turn to be punched. "Hey!"

"You deserved it, jackass." and then the insults chain started. And just for everybody to know, yes, there were some violent behaviors in the middle of it.

"Mommy, they're being violent like Nagisa when she's angry." Tamaki whispered scared near Kyoya's ear, and the Host Club's vice-president rolled his eyes, still focused on his notebook.

He had yet to figure out why were Nagisa's school records sealed, as were Karma's. And now this Asano guy came into light. This was turning out to be even more interesting.

"There is nothing I can do about it, daddy." he calmly said, gazing at Nagisa's friends with the corner of his eye before going back to his notebook.

Tamaki probably said something then, but Kyoya's attention was already somewhere else. Wasn't an Asano the owner of Kunugigaoka?

'_Interesting indeed._' Kyoya would definitely look into it the moment his hands were on his laptop again.

But for now, there was a more urgent matter. The twins were intently looking at Karma, trying to guess where they've met before. He was rich, or at least his family was. And his name did ring some bells...

_Holly shit_.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other then. They had got down to the same conclusion, hadn't they?

'_We gotta ask him_.' Kaoru didn't say anything, but Hikaru understood. That didn't mean he liked the idea. '_Hikaru, he's Nagisa's friend..._' the older twin sighed, and Kaoru smiled victorious.

"Later." that was all what was spoken out loud, by Hikaru. It attracted the other's attention, but neither Hikaru nor Kaoru were about to mutter another word.

Tamaki was about to jump in, wanting to know what those 'shady twins' were up to now, but the buzzing sound of the speakers stopped him.

'_Attention. Attention. The tournament is about to start. Please take your sits. The matches schedule is on the panel._' the message was repeated, and then everybody was on their way to find their places, except from Takashi, Mitsukuni and Nagisa.

"Hey, say hi to them for me, will ya'?" asked Nagisa to her two middle school friends, who nodded and left to find the E Class.

The three hosts walked towards the jury's table, where Yorihisa, Akira Morinozuka—whom Nagisa knew because of that time she went to Mori-senpai's house, and another man, probably part of one of the Haninozuka's minor branches, judging by his features.

Nagisa, who was already on her training gear, bowed respectfully at them, and the three acknowledged her, Yorihisa wearing a nice smile.

"I'm glad you're competing, Nagisa-san. I expect some interesting matches." he said, and Mitsukuni's eyebrow shot up. What was that? His father being nice to someone?

'_Guess Nagisa really has a gift with people..._'

"I hope you like what you see, Haninozuka-san." she said, before bowing again. "I have to go. See ya' guys soon!" the bluenette said her goodbyes, smiling at her two friends, and then headed over to the special quadrant that was left for the competitors to stretch and wait for their own matches.

Mitsukuni and Takashi sat at the table, looking at the dojo. It was full, as it always was when the Haninozuka's were hosting a martial arts tournament. Despite that, both seniors were confident Nagisa would go far. She could even win, but she had to face Chika for that.

Well, they both had been dying to spar together, so this could be their chance to finally do so.

If only they knew what was coming, sparring would have been the last of their worries.

* * *

**Tan, tan, taaaaaaaaaan! Did you liked it? **

**This was supposed to be about the tournament itself, but I got a bit exited with all the preliminary, and here we are, cutting the chapter in half! Don't worry, I'm already working on it.**

**Did you liked that Asano x Karma moment? I was missing them a lot, so I decided to bring them in. Next chapter I promise the whole 3-E to join! **

**Also, what do you think about that scene at the beginning? Will Nagisa finally ask Mitsukuni on a date? *insert epic voice* You'll see more about that soon. **

**That little thing with Kyoya and the twins will not be forget it either, even if maybe it'll take a while. I mean, it's not like Kyoya can find out about Nagisa's secret this early in the story, right? About the Hitachiin twins knowing Karma... well, that one will be revealed sooner. **

**That's all for now. Hope you like this! **

**Patolemus.**


	20. Chapter 19

**lumigo akvo9504: Glad you liked it so much! I tried my best with Karma and Gakushuu, so thanks for telling me I actually did a good job instead of just making them look totally OOC's. Don't worry, the twins are coming soon! But I still not sure when the hosts will find out myself, so it may take a while.**

**Caibb: Yeeeah, I've been expecting it too, if I'm honest. And yesss, that little secret will finally come to light, just wait a bit.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but as you can see, the chapter's a bit long. I was actually thinking about cutting it again, but finally decided against it because it would be weird. So... well, that's it. Hope you like it, and enjoy!**

* * *

Nagisa was competing in an hour, if her calculations were correct. It could take lesser or longer, but she was estimating based on the number of matches before hers. She was competing against a guy she'd never heard about. The partners could either be with someone of the same gender, or not, that was something the Haninozuka's had always done. The thing was to prove who was better, and that could be either a woman or a man. Nagisa liked that.

So for now, Nagisa was watching the matches, analysing her possible opponents, stretching a little more, out of habit. When they competed at the mountain she would always observe, silently watching everyone's movements and skills, looking for a weak spot. That was the reason she was good at what she did. She wasn't necessarily a fighter, but pure assassination, like Korosensei had said once. Her fighting skills didn't come out naturally, like they did for Karma or Isogai, or Maehara. She had to work to get to where she was, and she had to work very hard. But assassination... that was just instinct. She would always observe, write down, point out, remember every single detail, and then she would strike, fast and clean.

That was something her middle school classmates failed to do, and they mocked at her for a while, but then it bit them in the ass when she beat the crap outta everyone while sparring. When she beat Takaoka-sensei for the first time, that was when they truly started to realize she was no less than anyone else in the class, and that she was even more dangerous. Nagisa could be all sweat and nervous and shy, but she could be the top class assassin at the 3-E too. It was all a matter of who she was dealing with, and why was she dealing with them in the first place.

But that was not the time to pray into those matters. Right now, she needed to focus on the tournament, on her matches, and on winning. Well, it wasn't as if Nagisa would be angry and jealous if she lost, but it would be a little disappointing, so the bluenette was determined. It was a good way of finding out if her fighting skill had really improved, as she would no longer be sparring against someone she knew. She wouldn't have the advantage of knowing her opponents movements and style as well as she did when she fought Karma, Honey, Gakushuu or the others in E Class. It was thrilling in a way, actually.

"Nagisa-chan!" the assassin looked away from Akita Hokaiddo, one of the two guys who were sparring at the moment. He was good, better than his opponent, but nothing she couldn't take if she wanted to, which she definitively did.

Satoshi Morinozuka and Yasuchika Haninozuka made their way towards Nagisa, who smiled widely at them the moment she spotted them. Satoshi-kun had been the one calling her name, as he was waving his hand, dragging Chika-kun with the other. The younger Haninozuka wore a serious expression, but he was glad to see her nonetheless.

"Satoshi-kun, Chika-kun! Is nice to see ya'." she greeted them with a small bow of her head, as she was currently stretching and couldn't really stand up and bow correctly. "Honey said you'd be competing too. I'm exited! Hope I can have the honor of sparring with one of you two, though." she winked playfully at them, and while Satoshi just laughed cheerfully as always, Chika smiled a bit, pushing up his glasses to prevent them to fall.

"Mitsukuni-nii-san has spoken a lot about your habilites, and I think it would be... interesting to see with my own eyes what of everything my brother says is true." Nagisa notices how Chika referred at his brother as 'nii-san'. That was progress!

'_I guess they're really starting to bond again. That's nice._' she thought, a small smile on her face.

"Well, you'll see it soon. I hope it pleases your expectations." the bluenette giggled, and then did a split to stretch her legs a bit more. She didn't want to have a muscle strain in the middle of her match, after all.

As Nagisa continued with her exercises, the two cousins looked at her with amazement. Did she... how could she... what the hell? That had been her legs just turning rubber! When they finally snapped out of it, they looked over at the judges table, when their family was sitting. Mitsukuni then spotted their gaze and then looked at Nagisa. It seemed to be something normal to him, because he just laughed and went back to watching the match, which was already finishing, with Hokaiddo-san as the winner.

* * *

"Kotaiko Hamatuza, Shiota Nagisa, please advance to the sparring area." when Mitsukuni heard the name he had been waiting to hear since the beginning of the tournament, his eyes shot up from his scoring sheet to look at the ring, where Nagisa was already standing. Her blue hair had been pulled back with a single high ponytail, making her look even more serious than what she did with her usual twin piglets. Her training gear got wrapped around her figure nicely, and her hips tempted him even from afar. Her calmed expression, how she smiled kindly at her opponent and bowed respectfully before getting in position, the glow in her eyes...

She looked so... _hot_.

Nagisa was facing him, and before the matched actually started she directed her gaze to him, her smile widening as she did it. And then her match began.

Hamazuta looked down at her, and not only because she was a midget. He was obviously thinking about how an easy fight that one would be, if his lack of any further analysing said anything. It remembered Nagisa of how Karma acted before he got beat up by almost everyone in the midterm exams last year. Before that, he was cocky and arrogant, believed himself to be better than everyone else. He kinda was, the redhead never had to spend hours in front of a book to understand what was being taught in class, and he caught on things quickly. But after the midterms, he started to realize that anyone could outstand him if he didn't try harder, and so he did tried. His fight with Gripp was enough to prove that. He was no longer looking from above, but front to front instead.

It seemed like this little guy over here needed a few lessons too. And Nagisa was willing to give them to him with pleasure.

As Nagisa expected, Hamatuza took a step forward—that way he would be closer and he would be able to attack her properly. Well, that was until Nagisa grabbed his flying punch in mid-air, and then outrightly twisted his whole arm, making him fell on the flor.

A few gasps and whispers were heard. Obviously no one thought that small mice-like girl could take down anyone, specially someone so athletic-looking like Hamatuza was. Well, there was always a first time for everything, right?

The boy wasn't over, thought, as he quickly got back on his feet, this time looking at her with new eyes.

'_Oh well, this is when my innocence card gets useless._' Nagisa thought, smiling sneakily as she did. Now the real match was about to start.

"You little... you'll see now." the guy growled, obviously trying to scare her or something like that. But Nagisa had faced far more worse than him, like the Shinigami and Takaoka-sensei, as well as the government, another assassins, gang members, and so on. So if that guy wanted to truly scare her, he would need to try a lot harder.

"I'm waiting, Hamatuza-san." Nagisa said instead, smiling calmly as she did. That only seemed to infuriate him even more.

'_So he's one of those who gets mad easily. Good to know. Just need to provoke him a little more and he'll be _dead.' that was what crossed Nagisa's head, but in the outside she was already dodging the third punch her opponent was throwing at her.

But this was the Haninozuka style we were talking about, so when the hand-to-hand approach didn't work, Kotaiko decided it was time to move on to the next level. And so he drew a knife.

'_Gotcha._'

That was all Nagisa needed. She had observed him, he was practising his knife skills before the match started. He was obviously good, it seemed like he practiced a lot, which probably meant he was from one of the Haninozuka dojos, as they were the only ones who taught knife-handling as a weapon in martial arts instead of just throwing them.

So, if the bluenette could get him to draw his knife out, she would win. The guy was good, yes, but Nagisa's choice of weapon had always been knifes. They came naturally to her, like they were an extension of her. In a knifes fight, she would obviously win.

When Kotaiko launched over, making an attempt of stabbing her in the side, Nagisa deflected the knife with her forearm, she crouched swiftly and, before the other knew what was happening, the knife was in Nagisa's hand, who was behind him, resting the blade on Hamatuza's carotid. Just a light pressing, as she did not want to kill him, but enough for everyone to know who the winner of the match was.

"The winner of the match is Nagisa Shiota." announced Yorihisa, smiling a bit as he did. When Nagisa heard those words, she immediately let go of her grip on her former opponent, bowing respectfully and giving back the knife.

"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't hurt you, didn't I?" she asked in concern, not knowing is she had cause real damage or not.

Kotaiko's eyes widened, as he had expected a smugly attitude.

"Uh... n-no, you didn't do anything. That was impressive, but the way. Where do you train?" he said, getting out of his initial shock. He wasn't mad either, he knew she had won fairly.

"Well, it's not like I have a real place to train, but a friend of mine lets me use his dojo." she smiled kindly, not really wanting to brag about being trained by Honey. That just seemed a little bit mean to her. "That's a good knife you have. Where'd you get it?"

"My grandfather gave it to me as a birthday present." and so they started to talk, getting out of the sparring area and going back to their previous spot.

'_It seems like I have a new friend_.' thought Nagisa, waving happily at him with a new phone number on her contacts. She then made her way towards Honey and Mori-senpai, who were on a little break before the next match.

"_Nagisaaa_!" not minding that it probably looked like favoritism, Mitsukuni stood up and hugged her the moment he saw her coming his way. "You were so cool, it was great!" Nagisa laughed, hugging him back, taking advantage of the closeness to catch a bit of his cologne's smell. It was surprisingly masculine and fresh, as one would thought he would buy the sweetest cologne in the world. Nagisa loved it.

"Thanks, but I think it was mostly because I'm especializad in knife handling, Honey." the bluenette smiled sheepishly, rubbing her palm at the back of her neck. "Besides, mi sensei's are the best." she threw a wink at him, obviously teasing him. Mitsukuni blushed at the sight of her. She was so _cuuute_!

But Nagisa wasn't joking. Honey, Karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei, her classmates... Korosensei. They were all exceptional teachers, the bests Nagisa ever had. They were the reason she was where she was at the moment, and it was something the bluenette would never forget.

'_And the best part of all, is that I didn't even released any bloodlust this time!_' that was an achievement Nagisa was going to brag about for the rest of her life. At first, when she was just starting with her training at the MOD, her bloodlust would go wild when she was about to kill. She was the better at hiding her bloodlust in the 3-E, but sometimes she couldn't control it. Now, as she didn't want to be discovered by Honey, Nagisa was capable of almost fully control her bloodlust.

"I think there are some people who want to talk to you, Nagisa." the blue haired girl snapped out of her thoughts and turn around to see what Honey meant. She spotted all the 3-E waving frantically at her, motioning her to come over. Nagisa smiled fondly when she couldn't find anyone missing. They all came to see her...

"Yeah, I think I should go." still smiling, Nagisa waved and bowed, excusing herself before finally getting to see her middle school classmates.

They all started to scream when she was close enough for them to yell at her without looking that much weird—they did anyways, but still, they tried.

"That was _so_ awesome, Nagisa!"

"Yeah, like, you were in front of him one second and the next one you had his knife pressed against his throat!"

"And we didn't feel any bloodlust!"

"Was that Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" all heads turned towards Itona, who had his eyes fixed on Honey. The senior was talking with his cousin about something, clutching Usa-chan with his right hand and eating a piece of cake someone had brought him. Somehow, flowers and sparkles surround him, only managing to make him look even more cute.

'_I would kill you if it wasn't because you're so blunt you didn't even noticed what you just did, Itona..._' it wasn't Itona's fault, of course. Nagisa was just naive enough to believe there wouldn't be any questions about why she was talking with the jury. '_Oh well, it was going to happen anyways._' that was her only confort, but it was still troublesome. This wasn't supposed to happen this way, much less at a day like this one...

"I... well, _yes_." Nagisa said. Better admit it now before Karma or Gakushuu did it. Just Kami and the sushi lord knew what could happen if one of those two, or worse, the two of them, decided to step in. "He's the little blond, the tall guy's Takashi Morinozuka, but everybody calls him, Mori-senpai. Well, not everyone, but his friends do. Except for his family, they call him Takashi, and only Honey's family calls him Mitsukuni, everybody else calls him Honey, or Honey-senpai, and next to Mori-senpai there's Haninozuka-san, I mean, Yorihisa Haninozuka. He's the head of the Haninozuka's main branch, and the one I have the contract with. Then there's Akira Morinozuka, Mori-senpai's father and Honey's uncle. His little sister married Haninozuka-san, y'know? She's really sweet, and funny. Sometimes I go and talk to her after my training sessions with Honey, and if she's busy I either talk a bit with Chika-kun and Satoshi-kun, or go home if I'm really tired. And..." the bluenette was cut short by Karma, who tapped her mouth so she could no longer speak.

'_Oh, I started rambling again, didn't I?_'

"We know you love him, Nagisa, but you just needed to tell us who he was." she blushed furiously at the word 'love', but didn't dare to say anything. Who knew what she would en up talking about if she did. "We just wanted to say hi, you should go back to the competitors area. The first round is gonna end soon and you don't know when's your turn again." and with that, the redhead led everyone back to their sits, leaving a flustered but smiling Nagisa behind. They were the best of friends, weren't they?

* * *

Satoshi and Chika fought in the third round, and Chika won. We're actually gonna skip the rest of the tournament until the final. Nagisa against Chika. The match everyone was waiting to see, lets be honest.

So now Yasuchika and Nagisa were in front of each other, analyzing the others posture and attitude. Nagisa, who was better at hiding her emotions and intentions than Chika was, looked like she was just standing, but was slowly shifting her body to get into a fighting mode. Chika had a calculating look in his eyes, looking ready for the match. Both had tons of weapons strategically placed between their bodies and their gear.

"Just wanna say, no hard feelings, 'kay? Doesn't matter who wins." said Chika, and Nagisa's blank expression cracked for a bit to show a sincere smile.

"Of course, silly! We're friends, after all, and even when friends fight they're still friends!" she giggled, and Chika gave her a half-smile. Then the referee started the countdown, and their masks were pulled up again.

When the match started, Chika immediately sprinted so he could have the first attack of the fight, but Nagisa was already expecting it. The bluenette had seen him spar before, she knew how he reacted. Chika, on the other hand, had never seen her before that day, so she had an advantage. And she wasn't about to waste it.

So when the young Haninozuka was just a few inches away from her, Nagisa ducked and squatted, extending a leg to make him trip. It only worked partially. He tripped, but Chika used the fall to do a flip, and he was standing straight again in just a matter of seconds.

The bluenette smirked. He wasn't Honey, but Yasuchika was indeed a great opponent, and Nagisa could say he was the only one who actually put on a fight with her at the tournament. Yes, they were all good and everything, but Nagisa's strategy was always to observe, and kill with a single strike. That was mainly the reason the MOD got interested on her, she was efficient and quick, calculating everything before acting, always with a plan, a back-up plan, and a back-up plan to the back-up plan, even if she normally didn't use more than the original one.

But with Chika... well, he had a skill that most people lacked of. He could change his strategy if needed, and he knew how to use every single object around him to his advantage. He was able to _adapt_. Nagisa could too, and that was the reason behind the public's uproar when they found out who the finalists were. After watching Nagisa competing, and already knowing Chika, they wanted to see how that came out.

Chika, who already knew he needed to go big this time, decided weapons were the most viable option if he wanted to corner Nagisa. He knew she was pretty good handling them, and he had seen it too, but so was he.

Nagisa almost got hit by the shuriken, but she managed to move on time. The metal blade got stuck in the wall behind her, and luckily there wasn't any people near. That was the moment Chika finally struck, sending Nagisa to the ground with an axe kick.

'_Oh men, I don't know which one's worse, if Karma's or Chika-kun's..._' was what Nagisa thought when she felt the kick. That hurt. But before he could do any more damage, the bluenette flipped back, drawing out two of her knifes while she was on the air, so when she was standing again, her first move was to throw one of the knifes at Chika, aiming for the side, knowing there was a space where she could cut with no major damage. Chika ducked thought, and it only ripped his gear. That was enough to unbalance him though, and so Nagisa run straight forward and land a solid butterfly kick, which was what got Chika on the ground.

Nagisa was about to knell and press her second knife in his throat to make him surrender, but a flash made her look away.

That was probably what saved her life.

"What's...?" her blue eyes widened as she ducked the knife. What the actual fuck had happened just now?

The knife pass inches away from her, but this time there was people behind her. So when the knife stabbed a man on the head, everyone started to panic, running away from the scene as fast as posible, not understanding what was going on. That was supposed to be a safe environment, where all the matches were controlled and killing was a total no-no.

Then why a knife, which none of the competitors had thrown, had just pierced a man's skull?

Nagisa's first instinct was to fire back, using the knife on her hand to kill whoever had done this. But then her eyes traveled down to Chika, who was looking scared at the dead man's body.

'_No. I'm not doing anything until they're safe._' and so Nagisa grabbed his arm, and pulled him up, starting to run.

"What's going on, Nagisa!?" she could heard Chika asking, sounding confused and scared.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna figure it out. I need to take you with your father first though, so come on! And whatever you do, do not stop running unless I tell you to, ok?!" she didn't hear a reply, but Nagisa figure out he understood the seriousness of the situation.

They both ran towards the jury's table, where Yorihisa was expecting them. When he saw Chika being dragged by Nagisa, his whole body relaxed. His son was alright. He was ok.

Nagisa then pushed Chika down, covering him with her body just in case, and the bullet didn't hit her out of pure luck. It didn't matter, it was her job. She was an assassin, but her contract with the Haninozuka's was meant to protect them, and she wasn't about to let them down.

"Shit. They have guns... c'mon, Chika, we're close!" she didn't have any guns with her, it was a martial arts tournament, so she had only brought close combat weapons. Maybe Haninozuka-san had some? That would be pretty useful.

When they finally got to Yorihisa, the first thing he did was to hug his son. It was short, hurried hug, but Chika could felt what his father wanted to say. 'Thank Kami you're alive'.

Then the three of them went to one of the adjacent rooms. Most of the audience and the other competitors were already gone, scared off by the sudden attack. But Nagisa saw her friends while she ran across the room, and her eyes widened. What were they still doing there? Without saying anything, she ran back, trying to get to them so she could convince them to go. She could take care of it, the MOD could. Like it or not, they were civilians, even if they were better than most. Nagisa wasn't about to let them interfere, not with this.

It was one thing to help her with her match-maker duties at that rich school, where nothing could happen. It was another to let them fight some people who had just killed a man out of nothing. Nagisa didn't even know who they were, dammit! The situations they had gone through last year, all those times when they had almost died, they weren't bound to repeat. Not if she could prevent it. That was the actual reason she decided to fight against Takaoka-sensei, and why he accepted to take the final blow against Korosensei. Nagisa didn't want them to experience it, so she was willing to take it. She was used to it, with such a demanding mother while growing up, wanting her to be perfect in every single way. At least, that way Nagisa was giving them the chance she never had.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get the fuck outta here!" she yelled at them the moment she got to where her friends were. Thankfully it was just the 3-E, because is the Host Club were to be involved, it would only cause more trouble.

"We're going to help!" said Nakamura, her defiant glare against Nagisa's.

"Yeah, we can do it, Nagisa!" blurted out Kurahashi, smiling reassuringly. The bluenette wasn't buying it.

"That's not happening! I gotta take care of this shit, I don't need to look after you too." she exclaimed, trying to locate the shooters as she did. They were all under the stands, hidden. "You don't have any weapons, nor the clearance, and more important, you haven't properly trained since last year. So there's no way in hell I'm letting you do this. Karasuma-sensei would kill you, _and_ me if I did." she was dead serious, and not even one of her old classmates dared to refuse.

Nagisa wasn't normally like this. She was worried, they could tell. The way she looked over her shoulder, around her, poking her hidden pockets to make sure of how many weapons she had. They friend wasn't joking around anymore. She was truly an assassin, a protector.

"Ok, we won't interfere. But we'll stay." Yuuma stated then, hoping that was enough for his friend. Fortunately for them, it was, because Nagisa nodded just once and then turned around, motioning them to follow her. She didn't speak, nor did they. This was just like an infiltration mission. They needed to make it to the other side, where the side rooms were, without getting hit by bullets or knives. Easy-peasy. They may haven't been training like Nagisa for the last months, but what they learned in the Assassination Classroom was something they would never forget, and things like camouflage came in handy in their daily lives.

Or at least they did for some people. Which we're not gonna mention right now because it's not the time. But it's Nakamura and Karma.

With ease, they got to the side rooms, and Nagisa directed them to the one that was right next to the one Yorihisa and Chika had gone into.

"Now, please stay here until me or someone you know comes to get you. The password it 'Tentacles'. If they don't say it..." Nagisa doubted, but finally gave one of her knifes to Isogai. "Not killing, just disarming. The law doesn't protect you as much as it protects me, kay'? Now I'll go, and I want to find you all alive and fine when I'm back." Nagisa looked at them one more time before getting out, closing the door behind her.

The former E Class, plus Gakushuu, looked at each other.

"Is it just me, or Nagisa suddenly matured?" all eyes turned to Sosuke, who blushed a bit with the sudden attention. "Hey, don't stare like that!"

"You're right, Sugaya... she acted like... like she was really worried, and wanted to protect us at all costs." murmured Tomohito, looking sadly at the door. "I guess her work at the Ministry did make her realise something we still haven't."

Words of agreement flooded the room. Nagisa, as an assassin, obviously got to see the world as a colder place. It seemed that it may have forced her to grow up in order to fit into that world too.

"She knew the world as it was a long time ago, longer than last year. Her mother... she was always a bit... difficult to treat." Karma snorted, unamused by Gakushuu's words.

"You mean she's a complete bitch." he said, and, even if Gakushuu rolled his eyes, he din't deny it. Hiromi Shiota was, in fact, a bitch. But they better don't let Nagisa hear them say it, because it didn't matter how much of a bitch Hiromi was, Nagisa would still defend her 'till she died.

But getting back with Nagisa, the bluenette was already at the other room, where Yorihisa and Chika had gone. The room was full of weapons, and suddenly Nagisa understood why they had chosen that room in particular.

Chika was sitting at the corner of the room, looking a bit paler than usual, if a bit greenish. When the door opened his head shot up like a scared deer, but quickly relaxed when he saw it was just Nagisa. Surprisingly, he stood up and hugged her shortly, then bowed and went back to his corner, all of this without muttering a single word.

'_Guess he's still a bit frightened. After all, Haninozuka or not he's just a kid..._' she thought, before realizing Chika was just a year younger than her. Nagisa didn't know if it was him who hadn't experience enough, or her who had experience too much. Probably the latter. Yeah, definitely the latter.

"Haninozuka-san?" she turned to face the head of the family, waiting for his reply. A simple nod was all that was needed. Her services were required.

'_Alive_.' that was what Yorihisa mouthed to her, taking advantage of the fact that his son wasn't watching. He didn't want to frighten him more than he already was, he was still young to face things like that one. And there was the contract too, who bounded him to not talk about Nagisa's job unless she agreed, and as she was friends with him, the blue haired girl wouldn't really want him to know about her contract yet.

This time it was Nagisa's turn to nod. She wanted to know what was going on too, and the attackers were her best lead.

The assassin looked around, trying to determinate which ones of all the weapons there could help her. When she saw a gun, though, that was the first thing the chose. She had no idea why there was a gun in a traditional dojo, but she wasn't about to argue right now.

The bluenette could heard the gunshots, and people yelling at the other side of the door. They were looking for something.

'_No. Not something. Someone._' and then it got down to her. They were looking for her, Nagisa Shiota. But why?

She had no idea, but Nagisa was going to find out. She didn't want any loose strings in regard of her job.

When she had collected all the weapons she saw fit to this job, Nagisa came closer to Chika and shook his shoulder gently. He looked up, confused. His skin was a little less pale than before, and the green had vanished completely, so that was a good thing.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out, 'kay? Gotta see if everything's alright. But I'll be back in a sec, don't worry." she smiled reassuringly at him, trying to confort him someway. Chika just nodded, but Nagisa knew he understood.

When she passed by Haninozuka-san's side, she stopped for a second.

"I'm gonna see if I can find Satoshi-kun, Honey and Mori-senpai." she just said it. It wasn't a question, and Yorihisa knew it. Nagisa was really hopping her friends were all together, if the other hosts were with Honey and Mori-senpai they would be safer, the same with Satoshi.

"Alright." Nagisa bowed, and then she went out of the room. As she was very small, the change in the door's angle didn't change that much, but her hair was like a smoke signal, so the assassin was fast at finding a hiding spot. She needed to drag the attackers attention towards herself... maybe a smoke bomb? It would make them freak out, that was for sure.

Deciding to take her chances with the smoke bomb, the bluenette drawed out one of the three she had gotten from that really useful room. The entries were closed, so it wouldn't dissipate as fast as it could. Good. Now she only needed to figure out how many people she was fighting against, and if they had any hostages. She sincerely hoped not, because if they had things would definitely be more difficult.

When the smoke bomb was out, Nagisa was fast at moving. She could see a silhouette aiming at the opposite direction, and she smirked. '_Gotcha_.'

The knife wouldn't kill them, but it would cause a lot of pain. Nagisa was aiming for a space on the shoulder full of nerves. If damaged, the whole arm and part of the chest would stop responding. And she was no Hayami, nor Chiba, but her aim was still pretty good. So when the man yelled, 'cause that was definitely a man's voice, Nagisa hummed in satisfaction before looking for another target. She was sure there were more than one because of the previous gunshots. The number of bullets were to much to be fired by a single man or woman. There was a group, but the bluenette had still to figure out how many of them were inside of the dojo, and if there were more outside.

'_But for now, lets take care of this over here, shall we?_' Nagisa thought as she spotted her second target. Probably woman, given the body's structure, and the way they moved, but Nagisa knew better than to make assumptions. The physic could be pretty much deceiving, after all.

Nagisa took a step, walking a bit closer. Another one, and a last step. And then she was in position. '_Oh man, that's gonna hurt like hell... not that I care, of course_.' and the bluenette threw one of her throwing needles. They were made of tungsten, one of the strongest metals on Earth. Nagisa had different sizes, each set made to cut a different part of the human body. They were a gift from Korosensei, the previous owner. She found them on her desk, along with her books. That was the moment she truly decided she wanted to be an assassin.

The tungsten needles were her second favorite weapon too, but that was mostly because she was still getting the hang of them. Fortunately for her, she had brought them to the competition, and now they were coming in handy.

The cold blooded scream made Nagisa grimace. What a way to ruin the mood. But that meant she had hit her, which was good. Karasuma-sensei would be pleased. But there was still at least one more guy inside, with her, trying to figure out how to not end up like they partners. It was a game of seek and hide, and Nagisa was willing to play it.

The baby blue haired girl retreated back to her hiding spot, as the smoke was dissipating already. '_Dammit. Still need to find the last one. Or the lasts ones..._'. Well, Nagisa was going to go with plan B. Kami, she hated plan B... it always ended up in a messy, bloody situation, and then she had to clean it up.

_Fan-fucking-tastic_.

When the smoke cleared out enough for her to see, she cursed under her breath. Three more... and a second smoke bomb wouldn't do now that the element of surprise was over. Oh well, she could take one out with the gun, if she aimed properly... yeah, that would do.

The gunshot was echoed in the big room, and her third guy was down. Only two to go.

"What the...!?" one of the other two said, looking at the scene in front of his eyes. His three partners were on the floor, with different levels of damage and pain, besides from the dead man over the stands. "That bitch's good..."

'_Sorry? What did you just called me, you bastard?_' and just how could they know it was her? Because sorry to say, but that was obviously aimed at a woman. That was the reason Nagisa decided to stepped in.

"What did you just called me? I think I heard you wrong, because last time I checked, the bitch wasn't me." she said, throwing one of her daggers before she could get a reaction. It pinned the man against the wall, and she threw two more. "Ups, they slipped off."

"You bitch! It was you!" her? What had she done to make this guys angry? Nagisa had never seen those guys in...

Wait a second. Nagisa recognized that voice. But there was no way... or was it?

And then it happened. The bluenette was barely able to duck, but the bullet still hit. It was meant to kill her, obviously, but her shoulder now hurt like hell. Oh, she hated bullet wounds... at least it had gone through the whole thing, or it would be a total pain to take the bullet out.

"Oh, I had totally forgot there was still one of you. My mistake, won't happen again, I promise." and, using her other arm, Nagisa threw a second needle, that landed beautifully in the middle of the guy's stomach. "Hope you die, but if you don't I don't really care. Just want it to hurt like burning in hell, 'kay?" she said sweetly as the man fell on the floor, groaning, trying to gasp for air.

Ok, so that maybe was a little rough. But he had shot first! He made it personal!

'_Calm down, Nagisa. Calm down. Now get out and see if there are any others. Then, when you know is safe, call the authorities and find the guys._' yeah... she needed to finish with her job and then she could laugh at that dick face who dared shoot her.

* * *

When Nagisa was done with her inspection of the compound, she came back to the dojo. As she expected, everyone leaved the second they had the chance, and if the bad guys had any back-up, it was gone too by the moment Nagisa got out of the dojo.

First, she got her friends out. The moment she knock saying the word 'tentacles' all her classmates were all over her, trying to get to know what happened. It was when Kayano accidentally pressed her shoulder when Nagisa let out a small yelp of pain, that led everyone to notice the blood dripping out of her wound.

"Oh shit! You gotta take care of that, Nagisa!" exclaimed Rio, with a grimace on her face. What was a nasty one indeed.

"Yeah, I know, but I need to use the effect that the adrenaline left to make sure everything's alright." she sighed, and them walked over to the second room, where Chika and Haninozuka-san were waiting too. "Could any of you call Karasuma-sensei please?" Megu was already on it.

The bluenette knocked on the door again, saying it was her. Seconds later Yorihisa opened the door, looking relieved to see it was her and not one of those crazy people. Nagisa smiled slightly, managing to see Chika. He was still pale, probably from hearing the gunshots and the screams. There was nothing Nagisa could do about that, though.

"I'm going to go and find the others. My middle school classmates are hear, if you need help finding me, just ask them to call me." and without another word she left. She would start with the estate.

* * *

**So, I don't know why, but I had a lot of troubles writing this chapter. I guess it's because it was mostly people fighting and I totally suck at writing fight scenes... **

**Anyways, did you like it? I hope so, tried my best. Who do you think were the ones who attacked Nagisa? We'll find out next chapter! *inserts commercial voice* We'll see what happens with the hosts too! What will they think when they see Nagisa all bloodied? And when they find out she was the one who beat the attackers! I'll have a little surprise for ya' too, so be expecting it.**

**Anyways, hope you like this, and see ya' next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	21. Chapter 20

**lumigo akvo9504: Glad you liked it, I spent all my weekend trying to finish it hahaha. And don't worry about the mystery group, you'll find about them really soon. And even if you know there is a surprise, you don't know what kind of surprise is it ;)**

**McKmaster25: Hey! Is the first time I see you here, so first of all, hello! Secondly, I'm sorry to disappoint, but it will take a while for the Host Club to figure it out. And as for Mitsukuni's reaction... well, I can really tell you that, can't I? It would ruin all the fun!**

**Caibb: Yaasss, little Nagisa's growing up! *wipes out a tear*. And we'll see about the attackers *insert malevolent laughing*.**

**So... I disappeared, but I have a reason. My school has this 'service programs' where we go and help people that doesn't have the same resources we have. I live in Chile, and in 2016 there was this huge fire in one of Valparaiso's hills. It destroyed a lot of houses and neighbourhoods, and still three years later, it's in poor condition. So last week I spent Wednesday, Thursday and Friday there, painting houses and cleaning up debris, plating trees and stuff. So I wasn't able to even touch my computer, as I live in Santiago and I was out of town, until Saturday, when I had to do this project I'm still working on. So I'm really sorry, but I don't regret it. If you get the chance to do it, whenever you are, don't waste it, because it's a beautiful experience.**

**That's all, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

When Mitsukuni saw that characteristic baby blue hair entering the estate, he swore he was about to cry out of joy. The moment the knife had killed a man, Mitsukuni was dragged by Takashi towards their fellow hosts, ignoring his kicks and cries, as he was trying to get to Nagisa and Chika.

'_They are going to be fine, Mitsukuni_.' even when he said so, the blond senior wasn't totally buying it. What if Chika got hurt? What if Nagisa got hurt? He needed to _be_ with them, not away from them!

But Takashi didn't let him. Instead, he took him inside his house, where his mother was already waiting. Security was on high alert, and while half of them were helping with the evacuation, the other half was guarding the estate. Every single gunshot Mitsukuni heard was an anguish trigger. He didn't want any of the people he loved to get hurt. His father wasn't with them either, and Mitsukuni figured he stayed to make sure Chika was alright, which was a bit of a relieve.

And then he didn't heard anything. No more pain cries, no more gunshots, just silence. He didn't want to think about the worse, but his mind flooded towards that path quickly. His friends were looking at him, worried. Mitsukuni didn't care that he was making them feel that way. He just wanted to know if everything was alright.

So, when Nagisa walked inside the living room sighting in relieve, Mitsukuni actually froze a bit, shocked. In the mean time, the other presents in the room gathered around her to hug her and ask if she was alright. But when Mitsukuni got back to his senses, he wasted no time before he was running towards her, hugging her with all his strength. That is, until he heard her yelp of pain.

The blond boy frowned, breaking apart to see her face. Then he felt that thick, hot substance with his fingers. Unfortunately for him, it was somewhat of a familiar thing to him. So when he saw all that blood dripping from the wound in Nagisa's shoulder, all he could do was to curse.

"_Shit_! Nagisa, why are you still standing? Kami, is that a bullet wound?!" his usual childish tone was nowhere to be found, and instead, he was near panicking. Trembling a bit at the sight of the girl he loved bleeding so much, Mitsukuni guided her to the nearest couch, where he sat her carefully. He shut her up when she started to blab about getting the couch stained and something like that. Didn't she know her life was more important?

"I'm fine, it's just a bit of blood, that's all..." she mumbled, but a single stare from Mitsukuni told her now it was not the time.

"Nagisa, _mon chéri_! Don't say that!" of course Tamaki was panicking as well. The French boy was hoovering all over her, asking if she needed anything, and if she felt alright. Mitsukuni, who had rushed to get a medical kit, pushed him away the moment he got back, sitting next to Nagisa so he could stitch and patch.

"I'm going to ask all of you to leave." he said, pulling out a needle and surgical thread. Nagisa grimaced. That was going to hurt. A lot.

The twins and Tamaki were about to argue, but between Takashi, Haruhi and Kyoya they managed to get them out, the three following suit. Kasuki smiled slightly, pressing her lips on Nagisa's forehead in a light kiss before getting out as well. They were alone now.

Mitsukuni didn't say anything for awhile, threading the thread, and then setting it aside to clean the wound.

"This is gonna hurt, Nagisa, but it'll pass soon, 'kay?" he talked softly, looking at Nagisa in the eyes, and she nodded. She already knew how much it hurt. She was ready.

Of course, that changed when Mitsukuni actually started to clean the wound.

_Hell_, she was not ready! At all!

The disinfectant burned in her skin, and Nagisa couldn't restrain the cry of pain that escaped her lips. Mitsukuni tried to confort her, hushing encouragement words, saying that he was almost done, even when he had still to look at the other side of her shoulder. That was definitely going to leave a scar.

"It's ok, I'm almost done with this side, don't worry. The bullet came out, right?" he asked, finishing up the front of the wound. For the moment, he put a bandage on, so she wouldn't loose any more blood, and the open flesh wouldn't be exposed to the contaminated air.

"Y-yeah." Nagisa breathed out, her voice still shaking from the pain. "Do it now, Honey." she say, teeth greeted. The senior looked at her face before getting another piece of cotton full of disinfectant.

When he was done, he decided to patch it again.

"Hey." the bluenette looked at him. "I need to sew the wound. I can get morphine or anesthesia, but it may take a while. Do you want me to sew you without it?" she thought about it, before nodding.

"Just do it." Mitsukuni looked doubtful, but sighed and grabbed the needle to disinfect it. "Chika and your father are alright. They are at the dojo. Thought you needed to know." she said, and something inside him just deflated.

"They... they're not hurt, right?" he asked, his voice little. Nagisa was enough, Mitsukuni didn't know if he could handle more than one of his loved ones in pain.

"Chika's a bit shaken up, but besides that, they're alright." she smiled a bit. "Now do it before I change my mind, Honey."

We're just gonna say, the screams inside the room were heard by everyone on the estate.

* * *

"Karma told me what happened. Is your shoulder alright?" Karasuma-sensei kept the stoic face, but Nagisa knew he was worried. He just had a hard time showing it.

"Yeah, Honey sewed it and then patched it. He said it would take a bit for the wound to close, but you know I heal fast. Maybe a week or so, and I'll be a lot better." Nagisa said, with a small smile.

Tadaomi looked at her, not believing her, but decided to leave it be for the moment. There was another matter in hands.

"Alright, I'll believe you. But if I feel you're pushing yourself too much, I'll report it, and you'll be suspended from training until you are better." he warned her, and the bluenette nodded. "Now, tell me what happened." and so Nagisa told him.

"Well, I was sparring with Chika-kun, I mean, Haninozuka Yasuchika, and suddenly a knife intended to, probably, kill me flew across the room, killing a man. Then the chaos started." Nagisa told him about everyone freaking out, the gunshots, and how she got Chika and her friends to secured rooms before going out herself, and how she took down the attackers. "I didn't kill anyone, as I was following orders from Haninozuka-san. He wanted them alive. But I think I may have paralyzed one or two of them, I'm not sure yet. Can I collect my things? I used some of Korosensei's needles and my knifes. The bullet came from a gun in possession of the Haninozukas."

Karasuma-sensei rolled his eyes, amused.

"In a moment. We're still trying to ID these guys, but for now, and taking into consideration you didn't kill anyone, and your contract with the Haninozukas, you won't have to go to the MOD for a mayor debriefing. When I have more information, I'll lend it to you. I guess Haninozuka-san want's to know too, so you have permission to tell him." with that, Nagisa supposed she could get her weapons, so she said goodbye and entered the dojo.

Her friends were nowhere to be found, probably Karasuma-sensei's doing, but Yorihisa was there, looking at his dojo.

"Where's Chika-kun?" Nagisa didn't want him to see that. He was still innocent, he didn't deserve it.

"I sent him outside. He was escorted to the estate." answered Yorihisa, before turning to face her. "An amazing job. No deaths, and just one of them in critical condition. I'm impressed." he was probably thinking she wouldn't be able to contain her bloodlust and would end up killing everyone.

"Thanks... I think." Nagisa didn't know if that was something to be thankful for, but it was her job, after all. "Karasuma-sensei told me my things were in here..." Haninozuka-san pointed a corner of the room, where her two needles and her knifes were waiting for her. The bluenette quickly picked them up, ignoring the blood as she pocketed them back to where they were.

While she passed by Yorihisa, though, thinking he may had wanted to be left alone, he stopped her.

"The Haninozukas are in debt to you, Nagisa-san." and then he bowed respectfully.

Nagisa opened her eyes widely. That... was not something she was expecting. At all.

"You... you don't need to b-bow, Haninozuka-san. It was my job, I was just fulfilling it." she said, blushing deeply as he stood straight, smiling slightly.

"I was right about you, Nagisa-san." and then he left, leaving Nagisa alone.

What had just happened now?

* * *

When Nagisa came back to the estate, all the hosts were gone, as they were only there to make sure she was alright, and Mori-senpai was meditating with Satoshi and Chika, getting them to calm down a little. Her middle school classmates left too. They didn't want to, but Karasuma-sensei insisted. And so, the only visitor at Haninozuka's was Nagisa.

Honey was waiting for her at the door, looking at her shoulder first to make sure the wound hadn't opened, and then at the new blood strains splattered on her white gear. He didn't ask, though, and Nagisa was grateful for that.

Honey took her hand, clasping it against his, and started walking, guiding her through his house. Nagisa wasn't sure she could find the way out herself, actually. It was huge!

They stopped after a while in front of a white door, with no decorations of any sort. Honey opened it, motioning her to walk in. Nagisa figured out it was his bedroom the moment she put a step into the room.

It was far more... masculine that what she had imagined. It was painted of a cream color, with grey decor. The bedspread was grey and the cushions had tonalities accord it. But all the stuffed animals, the pink blanket on the bed, and the empty plate with a fork on the desk screamed 'Honey'.

"Honey? Why are we...?" she wasn't able to finish, because Honey then closed the door behind him, and the thought of them being alone made Nagisa's brain to stop working.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." his voice, even if not cheery and bubbly, was small, and Nagisa could even dare to say shy. What was going on?

Honey guided her to his bed, where they both sat, front to front. Half of Nagisa's mind was thinking about how big the bed was, and how it could fit at least four people comfortably.

"Ok... what is it?" she tilted her head, in a way that Mitsukuni thought was adorable. She was adorable. And cute. And hot. And sexy.

'_Focuse, Mitsukuni!_' oh right, he had something to say to her.

"I don't want you to do that again." he said, and Nagisa frowned. What was he talking about? "You stayed at the dojo, and you putted yourself in danger for no reason. I know you're training to be a field agent, but that's the thing: you are training. I... I don't want to think about all that could have gone wrong." his voice was little, shattered with the thought of loosing Nagisa.

Nagisa's expression relaxed. Honey was just worried, and he had reasons. He didn't know she had been cleared long ago, and that she had a contract with his family that bounded her to protect them.

"Honey..."

"What if it hadn't been just your shoulder? What if you had been hit in another area? What... what if you had died?" Mitsukuni could felt his eyes watering with his words, but he couldn't help it. Nagisa was the love of his life, he could feel it! There was no way in living hell he was about to just let her put herself in danger again. Specially when he knew the Ministry hadn't cleared her yet.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm fine." Nagisa smiled a bit, hugging him. She was now officially smaller than him, but not too much, so she was able to rest her chin in Honey's shoulder, making sure not to hurt her own shoulder with her movements. "I... there's a lot I need to explain, Honey, but it's not the moment yet. But you need to know I wouldn't do anything that I'm not sure I can manage, alright?" she looked at him, and slowly, he nodded, still crying silently. She hugged him again, whispering softly in his ear. "It's going to be ok, you'll see. Nothing happened, and nothing will happen."

Finally, Mitsukuni hugged her back, keeping her close to him, making sure not to hurt her shoulder. His face was buried in Nagisa's soft and blue hair, letting him smell her sweet and soft shampoo. Strawberry and mint. It suited her.

That day, laying together in Mitsukuni's bed, enjoying the confortable silence between them, they both made a promise. They wouldn't let the other get hurt.

'_Whatever it takes._'

* * *

St. Valentine's Day. Initially, it was the commemoration for a rebellious act against the Emperor of Rome, but now it was just the special day when girls and boys got to confess their feelings for someone, and in Ouran Academy, that was almost a sacred rule.

That was in five days, and Nagisa was already wanting to snap the head out of pretty much all the high school girls in Ouran. Why were they so _close_ to him? Didn't they know of that thing called _personal space_? Apparently, not.

Of course, as a host, Nagisa received a lot of questions about which chocolate was her favorite, and Nagisa would always say the same:

"Well, I like mint chocolate, but whatever you give me will make me happy." and then all the girls would swoon with her gentle smile.

But that didn't matter to her. No, her attention was focused on another thing. Why was Honey a host? Nagisa didn't want any of those shady girls with hidden intentions to give him chocolate, that was probably filled with love potion, sponsored by the Dark Magic Club. It was no fair!

So now, Nagisa was glaring at Honey who, oblivious of the reaction he was causing, was happily answering to the girls that he liked all chocolates, as long as it was from them. She hated him.

'_Nah, you don't._' her conscience wasn't helping at all.

"Honey-senpai? It's everything ok?" Nagisa's gaze fell on Honey, who was touching his chin, nodding slightly. Was he...?

'_Oh, no..._' if Mori-senpai found out about it... poor Honey.

And just seconds later Mori-senpai was practically judo-flipping him into the couch, forcing Honey to let him see inside his mouth. It was, sadly, a cavity.

"Tamaki." Mori-senpai didn't need to say anything more. As Nagisa stood up and walked towards Hone, who had tears in his eyes, Tamaki nodded.

"I see... I'll take care of everything." Tamaki walked over to the center of the club room, and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Ok... as Honey-senpai has a cavity, he's prohibited of eating sweets." Honey's eyes widened. "And we will be supporting him, so for this year, there will be no sweets allowed for Valentine's day, as there will be no snacks allowed inside the club room until Honey-senpai's cavity is fixed."

"No! It's alright, it doesn't hurt I swear!" but Honey was no listened, as Nagisa sat down besides him, and Takashi took his cake away. "N-ne... Takashi..."

"They are prohibited." and he walked away, leaving a crying Honey with Nagisa, who was trying to calm him down.

'_Poor Honey... well, at least those shady girls won't be able to poison him with love potion._'

* * *

"If I have to be honest, I think Mori's being to harsh on him." Nagisa was on the phone, talking with Karma. "I mean, it's just a cavity, it's not like he's going to die if he eats something sweet."

"Why hasn't he come to the dentist?" the redhead asked from the other side of the line, looking at his advanced math homework, trying to figure out how to do it. He refused to ask Asano for help, he didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Even when he nicely said he could ask for help if he needed it...

"Some weird Haninozuka rule, he can't go to the doctor unless it's real bad or some nonsense like that. I know, it's stupid." Nagisa rolled her eyes, She didn't understand that rule, but well, it was the Haninozukas, they were weird. "But, yesterday Mori took Honey's bag, and threw all his sweets to the trash can, handing him a sheet with photographs of sweets and stuff. I had to stay with him at the club room for an hour before opening to make him stop crying!" it wasn't really as it bothered her to spend time with Honey, but she thought his cousin was going too far. "It that cavity doesn't heal soon, I'll take him to the dentist myself."

Karma laughed, smirking in victory as he understood the problem.

"Alright, you do whatever you want. See ya' soon, probably will crush in your bed." Nagisa groaned, because she knew he was literally sleep _in_ her bed. Asshole.

"Bye, tell Shuu I love him, and that you love him too!" then Karma hanged up the phone, flustered. Nagisa laughed. She never got bored of it.

The bluenette was currently walking by the gardens, near the roses' labyrinth. She had a free period before club hours, and didn't want to spend it inside the school. Everyone was talking about 'poor Honey-senpai, he can't eat sweets. I wanted to give him a box of chocolates for St. Valentine's Day.'

'_No, bitch, you can't do that, he has a cavity! And anyways, he doesn't love you, you snobbish witch!_'

Yeah, so maybe Nagisa was still a bit mad about the issue.

That was, even if Nagisa was never going to admit it to anyone besides herself, the actual reason for why she wasn't with her friends in the club room. She was sick of all those girls gazing at Honey, wishing he was feeling better for St. Valentine's so they could give him a box of chocolates.

They didn't know him, it wasn't love! It was just a crush, something ephemeral, and it would pass. He was just the handsome and pretty, cute boy of the school. At least, that was Honey for them. But Nagisa... she _knew,_ it wasn't just a teenage crush.

And it broke her heart, because she knew too, that Honey would never love her back.

That didn't mean she was going to stop trying. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

With those thoughts, Nagisa stood up and began her walk back to the club room, where the hosts were waiting for her so they could open up for the evening. Honey was sulking in his designated area, just like he had been doing since that fateful moment when his cousin had forbidden him all sweets. Nagisa, seeing him all alone, decided to sit with him, if only to try to get him to smile.

"Hey Honey. How are you doing?" she half smiled, trying hard not to hug him when he showed her his teary eyes.

"Nagisa... I'm really feeling alright, y'know? And Takashi's not listening. Do you think... well, could you...?" he was fidgeting, looking down, trying to ask for something. Nagisa knew what. And she didn't like it one bit.

"Honey, you're trying to _use_ me to get sweets?" her tone was murderous, and she even let a bit of bloodlust leak of her armor. Mitsukuni flinched, feeling it, but not knowing exactly what it was.

"Nagisa, I-I..."

"I don't want to hear it." the bluenette stood up, looking hurt. "And I really thought you actually cared for something more than cake." and with that, she left, deciding to sit besides Tamaki and Kyoya, who were doing homework before club hours got started.

Looking from afar, Mitsukuni cursed in his head. He had messed it all up, hadn't he? Dammit! And now Nagisa was mad at him... _shit_.

* * *

It was the third day of the 'Honey-senpai's sweets restriction', and things were getting real bad. Nagisa wasn't talking to Mitsukuni, Takashi was distant from him too, and the blond senior was crankier than ever. The rest of the Host Club was waiting, tense and hoping nothing too bad would happen.

At the moment, all the hosts were at the Music Room 3#, except from Takashi, who was still at the Kendo Club. That day there was no club hours, and they were just waiting for Takashi. Normally, they would study, but the present situation made it imposible, so they were just hopping for the better. Nagisa was the best option to calm the senior down, but she was mad at him too, so she wasn't willing to help. 'Let him to get better on his own, he doesn't deserve the help'.

'_Harsh_.' was the thought of the hosts, watching as their blue haired friend opened a book to start reading, not even glancing at Mitsukuni, fuming near the door. She didn't look up when he opened the door, and saw all the sweets were gone. She didn't either, when Mitsukuni bit Tamaki's hand, nor when Takashi appeared.

She only glanced, when Mitsukuni said the words.

"That's it!_ I hate you_ Takashi!" and then, with tears in his eyes, he left the room, leaving a dumbfound Takashi on the floor.

Tamaki attempted to follow him, but Nagisa was faster. When everybody noticed, she was already out of the room.

Mitsukuni was already halfway out of the corridor, but Nagisa's voice had a powerful effect on him. So when she yelled, he stopped.

"Honey, wait!" almost like he had been attacked by Medusa, Mitsukuni froze. He couldn't believe it. Nagisa was talking to him? Was it real? Apparently, it was, because when he turned around, he saw Nagisa's beautiful hair, right next to him.

"Nagisa..." he couldn't say anything else. He had a lump in his throat. After Nagisa left, and he had arrived at his house, Mitsukuni cried. He cried a lot. Takashi wasn't there to confort him either. His life seemed like it was falling to pieces, and he didn't know what to do. But now... now Nagisa was talking to him.

And then Nagisa opened her mouth.

"What's wrong with you, Mitsukuni Haninozuka?!" that was the first time she used his full name, and Mitsukuni felt taken aback. Her eyes were glowing, full of anger and something more he couldn't describe quite well. He didn't say anything. "You're acting like a snob, selfish brat, only looking at yourself! Do you know how hurtful those words are to Mori? He's heart just broke! And yesterday... you didn't care about my feelings, you didn't think for a second how I would feel when you just tried to manipulate me into giving you something sweet." her eyes were now teary, and the anger was gone. Mitsukuni could see now, that it was sadness, pain, what was in Nagisa's eyes. And it hurt him so bad, because it was him who caused that to her.

"I'm sorry..." it was just a whisper, but Nagisa could hear. "I'm so sorry, Nagisa!" and he started crying again, hugging her with all his strength. He let her go, though, when he heard the small hiss coming from Nagisa. Her shoulder. "Oh shit, Nagisa are you alright?! Oh Kami I messed up, didn't I? We need to get you to the nurse's office so they can get a better look at it, and maybe send you to the hospital! I'm sure the Ooroti's will treat you alright..." at that point, Nagisa was sweatdropping. It was just a little squeeze, it wasn't as she was going to die...

"Hey! I'm alright, don't worry. You just pressed a little hard, but it's ok, I swear." she didn't want to go to the nurse's office. Honey had forced her to go three times since the tournament. Three times! And that happened like, a week ago! If Nagisa needed to go to the nurse's office because of her shoulder _again_, she was going to get really mad. "But I think you should listen to what they have to say." she pointed the club room, and slowly, after making sure Nagisa was truly alright, Mitsukuni walked closer to the door, so he could listen to what was happening inside.

Nagisa smiled softly, setting herself at his side, waiting for him to get it. She knew, she found out when Mori rejected that girl. Maybe for others it would have been normal, but Nagisa knew better. And so, she asked. And Mori answered. That didn't stop her from hitting him when he told her, because boy it was a stupid reason, but she understood... more or less.

Ten days later, and Nagisa was smiling again. It was a happy day, after all. St. Valentine's Day had finally passed, and no girl had the chance of giving Honey a box of chocolates! Tamaki was thinking about doing it the 'French way', but Nagisa convinced him not to, specially because there wasn't really a 'French way' at all. So, that meant Honey wouldn't get poisoned by snobbish girls with love potions.

That didn't mean, however, that Nagisa couldn't either.

So now the bluenette was sitting at Honey's designated table. Club hours were over, and everybody was leaving. Mori was waiting for them at the other side of the room, probably because he felt Nagisa had something important to say. Apart from them, the only other person in the room was Kyoya, who always stayed late to fix some papers. Sometimes, Nagisa would help, but today she was a woman on a mission. Budget could wait until tomorrow.

"Nagisa?" she came back to reality when Honey called her name. His cavity had fully recovered, and just in time, because Nagisa had threatened Mori of kidnapping his cousin and taking him to the dentist if he didn't get any better soon. Let's just say, Takashi almost fainted when he heard the word 'kidnapping', and looked cautiously at Nagisa for the rest of the day.

"Huh? Oh right, I was going to say something..." she laughed nervously, and Mitsukuni smiled, thinking she was cute when she was nervous. The bluenette then took something out of her bag, straightening up the bow. "Well... since you couldn't get anything for Valentine's Day, I thought... I mean, you don't have to accept it or anything, but... well, here." she handed it over. It was a black box, with a baby pink bow. A chocolate box. "I hope you like them. I made them myself, with a bit of help."

Nagisa's cheeks felt like they were on fire. Oh my, she was regretting her decision already!

Mitsukuni just stared at the box, face blank. And Nagisa had no way of knowing it, but on the inside, the Haninozuka heir was having a panic attack. An 'oh-Kami-Nagisa-actually-gave-me-a-chocolate-box-on-Valentine's-Day-and-she-made-them-herself-oh-Kami-I'm-gonna-dieeeeeee' kind of panic attack. On the outside, though, he just stared, and then he smiled, looking up of the box to finally see Nagisa.

"That's so sweet of you, Nagisa! You were the only one who gave me chocolates this year!" he hugged her, careful of not hurting her shoulder that was almost fully recovered. Mitsukuni was clear when saying she was the only one. He wanted her to know she was special.

'_I guess I have to start planning for White Day!_' he thought, still smiling as he grabbed Nagisa's hand, directing them towards the exit.

Nagisa, not able to talk, just smiled, blushing even more. Her head was down, an it stayed that way until she got home, having said goodbye to both seniors just some minutes ago.

The smile never left her face.

* * *

"You mean, I'm invited to dinner?" Nagisa was confused. What was all that about?

"_Yes. As a thank you for protecting my son and my family, if you accept it, I would like you to attend dinner tomorrow at the main estate My son, Mitsukuni, would pick you up at 4:30._" Yorihisa talked from the other side of the line, patiently waiting for her reply.

"Oh, well... I guess so. It would be my pleasure." she said, already thinking about what she should wear. Maybe her kimono? Or it was too much? She would ask Honey...

"_It's settled then. I will see you tomorrow then, Nagisa-san._" the smile was noticeable even from the other side of the phone.

"'Till tomorrow, Haninozuka-san." and then Nagisa hung up.

At the Haninozuka estate, Kasuki was expectantly waiting for her husband to tell her if everything had gone well. A simple nod was all she needed to start swirling in excitement, babbling about what they would have for dinner the next day, and that she needed to let the cookers know of their guest, and that she was so exited and that she needed to look for something to wear, and so on.

Yorihisa just sighed, looking at her with an indulgent expression. His wife could be a little overwhelming from time to time, but he loved her, and that was all that mattered.

'_I should let Mitsukuni know. He'll be..._' Yorihisa then looked back at his wife, and sighed. Well, he knew where his son had gotten all his energy.

* * *

**Hello! **

**First of all, am I just the only one who feels like this chapter's sloppy? Sorry 'bout that, tried to fix it and this it what it turned out. When I red St. Valentine's Day in the manga, I got super exited, and then I realized it was the cavity's chapter, and I felt like crying because all my sketch for the chapter was gone. I had the best idea ever, and then I couldn't use the 'everybody gives sweets to Mitsukuni' because there were no sweets allowed! I almost cried, it was devastating. But it's alright, I more or less have everything planned out. **

**What do you think about that last scene? Things should get interesting at dinner soon! I think. I honestly haven't thought about that yet jijiji... **

**Anyways, that's all for now. Hope you like this and see ya' next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	22. Chapter 21

**lumigo akvo9504: Well, that's good... I don't know, wasn't feeling too confident about last chapter, but you made me feel better, thanks! As you already know, Nagisa has this salvage tendencies, so kidnapping is totally normal hahahahaha.**

**Now, some things I wanna explain. I usually update every week, or I try to at least, but sometimes I just can't, there is no time *cries in a corner*. Unfortunately, school is a thing, and I have to spend eight hours of my day from Monday to Friday every week in that, besides from studying and all that shit. And then there is social life, which for some reason people think is pretty important that I'm part of it *cries again because she can't be in her bed on a Friday night*. **

**So, what I want to say, is that I'm sorry if I don't update as fast as we would all like, but I just can't. Gotta say, I won't be posting a chapter specifically to tell you guys I'm gonna be a bit late, and if I do, it will be because I have, for example, camp, and will be away from civilization for at least a weekend. So don't worry if I take a bit longer, as long as I'm not posting anything without a chapter somewhere, we're all good.**

**That being said, enjoy!**

* * *

So... dinner. What was Nagisa supposed to think about that particular event that was bound to occur just some hours later?

'_You forgot it's dinner with the Haninozukas._' no, there was no way she could forget that specific part. It was shining in her mind, pink and with sparkles around it. Annoyingly stressful.

"Nagisa!" the blue haired girl jumped at the sudden noise. There was someone else in her house? Last time she checked, there was not, but one could never know. Nagisa's house was more like... everyone's house. She was sure some of her friends stayed at her place more than at their own houses!

And yes, she was referring to Karma. And Gakushuu. And maybe Rio.

"Karma? What are you doing here? I thought you would come by later." she said as she made her way to the kitchen, where sure was Karma sitting on the counter, sipping at that strawberry drink of his. Nagisa herself didn't like it, but Karma did, so she putted up with it.

"Yeah, well, I got bored." which meant 'I needed to tell you something and couldn't wait'.

"Alright, go on." she said, taking the seat by his side. Dinner could wait, her best friend was first.

"Well, you know St. Valentine's Day was a few days ago..." she nodded. "So, I gave him chocolates." Karma never said who, but he didn't need to. Nagisa knew about that for ages now.

The bluenette actually stood still for a moment, processing what her friend had just said. Did he... but really? Oh man, she was gonna become rich when Rio and Maehara found out about it!

"You're telling me that you gave Shuu chocolates for St. Valentine's? Just to be sure we're talking about the same thing." Karma's face went bright red as he nodded, embarrassed. "Oh sushi lord I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!" she shouted, hugging her friend with joy. "My baby's finally growing up, I'm so proud! And when Bitch-sensei finds out... aaaaah!" she screamed, and Karma then rolled his eyes.

Alright, he knew that the possibility of almost all of his old female classmates plus their sensei watching him with Asano was there. But there was a different between that, and acting like a no-brain cells, squeaky girl. That was where he drew the line.

"Ok, calm down woman! I'm not done!" Nagisa shut up. What did he mean when he said 'I'm not done'? Was there even _more_? "He doesn't know it was me. I left it on his locker before class started, without a note. So you can hold up your screaming for a while." when he finished, Nagisa resisted the urge to pout. Why? That was _so_ close! They were made for each other, why couldn't just make out in an empty corridor or something?

If only Nagisa knew of the betting pool her friends had related to her and Mitsukuni...

"That is disappointing, I'm not gonna lie... but I'm glad you took the first step. Kind off. Anonymously. But you did, I guess it counts." in the end she ended up smiling again, this time with a warmth that wasn't there before.

After a while, they looked at each other. Everything they needed was in the kitchen, they knew that. Nagisa had gone to the marked the day before, knowing Karma would show up.

"Wanna watch some movies?"

"Kami yes! I've been waiting for you to say that."

* * *

"You look horrendous." Karma was laying on Nagisa's bed, following the bluenette with his eyes as she ran around her room trying to find something casual but elegant at the same time. Honey was picking her up in an hour, and she didn't want to be late. So, now Karma was just watching her suffering, as she couldn't find that dress anywhere and WHERE WERE HER BLACK TIGHTS?! "Did you look under the bed?"

"You are a genius, Karma Akabane!" Nagisa said, stopping her furious run before getting down to the floor in an almost perfect push-up. She, of course, didn't find what she was looking for, but her kimono appeared. Well, that was better than nothing, she was looking for it the day before anyways...

In the end, the bluenette found that summer dress she was looking for and, as her black tights seemed to have disappeared, she instead used those skin-like ones she had. I wasn't ideal, but it didn't look bad either.

"I'm gonna take a shower real quick, if by any chance Honey gets here before I'm done, please make him come in, will ya'?" Karma didn't even had time to nod when Nagisa was already closing the door of her bathroom.

'_That girl..._' after that, Karma moved to the living room to watch some more TV, eating from a bag of chips he found in Nagisa's shelves.

Sometimes he wondered about how blind Nagisa really was. Not literally, because she had quite a sight, but in a figurative way. She was always talking about all those couples, and noticing 'till the last detail about everything and everyone, and other things that sometimes crept Karma out. But when it came to her own feelings, and her own life... well, it seemed like all her observation skills went to hell, because she couldn't realize what was happening between Mitsukuni Haninozuka and herself to save her life. It was kind of funny, really.

Suddenly, a buzz in his pocked distracted him from the best policial comedy ever: Brooklyn 99. Who dared to take his time with Amy and Jake away?

_SecondPlace-kun: Hey Akabane, wanna hang up?_

He should have just ignored the message. His show was more important. It was Brooklyn 99, for Kami's sake!

But Asano wanted to hang up...

'_What would Nagisa do?_' the question went away the second it came to him. Nope, Nagisa wasn't quite a right example, specially not at romantic relationships. Maybe Isogai would be best... though, with everything that was going on between Isogai and Maehara, maybe it was best if Karma didn't call. He didn't want to interrupt a make-out session of the two lovebirds, at least not when they were still going through their honey-moon phase. It had been only a week and a half since Valentine's Day, after all.

_SeconPlace-kun: You know I can tell when you see my messages, right?_

Even when Karma knew Asano wasn't there, his cheeks went deep red. It was all his fault! Karma Akabane didn't blushed. _Never_.

But recently he had found himself thinking about Asano, blushing at the sight of his strawberry blond locks, and his purple eyes. Even when he glared he looked so _hot_. There was just no way for Karma not to blush and... think about him, and... and... ugh!

'_I. Hate. You. Gakushuu Asano._' but we all now that's a lie, and Karma knew too. That only made things worst.

_SecondPlace-kun: Hello? Karma, I know you are on line, I can see it._

Groaning, Karma buried his every-second-redder face on one of the pillows. Could someone please just kill him and end his suffering?

'_But he did call me Karma._'

* * *

When Nagisa stepped out of the bathroom, her baby blue hair still dripping water, she was dressed and almost ready to go. She just needed to get her hair dry, style it, and put on some shoes.

"Now... I only got twenty minutes... I think I'll manage." she said to herself as she plugged the hair dryer to the current, and dried her hair while humming to herself. Besides the noise of the dryer, her apartment was strangely silent, and that worried her. What was Karma up to now?

So, when she was done, Nagisa hurried to the living room, her hairbrush in hand, ready to call the police, the firefighters, an ambulance, or whatever she needed to fix whatever mess Karma had caused. She was surprised though, to find only a note.

_Asano wanted to study together, we'll be at Isogai's cafe. I'll come back later. Have fun with your dinner! ;)_

Well, at least he was nice. Nagisa wondered why not just use her apartment, though. It certainly was more suitable, less noisier, and certainly more confortable to study at. She would have to ask Karma some things that night.

But for now, she needed to braid her hair.

Nagisa had figured her usual twin pig tails wouldn't quite do, so she decided on a loose french braid, nothing too fancy. Besides, her dress was just screaming at her to be showed off, and who was she to say no?

Her dress was white. It had a V-neck that showed her collarbone and the beginning of her chest, but as she was lacking in that area, it wasn't much of a trouble. The back were strings on cloth tied together, forming an X shape. The rest was all skin. The dress suited her figure, tight on the chest area, and then falling loosely. It reached just above her knees, so she thought it was fine. A big jacket and some pretty shoes would do.

She was brushing her teeth when the doorbell rang, and so Nagisa, still with the tooth brush on her mouth, ran to the entrance, where Mitsukuni was of course, waiting.

Nagisa could only wave her hand and give him a teeth-less smile, and Mitsukuni bursted into laughter. She was just so cute, and funny.

The bluenette just rolled her eyes, motioning him to come in before closing the door behind him. She walked to her room, with Honey trailing her like a lost puppy. He was admiring everything he saw as he walked. Every time he had been inside Nagisa's it had been just the living room, diner, and the kitchen. That was the first time Mitsukuni could actually get a better look at how the place Nagisa lived in looked like. It was nice, clean and in place, but at the same time full of color and life. Mitsukuni remembered Nagisa talking about how she always disliked white rooms, because she found them to be clinical and... lifeless.

Of course, he didn't know it was because that was how her mother's house was like, and that she dreaded that place because of what she had been through there. He only knew Nagisa didn't like white rooms, and for now that was alright for him.

Just as he entered Nagisa's room, that fortunately for her was more or less cleaned up, Nagisa came out of the bathroom, this time without her toothbrush in her mouth. She then smiled and came closer to peck him on the cheek.

"Hi! You're just in time, as always. Just let me grab my things and I'll me ready, 'kay?"

"Sure. You look stunning, by the way." he threw a flirty wink at her, and then left the room, not without looking at her once more.

She looked wonderful indeed. That dress was just made for her, and her unusual hairstyle only made her look even more glowing. There was no need for her to use make-up, she herself was enough, it made his legs tremble. She was just perfect as she was. Why nobody else noticed that, was something Mitsukuni would never understand, but he was glad they didn't. He didn't want to share Nagisa with everyone, to have all the Host Club fawning over her and taking his time with her was enough.

Possessive much? Maybe, but Mitsukuni didn't want Nagisa to be stolen from him.

_'You gotta tell her how you feel Mitsukuni._' what?! There was no way he was able to do it. Specially not now. Where were those totally not-helping thoughts coming from?

Maybe it was the lack of sleep. When his father told him Nagisa was coming for dinner last night, Mitsukuni was not capable of falling asleep until it was way passed three in the morning. Yeah, that was probably it.

Sighting, he wandered around the apartment. There were a few paintings scattered around the walls, an open bag of chips placed on the kitchen table, some furniture... the typical commoner's apartment, Mitsukuni guessed, if a little more fancy. He knew Nagisa was sponsored by the Ministry of Defense, and that they provided Nagisa with the apartment that was closer to Ouran for her confort. So it was probably one of those fancy, expensive places. And at the same time, Nagisa managed to make it look homey and warm. Maybe it was just the fact that it was Nagisa's what made it feel like it, he didn't know. But he liked it.

"I'm ready." her sweet voice got him out of his thoughts. The bluenette was now wearing one of those huge jackets of hers and some black ankle boots. Even when they had a bit of heel, she managed to still be shorter than Mitsukuni. It was probably the first time the blond senior was taller than anyone. It was weird, he had gotten used to looking up when he was talking to someone, but now he was the one getting looked from below. "Honey?"

"Huh? Oh, right, let's go!" he hurried in order to try and fix that little mistake of his.

Nagisa just giggled, and followed suit. He could be such a dork sometimes...

* * *

When Nagisa entered the house, she soon was being hugged tightly by Chika. After the incident, as it was now called the attack in the tournament, the younger Haninozuka had gotten attached to the blue haired girl, and whenever he saw her, he would go and say hi, even going as far as to hugging her when there was no so much people around. The boy needed to keep his tough-guy image, after all.

"Hey! How you doing?" she asked, hugging him back with a soft smile. Mitsukuni, who was just behind her, lightened up at the sight of his brother and soon-to-be-girlfriend—because that was going to happen, he just needed to figure out how.

"I'm fine. C'mon, okaasan has been expecting you since yesterday." said Chika, grabbing her by the wrist to guide her through the house, Mitsukuni trailing them at all times.

There is no need to say, Kasuki was exited. The moment Nagisa put a step on the living room, the Haninozuka matriarch stood up and went to hug her too, with a bright smile on her face, eyes shining.

"Nagisa-chan! I missed you! You should come here more often, I think I need some feminine company in this house full of men." immediately his sons started to complain, but a single look from their mother shut them up. "Now honey, sit with me and tell me what's of your life. Is your shoulder better?"

Nagisa just giggled and nodded. She was already kind of used to Kasuki-chan by now. Since their first meeting, the bluenette made sure of spending time with her when she came by. It made her feel relaxed, and her motherly act always left a warm feeling on her chest.

"Okaasan, you always do the same thing! Stop keeping Nagisa for yourself!" whined Mitsukuni with a pout, and Nagisa blushed. Could he be any cuter?

"You boys can see her everyday at school. I can't, so I think it's only fair that I spend time with Nagisa-chan while she's here." her sons sweatdropped. Sometimes she could be as childish as them, really.

That was the moment Yorihisa entered the room. He was serious, but still looked calmed and welcoming.

"Nagisa-san, thank you for coming." he said, sending a nod of his head in acknowledgement.

"I should thank you for inviting me." she said, smiling at him before winking at Mitsukuni, who did everything to keep his blushing to the minimum. Kami, that girl was gonna be the death of him...

Soon dinner was ready, and so they moved to the family diner. Because of course, they had a family diner and a bigger diner they used for parties and such. When they mentioned it, Kasuki hurried to explain that only the ones close with the family ate at the family diner, and that she was already pretty close. Nagisa's eyes watered a bit when she said that, but made sure to hide it.

Mitsukuni noticed though, and wondered if it had something to do with her living away from her mother. Maybe he would ask Nagisa later.

"So, Nagisa-chan. How's that of you living on your own?" casually said Kasuki when the main course was served. She didn't do it with bad intentions, of course, but Nagisa tensed anyways.

The bluenette bought time chewing slowly, and then taking her time while sipping her glass of water. After that, she still took a few second to answer.

"My mother and I... we don't really get along." that was an understatement, thought the girl, remembering all those horrible dresses, all made for princesses and snobbish girls like the ones she went to school with, but not Nagisa. She remembered the pull of her hair, how it hurt every time her mother smacked her when she dared to breathe in a way she didn't like. When she had to go to bed without dinner, and get up before the sun rized to steal some food without her mother knowing. Nagisa remembered every time her mother got into one of her phases, when there was no point in trying to argue back. She remembered all those times when she felt scared she may die of starvation, or a hit on the head. Those were some of her darkest memories, which was pretty ironic, considering she was an assassin.

Blinking twice to get back into the real life, Nagisa stared at her food. The delicious meal suddenly looked less appetizing, and what she had already eaten twisted in her stomach. She took another bite, though, because she knew the Haninozuka's had arranged everything because of her.

Smiling again, Nagisa continued. "My dad lives outside of town, so if I were to live with him I would had had to move, and I didn't want that..." she paused for a second, getting her thoughts in order. "So then the Ministry offered me a place to live, and I said yes."

"Oh, sweetie! I'm sorry I asked, that was rude." Kasuki apologized, but Nagisa just shrugged, didn't really minding about sharing that part of her life with the Haninozukas. "And what is it that you to for the Ministry? I always forget to ask you when you come hear." the change of topic was obvious, but nobody said anything.

"Well, I'm mostly in charge of desk duty, as I'm still training to get my field clearance. Sometimes I get to go on small missions with a team, but nothing too important." Nagisa swore she heard a snort, but when she looked at Yorihisa, he was as stoic as ever.

"Nagisa's great! I've been teaching her more about the Haninozuka style, and she's amazing! It's like someone had already taught her how to do it, she doesn't need much help!" this time Nagisa was sure to hear a cough, and her blue eyes pierced the Haninozuka patriarch in a dissimulated glare.

'_If this is one of his tactics to make me tell Honey about my job, I swear he's going to face my wrath_.' maybe she didn't let it show, but Nagisa wasn't stupid. She could notice when Yorihisa was plotting ways of making her confess. He was as nosy as her friends.

But it was better if neither of the parts involved in that analogy knew about it, because if not she was dead.

* * *

In the meantime, Kyoya was in his room. Not that was something unusual, he spent almost all his time on his house locked inside his room, and he only leaved the confort of it for breakfast sometimes dinner, and in the special occasion of one of his father's partners coming home. It wasn't much of a bother, really. His room was huge, had a bathroom attached, a small fridge, and if he wanted, he could get out of the house with his exclusive emergency stairs. So no, Kyoya being in his room was utterly normal.

What was not normal though, or not normal for him, at least, was what was going through Kyoya's mind. He had been trying to get some work done before getting to bed, and honestly he wanted to do that before two in the morning. But that dork just didn't get out of his head, and so Kyoya couldn't think straight.

Just. Wonderful.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't the first time that happened. Kyoya would often find himself day-dreaming about Tamaki Suoh—just the worst thing that could have ever happened to him. It wasn't because Tamaki was a guy, Kyoya knew he was gay since he was fourteen, and didn't really cared about it. That was just the one advantage that being he third son had brought him.

No, what was bad was the fact that it was _Tamaki Suoh_. He was kind of _the_ guy he couldn't fall for. And what had he just done? He fell for him.

Kyoya knew, he knew that was a bad idea. Tamaki, of all people, even if it was painfully obvious he did like guys too, was one of those who couldn't have the luxury of love. At least, not with another man.

Tamaki explained it to him once. Not with the intention Kyoya was now giving it, but just as a fact. In order to be the Suoh heir, he needed to follow certain rules, and he needed to comply with whatever that meant. One of the most important requests was that he could provide with an heir. That was the main reason his grandmother kept him around. He was the only descendant with real Suoh blood, and if he couldn't provide with an heir... well, he was then _disposable_.

And, as much as it sucked, that meant there was no romantically-involved-Kyoya anywhere near Tamaki's life.

That didn't mean Kyoya couldn't think about him. The Ootori would never force him do anything, and of course he wouldn't step in the middle of his family, but his thoughts were his, and no one could change that.

But that, it seemed, was the only thing Kyoya could really own.

* * *

Far away of all those fancy houses, there was an apartment complex in the middle of the 'commoner district', as Tamaki would say. A girl who lived in one of those apartments was currently lying on her bed, with her phone on and functioning. At first she almost never used it, but recently it had become an habit to check it out, making sure there was no new texts. And when there were, she was fast at opening to reply.

This time was one of those times. Haruhi was smiling softly at the screen, not even realizing she was. Their conversation had started a couple hours ago with a simple 'hi' she sent. At the moment, they were talking about that weird dream Haruhi had the previous day when she fell asleep at the club room.

_Haruhi: And it was super weird. Like, really. It was like Alice in Wonderland, but a really strange version. I don't really remember why, but it was really weird._

She waited a moment before a reply got back.

_Takashi Morinozuka: Maybe your subconscious was trying to tell you something._

_Haruhi: That I'm surrounded by crazy people? I don't think I need my subconscious for that. _

_Takashi Morinozuka: Or maybe it's trying to tell you that you are a bit crazy yourself. _

Haruhi laughed at that. Despite being silent and stoic, Takashi Morinozuka had quite a deep mind. It seemed as he was only shy, and only talked when he deemed worth it. Somehow, Haruhi had entered that category.

She was not blind, even if people usually said she was blunt as hell. She was observant, and she could tell that the ones Takashi-senpai trusted the more were Honey-senpai, which was obvious, and Nagisa, the latter was probably because she spent a lot of time with the cousins and their families in general.

For the same reason, Haruhi knew the Morinozuka heir wasn't of those who opened up easily. That was why she was so surprised when he came to her while Honey-senpai had his cavity. Those days were the ones Haruhi had spent the most time with Takashi-senpai, and she got to know him a lot more better.

_Haruhi: Maybe you're right._

She pressed send, and then texted a good night message before turning off the device and placing it on her night stand. She stared at the empty ceiling, just thinking.

Why did her chest feel warm? Why did she somehow felt _relieved_ when Takashi-senpai told her about that girl that confessed and he rejected? Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

His grey eyes, that seemed like they could pierce her soul, and his spiky black hair, that suited him perfectly. His incredibly high height, that allowed him to do a lot of things Haruhi couldn't, as he was more than three inches taller than her.

It didn't make any sense. This had never happened to her, and Haruhi didn't know what was going on. Not even a good book could keep her busy for long, as she would loose attention soon after opening it, the tall senior slipping into her mind again.

The brunette sighed, rolling over so she could face the wall. Maybe some sleep would help.

* * *

Unlike Haruhi, Kaoru couldn't sleep. He had tried for more than an hour now, but he just couldn't do it. Hikaru was sleeping calmly besides him on their huge bed, the one they had always shared.

'_I should tell him..._' but he wouldn't do it, would he? No, this was something Kaoru wanted to keep to himself for the moment.

It had happened a week and a half ago. It was Valentine's Day, and he alongside Hikaru wanted to play pranks to pass the time, as it was being quite a boring St. Valentine's Day because of Honey-senpai's cavity. And so, he thought the best place to get what he needed was the Dark Magic Club. It was next door, too, so that was a plus.

_So he had gone to the Music Room #4, the room the Dark Magic Club was using now that they were banned from the Chemistry lab they used before. He was expecting Nekosawa-senpai, a senior that happened to be the club's president. Instead, he found the most stunning girl ever._

_She had jet black hair, cut in layers that framed her face nicely. Her brown eyes had a thin line of black eyeliner, making them bigger, and her face was totally adorable, even if she tried to look dark. She was using a black dress, probably part of the club's costume, and it certainly suited her well._

_Kaoru had a feeling about the girl. She looked familiar, but the Hitachiin couldn't really place the name with the person._

_"Hello, Hitachiin Kaoru. What is it that brought you to the Dark Magic Club?" even her voice was velvety, like a soft, calmed river flowing with the current._

_"I... how do you know I'm Kaoru?" that was all he could say. His mind had gone blank. How was it that he could somehow had overlooked that beautiful goddess? _

_The girl just smiled, and Kaoru could have sworn he blushed. She was just adorable!_

_"You just have to be observant to note the difference. I'm not the only one, am I right? Those friends of yours, Fujioka-kun and Nagisa-kun." she tilted her head, opening the door a little more. "I am Reiko Kanazuki, 1-D. Now, what is it that you desire? Maybe a love curse? Though, I'm not sure why you'd need one, as you have almost every girl in the school at your feet." somehow, she managed to sound harsh and sweet at the same time. It was amazing, and it probably had to do with Kaoru being stunned by her, but the redhead loved it._

_"I... I have to go." and then, like a coward, Kaoru left, leaving a confused Reiko at the Dark Magic Club's door._

Kaoru buried his head on one of the pillows he had. Thinking back, that had been a stupid move. He hadn't talked to her since the incident, and it was driving him crazy.

How could it be that one girl drove him out of his mind? He was supposed to be the mature twin, the rational one. But somehow, less than five minutes with Reiko Kanazuki were what it took for him to just stop working.

Determined to think about other things, Kaoru took his phone. There was something he needed to do, and he had been postponing it for almost a month now. With all that happened in the tournament, the Hitachiin brothers never got to talk with Karma Akabane.

'_Well,_' thought Kaoru, scrolling through his contacts. '_That's gonna change soon._'

_Kaoru: Akabane-kun, it's been a while. It's Kaoru Hitachiin. My brother and I need to ask you something. _

He pressed send and then left the phone. He would see if he had gotten a reply in the morning. For now, he needed to try and sleep.

And even when he managed to do so after two hours of waiting, those brown eyes never left his mind.

* * *

**First of all, yes. Hiroto and Yuuma are dating, is official. Just so you know.**

**Now, did you like it? Hope you did, I've been having kind of a writer's block, so this is what I managed to do. Had to delete everything a lot because I didn't like it, so... yeah. Maybe next one will be better.**

**I revealed a bit of Nagisa's past. Not that much, but if you remember previous chapters you'll know she doesn't consider all that like abuse. I'll go around that in the future, but I would love to hear your theories about it.**

**What do you think about Tamaki's situation? Sorry to say, this has been planned since I decided Tamaki x Kyoya was going to be a thing in this story. I know, sometimes I feel like punching me too. Next chapter we'll finally know what's going on with Karma and the twins! Am I the only one exited about that? And please do not forget about Reiko. I thought about it, and I got to the conclusion it as a nice twist.**

**Anyways, that's all for now. Hope you like it and see you next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello! Sorry if I took so long, I just didn't have time to sit and write, and when I had, my brother wouldn't give me the laptop *annoying sigh*. I hate having to share things with my siblings! **

**I'm gonna admit I was a little bit disappointed when no one said anything about Kaoru and Reiko. I thought at least someone would be exited about it. Well, I am, so I guess it's ok... *goes to Tamaki's sulking corner because no one's interested*.**

**Anyways, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Nagisa hurried as she quickly walked across the halls of the hospital. She had being texting with Honey, having not really anything useful to do, when Karasuma-sensei called, so she had to say goodbye and rush to the hospital. It had been almost a month since the attack, and just now the attackers were waking up from their coma.

Yeah well, maybe Nagisa had been a bit rough on them. But they deserved it.

"Where are they?" her voice came out breathless, but steady. The bluenette wanted answers, and the only ones who could give them to her were those guys.

The MOD guy who was guarding the door just stepped aside, and Nagisa nodded curtly before entering, immediately closing the door behind her.

Karasuma-sensei was already there, as well as Bitch-sensei and the MOD's head, Horite-san. So this was really serious, huh?

"Someone want's to fill me in?" she said as she walked towards them. She nodded respectfully at her boss and senseis before looking through the one-way mirror. The room was normally used for psychiatric cases, but as the patients couldn't leave the hospital, they were moved to the room, so the people outside could watch them, but they couldn't watch the outside people. It was better than having to wait until they could be discharged.

"Ah, Nagisa. We were waiting for you." Karasuma-sensei didn't smile, but he never smiled, so Nagisa had learned to read his subtle expressions (read: nonexistent). "The last one woke up an hour ago." he handed her five files, each one of them for one of the bastards laying on the beds. She looked at them, finding names, ages, blood type, personal info, and their medical history. "Do you see a connection?"

The bluenette flipped over the pages, doing a quick scan. Yeap, she sure did.

"They're all from Okinawa... holly fucking shit don't tell me they're part of that junkies gang I robbed the fake file from." she could hear Horite-san whistling at the bad language, but she couldn't care less about it. It actually made a lot of sense... taking out the part of how she heck did those guys got her identity. Non of them saw her that day, and she didn't leave any DNA, there was no way...

"I know what you are thinking, Nagisa. And unfortunately, we think your right. There's a mole in the Ministry." Irina glanced back at those poor guys who had the bad luck of encountering her best student. Yes, she had taught her well.

The blond saw how Nagisa's face turned of stone. She, unfortunately, knew about being betrayed, another thing the both assassins had in common. When her blue haired student looked back at her, her eyes were empty, not showing any kind of emotion.

"Do we know who?" even her voice was emotion-less, her face blank. Nagisa didn't like to show her weakness in front of others, specially when she wasn't close with them, which was the case with the MOD's head.

"No, but we're working on it. I also called Haninozuka Yorihisa, he'll be here any second now. Until that happens, you're free to talk to them, but no violence. The doctors said they weren't stable enough to be discharged, but we want that to happen soon, so the faster they get better, the sooner they can be moved to one of the Ministry's facilities.

"Hi, sir." Nagisa leaved the room, ready to have a talk with the bastards who dared threatening her and her friends, her family.

When the others in the room were sure she was gone, Tadaomi talked.

"Sir, are you sure you don't want her to be involved? She's one of our best assets right now, and one of the few we know that didn't betray us."

"Not yet. Just look at her, she's only fifteen. We'll inform her when the situation requires it. For now, lets just focus on this." and after that, the conversation was over.

Nagisa, who didn't know anything about that, entered the room she was looking at through the one-way mirror just seconds ago, her blue hair contrasting in an almost painful way against the whiteness of the hospital room. There were five beds, each one of them occupied by one of those idiots who thought they could kill her. They all had different levels of... damage, sort to speak, but they were all alive and awake, if a bit dozed by the anaesthesia that was still to wear off. But one of them was conscious enough to recognize her.

"You... _bitch_." Nagisa decided not to take that personal, as she had, in fact, kind of paralyzed the guy's right arm last time they had an encounter.

"Nice to see ya' too. How's your arm?" she knew that was low, but she wasn't about to be nice. She wouldn't take the bitch-thing personal, but Nagisa could be the devil's spawn if she wanted to, and that guy had pissed her off the moment he decided it was good to attack her that day at the Haninozuka's estate.

"When I'm outta here I swear I'll..."

"What? You'll kill me? I'll like to see you try." the bluenette smiled sweetly, taking a few more steps into the room. "You see, you messed up with the wrong girl, here. If you're alive right now, it's not because of my bad aim, but because my boss ordered me specifically not to kill you. But believe me when I say this: I couldn't care less if you're buried ten feet underground. So don't tempt me." the patted the guy's head like she hadn't just threatened him to kill him, and then moved on to the second one. Behind her, Kotauta Katsumoto shuddered, feeling Nagisa's bloodlust still twisting and twirling around him, like a snake before striking.

* * *

When Yorihisa entered the room, he could immediately tell Nagisa had done her _thing _(A.K.A. scaring the fuck out of everyone with her bloodlust). She didn't use violence, non of the interns were harmed beyond what she did to them at the tournament, but they were all close to shit their pants.

"Haninozuka-san, it's been a while." Nagisa bowed, a small smile in her lips when she saw the look of the assholes' faces. "How you been?"

"We saw each other yesterday, Nagisa-san. But I've been good for the last 24 hours, thank you." Nagisa chuckled, and Yorihisa made the beginning of a smile. It was minimum, and it looked more like a scowl than anything, but it was there.

When he turned to see the scumbag who dared attack his house, all his face showed was emptiness. He could do a pretty damn good poker-face too.

"Who sent you, and why?" he used his best intimidating voice, but that was no necessary.

"Oh, I can tell you that right now, Haninozuka-san. These are the junkies I talked to you about, the ones stupid enough to believe a MOD package would be so poorly guarded in Okinawa. They wanted revenge, even if I didn't kill anyone and only retrieved a fake document. They got the information with you-know-who, and found out who I was. The rest, as you already know, is history. No one died, unfortunately. Thought I could get away with the last one, but I guess I'm too good at what I do." Nagisa said swiftly, not missing a beat as she debriefed the situation to him, and he nodded in understanding.

Of course, Yorihisa didn't have a clue of what she was talking about. Junkies? What junkies? And what was all that about a fake document, and 'you-know-who'? Some Tom Riddle imitator of some sorts?

But what he did know, was Nagisa's strategy. If he looked like he knew about what she was talking about, then they would talk too.

"How did you know it was Akai? He told us no one suspected anything, that it was all right." the only woman in the group, named Himara Ichigo, looked frantically at her companions, probably to find out if someone had talked to get a better deal with the Ministry, but they all wore the same expression. Yorihisa could see how Nagisa flicked a finger towards the one-way glass wall, probably asking one of the Ministry workers to write that down. Clever.

"Well, you have your ways, and I have mine. Don't be so tense, it's bad for your leg." Nagisa threw a shameless, malicious wink, and Yorihisa got a glimpse of how devious the bluenette could be. It was perfect for the family, he thought distracted for a second.

In the end, those idiots told them everything they knew. Unfortunately, they only had part of the solution.

When Nagisa and Yorihisa were back at the other side of the wall, Nagisa sighed.

"Whoever's behind this's doing a good job covering their tracks." the other in the room nodded, except for Yorihisa. Hadn't they gotten a name already? "Akai has enough rank to know about me, but he's not even close to know about what I do. I have a higher rank than him, actually. Someone else told him, one of the big ones." that was a pretty serious statement, but when no one contradicted her, Yorihisa knew she wasn't messing around.

So, the Ministry had a mole placed on the higher ranks, maybe more than one. Well, that was certainly bad.

'_When Mitsukuni gets a hold on this information..._' Yorihisa couldn't help but to look back at Nagisa, who was chewing on her lower lip. Well, maybe she would have to tell him about that part of her life sooner than she had planned too.

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru looked around. The neighborhood they were at was... so unlike what they had expected. First of all, the Akabanes were rich, enough to pay tuition in Ouran, and to land in class B, even A, so even if their son wasn't living at the main estate, they had more than enough to pay for a nice, better place. Secondly, after seeing Nagisa's and Haruhi's... well, they kind of thought all commoners areas were as nice as those. Evidently, they were wrong.

First of all, it was dirty. But like, really dirty. There were plastic bags all around the street, some unknown fluids that neither Hikaru nor Kaoru wanted to investigate any further, and the place in general looked like it needed an extensive clean up. The walls were mostly all graffiti and spray paint, and there were a lot of empty bottles just laying around, with people laying around too. None of the twins wanted to know why some of them weren't moving.

But what made them truly realize they weren't even near Haruhi's lifestyle, was the darkness. It was plain day, only four PM, but the air felt... dangerous. The six different locks on Karma's door only proved it. When he let them come inside his house, he looked tense, giving a glace at the car that was already leaving the street, and then around the neighborhood, probably making sure there was no one snooping.

"Make yourselves at home, I guess. I don't know what you wanted to talk with me, but... well, here I am." Karma didn't know what to think about the whole situation. The day before, just when he was getting ready to sleep after an extensive 'study session' with Asano (which means they saw a movie and criticized the actors during the whole film because, boy did they acted poorly), he had gotten a text of those twins. They wanted to meet to talk about something, but Karma couldn't imagine why.

Well, there was one option, but... no, there was no way. That was so long ago they must've forgot about it, right?

Right?

The twins just nodded, looking around the apartment. It was smaller than Nagisa's they noted, but it was pretty cleaned up. Nothing like how it looked on the outside, that was for sure. But why would he live at such a place when he had the Akabane estate? It was certainly more comfortable that... whatever that place was.

"Why the locks?" asked Kaoru, sitting on the couch, still looking around. Hikaru was wandering near the kitchen.

Karma, who had just finished with said locks, smirked, amused by the question.

"Well, do you know where we are? This is one of the most dangerous neighborhoods in Tokyo, man. I can take those idiots of outside, but I like my apartment like it is right now. Tea? Coffee? I don't have any of that fancy stuff you have, but my cups match." Kaoru smiled looking down. He was just like he remembered him to be.

"Don't worry, commoners coffee's great." answered Hikaru for the both of them, and Karma hummed in response, entering the kitchen. Hikaru sat besides his brother and nodded. It was definitely him.

When Karma came back with three cups filled up with coffee, he let the tray on the table and sat down on one of the arm chairs.

"So... what do you needed to tell me so badly you had to text me at three AM?" the redhead crossed his arms, reclining on the armchair. He had a feeling the conversation might take a while.

"I think you already know the answer to that question, _Akabane_." Hikaru tilted his head, and Kaoru followed suit, as Karma frowned.

"Karma." the reaction was immediate, almost an impulse. He hated being called by his last name. But he hated more what the Akabane name brought with it. What it brought to him. "How'd you notice? It's been almost four years."

"At first we didn't. You were just a vaguely familiar name. But then we asked out mother, and she told us the you were the same Akabane that was heir to an international multi-billion bank chain. The same that was our only friend back in elementary school." the words were meant to hurt, Karma knew it, he could see it in the twins eyes as Kaoru spoke.

"Well, I was hoping nobody would remember me, but I guess I should have known it would happen when Nagisa told me she would attend Ouran." Karma sighed. Part of him knew it would go down to that conversation when he saw the twins that day at Nagisa's club room. It was inevitable, wasn't it? "I assume you have questions. About why I left?"

"Damn right we have! You told us you would go to the Swiss Alps for holidays and that you would told us everything about it the first day of class..." started Hikaru, a scowl quickly forming on his face.

"And then you never came back." Kaoru, unlike his twin brother, wore a calm expression. An empty expression. That, Karma thought, was even worse than Hikaru's anger.

The former assassin just stared at his old friends, now nothing more than mere acquaintances. They, alongside Nagisa, were the first true friends he ever made. And he had just abandoned them when he got the chance.

"I was going to come back, y'know? I really was. But my parents... well, I barely know them. My dad and I fight every time we talk, we don't even need to see each other, a phone call's enough. My mom... she's better, but not even near better enough to make me want to stay. While we were on summer break, I... I thought about attending this middle school, Kunugigaoka. They had this extra classes I really wanted to try, and I didn't even need to attend there, I could enroll at the after classes while attending Ouran. But my dad laughed at my face and said no the moment I opened my mouth. My mom didn't do anything to make him listen. And then I locked myself in my hotel room for the rest of the week, until we came back to Japan." Karma's expression was off, like he was lost in his memories. "Two weeks before class started, I send my application letter to Kunugigaoka. And when my father found out I was accepted, and that I had withdrawn myself from Ouran, he hit me. That was the day I left the estate."

The room stayed silent after that. The only ones who knew about that were Nagisa and Gakushuu. He had never told anyone else, and no one ever asked. Her middle school friends knew he came from a pretty rich family, but never asked why he lived in such a place like that one, or why he never talked about his parents. They knew how tough life could be, and were waiting for him to tell them on his own. And he would. He just... he just needed a little more time.

"He hit you?" Hikaru's voice cut the silence like a blade. The angered frown was still there, but it wasn't directed towards Karma anymore, so he guessed he was saved for the moment. "But... but he's your _father_, he can't..."

"That's the thing. He surely can, and he surely did." Karma smiled cynically, looking at his shoes. "Not all of us have a loving mother who always makes time for their sons even when she's busy, and a father that loves his children no matter how little time he can spend with them."

Karma craved that. A mother and a father who cared for him enough to visit more than once a year, who didn't let him live next door with drug dealers, and that at least bothered to sound interested about how his life was going while they were talking on the phone.

Korosensei had been that figure. He was the first one who truly cared, the one who always had time for him when he needed it. He was the one who taught him about making the right choices, the one who made him grow so much in so little time. He was the one who showed Karma how it felt to be loved unconditionally. Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei were a good replacement too, but they would never be Korosensei. No one would ever be able to fill that hole in Karma's heart.

Because for Karma, Korosensei hadn't been just his teacher and his target. He had been, and would always be, the father he always wanted.

"You could have told us. You were our only friend, and when you never showed up... well, we went back to being antisocial people. Tono was the one who dragged us out again, and he's the reason we have friends now. But it took him months." Kaoru's voice was only a whisper, but everybody in the room got what he said.

"I'm sorry. But I... I just couldn't get back. That would meant I was just accepting my father's orders, and that'll always make me sick. I'm sorry."

"You could always come back now, y'know? Everybody would welcome you in Ouran, and if you're as smart as I remember, you could be in the same class as Nagisa." said Hikaru, looking somewhat hopeful.

"I'm not sure I wanna get back, Hikaru." the Hitachiins flinched when Karma got them right. Karma noticed, but decided not to say anything. "Here, where almost anyone knows who I am, I can do whatever the hell I want to. That's more than I could do while I was under the spotlight. Everyone was always watching, waiting for me to make the wrong move. It was... suffocating. I already have a life here."

"That's... understandable. But don't leave again. Maybe we're not close anymore, but I would be nice to get back that friendship." Kaoru then smiled for the first time in the whole conversation, and Karma knew it would work out.

"I would like that too."

* * *

Yorihisa offered to give Nagisa a ride to his house. Nagisa, as she didn't really have anything better to do, and knowing everything was better than to be alone in her apartment watching a '_Friends_' marathon with an whole bucket of ice cream for herself knowing her love life sucked, said yes. She could spend some time with Kasuki-san, and maybe use the dojo? That would be nice, Karasuma-sensei was still a little reticent to let her train at the Ministry, so every single move she did, even breathing, was monitored by him, like he thought she would turn into dust any moment.

'_Ok, that was a bad joke. I need to stop spending so much time with Karma._' that was her life now: making jokes about Marvel movies to ser subconscious. Sushi lord, she was in trouble.

Of course, Nagisa's train of thought broke when she saw a figure standing near the house's door. The bluenette really hadn't expected Honey seeing as she got out of the car with his father.

Holly crap.

"Nagisa? What were you doing with... my father?" Mitsukuni didn't know if to be mad, confused, of just horrified. Maybe a bit of everything?

"H-Honey! I... it's definitely _not_ what you're thinking it is." the bluenette was panicking. Ok... so this was not supposed to happen.

"Then what is it? Because you're reaction only tells me I'm right." just the thought of Nagisa being with his father... and they seemed closed, they were talking and smiling. His father never smiled!

'_Maybe Chika wasn't wrong when he said there was an alien living with us..._'

"No! No, that's like, _too_ disturbing, please stop." Nagisa shook her head, trying to get the upcoming thoughts out of her mind. "No, I just ran into him when I was heading out form the Ministry, and he offered me a ride here because I wanted to talk with your mom." that was a total lie, and Nagisa really felt bad for lying. But she couldn't tell him the truth, not yet. She wasn't ready.

"Oh... _oh_. That actually makes a lot more sense." now Mitsukuni felt bad for making assumptions of that sorts. "I'm sorry, but I really thought you and my father..."

"No! Kami, no! What is it that you have in your head to have such weird thoughts? I would never be... oh, sushi lord... and with your father, of all people. It's hilarious that you are saying that, because how could I have an... _affair_, or something with your father... I couldn't possibly think of doing that to your family." Nagisa was actually a little hurt, but she let it go because... well, it was odd that she had stepped out of Yorihisa Haninozuka's car.

"I... I'm sorry Nagisa. I was totally out of place, and didn't think what I said." Mitsukuni lowered his head, watching intensely at his shoes, no wanting to face Nagisa. Kami, he was a total idiot. How could he had ever doubted her at all?

"Hey... It's ok, everyone makes mistakes, don't beat yourself up for this. Just... next time, don't make assumptions and just ask, 'kay?" the bluenette lifted his chin, making him look at her. She was smiling softly, and she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"But I... I literally just accused you of sleeping with my _father_." he just couldn't believe it. Was she just going to forget all about it? He knew he wouldn't. Probably no one else would. But Nagisa was, and that only made her even more amazing.

"You made a mistake. That's all, don't dwell on it that much. Besides, it's not like I could be really mad with you." Nagisa dismissed the whole thing with a wave of her hand, like it was nothing.

"Why not?" what did Mitsukuni had that made him so special to her eyes? Why was he so... special?

Of course, it wasn't the first time someone did that, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. He was a part of the Host Club after all, it kind of went with his job description. But Nagisa... she actually made him feel like the most important person on Earth, and that was quite something, giving that he went to school with some of the next people who would rule the world.

Mitsukuni snapped out of his own thoughts with Nagisa's words.

"'Cuz I'm so in love with you it's actually painful, I couldn't be really mad at you even if I tried. I mean..." Nagisa's voice died when she realized what she did. Mitsukuni was staring at her with wide eyes, his chin almost touching the stone path.

"Na-Nagisa?" Mitsukuni blurted out, still processing her words. Had she just... _confessed_? To him, Mitsukuni Haninozuka? Was it real? He really hoped it was, because if it was a dream he would be so disappointed.

"Please tell me I didn't say that out loud. _Please_ Honey, tell me didn't say that." her eyes shut closed, hands clenched into fists, her knuckles white from the force with which she was squeezing her hands.

"Yo-ou... you _love_ me?" the idea was so strange, so _impossible_, he actually had a difficult time trying to remember how to properly talk. His mind was frozen, and at the same time it was working ten times faster than usual. He could—in a recondite part of his mind, reason what was going on. Nagisa had confessed. To him. Ok, that part of him could deal with it. Bur the rest of his mind was just freaking out, not knowing what the fuck to do, because _oh shit Nagisa just said she loves me, what am I supposed to do_?!

So that was the reason he didn't stop Nagisa when she ran away, tears rolling down her cheeks. He just stood there still. Only fifteen minutes later he realized, he had just let go the love of his life, and that probably he had lost his only chance to tell her how he felt.

And then, he cried too.

* * *

**So... a lot of things happened this chapter. We now know who the attackers were, but is seems like this is only the beginning of it! And Karma's relationship with the twins is finally revealed! Did you expected that? And Karma's background information?**

**But more important: did you imagine that was going to be the way Nagisa confessed? And what will Honey do now? I'm actually exited about next chapter, I'll let you know. I've been planning what's next for a while now, and I think you'll like it... I hope.**

**Anyways, see ya' next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	24. Chapter 23

**lumigo akvo9504: Yeah well, she was a bit tired, we'll give her that. And about Mitsukuni... well, a lot of things will get a bit rough, I guess.**

**rozielrie: Hey! I haven't seen you around, so welcome! I... really can't answer that, I'm sorry (I'm not really sorry, but let's pretend that I am). I can answer thought, about Kaoru. I get it, you guys need more context, and context you'll get! Prepare and behold, because I kinda have a lot of ideas for them, more than what is healthy, I think...**

**Well, that's all for now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

When Karma got to Nagisa's he could tell something was up. The whole place was a mess, and that didn't happen unless he was the one causing it.

"Nagisa? Are you alright?" there was no answer at first, and then he heard it. Crying. Nagisa was crying? He made his way through Nagisa's apartment, knowing where he could find his blue haired friend.

And sure, Nagisa was where he expected her to be: on her bed, curled up under the sheets, with an ice cream can and a soup spoon. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was only wearing a t-shirt that Karma was sure belonged to him at some point.

"K-Karma? What... wh-at are you doing here?" Nagisa let out a small sob, digging into her ice cream.

"I... we were supposed to spend a best-friends-day, remember? You were the one to suggest it." the redhead looked at her with concern. "What happened?" like it was a cue, Nagisa's eyes watered again, and she let out a loud sob, getting another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Karma's eyes widened for a second, and he sat besides her on the bed. "Hey, no, don't cry. You know I don't know what to do when I see someone crying. C'mon Nagisa, tell me what's wrong." he sucked at comforting people, that was Nagisa's field!

'_Be a big boy and suck it up, Karma. Nagisa needs you right now... well, she probably needs Isogai, but she got you, so you'll help her._' and with that in mind, he set his goal: make Nagisa feel better... and to kick the ass of whoever had made Nagisa cry. That, at least, he was damn good at.

"I-I... I me-essed up, Karma, I thi-is time I really did." Nagisa looked at her ice cream can, and found it empty. It didn't matter, she had more on the fridge. "Could you...?"

"Just wait here, I'll be back in a sec." Karma smiled fondly, and slightly brushed Nagisa's blue, messy hair, before standing up. If Nagisa wanted more ice cream, more ice cream she would get.

When Karma left the room, Nagisa looked around for some tissues. She was sure she had to have a few somewhere... her eyes shut down almost unwillingly, because it hurt to have them opened. Now that her tears had stopped for a second, her eyes felt extremely dry. And she felt so tired.

In the end, Nagisa just curled around her pillow, and sleep came over her before she could stop it. That's how Karma found her, silently sleeping, with all her matted hair covering her face, looking like some sort of mice. It was hard to believe that this was one of the most powerful resources the Ministry of Defense had.

Normally, when she was awake, you could only see happiness, the love she had for the ones close to her, all she did to keep them save, and her carefree. But when she let others see her weak side, like Karma was doing right now, they would see the broken girl, the one who had problems, the one who was just a kid that had gone through so much, and that just needed to vent, because if not she would explode. Karma didn't know what had happened, but it had probably been stressful enough for Nagisa to finally snap.

Figuring out she needed the sleep, Karma didn't wake her up, and instead he laid besides her, taking one of her books to read while he waited for Nagisa to wake up. He left the ice cream on Nagisa's night stand, knowing she didn't mind it if it was melted.

He could ask her later what had happened, when she was calmed and well-rested. But for now, Karma would wait. That was what friends did, right?

* * *

"... and you know I couldn't really tell him what I was doing with his father 'cuz technically he doesn't have the clearance... and I really didn't want him to know, so when he asked again I started rambling like I usually do when I'm nervous and I let out that I'm in love with him. Like, what the fuck, how could I have done that?" Nagisa was actually still trying to figure out how could she do that, she just wasn't able to see it. One thing was nervous rambling, and another completely different one was to literally spill out your feelings for someone in front of that someone. "And then I panicked and leaved, because he totally hates me right now, I mean, I'm one of his closest friends and I didn't tell him! He _has_ to hate me!" Nagisa's face crushed against her pillow for the thirteenth time in one full minute. "What am I gonna do now, Karma? I see him almost every single day. I'm friends with his family, I have a contract with them, we study and work at the same place, and we're part of the same club!"

Karma just watched her in silent awe. He... he never thought Nagisa would actually _confess_. Even if it had been unintentional, she had done it. That was more than what he could say about his own love situation.

'_At least Nagisa did it in person, and not behind an anonymous letter and some chocolates for St. Valentine's Day._' if he thought about it that way, it was almost depressing.

A day had passed since Nagisa's unfortunate confession and, sadly, life kept going even if she wasn't feeling like it. So, that day she had gone to class, where she only talked with Tamaki and Kyoya, and asked for permission to skip club activities that day. Of course, both agreed. Anyone could sense the sadness around her, and she was their friends, so even the Shadow King had no problem with letting her go for the day, only making her promise she would give him a call to let him know she was doing alright. He may act like he doesn't care, and may want to not care, but he did. And if he was being honest with himself, Nagisa was probably one of the few people he didn't mind knowing about it. Probably because they already knew.

But back to Nagisa, she looked at Karma, hoping he would have some kind of answer for her, so she would know it would be all right. What she got was a sceptic stare.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way? I'm serious!" Nagisa crossed her arms, razing an eyebrow.

"Did you let him talk, at least?" Nagisa blushed... she didn't really give him the time to say anything more before she ran away. Karma rolled his eyes. That was actually to be expected... "Nagisa..."

"I'm sorry, I panicked! Besides, he didn't need to say anything, his answer was obvious. Why would he be interested in me, of all people? He has all those pretty, smart, funny girls, who are actually inside his league, while I'm... just an ordinary girl... sort of." the bluenette shrugged, looking at her tingled hands, eyes watered and nose irritated for blowing it so much. "It doesn't matter now. He probably won't want to talk to me now."

Watching her looking so down made Karma want to punch something. Or someone. Yeah, someone sounded better. But instead, he stood up.

"I'm going to buy some more ice cream, and when I'm back we'll eat until we explode, ok? And that, for your information, was a rhetorical question." Nagisa laughed a bit, making a sound with her nose while she wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Alright, as long as you buy mint and raspberries." Nagisa's voice sounded weak, but Karma let it pass for the moment. He could fix that once he got their ice cream.

'_And I need to call Gakushuu too. He'll be worried if I don't update him with Nagisa..._' he thought as he picked up his jacket and walked to the entrance door. When he opened, he found something he didn't expect at all.

"Is... I-Is Nagisa here?" Mitsukuni Haninozuka looked _awful_, and that was saying something. He had bags under his red, watery honey eyes, his face was pale and his hair was a tangled mess. Even his clothes were a total disaster, the shirt half-buttoned, his shoes untied, and his pants full of wrinkles. He wasn't wearing the school uniform, Karma noticed. He had probably stayed home, lust like he had suggested Nagisa to do.

Karma thought about it for a moment before getting to a decision. Nagisa would thank him later... hopefully.

"... she's in her room. I'm gonna buy some more ice cream, we ran out of it. Could you...?" Karma looked at Honey, and then sighed. "Just talk to her."

Mitsukuni only nodded, and then Karma left, leaving the door opened, a clear invitation for him to come in.

He hesitantly made his way through Nagisa's place, thinking what he would say once he saw her. Mitsukuni had been thinking about it all day, when the sun rose before he could get a minute of sleep. He had figured out then that what he needed to do was getting to Nagisa's and talk to her. He hadn't gone to school either, he knew it would just be a waste of time because he was barely even capable of staying focus on anything more than Nagisa. Takashi was hesitant to let him on his own, but Mitsukuni had convinced him to go that day without him. He was a big boy, he could handle it.

The blond had thought about how to start that conversation. He had gone through with his plan over and over again. And all of that still went to hell the moment he saw Nagisa. She was still wearing the school uniform, and was curled up on her bed, and her hair looked messy even when it was styled on its usual pigtails. She didn't see him, because she was turned around, but Mitsukuni heard the soft sobs coming out of her mouth. She was shaking, Mitsukuni noticed.

"Nagisa?" his voice came out as almost a whisper, but the bluenette heard it anyways. Immediately, she tensed, but didn't look at him, like she was afraid that her suppositions were true.

"You came here to make sure I'm not allowed at your house anymore, right?" the words felt raspy, and hurt. "I get it, it was to be expected. Could... could you tell your mother that I'm sorry?" she then turned around, finally looking at him. Her expression changed the second she saw his appearance. "Ho-oney, what happened? Are you alright?" she started to stand up, hastily wiping away her tears, concern clear in her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." the words blurted out of Mitsukuni's mouth before he could think about it. Nagisa stopped half-way trying to straight her hair, and her eyes, that were focused towards the floor, shot up to meet his'.

'_He's... sorry? About _what_?_' Nagisa couldn't think of a reason for him to be sorry. She had been the one that messed everything up, she was the one that was sorry. Sorry she had ruin their friendship with her feelings, sorry that she had lied, and that she was still lying, sorry about all the problems she had with her that also affected him and everyone she knew.

"I... you ran yesterday, and I didn't come after you. It's my fault you're like this. I'm sorry." Mitsukuni didn't bother to hide the break in his voice. He had done that to her, he was the reason Nagisa looked so heartbroken. He was the reason she _was_ heartbroken.

"But it doesn't matter, does it? I know what you were going to say." the bluenette smiled sadly at that, sitting on her bed again, looking tired and defeated.

"No, you don't!" the blond rushed towards her, sitting by her side. "You... you don't know what I feel, Nagisa. You have no idea for how long I've been trying to build up the courage to tell you how I feel, all those times when I just wanted to kiss you right there in front of everyone. You don't know what I felt when you didn't come out of the dojo the day of the attack, and when you came to the house with a bullet wound... Nagisa, I have never, _ever_, been that scared in my life like I was that day." when he looked at Nagisa, she felt a chill down her spine, but in a good way. The way he looked at her, like she was the most important thing in the world... "What I'm trying to say, Nagisa, is that I don't hate you, and that I most certainly don't want you to stop being a part of my life. I'm in love with you, I've been for a while now. And I was wondering... if you really felt the same." he looked nervous, but didn't take his eyes from Nagisa's. There was fear in them, as well as desire and hope.

"Y-You... I-I mean... you're _in love_ with me? With _me_?" Mitsukuni actually felt offended that she found it so hard to believe. She was strong, beautiful, smart, caring, and the best girl he had ever met! Why wouldn't he be in love with her?

"That's what I said, yes." a small grin started to appear on his face, and Nagisa blushed furiously. He looked... he looked so damn _hot_.

"I love you too." Nagisa's shy smile made Mitsukuni feel like it was all worth it. All the time he waited, all the night when he couldn't sleep thinking about her... it was all worth it because of that precise moment.

"Yeah, I think you beat me on that..." they looked at each other then, both smiling, and then they began to laugh. It was happening, was it real?

'_Yes it is. It _is_._'

When they stopped laughing, Nagisa had fallen backwards, and was now laying on her bed, her face flushed by the laughter. Mitsukuni had managed to stay sat, and was now wiping away a single tear out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Honey..."

"Mitsukuni." it was an almost instant reaction. Hearing Nagisa call him Honey didn't sound right, it hadn't for a long time now. "I think you can call me by my name now, Nagisa."

Nagisa's face brightened up like a tomato. Calling him... by his name?

The bluenette wasn't about to lie. She had thought about it, when she was in her bed and couldn't sleep. The thought of Honey would pop in her head. How would it feel to call him by his name? Would she be warmer with him by her side? Would her arms feel as good as she believed it would if he hugged her from behind?

"Ok... Mitsukuni..." she let the word roll in her tong, enjoyed it. It felt strangely... right. "I was thinking... what does this make us?"

The blond looked at her, honey eyes shining with glee. Oh, how long had he waited for her to say those words? It felt like an eternity to him, that was for sure.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he didn't want any more trouble, no misunderstandings, so he decided that getting straight to the point was the best option.

Nagisa looked back at him. The answer was simple: yes. But her throat had a knot, she couldn't speak. So she leaned closer to him instead, and carefully, she pressed her lips with his.

It was like something exploded inside of them the moment their lips touched. A warmness, a feeling that wasn't there the second before. When Mitsukuni wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, it was as if they fitted. They fitted _together_. It wasn't like anything neither of them had ever felt before.

'_Is this how it feels to be with the one you love? Because it feels amazing, like something I didn't even know that was missing suddenly appeared_' Nagisa was melting on the kiss. It wasn't anything more than their lips pressed together, but that on its own sent shivers down her spine, and Hon—Mitsukuni's strong hands were firm on her back, keeping her close. It wasn't as if she was going to pull away, but she wasn't complaining.

Mitsukuni was in ecstasy. If he was sure that Nagisa was the true love of his life, the moment their lips met was the only confirmation he needed to know he wasn't mistaken for one second. If he had known how good he would feel, the fullness of his heart, he would've done it long time ago.

When they finally parted, the both of them were panting, grasping for air. They didn't pull apart more than needed, and their foreheads touched. Nagisa's eyes were closed, and Mitsukuni was observing her with detail. She looked eve prettier from up close, he noticed.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Mitsukuni whispered, and Nagisa laughed a bit, nodding.

"Yeah. I wanna be your girlfriend, _Mitsukuni_." the gave him a peck on the mouth. "Now... Karma's gone, and if I know him well, he won't be back for a couple hours... wanna watch a movie?"

The Haninozuka heir smiled, a true smile. Not childish, nor sarcastic. Just... _real_.

"I would love that."

* * *

Their fun didn't last.

Nagisa and Mitsukuni were laying on Nagisa's bed, watching one of Nagisa's favorites movies: Sonic Ninja. She was excitedly talking about the characters and the effects of the movie, and about how she was dying to see the next one, that was due to the next year. Mitsukuni just listened with a soft, dopey smile on his face, thinking that this was exactly where he wanted to be for the rest of his life.

And of course, something had to ruin everything.

When the doorbell rang, Nagisa sighed tiredly, as if she really didn't want to get up and open the door for whoever was outside. It was probably just Karma anyways, he sometimes forgot his keys on the counter, and he could always use the one hidden behind one of the wall's panels. He would be fine by himself, she didn't need to get up from her comfortable position besides Hon... Mitsukuni.

But when the doorbell rang for the second time, Nagisa frowned. If it was just Karma, or someone close, they would have just used the extra key. They would never use the doorbell twice, they knew Nagisa was too lazy sometimes. So it was someone else.

"I'm gonna see who's outside, 'kay? I'll be right back." the bluenette slowly got out of Mitsukuni's embrace, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before exiting the room. She got to the door, and she opened ready to tell whoever that was on the other side to piss of and come back another day. She was loosing time with her _boyfriend_, and Nagisa didn't want that.

What she encountered was _not_ expected. At all.

"Nagisa-chan! I'm so happy I finally found you! I've been looking for you for months!" Nagisa stood still when the woman hugged her just a little bit too tight, and didn't react when she let herself in. "Your house is so pretty! Though, I'm sure you'll be better back with me... what are you wearing Nagisa?" all the warmness was gone the moment Hiromi Shiota took a better look to her daughter.

"M-mom..." Nagisa was in shock. She didn't expect her mother to look for her, even less to find her. "What... what are you doing here?" Hiromi seemed to snap out of whatever she was focused on, probably Nagisa's uniform. The smile was back on her face, and her eyes directed at Nagisa's face again.

"Well, I'm here to take you home with me, of course! Now that I found you I'm not letting you go, my precious little girl." Hiromi hugged her again, and Nagisa felt the shiver down her spine again, but this time they weren't good ones.

No... she did't want to go... not when everything was ok with her life... not now.

"Mom... I'm not going with you. I'm saying here." wrong answer. In a split of a second, Hiromi's face went blank, and her eyes lost the shine they had before. The smile was gone again, and that was the moment Nagisa knew she had messed up.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD! I RAISED YOU, FED YOU, BOUGHT YOU CLOTHES AND PUT A ROOF UNDER YOUR HEAD! AND WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU LEFT THE MOMENT YOU HAD THE CHANCE!" Nagisa couldn't move when her mother grabbed her arms and dug her nails on her skin.

"B-but mom, I have a j-job now. I-I work at the Ministry..." Nagisa managed to stutter the words, but they only enraged her mother even more.

"THOSE IDIOTS TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME! IT'S ALL KARASUMA'S FAULT, HE'S AND THOSE TEACHERS OF YOURS! THEY FILLED YOUR MIND WITH NONSENSE AND NOW YOU'RE LIKE THIS!" Hiromi was out of control, but Nagisa couldn't get herself to do anything. She never did before, and didn't do it now. "YOU'RE WEARING THOSE HIDEOUS BOYS CLOTHES, AND YOUR BEAUTIFUL HAIR...!" her mother yanked the ribbons that hold her hair in her pigtails, and soon her hair was loose, soft and long. Hiromi grabbed strands of it with her hands, and hastily threw Nagisa to the floor. She didn't complain.

This was her fault. She had made her mother angry, she knew how she could get when she was in one of her phases... this was her fault. She was such a bad daughter...

"When I was your age I couldn't have my hair long like yours because my mother didn't let me." Hiromi's voice was shaking, and her eyes were wide open. She looked like a lunatic, and she probably was, but Nagisa couldn't see it. She just thought her mother was angry, and that it was because of her. "They said I had to study, not dress up. That's why I was never able to attend St. Lobelia's. But you, Nagisa-chan... you will do it." she was really sounding like a psychopath now, and Nagisa feared her mother had gotten worse since she left.

"B-but mom, I'm already enrolled in Ouran Academy..." _paff_! The slap echoed through the apartment. Nagisa closed her mouth, and didn't move. She stayed on the floor, feeling how her cheek turned red, and knowing it would probably leave a mark.

'_Nothing make-up can't cover._' she had done it many times throughout the years already, Nagisa knew how to successfully cover a bruise.

"I'll talk to the chairman. I'm sure he'll make and exception, and you will be transferred to St. Lobelia's by the end of the week." just the though of seeing all those crazy girls again... no. She couldn't transfer to Lobelia. She _couldn't_.

But her mother didn't care about that. She was just living the life she wanted to live through Nagisa. That was the way it had been since her dad left.

"Don't you dare take one more step." the surprisingly low voice surprised both Nagisa and Hiromi. Mitsukuni had a murderous look, and Nagisa could feel the uncontrolled bloodlust he was radiating. Mitsukuni was pissed.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my daughter's house?" Mitsukuni winced when he saw that woman's eyes. They were... lost, crystallised, wasted. Then his gaze drifted to Nagisa. Her hair was loose and tangled up, probably because of her mother's hands. The same hands that had formed that red bruise on her cheek.

"I'm Nagisa's boyfriend, and you better get the hell away from her before I call the police to report you of child abuse." maybe his appearance could deceive many, but Nagisa knew he was dead serious. But a part of herself coudn't help but to think that it was nice to be caled Mitsukuni's girlfriend. It had a nice ring on it.

Then the rest of her brain processed what he had said.

"Mitsukuni, no! She... it isn't abuse, this is, this is _normal_! It's my fault, I was the one that made her angry." that only enraged him even more.

Nagisa thought it was normal? That her mother screaming at her with no control and _hitting_ her was normal? That being blamed for things that weren't on her hands was normal?

"That's the problem Nagisa. This... whatever you think it is, it isn't normal. It isn't." he then turned back to Hiromi, and using his strength he pulled her away of Nagisa. "I'm not calling the police, but you won't be able to see your daughter in a long time. Not until you're ok." and without giving anyone time to protest, he grabbed the woman and locked her inside the guest room. Hiromi, who was in shock about finding out her daughter had a boyfriend, and that said boyfriend had just yelled at her, didn't say anything either.

When he entered the living room again, Nagisa was still on the floor, her gaze lost in some point of the wall. Sighting, Mitsukuni walked over to where she was, and then he carefully picked her up princess style. Nagisa didn't complain, she didn't say anything. She just... stood. Mitsukuni left her on her bed, and he tended her cheek, that was already turning light purple and yellowish.

It was painful to see her that way.

"Nagisa? Are you alright?" he carefully grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

"Was it abuse?" the question threw Mitsukuni out of balance. What? "Was it? Please, I need to know." she looked so... confused, and lost. Mitsukuni could get that. A part of her world that she had assumed was alright, suddenly wasn't.

"I... yeah. Yeah, it was Nagisa." that was the moment her blue eyes watered, and then she started crying. It was as if all the tears she had kept inside all those years finally left her eyes, and all the stress and abuse was leaving through her sobs. Mitsukuni just held her, drawing circles on her back with his fingers, whispering comfortably on her ear. And Nagisa just cried, she cried it all out.

* * *

"What happened? Why was she crying? I told you to look after her, you jackass, why...?!" Karma was furious. He had gone to the store near the building to buy the goddamn ice cream, and he had found Isogai. Of course, they stayed there for at least an hour and a half, and then when he came back to the apartment, he found a sleeping Nagisa with traces of tears all over her face, traces that weren't there when he left, and a concerned Mitsukuni. He had jumped to conclusions immediately, and the rest is history.

"Her mother came here." all the insults Karma was preparing died the moment he heard those words.

"What? Hiromi's here?" Mitsukuni nodded, and pointed the guest room. "_Shit_. I gotta call Karasuma-sensei. This was supposed to be a secure location, how in Korosensei's name could she find it?" he kept murmuring things to himself as he draw his phone out of his pocket, and dialed a number. "Karasuma-sensei, we have a situation. She found her." Mitsukuni couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but it sounded serious, going by Karma's face. "Yeah, Honey-senpai locked her and Nagisa's sleeping now." silence. "Alright. Bye teach, and tell Bitch-sensei I say hey." then the call was over, and Karma was back with Mitsukuni. "We can't allow Hiromi to go near Nagisa. I assume you already figured that out." Mitsukuni nodded, and Karma sighed. "Good. I can't explain much, it's in Nagisa's hands to tell you, but, I guess I can tell you this: Nagisa wasn't supposed to see her mother for at least another year. She still needs to heal, Honey-senpai."

"I get it. I'll arrange everything, and she'll be send to a mental facility. She has a problem, Karma." the redhead nodded seriously, not even caring about the lack of the usual silly nickname the senior gave him. There were more pressing matters. "I don't want that woman near Nagisa neither, don't worry. She... she said it was her fault, Karma. That she had been the one who make her angry, and that it was _normal_. I almost lost control there, I was really tempted to kick Hiromi's ass, I..." Mitsukuni rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Don't worry, I get the feeling. A lot of people does, believe me." Mitsukuni raised an eyebrow, and Karma shrugged. "Lets just say... our middle school class is pretty close, and we all care about Nagisa. She has helped us all, and we can always crash here if we need to, she never complains. We all owe her a lot, and Hiromi... she's a pain in the ass to all of us."

The room then stayed silent, both boys just watching Nagisa sleep. They both had a strong connection with her, it didn't matter that it was completely different.

"Do you think she'd agree to see a therapist too?" Karma looked back at Mitsukuni, who was still focused on Nagisa. "She needs help too, Karma. I've seen her fight, I know she can defend herself just fine. But she didn't do anything when her mother hit her, and she thinks it's her fault. When I told her that all her mother had done was abuse, she... she _broke_, and started crying. I... I hate seeing her like this." Mitsukuni felt helpless. What could he do? Nagisa had spent all her life believing it was ok that her mother hit her and yelled at her, and blamed her for things she didn't deserved to be blamed for. But it wasn't ok. It wasn't.

"I... I don't know, men. But if someone can convince her, I have a feeling it's you. You should hear her talk about you, it makes me want to puke rainbows and sparkles." Karma laughed a bit, and Mitsukuni smiled.

He was going to help Nagisa. He would make sure of that.

* * *

**Heeeey! I think I was faster this time, taking in account all the days I wasn't even able to use my laptop... but I've been expecting to post this since I came up with this story, so I guess it makes sense... anyways, did you like ti? Hope you did.**

**Nagisa and Mitsukuni are officially together! When I wrote it I was practically jumping all around my room. My babies are growing up! And Hiromi Shiota finally makes her appearance! What are your thoughts about that? I wanna know!**

**Well, that's all for now. See ya' next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	25. Chapter 24

**lumigo akvo9504: YAASSSSSSS! I've been expecting that since forever hahahaha. Glad you liked it, and we share our opinion about Hiromi. She's... a difficult character, specially since Nagisa cares deeply for her. But you'll see more of that in the story, I promise.**

* * *

When Tamaki saw Nagisa the next day, he immediately knew something had happened. The day before, she was looking like a machine, just going through the day with an emotionless facade, and then asking to leave early. She didn't do that, she had a schedule for club hours because of her job, but when she wasn't busy with that, she was always on time for opening. So it was strange of her to ask that, being that the reason Kyoya and himself agreed to let her go.

But now she looked shiny and... happy. What had happened after she leaved the school?

Tamaki didn't really suspected it had to do with Nagisa's love life, but Kyoya was perceptive enough to do it. He noticed how her face brightened up even more at the mention of Honey-senpai.

"Are you feeling better now, Nagisa?" the blue haired girl jumped a bit when the Shadow King suddenly appeared behind her. When had that happened anyways?

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you for letting me go early yesterday, Kyoya." she smiled, back to her normal self.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. She didn't seem to be lying, but there was something else.

"Well, it was Tamaki's decision. He's the King, after all." Nagisa snorted at the comment. They both knew better than to actually believe Tamaki was the one who made the important calls when they were needed. That was all Kyoya's job, he wasn't called the Shadow King for nothing. The fact that Tamaki hadn't realized his club wasn't really his, well that was surprising. But it was Tamaki Suoh they were talking about, so...

Yeah, it wasn't really that surprising.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just lie to my face, and we'll continue with our existence." Kyoya just smiled softly. That girl was really unique, wasn't she?

"How's Honey-senpai?" the change of the conversation threw Nagisa of balance for a second. How had he...?

"You, Kyoya Ootori, are a sneaky rich bastard. You know it, right?" Kyoya just kept his smile in place, waiting for an answer. "He's alright, ok? He came to my house yesterday. But that's all." the fact that she had to defend herself proved her wrong, but Kyoya decided he was in a compassionate mood, so he let her be.

"Alright, if you say so." Nagisa knew the conversation wasn't over, but that he would leave her alone for a while. She didn't know if to feel better about it or worse.

If she had to be honest with herself, Nagisa didn't know if it was a good idea to tell everybody that Mitsukuni and her were a... thing. First of all, everyone in Ouran thought she was a boy, and it would look bad on Mitsukuni—it felt so weird to think about him as Mitsukuni. Secondly, they were both hosts, which basically meant they couldn't really be with anyone because their job was to 'make ladies happy', and Nagisa guessed they wouldn't be happy if they knew two of their precious hosts were taken.

But at the same time, she really didn't want any other girl too close to Mitsukuni, _her boyfriend_. He was hers now, so she wasn't so willing to let all those pretty girls swoon over him.

Possessive much? Maybe, but Nagisa wasn't about to take it back.

"Nagisa." the bluenette jumped three feet high when she felt someone's breathing near her ear. She turned around, ready to kill whoever had dared to scare her like that. And all those killing instincts went to hell when she saw Mitsukuni. He had a smirk on his lips, and Nagisa had to control herself in order to not errase it with a kiss. "Sorry I scared you. I called you out, but you didn't seem to listen." he didn't really look apologetic, but Nagisa let it pass. She was so happy to see him to care.

"Is it weird that I missed you so much when we saw each other yesterday?" the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. But before she could get all red and embarrassed about it, Mitsukuni kissed her lightly on the lips. Now she was all red, but because of a total different thing than before.

"If it's weird, then we're both weird because I missed you too." Mitsukuni laughed, and Nagisa smiled nervously. "Y'know you're to cute, don't you?"

"Is it somehow your duty to embarrass me or something? Because it's working." he just laughed again, pulling her girlfriend—oh, that sounded _so_ good—closer.

"I'm sorry, can't help it." they both knew that was a lie, but Nagisa didn't say anything. She had a feeling she would be wasting her breath. "Hey, I have a class now, and I'm _really _late. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah, I gotta go too. Tell Mori I say hi, would you?" Mitsukuni nodded, and it was Nagisa's turn to give him a quick peck on the lips before turning around and darting to her next class, leaving a dumbfounded Mitsukuni behind. After a moment, he smiled like an idiot, putting his hands in his pants pockets.

He had the best girlfriend ever.

* * *

The bluenette was alone in the changing room. Haruhi had already changed, and Nagisa knew non of her male friends would even think about entering without her permission, they knew better than to piss her off. But now that she had the time and the lack of company, everything that had happened the past day crushed her like a giant wave. The memories... she just couldn't get rid of them. And not just the recent ones, but all those she had wanted to forget, the ones she buried deep down inside her, hoping they would never return.

When she woke up the day before, her mother was already gone, and Mitsukuni was by her side, sitting on the other side of her bed. When she asked where her mother was, he said she was on her way towards a mental facility where they would help her. Nagisa didn't cry.

'_Good_', she had said, her voice raspy and dry. '_She needs it_'.

Hiromi had a severe case of Borderline Personality Disorder, Nagisa found that out when she was twelve. She was studying psychological and mental illnesses at school, and when they studied the symptoms, it just sounded to familiar. She decided to investigate a little more, even asking her sensei for a little help, and got to the conclusion that her mother was sick.

That was the moment Nagisa should have asked for help, but she was too scared. Her father had left only two years ago, and her mother was everything Nagisa had. And so, Nagisa tried to help her on her own. She knew psychotherapy was the usual way to treat a BPD case, she had looked into it. But Nagisa didn't really know how to do that, so she decided that the best way to help her mother, was by agreeing with everything she said. That way, she thought, her mother wouldn't be triggered, and she wouldn't have her phases.

That only made things worse, because her mother got used to it, and every time she refused to do or say something then, it didn't matter what it was, her mother would go insane, even more than how it was before. But Nagisa didn't know anything else, so she just thought it was normal, that it would get better after a while, that her mother didn't need to be taken away.

And now Nagisa had found out she was wrong. Her mother needed help, and she couldn't give it to her. Not anymore, not when her mother had already crossed the line.

_Abuse_. The solely thought of the concept made her shiver. She had been abused for _years_, and she never noticed. Just how messed up that was?

"You alright there, Nagisa?" the sound of voices brought Nagisa back to the present. She inhaled loudly, wiping out the single tear that rolled down her right cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry, Kaoru." straightening her clothes, and making sure her eyes weren't red nor puffy, Nagisa stepped out of the changing room, where Kaoru was indeed waiting for her. She smiled genuinely at the sight of Mitsukuni at the back, and somehow all her troubles seemed to fade, or at least backed off for the time being. Nagisa was sure her thoughts would come back to hunt her later, but for now, she was happy. And that, she decided, was all that mattered.

"What took you so long? We're opening in a few minutes." Nagisa forced herself to focus back on Kaoru, who was still looking a bit concerned.

"It's nothing, just making my hair again, the pigtails were sloppy." Kaoru seemed to buy her lie, but she noticed Mitsukuni didn't. That was to be expected, though. He knew what had happened the day before.

'_You have to tell the others. They're your friends, they'll support you._' Nagisa didn't know what to do about that. Of course, all the Assassination Classroom knew, Karma had asked Ritsu to deliver the news ASAP, and Nagisa knew they all were there for her. But the Host Club... she was scared. The bluenette had managed to create a bond with them without assassination to unite them, and that had only happened with Karma. Of course, all her friends were the people Nagisa trusted the most, but that had been after assassination had brought them together. But the hosts knew nothing about that, and they were still friends.

Nagisa was afraid. She didn't want to loos her friends.

Mitsukuni, who was observing Nagisa from the other side of the room, frowned. Something wasn't ok. What was going on? Just a couple of hours before he had seen her and she was fine. What had happened?

Leaving his piece of cake at Usa-chan's care, he stood up and made his way to Nagisa, who was now smiling again. That smile didn't stop him when he asked her if she was alright.

"Later." that was all she said, posing at the entrance for the club's opening. Mitsukuni sighed, posing too with a charming smile. He would have to wail 'till club hours were over.

* * *

Kaoru, for the first time since the Host Club was founded, was sitting alone. Hikaru was wandering around the club room, charming girls as he passed. Kaoru would normally be with him, but someone had booked a private appointment with him. That wasn't unusual, private appointments were within the various offers the Host Club offered, if one was willing to pay the price. But it was always 'the Hitachiin twins'. Never 'Hitachiin Kaoru'.

Kyoya-senpai hadn't want to tell him the name of the guest, said she wanted it to be a surprise. That only made him more anxious. All of his guests liked him because Hikaru and him were a pack, it was what they sold, after all. So why would then a girl request him alone? Kaoru couldn't think of anyone within their guests who wasn't enchanted by their 'brotherly love' act.

The redheaded twin lift his cup of tea, imported from India of course, and sipped it, gazing at the door. According to Kyoya-senpai, their guest would be arriving soon, if not that moment. Kaoru had to admit, he was starting to get anxious, and that wasn't good.

To pass the time, he started tapping at the table, making no sense with the rhythm and such, but it did help him calming down his nerves. Mostly.

And ok, maybe Kaoru shouldn't have been that nervous, but he didn't know what to think about the whole situation, so forgive him if he was a little freaked out!

'_Can you calm down, Hitachiin? I'm starting to feel nauseous, and consciousness doesn't get nauseous._' Kaoru was about to reply to his so called conscious, but then the Music Room #3' doors opened, and everything Kaoru could have thought previously went to hell when he saw who was at the door.

That jet black hair, those big brown eyes with eyeliner, and that sweet face. Reiko Kanazuki had never set one foot inside the Host Club until that day, and Kaoru somehow knew it had something to do with him. His heart skipped more than one bit when Reiko started walking towards him, nodding at Kyoya-senpai as she walked across the room.

Holly shit. _Holly shit_, she was looking at him now. What was he supposed to do? Their last encounter—the only encounter they had had—hadn't ended well. At least, not for Kaoru. He still felt like an idiot for running away. There were way better ways of finishing a conversation, most of them involving Reiko becoming one of Kaoru's regulars. Even a date, if he was feeling hopeful. But he had ran away, so there was no way Reiko would be interested now.

But why was she at the Host Club then? Maybe to tell him how much of an idiot he was... that was totally a possibility, Reiko was totally capable of pulling that one off without being a bitch. She was just that perfect.

When Reiko sat down across the table, Kaoru swallowed hard. And dry. He needed to calm down, didn't he?

But she looked stunning, even if yellow wasn't anyone's color. She even managed to make the school uniform look rather pretty.

"You never told me what you were looking for that day." no formalities, her velvety voice just got straight to the point. It only made Kaoru like her even more, like everything she did, apparently. "You look nervous. Why would that be? Is it me?"

Kaoru swallowed saliva, bobbing his Adan's apple. She had just red him like an open book. There were few people who could do that, he could count them with his both hands. And he had fingers to spare.

Normally, the fact would have frightened him, but Kaoru found it strangely exiting. To know she could read him... it made his heart pump fast.

"Would you be mad if I said yes?" he knew it was impolite to answer a question with a question, but he honestly didn't care. He just wanted to know.

Reiko looked at him, studying him. She removed a lock of silky black hair that blocked her view. She took her time to answer, sipping the tea Haruhi had brought her moments ago. Her brown eyes never left his own amber-like ones.

"That depends of why would you be nervous about me." sneaky, Kaoru noticed. She was really good at this game.

"Then I guess you wouldn't be mad at me if I tell you I was looking forwards for a second meeting with you, but that I hadn't build up the courage to talk to you." the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

That had been just the most embarrassing thing he had ever said in his life. What would Reiko think of him now?

But Reiko just smiled. A small smile, but it calmed Kaoru almost instantly. It was actually scary to feel the effect of Reiko's actions in him.

"I wouldn't have thought I would ever heard you say were scared to ask a girl to hang out with you. It's... refreshing." Reiko seemed to look at him with another light now, like he was something she had never seen before. "You are a strange character, Kaoru Hitachiin. I like it." the girl stood up, straightening up her dress. "Could you give Nagisa my regards, please? I'm afraid I can't stay." Kaoru could only nod, watching her. "Oh, and I'm looking forward for that meeting you want us to have. You know where to find me, don't you?" and without another word, she left, passing briefly by Kyoya's table before exiting the Music Room #3.

The redhead collapsed against the back of his seat. Those had been the more stressful five minutes of his life.

'_Wait... does that mean Nagisa knows Reiko?!_'

* * *

After club hours, and finally getting all the guests out of the club room, the Host Club started to clean up the place before heading home for the day. Usually the school workers would do that, but Nagisa and Haruhi had created the rule of 'you mess it up, you clean it', and non of the others were looking forward to face their wrath, specially Nagisa's. That girl could be scary as hell if she wanted to.

Takashi Morinozuka didn't mind cleaning though, as he was used to clean up after training. Besides, that made his time with Haruhi a longer one, and that was always a happy thing.

But this time Takashi had something different in mind, which was a blessing and a curse at the same time. He had been unable to get Haruhi out of his head for a while now, but what he was thinking at the moment... well, he wanted Haruhi back inside his mind.

The kendo champion wasn't blind, he _saw_ things. It was obvious something had changed between Nagisa and Mitsukuni. The day before his cousin was a mess, and he seemed like he was about to die on the spot. Nagisa didn't look any better. But now they looked... extremely happy. And Takashi had a feeling the reason behind the sudden change was they had finally gotten together.

That itself wasn't a bad thing at all, but Takashi was thinking about all the hordes of girls that would go nuts if they were to find out his cousin and Nagisa were going out, and lets not talk about Nagisa's secret. Everyone would freak out if they found out Nagisa was in fact a girl. And as much as it would be hilarious to see that, Takashi worried. Given the fact that neither of them had said anything, he assumed they had gotten to the same conclusion than him, and wanted to keep it a secret. That was the first moment all the hosts were all alone, and Takashi was expecting some kind of revelation or something. Kyoya seemed to expect that too, as he was watching the two lovebirds intently while he saved the cups and tea supplies.

Hikaru was talking with Kaoru, who seemed to be a little out since his private appointment with the first year Reiko Kanazuki. That was interesting too, and Takashi make sure to save that information for later. Maybe Nagisa or Haruhi would know something, they were the closest ones to the twins.

Talking about Haruhi, she was cleaning the tables, sending confused glances at Nagisa. Even the normally oblivious Haruhi knew there was something going on. That wasn't Tamaki's case who, as usual, didn't seem to know a thing. He was too busy peeking at Kyoya's ass to notice anything else. The Ootori heir had probably caught up on that already, but he didn't care, or actually enjoyed the attention.

Sighing, Takashi went back to the task in hand. He was in charge of saving the tableware in the high shelves, as he was the only one who could do it without risks of dropping it and literally shattering millions of yen.

"So, are you going to tell us or not?" Kyoya's voice echoed through the room, and all eyes directed their gaze to him. He didn't seem phased by it, and calmly finished putting the tableware in the right boxes.

"What do you mean Kyoya-senpai?" one of the twins, presumably Hikaru, given that he didn't look like he was alone in space. Kyoya stayed quiet though. Obviously he wanted them to talk. That boy, Takashi thought, was to sneaky for his own good.

"Kyoya, stop." Nagisa's voice came out stern, and the look she sent to the second year changed the look in Kyoya's eyes. "We were going to tell you later, when there was no risk of anything getting broken by someone's stupidity. But if you don't mind, then I guess it doesn't matter." the Ootori heir just nodded, assuming the responsibility. "Alright... do I tell them or do you want to do it?" she didn't say a name, but apparently everyone knew who she was referring to.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Mitsukuni was, as always, cheerful and happy. But when Takashi looked at him, he appreciated the gleeful on his aura. "Nagisa and I are dating! That's what you wanted us to tell you, Kyo-chan?"

"Yes, than you very much, Honey-senpai." answered Kyoya, not seeming to care about the state of shock some of his fellow Host Club members had gotten into. Well, it were only the twins and Tamaki, so Takashi figured he shouldn't worry too much. They would get over it soon.

'_Even Haruhi noticed... probably no one else did because they think Nagisa's a boy too._' there was no other explanation, really. Those too were just too sweet for the word to witness.

The room stayed silent for a moment. Everyone was looking at Nagisa, then at Mitsukuni, and then at each other, before going back with Nagisa and so on. Tamaki was gaping, not knowing how to process the information. Of course, he had a feeling something was going on there, but he never thought they were already a formal couple! Kaoru, as always, had his feet on the ground, and more or less had seen it coming. But Hikaru was in total shock. He had never thought those two would get together before Nagisa graduated from Ouran!

"You owe me five hundred yen." automatically all eyes turned to Haruhi, who was looking at him, Takashi, with a grin on her face.

What...? Oh right, they had made a bet about the timing. And of course, he had lost. Takashi just nodded in silent agreement, and Haruhi hummed satisfied.

"Wait a second. You made a bet?" Nagisa couldn't quite believe it. And Haruhi of all people! Mori, she could understand. He may have looked like a saint, but that men had a knack for fooling people. He was just like his cousin after all. But Haruhi... she felt so betrayed.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. But in my defense, I wasn't even sure I would win." that didn't really fix it, but Nagisa just rolled her eyes and smiled. Her friends were helpless.

Takashi, smiling at the side, thought about how cute Haruhi looked with that sheepish smile of hers.

* * *

Tamaki couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. His precious older daughter! How could she have hide that secret from him! And why did Mommy knew before he did?! It was so unfair! He was supposed to be the father of this family, he needed to know everything!

If only he knew he was sounding just like certain yellow octopus, a teacher who loved gossip and to meld into his students'—his family's life.

But that was not the point at the time being. Tamaki was busy fuming over the fact that Nagisa had started a romance with one of their neighbors, and that she had never consulted her father about it. That was simply unacceptable, he couldn't allow it! Nagisa was his little daughter, she couldn't just leave him!

'_Stop this, Tamaki. It's not as if you'll lose her. You are in the same class. Don't worry, you'll have her, and Kyoya until you graduate, and even after that, because the Host Club is a family. Remember? So calm the fuck down, you idiot._' those thoughts calmed him, and Tamaki allowed himself to sit down and think straight. Well, he was happy for them, they looked happy too. Honey-senpai had wrapping his arms around Nagisa's waist, pulling her closer against him, while they both ate cake with Usa-chan. Both of them had a new glow on their eyes, and Tamaki had to admit, he actually felt a bit jealous.

Don't think like that, he thought. He would find someone who would make him shine like that too.

Immediately, his gaze traveled across the room until it fell on Kyoya. Ah, Kyoya Ootori. His best friend, and the one who helped him found the Host Club, their little family.

'_But you want to be more than friends, don't you Suoh?_' Tamaki's cheeks went all red when the thought crossed his mind. What?! Of course not!

He didn't want that. Right?

No. He needed to think about the Suoh name. It was Tamaki's duty to keep the line from dying, he knew that was the main reason her grandmother hadn't kicked him out yet. She needed some heirs. And that could only be done with a woman.

'_Unfortunately_.' the thought caught him off guard again. But this time, he didn't try to deny it.

There was no point in doing so. Tamaki had come to accept the truth. He was—had always been, gay. Even in the depths of his mind, it sounded dangerous. If someone was ever to find out... well, he could say goodbye to Japan, the Suoh name, and most important: Kyoya. Because even if he wasn't allowed to consider him an option, and he knew he couldn't, Kyoya would always be his best friend. And no romantic feelings were going to change that.

At least, he hoped they wouldn't.

* * *

After everyone was ready to leave, Mitsukuni offered to take Nagisa home. That meant he would crossed the street with her, and would enter the building just in front of Ouran. It was sweet anyways, so Nagisa wasn't about to complain.

Though, the bluenette had a feeling about the actual reason Mitsukuni wanted to walk her home. They had yet to talk about what had happened the day before with her mother. Nagisa didn't really want to talk about tit, but she knew it was necessary. It seemed as it was time to reveal a part of her past to him. And this time, she hoped, it wouldn't be mostly lies.

When they entered at Nagisa's place, her hands were a little shaky. She wanted to tell Mitsukuni the truth, for once. But she had no idea how to start.

"What about if I make some tea, ne?" Mitsukuni had felt her nervousness, obviously, and Nagisa appreciated the gesture. The bluenette nodded, and Mitsukuni went to the kitchen to prepare the tea, leaving Nagisa alone in the living room. She sat on her favorite couch, a comfy and fluffy blue one, and closed her eyes.

She honestly just wanted to forget. She wanted to forget everything, she wanted to live without that weighting inside her mind. It was a painful reminder of why she had chosen to be an assassin instead of a teacher. It made her happier, that was true, but the bloodlust? That was the result of years of non-stop abuse. Nagisa had learnt how to control her emotions, how to lie in order to survive, how to endure the pain... and how to defend herself. It now came naturally for her, and she was good at it. So much that she knew a normal life would be boring.

But one couldn't forget, thought bitterly Nagisa, smiling humorlessly at the floor. You could never forget.

"Nagisa? You alright?" Mitsukuni's voice brought her back to reality. She then showed the outline of a weak smile, patting the space besides her for her _boyfriend_ to sit down.

"Ok... I guess it's time. Just... promise me you won't see me in a different light after I tell you this, ok? I don't think I could handle it." Nagisa relaxed a bit in Mitsukuni's embrace, snuggling closer. And after taking a deep breath, she started talking. "My mom's sick. She has BPD, Borderline Personality Disorder. I'm not quite sure what triggered it, but I think it was before I was born. Her parents were pretty strict about what she could do and what she couldn't, and they did made her basically unhappy her whole life until she moved out. So... when I was born, my mom probably thought that was her chance. That was what made my father leave." even though she didn't say the chance of what specifically, Mitsukuni had a fair idea of what she meant. Nagisa couldn't look at him, she was too focused in not crying without having to face him.

"I found out what it was when I was twelve, but I didn't tell anyone. I was scared they would take her away, and I thought I could handle it on my own. Obviously, it didn't work out as I planned. It got only worse when I decided I wanted to be a boy. Thinking back, I think it was an attempt to become stronger, but I'm not sure. I stopped thinking that way after a while, but the damage was already done." Mitsukuni listened carefully, not missing one bit. He knew a little about that time of Nagisa's life when she was determined to become a boy, but she never told her that much until now.

"Last year... one of my senseis found out. He did his best to help her, because I managed to convince him not to tell anyone. Eventually, she and my dad got back together after I graduated from junior high. But I had a feeling it wouldn't last, and I've learn to trust that feeling. So when Karasuma-sensei offered me the job, one of my demands was to have a place of my own." Nagisa stopped talking, and Mitsukuni didn't say anything while his girlfriend organized her thoughts. "I never thought she would actually look for me, y'know? She usually just forgets what doesn't fits in within her 'perfect life'. Including me. It probably got worse after my dad left again, so she focused on the only constant in her life."

"You." Nagisa nodded. That was the first time, besides Korosensei, that she had told someone the whole story. Most of her friends knew because of Karma, as she couldn't face them all at the time and had ask him to tell them for her. And even the ones closest to her, people like Karma, Isogai, Sugino and Kayano, only got part of the story. They had figured out the rest on their own. "Nagisa, I've been thinking about it, and I think you need help too. And I don't mean just me, and the Host Club and your friends. I think you should see someone who could help you." for a moment, it was dead silente.

"You think I'm crazy too?" her voice came out surprisingly tiny and... broken. She let out a sobbing laugh. "Of course. Who wouldn't when I let my mother abuse me my whole life, right?" Mitsukuni's eyes widened as he made Nagisa look at him.

"What? Now, I would never do that. Nagisa, I know you are not crazy, nor sick. But you've been through a traumatic event, and a pretty bad one. The fact that you didn't know it was abuse it's completely normal. You can tell when someone else is suffering or being part of an abusive relationship of any sorts right?" Nagisa slowly nodded. Yeah, she could tell. "But you can't do it when it's you involved. That is something most people under abuse experience. It's some kind of a psychological thing, but it would help if you... saw someone. I'm not gonna force you to do anything, but... just think about it, ne? I only want you to get better because it tears me apart to see you like this." Mitsukuni's eyes were teary as well as Nagisa's. They were both affected by it, in one way or another.

If she was being honest with herself, Nagisa wanted to say no. She didn't need to see anyone.

Except she did. Deep down, Nagisa knew that what Mitsukuni had said was right, she had red about it. She just never realized that was her case too, obviously. But... maybe some help would be good, right? She could get the help her mother had needed before, and that the bluenette never provided for her.

Nagisa didn't want to end up like her. She wanted nothing to do with it.

* * *

**And this is it! You liked it? Sorry if there wasn't that much Mitsunagi (or whoever you guys had decided to call this shipp), but I realized I kinda needed to catch up with the side stories hahahaha. **

**I honestly have no idea how I ended up with a sad chapter again. Like, what the hell? I guess I going through some kind of phase or something. Hopefully it won't last... **

**Well, what did you think? Now that you have a little bit more about Reiko and Kaoru (I'm gonna admit here that I've fallen in love with them), I hope you can tell me more about it. And Tamaki's not as dumb as we all thought he was! My baby's growing up *wipes out a tear*. Unfortunately, he's kinda doomed to fail. But that's why Fanfiction exist, to not let that happen! Or not? I haven't decided what's gonna happen there, I can change my mind any moment.**

**Then we have Takashi x Haruhi. I'll work more on that, I promise. But Takashi's thinking straight about his feelings, I guess that's progress...**

**Well, that's all for now. See ya next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**

**NOTE: Hiromi Shiota actually has BPD, and all the information on this chapter is true. It's some pretty serious stuff, so if you think you recognize it somewhere, I recommend you to look for some information. **


	26. Chapter 25

**lumigo akvo9504: Sorry I made you cry. If it makes you feel better, I cried too when I wrote it. Maybe that's a sign my subconscious sent me to stop writing sappy plotlines...**

**I'm sorry it took so long it's just... well, I guess the exams period took a bit too much energy from me. I've been so busy I almost only study now, and until my winter break starts I'm afraid that's how it's gonna be. It stresses me out not being able to write, but in between long study sessions I managed to finish this. Sorry if you were expecting more, but right now it's all I can give you, and I didn't want to leave you without a new chapter. I'll try to make the next one better.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

As the weeks passed, and the summer break approached, Nagisa was slowly recovering. She knew she still had a long way before being OK, but her friends were supporting her, and she had her amazing boyfriend besides her. She still had to tell the Host Club about it though, as she felt it was necessary. They had become a part of Nagisa's life, and she considered them trustworthy enough to know.

But that, Nagisa thought, would have to wait. Maybe when she was... better. When it didn't affect her as much as it did now. Maybe then Nagisa would tell them everything, because they deserved to know the truth. At least, that part of it.

The bluenette was currently refilling her teapot, trying to hurry up because she was on a tight schedule that day. The Host Club was having a Secret-Garden-Aristocratic-Heian-Style-With-Cherry-Blossoms theme that day. It basically meant they were using the gardens of the school to make girls swoon over them even more than usual before the summer break started. Nagisa didn't really see any sense in it, as the girls melted at the single sight of them without the need of anything else, but she didn't care enough to stop them. It as kind of fun, actually, and even when she would never tell anyone, the bluenette had grown somewhat accustomed to the Host Club's antiques by now. She found them to be... amusing. Even if she had to do cosplay on an almost regular basis.

'_Nothing I didn't do at the E Class._' well, she couldn't deny that now, could she?

The bluenette sigh at the unusual peacefulness. Normally the Host Club was chaotic, but that day they seemed to be pretty calm... of course, those thoughts were just screaming for a jinx.

"Haruhi, duck!" Nagisa raised an eyebrow when Tamaki tackled Haruhi, both falling to the ground as a ball passed above them, now directed to her. It was approaching fast, but after Korosensei's training everything was slower. So with expertise, she balanced the teapot in one hand, and caught the ball with the other.

And of course, the twins and Tamaki started fighting over _oh you almost extinguish Haruhi's life, how _could_ you?!_ You know, what normally happened at the Host Club, to Haruhi's demise and Nagisa's amusement. In the end, Tamaki acted out of idiocy—nothing really unseen, and threw the ball directly at one of the school's windows.

Yeah. Just like every. Single. Day.

Why did she had the feeling something wrong was about to happen? Oh right, because that was always the case with those guys.

'_I really should get paid for standing this rich bastards..._'

* * *

So now she was being followed by these creepy journalists. As you could have already guessed, not really Nagisa's style. She hated journalists and the media in general. They were the ones that made the whole world believe Korosensei was a monster, a bad person, when everything he did was to help them. But of course, nobody would believe what a bunch of kids had said, right? Especially when what they said ruined the story they wanted to print on the front cover.

But there was something more about those guys... it made Nagisa a little wary around them. They didn't seem really harmful, but Nagisa could feel... bloodlust. Poorly controlled, unforeseeable, and driven by anger. And it was coming from them, to the Host Club. Specifically to Tamaki, if Nagisa needed to guess. That itself was the stupidest thing ever, because Tamaki was really the less dangerous one out of the bunch, but Nagisa knew that she should wait for anything coming from those rich people.

Overall, she was uncomfortable. All the time. It was like they were watching her every step... as it they were looking for a mistake. Not just from her, but from all of them. Did the Newspaper Club wanted to put them down? Nagisa couldn't really be sure, but she did know she wasn't the only wary one. Even Haruhi, who usually was never aware of anything, could tell there was something going on, even if she couldn't put a name to it.

In fact, the only one who was still totally oblivious was... well, Tamaki himself, of course.

She understood where he was coming from with all that of family club or whatever. His family _was_ the Host Club. It was kind of obvious, Mitsukuni himself had said it: Tamaki was just a lonely guy. He had always been, for what Nagisa had recalled until now. The Host Club was the one place where he could be himself, because he knew nobody would judge him. But that didn't mean every other club was the same, that all clubs were a family, and certainly the Newspaper Club wasn't.

The bluenette sighed as she snuggled closer to the wall. They were currently playing hide and seek, and her chosen hiding spot was the vents. Yes, she knew that was cheating, because no one would think about looking for someone _inside_ the vents, but Nagisa was a little tired. She had had a nightmare the night before, just like it had been for the past week, and she hadn't sleep much. She didn't tell Mitsukuni about it, she didn't want to worry him. But the Newspaper Club's involvement was just too much. She needed a rest. Besides, the vents were, as the rest of the school, big and comfy, so it was actually a great spot. Nagisa would keep that in mind for when she wanted to escape her more-than-a-little-crazy friends.

In the end, her eyes closed shut, and her breathing steadied. Maybe she could take a quick nap before getting out of the vents? It sounded like a good idea... and it was warm and comfy... yeah, a nap sounded pretty nice...

_"That's not fair, Korosensei! You move at Match 20, how are we supposed to beat you on a race?!" Nagisa remembered that day clearly. Karasuma-sensei had called in sick__—which was weird because that man would have come to teach them even if his arm had been just chopped off, but whatever. The thing was, __Korosensei had offered to take his place in PE. The Assassination Classroom didn't like it, because that teacher was a beast in PE, but they didn't really had any other choice. Unless they wanted Bitch-sensei to do it, but they didn't want to take their chances with that one. English was enough, thank you very much._

_"Nurufufufufufu, isn't that the purpose of it all? You are going to try and beat me until you kill me! And if you don't success, I'll blow up the Earth by the end of the school year!" yes, they all knew that by now, there was no need for context, Korosensei. But still, it was a good motivation for them. Not that any of them beat him that day, or the next one, but it gave them something to fight for. _

_They were assassins. And their target, was their sensei._

_Then the scene changed. She was back at her room in her mother's house, locked in. Her body ached in pain, and she could feel the carpet scraping her bare arms, which only made her wounds more painful. Nagisa remembered that day too, and unfortunately it wasn't one of the worst scenarios she had found herself into through the years._

_It had happened when she was... what, thirteen years old? Nagisa was almost sure she was. That day she had come home to find out her grades had arrived. To say her mother wasn't pleased with them was an understatement, and what happened next..._

_When Nagisa entered the apartment, it was al relatively normal. The usual clinic environment welcomed her as always, and the smell of dinner made her stomach grumble. It smelled really good, and she had to admit that her mother did cook spectacularly when she wanted to. _

_Now, that was the thing. What was the special occasion? Nagisa usually made sure to know everything that may happen, and that day she didn't recall having anything to do. Or rather, her mother having anything to do. That was something Nagisa had grown used to. To be led by her mother's agenda, that is. The only times when she could escape it was when she was with Karma... but at the time they weren't on speaking terms any longer, so Nagisa had gone back to her boring, controlled life. She hated it._

_'_But what else can I do?_' nothing. She could do nothing else, and that was something Nagisa had to remember to herself from time to time. Her mother was everything she had, she couldn't just live her. Her mother needed her._

_"Okaasan, I'm home." she said as she closed the door behind her, leaving her things in her room and then entering the kitchen to kiss her mother on the cheek. "How was your day?"_

_"Oh, Nagisa-chan! Your hair looks so pretty like that! Who braided it?" Hiromi looked stunned with the pretty hairstyle Nagisa was using that day. Kurahashi-chan, a girl from C Class, had asked if she could braid it that day at lunch, and Nagisa had said yes, thinking it could please her mother to see her being more girly-like, or something like that. It wasn't as if she had something better to do, anyways..._

_"A girl from another class. She offered to braid it, and I thought it would look pretty. I'm glad you like it." if Nagisa was being honest with herself, she didn't give a damn about the braid. She had only agreed to it in order to please her mother, because she knew Hiromi would be happier if she saw her with a pretty hairstyle, rather than her usual low ponytail. But she would never say that out loud, especially not in front of her mother._

_"Oh, Nagisa-chan, you have a beautiful hair. I'm glad you decided to care for it more often." that meant, Nagisa would need to start using pretty hairstyles from time to time to please her. It was what always happened. _

_"Alright." was everything she said. Better not to fight her, 'cuz even if she wasn't on one if her phases at the moment, that could change any second. "Do you need any help with dinner, okaasan?" _

_"No sweetie, I'm almost done. Go change that hideous uniform of yours, I bought you something I saw today at the mall, will you use it for mommy?" it sounded like a question, but Nagisa knew it was an order, so she just nodded. "Oh, and your grades arrived. We'll check them before dinner." now pale, Nagisa managed to stumble some words out, practically running to her room. _

_Fuck. Her grades had been awful, worse than normal. Ever since Karma had stopped hanging out with her, Nagisa had had more trouble concentrating. Her mind was always wondering what had she done to make him stop talking to her. Had he realized she was boring and plain? That there was no real reason for them to hang out? _

_Well, now that had come back to bite her in the ass. Her mother was going to go _insane_ when she saw her grades. They were just mid-terms, but Hiromi Shiota always expected the best. _

_'_Just another thing I've failed at._' she thought bitterly. Because with her mother, she would never be anything but a failure._

_Sighting, Nagisa looked at the dress waiting for her on her bed. It was pretty, she'll give her mother that. It was white, tight at her chest and waist area, and then freely falling down to her knees. The neckline was heart-shaped, and the braces were thin. It was light and it gave her a fresh appearance, something not all of the dresses her mother bought for her did. She actually looked pretty in it. _

_She hated it. _

_She didn't want to wear girly clothes. She was totally OK with a pair a jeans, a t-shirt and a comfy sweatshirt. Even her hair bothered her. She had been wanting to cut it for three years now, but her mother didn't let her. She didn't let her do much, if she as being honest. _

_Sometimes, she wondered how good it would be if she just cut her hair, burned all her dresses, and just do whatever the hell she wanted to. To just ignore what her mother wanted her to be. _

_'_But she's sick. I can't do that to her, not after dad left_.' of course, there was that. Without her father, Nagisa was everything her mother had left. She couldn't just do what she wanted, it would break her. _

_So she sucked it up, straightened up her new pretty dress, and put on a smile. Her mother didn't like it when she sulked, said it would ruin her expression lines or something like that. _

_"Look at you! My precious little girl looks so beautiful!" Hiromi grabbed her hands, making Nagisa twirl around so she could get a better look. "If you just used the things I buy for you more often... you would be the envy of every single girl..." Nagisa just let her ramble, as it was her usual course of action. "Now, set the table while I go to get your grades. They're in my room." _

_"Hi, okaasan." Hiromi's smile was wide and happy. Extremely happy. That was her mother, always at the edge. She could be tremendously happy... or furious, there was no 'in between' with her. _

_So Nagisa, already making a plan for when her mother saw her grades, set the table as quickly as she could, and then took some food from the kitchen, threw it somewhere inside her room before shutting it and getting back to the dinning room. Just seconds later, Hiromi entered the room, a sealed letter in her hands._

_"Sorry I took so long, Nagisa-chan. I have a lot of papers to sort out for work. But don't worry, I already reorganized everything so we could take a closer look to this." cursing silently as her mother approached, Nagisa forced a smile. _

_"Thank you, okaasan, but I know you're busy. We could wait until you finish everything you have to do, I can wait." Nagisa tried her best to look appealing, but her mother just waved her off, like she usually did. _

_"Oh, don't worry, Nagisa-chan. For you I can make time, you're my only daughter, after all." Nagisa took her eyes from her mother and sat down at the table. She was _so_ screwed..._

_"Nagisa...?" the bluenette frowned when a third voice joined the conversation. "Nagisa, wake up..." wake up? She wasn't asleep._

_The image started to get dizzy as her name was called over an over again. Who was it? There was no one else in the apartment besides her mother and Nagisa herself. She could feel someone shaking her left shoulder, but when she looked in that direction she found no one. What was going on? _

_Her mother wasn't talking anymore. She wasn't moving either. She was just staring, frozen in the middle of the room. _

_"Nagisa, c'mon. It's late, and we still gotta find Tama-chan and Haru-chan..." Tama-chan...? Tamaki and Haruhi? Had something happened to them? Last time she checked, they were just fine... _

Opening her eyes widely, Nagisa inhaled sharply, not recognizing her surroundings. There was someone touching her, it was saying something. But Nagisa couldn't get what it was, her dream was mixing with reality. Had her mother locked her in somewhere she didn't know? When? Where was she? And why was someone touching her?

Her breathing started to go faster, her heart pumping faster each second that passed.

She didn't want to be there. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be safe. How had she ended up like that again after all these time? She had thought her mother couldn't reach her anymore... after Korosensei had helped her, Nagisa didn't think she would see one of her phases again... she wanted to be safe again... she wanted Korosensei.

Then she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to whoever was there. Nagisa's ears buzzed, and her vision was blurred for the tears and the fear. But slowly, all that stopped. She could hear again, and she could see too. She was inside Ouran's enormous vent system, she remembered now. And the arms holding her... they were Mitsukuni's. Mitsukuni was there. He was with her. She was _safe_.

She was safe.

"You better now?" the bluenette noticed he didn't say 'OK', he said 'better'. But it was fine, because she wasn't OK.

"Yeah... thank you." they stayed like that for a while, Mitsukuni's embrace, calming Nagisa down. His slow heart beat helped her normalise her own. "How did you find me?"

"You were talking in your sleep, and you leave the grid open, so taking it that we were playing hide and seek, it wasn't that hard to put everything together. Besides, if someone would be inside the vents, that would be you. I don't think anyone else knows how to get in." Nagisa giggled, nodding. He had a point. All those rich heirs wouldn't lower themselves enough to get inside the vents. Even if they were the nicer vents she had ever been inside of. "We need to get back. The Newspaper Club has been taken care of, but Tama-chan and Haru-chan are still missing, so I'll tell you what happened while we go catch up with the others. They said Tama-chan had probably gone to the Rose's Labyrinth, and knowing him he took Haru-chan with him." Nagisa just nodded, and the two of them got down to the Club Room. When they were both at the same floor level, Mitsukuni hold her hand tight, not letting it go even after they found Tamaki and Haruhi.

When Tamaki asked about the Newspaper Club, the others shamelessly lied about it, telling him that they wouldn't be able to make it. Maybe it was bad to lie, but she agreed with their decision. Tamaki saw the best in everyone, even if there wasn't really anything good to see. None of them wanted that to change anytime soon.

Because of that, when the day was over, and Nagisa was sitting alone in her couch, she smiled, knowing she finally had the chance to be happy. She had the Assassination Classroom, Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei, and she had the Host Club. She had Mitsukuni. Korosensei would always be missing, she knew it would, but Nagisa couldn't have asked for more right now.

'Cuz yes, maybe she wasn't OK. But she would be.

* * *

Only a week later did Nagisa accepted Mitsukuni's offer. She knew it was the best for her, and that her boyfriend was just trying to help, but it was tough. To admit out loud that she wasn't alright.

But Mitsukuni had promised he would be with her the whole process, that he wouldn't leave her alone. That was reassuring, and it made her feel better. Maybe her mother had turned her new life upside down again, but at least her friends and boyfriend—her family, were by her side.

So now she was inside of a medical center, top class of course. Mitsukuni hadn't let her chose anything less than that. It looked pretty clean, but the paintings and splashes of color made the place a bit warmer. Nagisa hated clinical environments...

The whole place was, of course, expensive. It would have made Nagisa uncomfortable if it wasn't for the fact that she was already used to it by now, for her demise. Damn those rich bastards.

'_But you love them anyways._' unfortunately, she did indeed. Even when most of the time they were oblivious (read: everyone but Kyoya and Mori), and tended to just speak their minds without thinking about how it could hurt someone (again, read: everyone but Kyoya and Mori), they had their heart on the right place. And for that, Nagisa would be forever grateful.

"You OK?" Nagisa's blue eyes stopped analysing her surroundings, and instead focused on Mitsukuni. After a moment, she nodded. "If you want, I can come in with you, but it's totally your call."

"I think I'll manage, but thank you." even if Nagisa would have wanted him there with her, this was something she needed to do on her own. Support? Nagisa welcomed every piece of ti. But it was her job to get better. And she would.

"Then I'll be waiting for you right here, OK?" Mitsukuni pulled her closer, and then gently kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

And so, when her name was called, Nagisa straightened up, walking to the door without hesitation. Only before the closed behind her, she looked back, finding the reassuring smile on Mitsukuni's face. And that, she decided, was all she needed.

The room she entered was... nice, she supposed. It was warm, the illumination wasn't overwhelming, and the decoration matched. There were two cushions and a table in the middle, and there was a tea set placed on a tray. Waiting for her at the door, was who Nagisa supposed was the psychologist. She was pretty, with average high—towering over Nagisa, of course—, short brown hair, brown eyes and a soft expression. She wore an elegant dress that showed off her figure nicely, and a thin jacket was neatly folded at one of the cushions. Besides it, Nagisa noted, was a pen and a notebook, probably for the woman to write down all she saw about her so she wouldn't miss a thing.

Her attention was brought back to the woman in question when she spoke.

"You must be Nagisa. It's nice to meet you." the fact that she used her given name made Nagisa realise the woman had done her homework. "My name is Akano Yuki, but you can call me Yuki if you want." her voice was soft, and her tone calmed. Nagisa decided she was nice as well.

"Thank you for having me, Yuki-san, I..." Nagisa didn't know what to say next. Did she talk? About what? Was she supposed to tell her why she was there or did she already know? Nagisa had no idea how that thing of seeing a psychologist worked, or anyone related to the mental area, for that matter.

"You can talk about whatever you want to, Nagisa. This is a safe place, and I promise I won't tell anyone what you say here unless you give me permission to, OK?" Nagisa slowly nodded, taking in the information. "Now, we don't need to talk about the specific reason you came here. Only what you are comfortable sharing with me."

"That doesn't sound that bad..." Yuki-san laughed, and Nagisa outlined the beginning of a smile.

* * *

Gakushuu's eyes narrowed in suspicion when he saw Nagisa fidgeting. She was nervous. Why?

Some time had passed since little Nagisa had gotten a boyfriend, so it couldn't be that, right? Okay, it had been less than a month before, but still, his friend was better than that. Maybe it was something related to her mother? Gakushuu knew Hiromi had entered a mental facility, and that she was being treated with psychotherapy, lock-down and meds 24/7. He knew too that her mother was still a bit of a sore spot for her. The bluenette herself had started with a psychologist a couple days ago, but still, it wasn't something they brought up in every conversation they had.

But maybe it had something to do with all the former E Class of Kunugigaoka plus Ren and himself gathering up together... Nagisa could be nervous about telling them something...

"Hey, Asano, did you know those two were dating?" Gakushuu's purple eyes leaved Nagisa to look at Maehara, who was shamelessly pointing at Okano with... Ren.

"I had no idea." he said, expressionless.

'_Bastard's gonna hear it. He forced me to tell him everything about Karma!_' yes, Gakushuu was so going to give hell to that son of a bit... her amazing mother.

A couple of minutes later, everyone was there. Nobody ever ditched one of their meetings, that being the reason it was pretty hard to schedule them. They weren't all together anymore, and everyone had different things to do every day, so coming up with a day, an hour and a place that was good for everyone was actually quite a handful to accomplish.

The meeting went smoothly, as always, everyone was catching up with everyone, and there was never someone alone for more than three seconds. They texted everyday, but it was different to actually talk to one another in person.

But, even while he yelled a Ren for being such an asshole, Gakushuu couldn't help but notice that Nagisa was still nervous, looking around as to make sure of something. She was analysing them all, he realised after a while. But why?

He got his answer an hour later, when everybody had settled down. Nagisa, who was talking with Kayano and Okuda, stood up, and called everyone to get their attention.

"What's the matter, Nagisa? Some assassination you need help with?" the fact that the whole Assassination Classroom seemed so exited at the possibility made Gakushuu wonder if his friends were alright.

"I'm afraid that's not the case this time, Masayoshi." the whispers of disappointment only made Gakushuu reassure his hypothesis. "I'm gonna tell him." the room went silent almost immediately. She didn't specified, but she didn't need to, either. Everybody knew what she meant. "I was hoping you would agree. I don't wanna do it if you don't want to."

"You sure?" Isogai was serious, but didn't look mad. He was just worried.

"I wouldn't think of it if I didn't know it was OK, Yuuma." Nagisa didn't hesitate, and the former E Class took that as a sign.

"Then do as you think best." Nakamura winked at her, and Gakushuu smiled a bit. "When?"

Nagisa's expression dropped at once.

"I'm still trying to work that part of the plan out. I mean, I won't do it tomorrow, if that's what you're asking. I still need time. But I needed your approval first." everyone smiled at that. Of course, Nagisa would be the one asking for permission, even when it should have to be the other way around. She was top of their class' 'special assignments', after all.

"I think it's the right call, Nagisa. If he's as good as you've told us, then he's worth it." said Okuda, pushing up her glasses to her nose's bridge.

"I still want to meet him. I've heard almost everything about this Mitsukuni guy, but I've never seen him. That needs to change, Nagisa." the bluenette paled as everyone started to comment about how they wanted to meet her boyfriend too.

"Maybe anther time, guys." that meant 'when I tell him. I don't want him to meet you without knowing the whole story.' And they understood. She wanted him to see them as they truly were, not a non-assassin version of themselves.

"I'm not gonna forget that, Nagisa." she short assassin groaned when Kataoka wrote it done.

She loved her friends. But sometimes—many times, she had the urge to kill them so they couldn't embarrass her.

* * *

**And that, my friends, it's the end of the story. I thought about it, and I realized an open end would suit this rather well. I hoped you liked it, and thanks to all the ones who stuck with me 'till the end. I'm gonna miss writing about this everyday... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So I hope you didn't believe that, because if you did I'll be disappointed. I'm not done here, thank you very much. **

**What do you think about Nagisa's dream? I was planning on actually ending the scene, but I think we already know what would happen, so I leaved it there. And the psychologist, what do you think about that? **

**Also, I may not deliver much information related to time, but that's mostly because I still don't understand how Japan's educational system works. That and Hatori Bisco's confusing schemes. She herself said to ignore the time-line for the manga's well being, so I don't know how to proceed now *mind blows up*. Anyways, that's it. I'll just go with what the manga tells me, and hope it makes sense somehow... **

**That would all for now. See ya' next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	27. Chapter 26

**lumigo akvo9504: Yeah, sorry about that one, I just couldn't resist it. And about the grammar mistakes, you're right, I saw them too. I'm probably gonna post it again while I'm in winter break, but for now I'll use my little free time to write new chapters :).**

**Teddy: Well, here's your chapter, hahahahahahaha!**

**I need to say that this is one of the most important chapters of the story. Now that I said that, enjoy!**

* * *

"You called?" Nagisa didn't waste any time in formalities when she entered the conference room, looking fresh and rested even when she had just climbed all the stairs of the building to get to the last floor, where the meeting was supposed to have place (damn those elevators, they broke all the time...). Then, when she got there and found no one, Nagisa had realized her sensei meant the conference room three floors _bellow_, so she had to run again to get there on time. She didn't, but she tried.

Karasuma-sensei had texted her while she was in class—it appeared to be that she had a new target, and Karasuma-sensei was finally letting her go to the field again without a camera for him to make sure she was alright and hadn't bleed to death in a dark alley or something. He had been a pain about that since the tournament incident, and it was starting to get into Nagisa's nerves already.

The bluenette was glad she didn't have Host Club duties that evening, or things could have been a little more complicated. Kami knew how hard it was to get away of those guys for five minutes as it was, but with club activities? Yeah, she would have never got out of there.

Karasuma-sensei just handled her the file, and rubbed her hair, shaking up her pigtails a bit. Nagisa found it a bit annoying, as always, but unfortunately she had gotten used to it by now. For him, as Nagisa was like the daughter he didn't have, he kinda felt like he had the right to make her mad sometimes, and to beat her to pulp with his training routines. It was like Bitch-sensei with her teasing, all motherly love showed in a pretty weird way most of the time.

Now, that if Nagisa found a motherly Bitch-sensei weird? All the time. But that was not the time to think about it. She had a mission that night, a very fun one, she might add.

The name of her target was Miyawa Daisuke. Nagisa had never heard the name before, but apparently he was one minor leader of the drug dealing network in Tokyo, and even if he wasn't that much of a bigger fish, it was an important figure in the underworld nevertheless.

She liked drug dealers. They believed themselves to be so cool, having guns and drugs, like they where untouchable, invincible... it was fun to make them realize they were as normal as the guy next door, that they were _disposable_, just before her knife slipped down their throats. Yeah, she liked to use her knives in those guys. She kept the fire guns and her needles for other jobs.

'_Like that loony doctor I got the other day..._' that one had been interesting, he put on a decent fight. Not that it helped him, but still.

"What did he do to piss the boss off?" asked Nagisa reading trough the files for more information, like where the guy lived, and the schedule he normally followed. Pretty boring, if one asked her, but that wasn't why she was needed.

If the name didn't ring any bells to her, it was because he wasn't all that important, so she wanted to know why he was going to die that night. She didn't like to assassin people without knowing why.

Karasuma gave her a stern look. Why did she had to turn out to have that kind of language? Ah, Irina had taught them well... _very_ well.

"He tried to deal with the wrong guy." he said simply, but that was all Nagisa needed. The Ministry of Defense didn't interfered with the dark network on a daily basis, they had better things to do. They only got involved when it threatened national security. That's why they where able to establish a fair relationship with various assassins last year, and why she had a job at the moment. But if the gang tried to pick up on someone they didn't have to... let's just say she was called to deal with a new target.

"OK. You want 'im dead tonight?" Nagisa finally closed the files, grabbing her bag and tossing the papers inside of it. Karasuma-sensei nodded, and the bluenette smiled a bit. "Then I suggest you stay awake, because I'm not coming here tomorrow."

"How do you know I'm not going home tonight?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I need to answer that question, Karasuma-sensei." she said as she walked to the door. She was about to leave to pick some of her things, but something Karasuma-sensei told her made her stop.

"Security there's pretty tight, so even if you manage to get in without being notice, if the guy doesn't report to his guards every fifteen minutes they'll figure out something's wrong. That's why you'll have a support team. They'll help you get rid of the guards, because it's not necessary to kill them too. You focus on your target, and leave the rest to them." tasked Karasuma-sensei, with a look that defied her to disagree with him. She didn't.

"All right. I'll just pass by the gear room to pick an ear comm. Could you tell them to connect theirs to mine?" Nagisa asked and her sensei nodded. The bluenette didn't ask for a name, she didn't need it. The less they knew about each other, the better. At best, the leader could get a face, but that was it.

After that, she left the room. She needed to read a bit before she could get started.

* * *

"So... what exactly did you do, huh?" Nagisa muttered under her breath while she sat on her couch, with a cup of coffee in one hand, and the files in the other.

Miyawa Daisuke had pretty much the same background most drug dealers had. He was raised in a poor environment, dangerous neighborhood at Tokyo with a lot of robbing, gangs and armed assaults. Her father was killed by a random guy with a gun at the local market when he was thirteen and her mother was a complete alcoholic, so he had to survive on his own. A group of delinquents took him in, and they help him with his money problems. That's why he was so grateful to them, and joined the gang not too long after the incident. He got involved in the weapons and drug dealing when he was fifteen (he got almost half of the local school's students addicted to weed and cocaine), and then human traffic when he became off age at eighteen. Now, seven years later, he was about to be killed.

The reason thought, was unexpected. She had figure out the guy was an asshole, but she never thought he could be actually stupid. How on earth did he think that it was OK to offer a _girl_ to a Ministry employee? And a very renowned one, that is.

'_Well, I guess that's the reason I've never heard of him before._' Nagisa thought clinically before standing up and looking at the clock. She would need to get going soon.

Nagisa removed the carpet of the living room's floor, and lifted three of the wooden tabs. She then took out a large case, where she kept all her weaponry, or at least most of it, as there were some things at the Ministry, or in her bag and pockets. For emergencies only, of course.

OK, so maybe she had used them to prank her fellow assassins once... or twice... but that wasn't the point!

But back to the point, Nagisa examined all there was inside the case. She had collected all that was inside of it during her training and missions. Normally she didn't took anything from the crime scene, but if a knife or a gun caught her fancy... well, sometimes she just couldn't resist it. But most of her weapons were gifts from Karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei, and sometimes the guy that had requested her to do the job. She even had a katana from Haninozuka-san, a gift for what she did back at the tournament. She didn't use it that much, as she was still learning how to handle it without killing anyone by accident with Mitsukuni, and her field experiences hadn't been that much since the incident, but Nagisa planned to use it as soon as she could.

The bluenette looked at her options, comparing them doubtfully in the air. Finally she picked her favorite knife, examining it with a critical eye. That was her first real—not anti-sensei material, that is—weapon.

_When Nagisa entered the room, she found an Olympic-size running pitch, a fairly big shooting field, a ring for hand-to-hand combat, some training dummies for when, Nagisa supposed, she wanted to train her killing methods without actually killing anyone, and box sacks. But what really caught her eye was at the other side of the room, on the wall and over a table._

_Guns, riffles, knifes, shotguns, swords, bows and arrows, name it and you could find it there._

_"Pick the one you like the most." instructed Karasuma-sensei, and she complied instantly. She wanted to put her hands on those beauties already!_

_The difficult part was to actually _choose_ one. She liked all of them, they all had it's pros and cons, but then she saw it. It was simple, a sharp stainless steel knife, with a black leather knob, easy to grab. The bluenette grabbed it, and she swinged it with ease, like it was a part of her. Nagisa then smiled and turned around to face her sensei._

_"Can I pick this one, Karasuma-sensei?" asked, hoping he would say yes so she could try it out._

_He just nodded, stoic as ever, and she beamed happily. She couldn't wait 'till Karma saw this beauty, he would be _sooo_ jealous!_

_Even if that was Nagisa's first day, training lasted at least three hours, and maybe more. But Nagisa was happy anyways, her smile reached her eyes. That was what she wanted, it made her feel like her skills were useful, like _she_ was useful. She still wanted to become a teacher to give others the chance of having their own Korosensei, but this... this made her happier than nothing else she had ever done before. Nagisa felt like she could stay at that training room forever and never get bored._

_Unfortunately, the clock on the wall stated otherwise. Crap._

_"Karasuma-sensei, I gotta go. I begin tomorrow at Ouran, I need to sleep early." she said with a grimace as they both put everything back to their respective place. The bluenette was about to put the knife she had used back on it's supporter in the wall, but Karasuma-sensei stopped her before she could do it._

_"Take it. I saw your face when you held it. The first weapon of an assassin it's really important, and it defines which kind of assassin you are. A knife, or a blade in general, stands for determination, strength and ability. Close combat may not be your best asset right now, but with your assassination techniques you'll be able to pull it off. You will have to be able to pick your weapon for when it's needed, though, not for it's value to you. That being said..." Karasuma-sensei sighed. "Have a great day at school tomorrow, Nagisa."_

_Nagisa smiled widely, and she carefully stocked her new knife in her bag, making sure it wouldn't rip anything. _

_"Thanks Karasuma-sensei. I'll write to ya' tomorrow, ne? And please tell Bitch-sensei I'll pass by her office afterwards." her sensei nodded, and with that, she exited the room._

That was a happy memory, and she had followed her sensei's advice every time she had a new target. She couldn't always pick her knife, there were weapons for every job.

She grabbed some other things too, like another knife in case she needed a clap stunning, even if she doubt she would use it. After picking everything she would use, the bluenette closed the case and put it back where it was before, and then changed her clothes. She still had her 3-E's tactic uniform, but for that job she couldn't be seen in those, so she picked her standard black gear given by the Ministry.

Nagisa was ready and waiting for the time to pass, reviewing her plan, when her phone rang. She picked it up, and almost had a heart attack when she saw it was Mitsukuni. They were going out that day and she had totally forgot it! Holly crap, what was she going to say to him!? He looked so exited when he told her the day before...

Before she could regret it, Nagisa press the green button, accepting the call.

"Nagisa? You there?" asked Mitsukuni, and Nagisa swallowed thick, trying hard to think of a good excuse.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" she said already knowing she would feel awful when she cancelled their plans. She didn't want to, but unfortunately it wasn't optional.

"I'm so so so sorry, Nagisa, but I can't make it to our date." he sounded so devastated that Nagisa felt a bit bad when she internally celebrated.

"Oh... OK. Can I ask why?" she said a bit worried. Even if she couldn't make it either, she wanted to know it Mitsukuni was alright. She may have work to do, but she would send it to hell no matter what if her boyfriend was in some kind of trouble, the Ministry could be damn for all she cared.

"It's nothing, just a call from work." he answered with ease, and Nagisa felt a bit bad. He told her the truth, and she couldn't do the same. "Can we reschedule for tomorrow? I should be free by then." Nagisa nodded, without thinking he couldn't see her. "Nagi, I can't see you, I don't know if you nodded or not." he laughed a bit, not his typical giggle, but an actual laugh. Nagisa was some of the few people that had actually heard the Haninozuka heir to truly laugh, and the bluenette couldn't help but to think the sound was definitely a turn on.

When his words finally got down to her, Nagisa flushed a bit, realizing her mistake. He knew her so well it was a bit scary sometimes.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Yeah, we can go out tomorrow." she looked at the clock, her eyes widening in panic when she saw the time. "Hey, Mitsukuni, I gotta go. Se ya' tomorrow?" she said, trying her hardest for him not to notice the change in her voice.

"Sure, I'll call you when I'm back home, 'kay? Bye, Nagisa!" and he hung up. Nagisa sighed in relief before grabbing her things and exiting her flat. She just needed to make sure she was done with her own work when Mitsukuni called her. Otherwise, it would be a bit of an inconvenience.

Those were the times when having a private elevator came in handy, as it would have been pretty awkward if some of her neighbors saw her like she was about to rob a bank. Even if what she was about to do was slightly more irremediable than just robbing.

When she got to the parking lot, she took out her keys and got on her motorcycle. It was a faster and easier way to escape if she needed to than a car. Nagisa didn't think it was necessary, but better save than sorry, they said. And being an assassin... well, it was kind of in her job description.

* * *

As always, Nagisa made a great job with her infiltration plans. After her time at that hotel in Okinawa, Korosensei, Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei had give the whole Assassination Classroom some courses about how to infiltrate somewhere, in case something like the Takaoka incident happened again. That and her special ability to go unnoticed if she wanted to, was why she only had to move silently to get in. The next part... well, that was a little more complicated.

The reason behind the Ministry's hurry for her to do the job that night was because Miyawa's gang was going to move locations the next day. That's why there was a lot of movement, and how she managed to slip trough security without being noticed. Her comm was on and connected to the reinforcement team, so she updated them about her position. It was weird to have some help in a misión again, it almost felt like she was back in 3-E again. She was kind of expecting someone to call her Gender, or to hear Karma directing everyone.

But she wasn't in the E Class any longer, and they weren't infiltrating in a Space Station with rubber knifes, or in a Resort full of rich people looking for a cure that could save their friends. This wasn't about saving or killing Korosensei anymore. This was real, cold blooded assassination.

So clearing those thoughts off her mind, she spoke to her temporal reinforcement team.

"I got in. I'm gonna start climbing up the stairs." she said. As planned, Nagisa hadn't seen the team, and she couldn't recognize any voices because of the static. They didn't know who she was either, as everyone was called by code names. Hers was _Blue Viper_, a bit ironical if you asked her. The whole class had come up with the idea—even if Karma's choice was _Little Mouse_, to her demise. That redhead never wasted any chance to tease her...

The bluenette only heard a confirmation sound, but that was enough. Nagisa was as silent as possible, almost not touching the stairs as she climbed them. The only light source, as they were the emergency stairs, came from a little flashlight in Nagisa's left hand. On the right, the bluenette held one of her knives firmly.

Miyawa's room was at the tenth floor out of thirteen, and she was currently at the seventh. Nagisa heard some static from her comm, and she stopped for a moment to get a better guess of what they where saying.

"_Bl-lue Viper-r_." sounded the voice. "_Are y-your ther-re?_"

She sighed in relieve before resuming her task. They hadn't been caught.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" said the girl when she reached the eighth floor. '_Just two more'_, she thought, looking up to more or less measure how many runs she had left to climb.

"_Just checking out. According to our scan there are four guys in the tenth floor. Can you knock them out alone? If not we can send someone." _that time she was able to hear more clearly, and_ s_he noticed it was a male voice. Still pretty hard to identify, but that didn't bother her.

"Nah, I'm fine. I have my teaser, don't worry. But come up here, I'm pretty sure those guys downstairs are gonna show up when they don't get answers from up here." Nagisa said just when she reached the tenth floor door. "I'm coming in." she said before pulling the door just a bit, only enough for her to get a better view of the floor. The guards where at the end of the hall, two in each wall. They wore suits, obviously hiding at least one gun or a knife. Visible ear comms, and one of them was eating a sandwich that looked delicious.

'_Pretty easy._' she thought, moving a lock of blue hair that was blocking her view. Nagisa expected more guards, taking into account that her target was a leader of the underworld—minor or not, he was.

Nagisa then grabbed something inside her right pocket, holding the knife with her mouth. According to Karasuma-sensei the little piece of metal she held right now would over-charge every electronic devise in a room. He had given it to her in clase she needed it, and now it seemed like a good time to use it. The bluenette threw the tiny object and closed the door before pressing the button attached to her gear. Nothing happened, apparently, but she knew better than that.

With more confidence now that she knew no one was going to answered their calls for reinforcement, Nagisa opened the door and walked incide the hall. All the attention flew to her then, and Nagisa smiled a bit. Her fun had finally begun.

"Hey. I just came here to kill the guy you're guarding, so if you could let me in, it would be awesome." she said, walking calmly at the door. She had pulled her hair in a bun and hide it under a hoodie, and her face was covered. The only thing they could see were her lips and her blue eyes, as she didn't wanted to kill those guys if she didn't need to.

She could hear chuckling at the other side of the line, and she smiled a bit. If they thought that was funny, that was because they hadn't seen that time when...

'_Could you please focus on your job now?_' as always, her consciousness or whatever made her remember she had something to do.

The guys seemed pretty taken aback with her statement, but they acted quickly, Nagisa gave them that. Unfortunately for them, she was quicker.

The first guy was knocked up with her teaser before he could do anything, and she used his body as a shield before it fell in the floor. One out, three to go.

She avoided a direct hit to her face, grabbing the second guy's arm and twisting it. He fell too, and before he could do anything she used her teaser on his chest. '_That would be enough for a while_.' she thought. She just hope it hadn't strike anything too important, or that while could be forever, and that man wasn't her target.

The other two guys seemed a bit more prepared for her now that the surprise elements was gone, but that wouldn't stop her, not after being able to beat Karasuma-sensei _and _Mitsukuni. That had been the time her senseis had said she was ready to go on more dangerous missions.

With one of the gymnastic moves that Okano had taught her, Nagisa backed away from the third guy, who had just tried to cut her with a knife hidden inside his jacket suit.

"That's not really fair, y'know? I'm just using my teaser on you. It's not nice to use a knife against a lady that uses a teaser." Nagisa said with a disapproving tone, obviously mocking them. Apparently, sense of humor wasn't one of their given talents.

"You're pretty. Maybe we'll gonna play with you a bit before killing you." said the guy, with a cocky grin in his face. That was his mistake.

Nagisa grabbed the man's neck and put pressure in a nerve. It's body went limp, and she led it fall on the floor with his partners. "Sorry, I'm already taken."

She heard a '_You are?_' coming from one of the guys on the team, and she snorted.

The last man looked at her with a bit of fear. Obviously he realized that she was no toy to play with. If only Hikaru and Kaoru did the same... ah, things would be so much calmer that way...

"What? You're not gonna fight me? Not that I'm complaining, but I expected more from you." the bluenette smiled a bit when his fists clenched in anger. He bite the bait.

"_Blue Viper?_" she was a bit busy to answered. "_Viper, you there_?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Wait a sec, I still have one more guy, and he seems like he wants to play too." she said quickly before jumping to land a beautiful butterfly kick. She didn't expected him to draw a gun, though. Huh, clever. He had waited 'till she was tired. But she had a secret weapon too.

Nagisa's blue eyes watered looking at the gun, and then she looked at the man's face.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I'll go, I promise!" she said, sobbing a bit. She even took out her mask and hoodie, showing her face and blue hair. The team was exclaiming things, mostly '_What?!_'. It had been an unexpected turned of events.

The man was obviously not prepare for that, as he stood there, watching her.

"You... you are a child." he ended up saying, and Nagisa nodded, even if she cringed inside. Why did they all said that? It was insulting. She was sixteen, thank you very much!

"Yeah. I... I was only playing a bit. I'm the girl Daisuke-san requested for the night." she heard gasps from her comm. Yeah, they hadn't seen that coming either.

"You are?" Nagisa nodded, and the guard put his gun away. "I need to check that. Wait a minute." he looked like he was going to talk trough his own comm, but Nagisa took those precious seconds of distraction and she drew out her own gun, one of her last resources.

"I'm sorry." and she shot. The guy had seen her face, she couldn't allow that. "Well, I'm not _really_ sorry." Nagisa then walk back to the stairs door, and went to get back her bag. The second part of her mission had begun. Nagisa changed her tactic gear for a black dress, simple and elegant. She got on her heels and hided her knifes in her leg. "Do you think I can keep that gun? It looks pretty cool. I'm not sure, but it looks like a Beretta 92FS with a 9 millimeter caliber, and given by the size I would guess it has a magazine that fits twelve bullets... and I've been wanting one of those for months now..."

"_For not being sure, you gave a very specific description..._" this voice was female, and Nagisa just giggled a bit. Yeah well, she was a little obsessed with Berettas...

Nagisa ended up taking the gun anyways—she wasn't about to let that opportunity pass, it was a free Beretta! She then proceed to enter Miyawa's room with the key card on one of the guards pocket.

The guy in question was at one of the room's couches, smoking what Nagisa assumed by the smell, was weed. And looking at the amount of smoke in the room, it was a _lot_ of weed. When the door opened he looked at her, and he changed his position to watch her better.

"Hey. I was send by the guys downstairs. They told me you wanted to have some fun." she approached slowly, moving her hips while she walked. Miyawa didn't know where to look, her face, her hips, or her boobs. Nagisa thought it was disgusting.

"Well, if you come like this in here... how could I refuse?" answered the drug dealer, and Nagisa could hear the word '_Disgusting_' trough her comm. She silently agreed.

Instead, she smiled, and sat beside him in the couch. He gave her body a complete overhaul with his eyes, and she let him. He would be dead in minutes, and she wouldn't let him touch one bit.

When he raised his hand to touch her, Nagisa acted. She easily drew out one of her knifes and, just like a snake would do, she was behind him within just a second, the knife pressed against his neck.

"What...!" he didn't said more, as he felt the knife cutting his skin a bit.

"You pissed of someone really important, ya' know? And now you're gonna die for it." she said in his ear, and Nagisa felt how his body tensed completely.

He couldn't say anything else, 'cuz Nagisa slid her knife through his neck, and he started bleeding out. She made a face at the noises he was making, produce of him choking with his own blood.

"Ok, I'm done. I'm gonna change so don't you dare entering the room. Probably someone will come to look when this guy doesn't answer, so stay alert." she said while she took her bag form the hall's floor and opened it to change back into her more comfortable gear.

She made sure she hadn't left any traces on the couch before undressing herself and putting her tactic uniform back on. She had just finished to tie her combat boots when she heard a noise coming from her comm.

"Hey, Viper I'm coming in." she didn't have time to say a thing before the door opened, but she didn't particularly mind. Her back was turned, as she was busy looking for a napkin or something to clean her knife. Or al least that was _before _she heard the voice without the comms in the way. "Na-Nagisa?" the bluenette's eyes were wide open. That voice... she knew that voice. But it couldn't _possibly_ be...

She then turned around. She wished she hadn't.

"Mitsukuni?" her voice was barely a whisper, but they still heard it. The boy looked at his surroundings, his eyes landing in the dead body on the floor. He remembered the bullet hole in the man's forehead, lying on the hall's floor. Then Mitsukuni's eyes flooded to her hand, when she held the knife still dripping red, hot blood. Finally, he looked at her eyes again, and he took a step closer to the bed. She reacted by instinct.

"Nagisa, wait!" she heard him say when she climbed the balcony, and she looked back at him for just one second. He looked confused, startled, hurt. _She _hurt him. Nagisa could't stand that.

Before her boyfriend could stop her, the bluenette jumped, landing safely on the ground a few feet from her motorcycle. She ran, away from the scene, away from those brown eyes that pleaded her to stay, to _explain_. It was ironic, Nagisa thought. It felt like a _deja-vù, _she running away when things just got too complicated. Only this time she had really messed up, probably more than she could fix.

So when she was far away, curled up in her bed after debriefing the mission to Karasuma-sensei, she cried. She cried because she knew... she knew that night she may have lost the love of her life.

* * *

**So the cat's finally out of the bag! I know you've been expecting this, you can't deny it. Did you expected it to go that way? Because I'm gonna admit it, this is exactly how I pictured it when I first came up with the idea for this story. I know, my soul's a dark place. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think? And how will Mitsukuni react to all this new information? I have a lot of ideas for that, and most of them involve crying. I don't know what that says of me...**

**That's all for now. Hope you like it, and see ya' next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	28. Chapter 27

**rozielrie: First of all, hello! Is the first time I see you around, so welcome to this weird fanfic, hope you enjoy it! Secondly, and now answering your review, you might be surprised, but Nagisa's not _that_ slow hehehe. I know, I've been wanting Mitsukuni to know since day one. I mean, before imagining the story as a whole, that scene came to my mind. So yeah, I'm really exited it has finally happen. And don't worry, your 3-E moment will come, just wait a little. **

**lumigo akvo9504: Hahahahahaha, I'm glad you liked it, I worked really hard on that one because it's one of my favorite parts of the whole plot. I made my research, so I'm happy it worked, because those weapons and information didn't come out of nothing, it's real. And what can I say about those moves and the mission itself, I love action movies. Yay, hurray for me and my no-spelling-mistakes! I'm officially in winter break, so now I have more time to work on this.**

* * *

The bluenette didn't go out the next day. Instead, she stayed in her house sitting on her couch, eating tons of ice cream. And crying, she cried a lot too. She didn't even changed off her pajamas, as she knew that, even if she initially had plans for the day, those plans where obviously now cancelled.

She talked to Karma too. He came straight to her place when she called him. Just by hearing her cry, the redhead knew something was seriously wrong. His friend didn't usually cry, and the last time he saw her do it... well, she had just killed Korosensei. So he just left what he was doing—a rather entertaining argument with Gakushuu about a math problem, and came as fast as he could. He may act like he didn't care about anyone sometimes, but Nagisa was his best friend. He wasn't going to let her down in a moment like that one.

When she told him what had happened the night before, Karma didn't know if he needed to go and kill that blond, or just kill her blue haired friend. Maybe kill the both of them?

"OK... did he scream at you?" he had asked, and Nagisa shook her head, traces of her tears still shiny and fresh.

"Of course not, he's too sweet to do that, even if I deserved it." she said, lowering her gaze. "And besides, I didn't really let him. I... I jumped off the balcony before he could say anything. I wouldn't stand it if he told me that he... that he hates me. Or that we're over." she inhaled shakily. "It doesn't matter anyway. He'll just tell me we're done at school on Monday. He probably doesn't wanna know anything about me right now." her tone was down, and it almost made Karma feel depressed too.

"And how exactly are you so sure about that?" Karma asked, eating some of her ice cream. He may be a good friend, but ice cream was ice cream.

"Because I lied to him, Karma!" she said, starting to sob again. "When he asked me what I did for the Ministry, I told him I was only on office duty, and that I was still training to go on the field. I... I told him I wouldn't put a step out there before I graduated from Ouran because the Ministry didn't like to put minors on the field, that he was an exception." Nagisa was obviously torn apart. She really believed her boyfriend hated her. Was Mitsukuni still her boyfriend? She didn't know.

"Well..." he didn't know how to nicely say it to her, so he just did it like it came out. "You shouldn't just make assumptions about him. What if he really isn't mad at you? You should talk to him, and you should explain everything too." Karma looked at her with concern. He wasn't good comforting people, dammit! That was Isogai's job!

"But how? How am I going to tell him that I just lied to him in the face this whole time? Karma, he saw the knife dripping blood, he saw the body, and he heard what I said through my comm during the whole operation. I'll be lucky if he doesn't tell me to go to hell the moment he sees me." she cried, and Karma let her. She needed to cry it all out, there was no other way for her to understand, Karma realized. So he just held her, sobbing her back until there were no more tears to cry, or no more strength to cry them out, whichever happened first. He stayed with her a bit more, just to make sure she was OK, before he leaved. Nagisa needed some time alone before she could face her boyfriend without freaking out.

After Karma left, Nagisa tried to read a book to distract her mind, but she found herself reading the same line over, and over, and over again, so she just dropped it. Instead, she stayed curled up in her bed, tightly holding the shirt Mitsukuni had given her when she asked him for one of his clothes, telling him it was a requirement for every guy who was important to her to give her something of their wardrobe. She remembered how he had laughed, nodding and promising she would get her the article of clothing. The day afterwards, he had given her the shirt. He had said that, as long as she kept it close to her, it would remind her that they were together, that they were partners. Pretty cheesy, but Nagisa had loved it.

The bluenette asked herself if he would still say the same after what he saw.

'_Of course not, don't be stupid_.' How could he? Nagisa wouldn't blame him, she was the one who betrayed him after all. But it hurt. It hurt _so _much.

She managed to fall asleep after a couple of hours, exhausted of crying and thinking about her ruined love life. That's why she jumped, startled when she heard the knock on the door. Just who could that be? Security didn't let anyone pass unauthorized, so it must be a friend. Maybe Karma was back?

She left her bed, and without even brushing her hair Nagisa went to the door and opened. She didn't expected to see Mitsukuni there.

Nagisa blinked. Was he really there, or she was just hallucinating?

"Mi-Mitsukun-ni?" she said, not being able to say anything else.

Mitsukuni gave her look, and he intermediately felt guilty. Her eyes were puffy and red, and he presumed by the tear path in her cheeks, it was for crying. Her hair was a mess, she was bags under her beautiful blue eyes, and she still wore her pajamas even if it was pass five o'clock. And it was all because of him, wasn't it? He had made her cry.

"I told you we would reschedule, right?" he said with a small smile, and Nagisa's eyes widened in surprise. "Can I come in? I think we need to talk."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure... come on in." Nagisa wasn't able to think clearly. It _was _Mitsukuni at her door, at her place. "I... do you want some tea? I have cake too." since she had befriended Mitsukuni, Nagisa always had cake in the kitchen.

"I'll get it, don't worry. You look tired." he answered, and didn't let her go to the kitchen, and instead sat her down at her couch before going himself to grab the tea and cake. It wasn't the first time he did that, but it still surprised Nagisa. Why wasn't he yelling at her? Wasn't he mad?

When Mitsukuni came back he had a tray with two cups of hot tea and two pieces of cake. Nagisa was surprised by the size of them. Mitsukuni normally would serve the rest a piece, and keep to himself whatever was left.

'_So maybe this is a hallucination after all?_' but it was just too real to be a hallucination.

"I think you owe me an explanation." the blond calmly said after placing the things on the tray in front of both of them. He didn't sound mean, nor mad. He just sounded... nice.

"I know, I just... I just don't know where to start." Nagisa whispered with her gaze low, not being able to look at him in the eye.

"How about the beginning?" he said, gently grabbing her chin to lift her face, so she could look at him. Nagisa swallowed thickly. His eyes were as gentle as before. Nagisa didn't understand why.

They stayed like this for a couple of seconds, just looking at each other. Mitsukuni saw her eyes were filled with regret and fear. Fear of _him_?

In the end, Nagisa inhaled shakily. She knew where to start now.

"It all began the day after the moon blew up." she said, and Mitsukuni looked at her, surprised. How was that connected? "There was this class, in the last year of middle school. It was the 3-E class. Those were the worst students, the ones with awful grades, and bad behavior. The losers of the school. The other classmates bullied them, and the chairman didn't do anything 'cuz that was his goal."

"Nagisa, I don't understand..." she cut him off.

"Just listen, you'll get it." she said smiling sadly. "But everything changed for that class the morning after the moon incident. That day, instead of their usual teacher, a weird yellow guy with tentacles and a creepy smile appeared, and he told them he was the one that had blown up the moon, and that he would do the same with Earth in a year. He also told them he was gonna be their sensei for the school year." Nagisa's smile became nostalgic, remembering that day. Everything had been so crazy back then. Mitsukuni just looked at her, trying to understand how it was all that connected to her.

"Then this Ministry worker stepped in and told the class that the guy was for real. He had made a deal with the Ministry, because he could move at Match 20 and nobody could harm him. This deal stated he would be the 3-E's sensei, and in return he couldn't harm any of them. He didn't give his reasons for wanting to teach that class in particular, but the class could try to kill him as many times as they wanted to, and the ministry thought it was a good deal. That way they would know where the guy was at least during school hours. The ministry worker then gave the class knifes and guns. The 'monster' as they all called him, was inmune to literally everything. Everything but this weird plastic, that was nothing to humans, but it harmed him just by touching it. It was soon called anti-sensei material. So the class had this plastic knifes and guns filled with anti-sensei bullets. And that was the beginning of the Assassination Classroom. You probably heard some of it, as it was how the MOD address the whole operation."

By now Mitsukuni has an idea of what her girlfriend was trying to say, but he couldn't believe it. There was no way... or was it?

"This monster, or Korosensei, as the class named him, not only taught them about the standard school subjects, but about life, and assassination. He always made sure his students learned, and helped them when they didn't understand something. It was the first time an E class was actually learning, and they were having fun while doing so. The best part of the day was when a student tried an assassination. At the beginning no one was able to get near him, but they were becoming better everyday, because their PE teacher was Karasuma-sensei, the Ministry worker that came that first day. He taught them how to hold a knife, and shoot a gun, and he always organized this strategy games so they could use the mountain that the classroom had. Soon, a profesional assassin came undercover to try and kill Korosensei, but she failed, and she became the English teacher so she could have another chance."

"During the year, the class learned so much, and they saw a lot too. They overcame thousands of situations, like a kidnapping, a crazy ministry worker that tried to kill them, and a student with tentacles. It was crazy, but they always managed to overcome the problems they got into. But it was when they found out the truth behind their sensei, that he hadn't really blown up the moon, and that he didn't want to blow up Earth but he couldn't help it, that this girl said she wanted to save him. That was when their first disagreement between the classmates truly happened."

"The girl's best friend didn't agree with her. He said that their classroom was meant to kill Korosensei, not save him, and he was kinda right. That was what they were tasked to do, and why they had trained all those months. But the girl thought differently. The class was soon split out in two: the ones who wanted so save him with the girl, and the ones who wanted to kill him with the boy. They agreed that the whole class would follow the winner team. In the end, the girl's team won, the two friends overcame their differences, and their friendship grew out to be stronger than it was before."

Mitsukuni was starting to connect the dots, but there was still something missing: why was all that connected to what he had witnessed the night before? He let Nagisa continue with her story, though.

"To save him, they did a lot of things. One of them, was going into space. They trained for weeks, and they decided that the two leaders of the two teams would go on the mission. So they slipped inside the spaceship, replace the dummies that were supposed to fill in instead of the crew, and were launched into space. They did all of that because they knew there was an investigation going on about Korosensei, and they needed to know if his explosion powers could be neutralized. In the end they got the information, and they went back to Earth with victory in their hands. The class found out the chances of Korosensei actually exploding where thousand of times lower than those a small being had, like the rat that had really blown up the moon in the first place. And then they realized that he had less than 1% chances of explosion because of a compound one of the students had made at the beginning of the year trying to kill him."

Mitsukuni couldn't believe what he was hearing. What she for real? Space? That was a little bit more than dangerous.

"All their efforts, though, were for nothing because just a few weeks before the end of the school year, the Ministry trapped Korosensei in the classroom with an anti-sensei barrier, and they told the students to just back off. They didn't take it, they weren't just going to let them kill him after all they had done during the school year, so they planned a way to break into the mountain. It wasn't that complicated, as they knew the mountain left and right, and they could move around there better than the teams the Ministry had sent even with their eyes closed. So when the time finally came, they managed to get inside the barrier to join Korosensei."

Mitsukuni remembered that night. He was sick, so he wasn't there, but his team was. The Ministry had told them they needed to protect the mountain, neither letting the creature escape, nor letting someone in. He knew too that the whole army was knocked out.

"I'm not going to explain everything because it's a bit exhausting, but some things happened while they were there, and a student died." Nagisa's eyes became a bit teary when she said that. She had being so scared... "Korosensei was able to save her, and she came back to life, but that was the time the Ministry needed to prepared everything. There was this anti-sensei ray that would kill him, and in more or less half an hour would be ready to strike. The students knew Korosensei was going to die that day. But they refused to let anyone else kill him. Not when they had worked so hard. So they did it, they held all his tentacles down, because that way he wouldn't be able to escape. And the girl... the same girl who had fought to save him was the one who stabbed him with a knife in the heart." that was when Nagisa started to really cry, and Mitsukuni held her tight. He already knew what she was trying to say. "Then... then they all cri-ied, beca-ause h-he was the gre-eat-test sens-sei e-ever!" she sobbed, not being able to stop. She hadn't cried about Korosensei's death since the time she killed him, and she needed to let it go.

It took a while, and Mitsukuni didn't say anything. He knew his girlfriend needed to cry it all out. Nagisa was grateful to have him by her side, she knew everything would be thousands of times worst if it wasn't for him.

After Nagisa cried enough, she was more or less able to continue.

"Then we went into the classroom." she wasn't even trying to hide she was a part of the class anymore. Nagisa knew it was useless. "And we found this photo albums in our desks. He had made them all by himself while he was trapped in the anti-sensei barrier." tears where still falling, but she was able to talk. "There was this life advise manual too, the one you saw when we went to the beach, remember?" Mitsukuni nodded. "Each one of them was different, adjusted to our needs. He even draw mangas to made it more fun!" Nagisa smiled a bit, making a mental note to check it out again when she had the time. "And then we fell asleep. When we woke up, we found out everyone believed Korosensei was a monster, that he had kidnapped us, and tricked us into believing he was good, but that we had finally broke free of his spell and killed him. No one believed us when we said they were wrong."

"Anyway, nobody knew who the 3-E class students were, as the Ministry sealed out school year records, and they didn't let our names to go out to the public. We got the 10 billion reward, and we took what we needed before giving back the rest, even if any on us could and still can take money if needed, as I do to pay the apartment and Ouran's tuition. Karasuma-sensei offered us all a vacant in Ouran, but the only one who accept was me."

Nagisa finished, and she kept quiet. She knew Mitsukuni needed to process what she just said, so she let him.

"So you were a part of that project." she heard him whisper.

"What?"

"I mean, you were right, I knew about the cre... Korosensei, I had the clearance. And I knew there was some kind of project going on. But they never told me what was exactly. I only knew about a classroom _days_ before the incident, and that's because my team was suppose to help with the grounds' patrolling. I wasn't there 'cause I was sick, but my team told me they were knocked down like they were newbies. You're telling me your third year middle school class did that?" he asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah, I... I mean, we were trained there the whole year, we know that mountain like the palm of our hands." said Nagisa, still a bit nervous about how he would react.

"OK... I understand that. But how that can be related to you being... you know..." Mitsukuni didn't know how to say it.

"An assassin." she finished for him, and he nodded. "Well, that's rather simple. I have a... I don't know, Korosensei called it a knack for assassination. Not violence, not strength, that was Karma's department. I can hide my bloodlust, people doesn't notice that I'm about to kill them until it's too late. Karasuma-sensei said it was a rather weird talent, something he had never seen, and Lovro-san, an assassin that came over the summer vacations for extra training, helped me with that a bit. After Korosensei's death, Karasuma-sensei told me the Ministry wanted to offer me a job as a professional assassin. I agreed, as I would only kill the 'bad guys', and stuff, and I kept training with Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei." she explained, trying to keep it simple.

"Bitch-sensei?" Mitsukuni looked so confused Nagisa chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, she was our English teacher. Her real name though, is Irina Jelavic. We just call her that. She's a professional assassin, though she retired after last year and now she works at the Ministry." said Nagisa, and Mitsukuni nodded. Now, _that_ made more sense.

They fell into silence again, and Nagisa was getting nervous. Why wasn't he saying anything.

"I have a question." he finally said, and Nagisa looked at him, waiting. "Why didn't you tell me? You told me you were only allowed to do office work."

The bluenette lowered her head. She knew he was gonna ask that.

"Because I was scared." she said. "I didn't know how you would react. I kill people for a living, how it that a thing you tell your boyfriend without scaring him off? And I didn't tell you about the 3-E because... well one of my classmates told a friend he trusted about it, and two days afterwards the Ministry had to intervene. Everyone in the school had to sign a non disclosure agreement contract, and then he had to move to another school. I didn't want that, and that's why I never told anyone." she whispered, and Mitsukuni's expression softened. She was scared. Scared of loosing her friends, scared of loosing him.

When Maehara had came that day, telling them he had to move to another school, the 3-E made a promise. They would never, _ever_, tell anyone about the Assassination Classroom. Nagisa was the only one who hadn't keep that promise, and that was the reason she had to ask her friends if she had their blessing.

"Nagisa." she didn't look at him. "Nagisa, please look at me." she doubted a bit, but in the end, their eyes met. "I'm not gonna leave you, OK? I don't care what you do, or what has happened in your life, or anything. I told you we were gonna be together forever, right? That I would never leave you, and that would be with you in every step of the way. A Haninozuka never breaks a promise, and I'm not gonna be the exception." said the senior, and Nagisa's eyes filled again with tears. He wasn't going to leave her. He was going to say with her.

The only thing she could do was to lunch herself to Mitsukuni's arms. He caught her with ease, and she hugged him tightly.

"I love you." she said, still in his embrace, and Mitsukuni softly smiled.

"I love you too, Nagisa." he said back, gently kissing her forehead.

* * *

_Gender: Hey guys... I wanted to take someone to the classroom. Not the mountain, but the classroom. Are you alright with it?_

Nagisa sent the text. Now she could only wait. She really did want to take Mitsukuni there, so she could explain to him what had happened, and so he could see it with his own eyes. He wouldn't be able to see the memories like she did, but if would help him understand better.

_Poor Committee Member: I don't care, but why do you want to take him there?_

Nagisa typed fast.

_Gender: I told him. Well, I kinda had too. He found out about my job for the Ministry, and I ended up telling him the __w__hole story. Don't worry guys, he won't say anything. I... I trust him._

_Semi-chuuni: So you actually followed my advise. It would be the first one. Good, that blond boyfriend of yours is nice, I didn't want to kick his ass._

_Gender: Karma! You're not suppose to say those things!_

_English Lass: Uhhh! Nagisa's been having a boyfriend for almost a month now and she hadn't presented it to us yet! I wanna meet him already!_

_Womanizing Bastard: Yeah Nagisa, why don't you drag him with you next time we hang out? Karma's gonna bring Asano too. _

_Semi-chuuni: I'm gonna slide a knife down your throat when you're asleep._

_Womanizing Bastard: Don't you mean through my throat?_

_Semi-chuuni: Nah, I typed what I wanted to type._

_Womanizing Bastard has disconnected._

Nagisa giggled a bit. That redhead was never gonna change, huh? I did make her happy that he was finally bringing Gakushuu to the E Class's meetings. Even though the strawberry blond had attended to some of those meetings in the past, it had never been as Karma's plus one, but more like Nagisa's one, not that any of them cared. The 3-E was somewhat of a pseudo-family, so if Karma was bringing Shuu with him, that meant he was ready to 'present' him to the class as his boyfriend... or whatever.

'_I'm gonna have a talk with him though. When was it that Karma and Shuu became a thing?_' there's no need to say, the bluenette wanted an explanation.

She didn't know though, that Karma and Gakushuu weren't even a couple yet, but the disappointment came later.

In the end, the class said it was fine if Nagisa showed Mitsukuni the classroom, with the only condition of her bringing him to their next meeting. She agreed. It was a fair prize, and she was willing to pay it.

Isogai said he would have the keys the next day at the restaurant, so that was where Mitsukuni and her were going now.

"We'll have to make a little deviation. I don't have the keys, so we're gonna go and get them first. Isogai, the class president, is the one in charge of everything related to the 3-E. He's the responsible one. Like Kyoya-kun... except Isogai it's not manipulative... or scary... or extremely filthy rich..." yeah, they really didn't had that much in common.

"It's OK, I wanna meet your friends. You told me they asked you to present me to them?" he was kind of amused when she said it, but he thought it was sweet. They wanted to make sure he was worthy of their friend, he respected that.

"Alright then, come with me. It's hear. Isogai has a part-time job here, and he told me he would bring the keys." Nagisa said while they entered the small but homey cafe.

Immediately a guy with black hair and gold eyes made his way towards them, smiling kindly.

"Hey Nagisa! I haven't seen you in ages!" he said, greeting her with a fleeting hug. '_So they are close..._' Mitsukuni made a mental note about it.

"Hey! Isogai, this is my boyfriend, Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni, this is a close friend of mine, Isogai Yuuma." if Isogai was surprised when he found out that child-looking boy was actually Nagisa's boyfriend, he didn't show it, though maybe it was because he had spotted him that day at the tournament, the senior knew Nagisa's friends had been there to support her. Mitsukuni appreciated it anyways.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuu-chan!" he said, using a cute nickname instead of his actual name, like he did to almost everyone. He could be pretty mature, but people didn't need to know that.

"It's nice to meet you too, Haninozuka-senpai. Nagisa has told me a lot about you." Nagisa's face hit up, blushing furiously.

"Isogai!" she hissed, embarrassed. Mitsukuni just giggled a bit. Her girlfriend was so cute...

Isogai just laughed a bit before handling her a key chain with some keys.

"You know which one opens what, right Nagisa?" she nodded. "Alright. Oh, and before I forget, please come visit sometime, my brothers miss you, and my mom does too. And Hiroto asked me to tell you he was expecting a visit too if you didn't want him to pop up at you apartment, so be careful." after that he bid them goodbye, and he returned to his work.

They both exited the cafe, and as it wasn't that far away from the mountain, they decided to walk.

"So... you seem to be close." Mitsukuni said after a while, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Yeah, we grew up to be close during the break. He and some other classmates helped me with my training. Isogai and Maehara helped me with mi knife skills, Hayami and Chiba, as the class better shooters and designated snipers, helped me with mi shooting. Okano helped me improved my gymnastic moves and acrobatics, and even Karma taught me a lot about fighting skills. They all helped me, really. I guess they understood how I felt." she said, a small nostalgic smile in her lips.

"They sound like great people, as you mention them." said Mitsukuni, holding her hand. Nagisa smiled at the act, and didn't let go until they got to the base of the mountain.

When they were in front of the path that would let to the 3-E classroom, Mitsukuni looked a bit confused. Why were they stopping? He didn't see any classroom near.

"C'mon, we have to hurry or we're gonna take forever." Nagisa said, starting her usual walk. Just after she was a bit far she noticed Mitsukuni wasn't following. When she looked back, she saw her boyfriend looking at her, confused. "Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. We need to climb the mountain to get to the classroom. Don't worry, if you're in shape it wont be long." she smiled, and hurried him up.

Mitsukuni was astonished. When she said they had their own mountain, he didn't expected _that_.

"You climbed this everyday? Just to get to your classroom?" Nagisa nodded, and Mitsukuni shook his head. "That's insane!"

"Yeah, imagine how it was in winter mornings." she chuckle, her pace steady. "But you get use to it. The whole class knows this mountain better than almost any other place we know. That's what gave us the upper hand that night." she explained, and Mitsukuni notices she was right. He, even if was in shape, still stumbled a little while he climbed. Nagisa didn't, and she wasn't even looking at the path! "It was necessary, as we had to find a shortcut to get to the main campus without dying in the process, and it made our training easier, particularly paint ball, cops and robbers, and parkour. We even have our own pool, y'know? Korosensei built it for us, as we couldn't really use the one on the main campus." Mitsukuni just watched as Nagisa talked, mentioning things here and there. She sounded happy, and he knew she was remembering happy memories.

After thirty minutes, they both reached the top of the mountain. Mitsukuni raised an eyebrow when he saw the so called 'classroom'. It was well maintained, as if people came by regularly to clean it up, but the place was... well, old. And tiny. And obviously not like a school's classroom should be.

"Welcome to the 3-E building." she said with a small smile, looking at her boyfriend. "Yeah, I know. Not what you expected, huh? But don't worry. The 3-E system was abolish after last year, and the class bought the compound and the whole mountain. In the end, it was better for us to be isolated from the rest. If we hadn't, we probably would't have met Korosensei, and I would have never met you. So I'm happy, after all." Nagisa _looked_ happy too, so Mitsukuni didn't make a fuss over it.

The rest of the day was basically Nagisa showing him the classroom, explaining different things that happened, and stuff. She then made them go into the trees, when she showed him the pool, and some important places for the class. In the end, they ate the lunch Nagisa had packed for the day, and they stayed under some trees, just talking. About the Assassination Classroom, Nagisa's job as an assassin, the Host Club, Mitsukuni's plans for when he finished high school, and everything that crossed their minds.

When they parted ways after Mitsukuni left Nagisa in her apartment, they were both happy, feeling that just by what had happened that day, their relationship had grew out to be much stronger than before. So, even with all the misunderstandings, they were glad.

* * *

**Soooo... what do you think? Nagisa finally explained everything to Mitsukuni, and they are cool, and everyone's happy... for now. I think this is the end of and arc or something, with that of Nagisa not being on her own in Ouran anymore... I don't know, it just gives me that vibe... anyways, I'm happy it's finally here, because I was starting to hate myself for delaying this hehe.**

**But what do you think about it? Did you like it? And what about the Assassination Classroom wanting to meet Mitsukuni so badly? **

**(This is when this story turnes out to be a really bloody plot, and the 3-E murders Mitsukuni because they want Nagisa for themselves... I'm kidding, just so you know)**

**That being said, I hope you enjoyed this, and see ya' next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	29. Chapter 28

**lumigo akvo9504: Yeah, I know they are. I mean, they're both petite, and cute, and sweet, and... I don't know. Thanks for the tip, I had no idea Mach didn't have a 't' hehe... and go bake, please! I bake when I'm bored. Don't know if it's a good thing, though, because I'm bored often... and I love sweets... **

**McKmaster25: You noticed! I was hopping nobody would... well, now that you did, I guess there's not much I can do *looks for the memory machine*. Don't worry, I have plans for that as well. Not everything can be perfect now, can it ;)?**

**I AM SO SORRRYYYYYY. My laptop was brutally killed by one of my brothers and I only got it back a couple days before. Fortunately, I already had more than half of this ready, but still, it took some time to finish it. Again, sorry, I really hope it doesn't happen again because it was a hell of a week *shudders*.**

* * *

A week had passed since that faithful night when Mitsukuni had seen Nagisa in the middle of the night, with the moon illuminating her figure as she held that bloodied knife. Little had changed since then. And at the same time, it had changed everything. Suddenly, all of those little weird things that surrounded his girlfriend made sense. Why she was so good at fighting, why she had had Karasuma Tadaomi as her PE sensei, why she was so close to her middle school friends, and why she had gotten a job in the Ministry of Defense being only fifteen. He was an exception, as his strength had made the government label him as a 'Mass-Destruction-and-National-Security' asset—not that they were wrong, but really? Mass Destruction? That was a bit harsh—, and that was found out only because his family kind of directed the place from the shadows for generations now, and they had lots of contacts in the military (read: almost every high rank was from a secondary branch of the family).

But that was a story for another time. Now, Mitsukuni was sitting on his desk, in the middle of his Maths class, one of his personal favorites. They were reviewing some basic Calculus, something Nagisa dreaded with her whole life. But his girlfriend dreaded maths in general, so it didn't make that much of a difference, really.

That day it was the last day of school before summer break, and Mitsukuni was already getting a bit exited. Two days before, Nagisa had asked him if he was available that evening. He had said yes, giving that they didn't have anything after Host Club duties that day, and for her Mitsukuni would always have time. Specially since the bluenette had been pretty busy lately, helping Haru-chan prepare for her recovery exams alongside Jonouchi Ayame, who was in class 2-A as well. There's no need to say, those three days were quite exhausting. Aya-chan was the first girl—besides Nagisa and Haru-chan—Mitsukuni had ever met that hated Tama-chan. Except she didn't hate him, but that was a whole other story. At least she didn't fall for his antics, and actually gave useful feedback.

"...ka-san. Haninozuka-san?" Mitsukuni's eyes focused on his sensei, who was looking at him as he were expecting something from the blond. Shit... had he been spacing out for that long? _Daaaaaamn. _It was usually easy for him to concentrate during Maths, but that meeting with Nagisa's friends had kept his mind busy.

So obviously, he said the smartest thing that came to his mind:

"Huh?" of course, the fact that it was the smartest thing he had came up with didn't mean it was the smartest thing to say.

Scanning the whiteboard to get some clues on whatever his sensei was asking him about, he saw a simple calculus problem waiting to be solved, so he figured out that was his job. Quickly going through the numbers in his head, he solved the problem, and said the answer out loud. Luckily, that was enough to content Hochida-sensei, and Mitsukuni sighed in relieve.

Takashi, sitting just behind him, touched his shoulder and sent him a look that obviously said '_Are you OK?_' to which Mitsukuni just nodded and sent a smile. It wasn't really something serious, nothing Takashi needed to worry about.

Of course Takashi knew about the meeting Mitsukuni had been invited that evening, there was no way his cousin would have let him go if Mitsukuni hadn't told him beforehand. He could be a little overprotecting from time to time, but the Haninozuka heir couldn't really blame him. Takashi had been taught that his sacred duty was to protect him at all times, even if they were now family. With them, traditions didn't go away easily, and Mitsukuni knew his and Takashi's children would probably have the same relationship they both shared, and that Chika shared with Satoshi.

Both pairs of cousins were tight knit, and for the same reason, Takashi knew when to leave him do things on his own. The toddler looks were only that, looks—and even those were starting to disappear, finally. Mitsukuni could fend for himself fairly well, and Takashi knew it. But it was kind of funny to make everybody believe otherwise, so neither of them changed things. After all, no many knew Mitsukuni was older than Takashi, and that he had gotten a job because of his strategy and physical abilities at the age of fifteen.

* * *

Nagisa, a few hallways away, was practically glowing. When she had entered the classroom that morning, all eyes went to her because of how radiant she looked. Obviously something good had happened to her, but not even Tamaki, nor Kyoya could tell what that was. Needless to say, that kind of pissed the Shadow King off.

"You look quite happy today, Nagisa. Care to tell us why?" for Kyoya to directly ask her about what was it that made her so happy, Nagisa knew her friend was starting to get desperate.

"Is it just me, or I heard the Shadow Kind being un-shadowy?" of course, Nagisa was not going to tell him straight away—or at all, she wasn't stupid. Besides, Kyoya's face was priceless.

"Now, Nagisa, that is something really rude to say, did you know that?" which translated it 'if you don't tell me I'll get your family deported'.

"It would be if I weren't telling the truth, but as I am... well, I'm just being honest, aren't I?" that one meant 'if you do that I'll kill your family'.

"Fair enough." 'this isn't over, but we're not alone so I can't really make much profit of this conversation'. "At least could you tell me why you seem to glow at the simple mention of Honey-senpai, then?"

Nagisa blushed and smiled at the mention of her boyfriend, and was about to snap back at Kyoya because that was _not true_, but then stopped and went over her latest reaction. Damn, it _was_ true...

"We had a date, that's all." she was glad none of their classmates was paying attention to them, as they were waiting for their sensei to go back from the staff room and were chatting loudly. "Anyways, I don't see were all that is any of your business. Specially when I haven't seen a move from you for you-know-what." even if the reaction was minimal, Nagisa smiled victorious when she appreciated a small blush appearing in Kyoya's pale cheeks.

"You know why you-know-what can't happen, Nagisa." oh, so he was with that bullshit again? "And don't look at me like that, you know what will happen."

"You rich bastards are so complicated. Besides, in-vitro fertilization's a thing, you know? No need to go all fatalist here." Kyoya just stared at he blankly, deviated his gaze to Tamaki, who was talking to some classmates, and then looked back at Nagisa.

"That idea would work, but you haven't met Tamaki's grandmother."

"The one that basically runs the Suoh Empire." Kyoya nodded. Nagisa was in the loop of all the crap that was the Suoh's predicament. Tamaki was the only heir, even if he was an illegitimate child. For these people, blood ran deep. But as the only heir, he needed to have offspring so the Suoh line wouldn't die.

And then their current predicament came up: Kyoya needed offspring, Tamaki needed offspring, everyone in that damn school needed offspring. Yay.

Now, an in-vitro fertilization could work, as Nagisa was pretty sure there was a way to mix to samples of sperm. And then, implant said sample in an ovum was easy-peasy. Then, if you had the money—and Nagisa was damn sure both Tamaki and Kyoya had the money—, you could plant that inside a woman, and ta-da! A baby with two biological fathers.

But then the second problem came up: Tamaki's grandmother. Nagisa was sure Shizue You-cannot-be-with-someone-I-don't-approve Suoh had a stick up on her ass, because for her it was all about tradition, blood, and business. Everything was business with that woman. She was strong, Nagisa gave her that, but she was cold-hearted too. Not letting your only grandson have any contact with his ill mother and practically forcing him to be the heir her family needs? That was just messed up. That people seemed to accepted it was even worse.

Nagisa didn't need to actually meet the woman to know she had tendencies that didn't stuck with what family should act like. And yes, Nagisa knew she was talking about the richest of the rich, elite of the elite, but still, there was a limit for everything, and Shizue Suoh was totally surpassing it.

_'If I kill her, will I piss off too many important people?_' the thought crossed her mind, Nagisa was no angel, but she quickly discarded it.

She was an assassin, and she only ended the lives of people who truly deserved it. Maybe Nagisa didn't like the woman, but she was still on time to change and fix the relationship with her grandson. No one could say he, at least, wasn't trying. Tamaki was a dear with his grandmother, and he loved her despite everything she had done. If Shizue decided to make the right choice, Tamaki wouldn't reject her.

"OK, so maybe you have a point. But that doesn't mean you can just back off and do nothing! Man up and act upon your feelings, Kyoya Ootori, before it's too late and your heart breaks."

"Bold of you to assume I have feelings." Nagisa deadpanned, and Kyoya smiled slyly. "It's funny you're the one telling me to act, when you confessed by accident. I'm confident you'd still be daydreaming about Honey-senpai if it wasn't because of that." Nagisa then blushed.

"You're probably right, but that's not the point! Have you ever heard that you need to learn from others mistakes?" Kyoya didn't change his expression, and Nagisa groaned, exasperated. "You are impossible."

"No I'm not. I'm just smart." he said as their sensei finally strolled inside the room, carrying with him a stack of papers that were their homework.

After the class was resumed, Kyoya kept taking notes, paying attention, and asking questions when he had a doubt. But he couldn't take Nagisa's words of his mind, thinking that maybe, just maybe, she was right. Maybe he needed to take that risk.

'_No, we all know how'll that end up._' that annoying voice in the back of his head spoke again, and Kyoya knew it was right. Because either way, his heart would break.

* * *

After Club Hours were over, and the Music Room #3 was back to its usual arrangement—Tamaki had insisted on an Amazonian theme for that day—, Nagisa and Mitsukuni bidded their goodbyes, and the couple hopped inside Mitsukuni's limo. For that day, Takashi would go home with Satoshi and Yasuchika. That had been the only way for him to allow Mitsukuni to go on his own.

After Nagisa told the driver where to go—the cafe Isogai worked at—, the both of them relaxed against the car's back seats. At least, Nagisa did. Mitsukuni only managed to stay that way for almost a full minute before he started to bounce and jump on his seat, trying (and failing) to hide his excitement from his girlfriend. Of course, Nagisa wasn't stupid, so she totally noticed her boyfriend was about to explode out of either excitement, or nervousness.

"You know they won't kill you, don't you?" Nagisa asked, carefully studying the senior's expression.

"Well, you're all trained assassins..." the bluenette wasn't able to tell if it was a joke or not, but laughed anyways.

"I guess you have a point... but they're all good people, you'll like them. And they'll like you too, you're imposible not to like, I promise." at that, the Haninozuka heir smiled a bit, and the assassin smirked in victory.

The rest of the car drive was spent with silly games like looking at the car patents, things in the street, and other 'commoner games', as Tamaki would have called them. It was kinda fun, and it brought both of them back to the time when they were actually children, and didn't have to act a certain way to please others.

"I have a question, Nagi." Mitsukuni said when the car stopped in front of a red light.

"Shoot." whether that was a joke or not, neither of them took notice of it.

"You're super smart, and you were able to skip a grade because of it. Why were you put in E Class?" Nagisa was not expecting that question, but it made sense he asked. Why was she where she was if she had spent her last year in the End Class?

"When I was in my second year of middle school, my mom suffered a relapse. She had had an improvement for the last couple of months, and I thought she was really getting better. But then she took a huge step back, and she took it out on me. It affected my grades. I was in D Class because my mom took a lot of my time, so I couldn't really study, but after that, my grades were low enough to send me down to E Class. Korosensei helped me a lot, and he's mainly the reason I was able to skip a year. He managed to break that block in my mind, and after that everything went uphill." she explained, shrugging. It wasn't a great deal, really. Korosensei was able to make everyone in the 3-E shine with their individual strengths, and he too taught them how to shine as a group.

"He really sounds like an amazing person." said Mitsukuni, grabbing Nagisa's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"He was." Nagisa then looked at her reflection in the window, and a sad smile appeared on her face.

* * *

'_Why is she late?_' Karma couldn't think of anything else. According to his bluenette friend, she was going to bring Mitsukuni to that day's meeting. He knew things between those two were OK, but Karma worried anyways. Anything could happen in just a second, and for all he knew Nagisa was crying in her apartment again.

'_Now you're only being overprotective. And dramatic._' maybe he was, but he didn't give a damn about it. He had all the right to worry, it was his best friend they were talking about!

"Would you calm down? I can hear your thoughts, Akabane." of course, Asano there only made things even worse. He had only agreed to bring him there because he was sure Nagisa would bring Honey-senpai! Karma didn't want to be the only one bringing a partner! Specially when said partner was _the_ Asano Gakushuu.

"I'm just worried. I know Honey-senpai's great, but Nagisa told him something pretty hard to take just a couple of days before. I'm only preparing just in case I need to intervene."

"Uh huh. I'm gonna pretend I didn't see pass that bullshit you just said, 'kay?" Karma just growled, and Asano hummed in agreement. He was just so annoying...

'_And cute. And amazing._' yes, that too. But right now wasn't the time for that.

As in cue, the door of the cafe opened, and a familiar shade of blue hair entered the place, followed by her boyfriend. Nagisa and Mitsukuni were the only ones missing, and coincidentally the ones everyone had been expecting the most. Nothing weird, given that Mitsukuni was the only one in that room that was a stranger to the others, or the majority of them at least.

"Nagisa!" when Karma said his best friend's name, all eyes directed to the door. The bluenette only smiled and waved, but Mitsukuni suddenly had the urge of going inside his car again and telling his driver to get the hell out of there _fast_.

"You sure they won't kill me, Nagi?" Nagisa wanted to answer yes, but she wasn't that sure anymore, so she didn't say anything. "Nagisa?"

"Let's go, they're dying to meet you." for some reason, those words didn't do anything to calm Mitsukuni down.

As they went further inside the cafe, Mitsukuni noticed all the costumers were teenagers, and they seemed close, so probably the class had rented the place for the evening.

The first to come closer and say hi was Isogai, the guy Mitsukuni had met back when Nagisa showed him the classroom.

"Hey! Nice to see you guys. Get comfortable and I'll bring you guys something soon. The usual?" he asked that to Nagisa.

"Thanks Isogai. Could you bring a couple of tea for Mitsukuni, though? He's not much of a coffee guy." she winked, and Isogai hummed with a smile, going inside the kitchen. Mitsukuni assumed the boy was still working, and that that was the reason for the meeting's place. "Now, I know you're exited guys, but if you could please be nice..." Nagisa couldn't finish the sentence before she and Mitsukuni were surrounded. When had they come that close? Mitsukuni couldn't tell. They were hellishly fast, that he had to say.

"So this is the boy we've all been hearing about! Nagisa talks about you a lot, y'know? Name's Nakamura, nice meeting ya'."

"Rio..." the bluenette blushed in embarrassment, but the blond girl waved it off as it was nothing. For them it wasn't, as that kind of display was common for the 3-E. Different scenarios and people, but basically the same old shit.

"Shush, Nagisa! We all want to meet the boy that's been keeping your head on the clouds for months now." Hara's comment only made things even more embarrassing.

"C'mon guys..."

"I mean, we need to make sure he's enough for little Nagisa here. We can't let just anybody in so easily." Maehara's grin was directed at Nagisa, who could only die from embarrassment, and Mitsukuni, who didn't know if he should laugh or run for his life.

"Would you please stop? I could pull a law suit for harassment against all of you, and you know I would win." no one denied the fact, as they knew it was true. That only made Mitsukuni even more confused. He had guessed that was something usual, but not _that_ usual.

"But Nagisaaaa, we wanna have fun!" whined Toka, winking playfully. "But I guess you're right... wanna introduce us?" Mitsukuni decided that was the moment to step in.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, though you can call me Honey, everyone does. It's nice to finally meet you, Nagisa talks about you a lot." then Mitsukuni flashed them his sweet smile, and just moments later he had everyone's approval.

Piece of cake—and yes, that pun was totally intended.

Grinning, as she knew she wouldn't be the center of the conversation anymore, Nagisa turned to face Karma. As planned, he had brought Gakushuu with him as his plus one, and there was no doubt the bluenette was gonna use that to her advantage.

"So... are you guys official yet? Or you still a secret? I need to know, so I can start the wedding plans and all." both boys were red almost instantly, and unconsciously they looked at each other at the wedding mention, just to look away the second they saw the other looking too.

"I should say the same thing. You two guys just need matching rings and you're a recently married couple. Your sweetness sickens me." that stunt would have worked better is it wasn't for their red cheeks. With them, they only looked embarrassingly cute.

"And I know you'll be my best man Karma, but that's not the point here." was it was anyone else, Nagisa would have been a blushing mess. But right now she was having too much fun being the teaser instead of the teased for once. "I need to know if I should be worried for when you both stay at my place or not, that's all. If that's the case, then I'll go buy some earplugs."

"Nagisa!" Gakushuu couldn't take it. He knew it was bound to happen, it was only obvious. But Nagisa? He hadn't expect that from her. Maybe Nakamura, or Maehara, but not Nagisa.

"What? I just need to hear the words, Shuu."

"YES! Yes, we are dating! Are you happy now, Nagisa?!" Gakushuu realized his mistake only seconds after the action.

So yeah, maybe he shouldn't have yelled...

Suddenly, everyone was shouting at each other, pointing with triumph or disbelieve at the newly known couple. Some came to congratulate them personally, others pried for the story—because _hell no, Karma, we won't take that lame excuse of a 'there's not story' shit_. There had to be a story,_ they knew it_!

In the end, it was Nagisa who calmed everyone down. Nothing new there, though.

"All of ya' owe me five hundred yen! I told ya' it was real, I did! Now all of you, pay!" OK, so neither Karma nor Gakushuu were expecting that outcome. Again, who was this stranger and where was cute, innocent Nagisa?

Taking their faces as a go, Mitsukuni decided to make himself present. "Should I be worried?" he asked raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend, who shrugged it off.

"Don't worry, it happened just the same with us, and with Maehara and Isogai, it's nothing new." that didn't necessarily calmed him down, but the blond decided it was not that important if Nagisa wasn't mad or anything.

'_Wait, they had made a bet on our relationship too?_'

* * *

When Nagisa was woken up at 6:30 in the morning the third day of her summer break, she knew her hopes of peace and quietness were obviously not listened by Kami. Why was she dragged into everything those guys came up with, again?

'_Because they are your friends_.' ah, right. Nagisa needed to be reminded of that particular detail almost every single time. That, or one of the hosts would end up with a stab wound.

'_Nope, stab wounds are bad, Nagisa, _bad_. Think of nice things, nicer things than knifes and guns_.'

"You're all idiots." she managed to half-say, eyes barely open. "She hasn't gone missing, and she most certainly isn't living under a bridge, or illegally leaving the country."

"_She isn't?_" was the only reply she got, given by a dumbfound Tamaki.

"I just said that, you jackass. Now you better leave me sleep or I'll kill you on your sleep." she said with the same groggy tone she used before.

"_She's for real._" said Mitsukuni, and when Nagisa didn't deny it, the line went silent for a moment. Then.

"_Could you take us there, Nag...?_" Kaoru couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Fuck off." and Nagisa hung up the call.

Now, where was she? Oh right, sleeping.

'_They better not wake me up in at least four more hours_.'

* * *

Of course, her prayers to Kami were, once again, totally ignored. Nagisa honestly was starting to question herself of why she was still trying at this point.

'_At least they waited a little before waking you up_.' Nagisa had the feeling that was so she couldn't escape—being in the middle of nowhere inside an helicopter didn't give you much of a choice, anyways—, but she let it pass,

"I can't believe you kidnapped me _again_." the fact that she could use the word 'again' didn't make things any better.

"Well, when we got to your apartment Honey-senpai opened the door so we wouldn't make much noise, and then you weren't waking up, so we decided to just take you with us." when Hikaru said it like that, it did sound a bit creepy.

"Don't drag me into this, Hika-chan. I only did it because of the neighbors, they're nice and I didn't want them to think we were trying to rob Nagisa's place or something, but I didn't agree with kidnapping her." Mitsukuni defended himself, hopping it would save him from his girlfriends wrath.

"OK, that doesn't make sense, Mitsukuni, but I'll let you and Mori go... for now." the Haninozuka Heir sighed in relieve, and Takashi merely blinked, thinking about how had he gotten inside that mess. Ah, right. He had been the one who had carried her, while Mitsukuni packed her clothes. Nagisa turned to face Tamaki, the twins and Kyoya again. "Now, I'm gonna say this just once, and I hope it gets into your thick skull: if you ever do something like that again, I won't hesitate to _hurt_ you. Badly. Is. It. Clear?" the four nodded, even Kyoya. He had a blank expression as always, but Nagisa knew better. He was scared, she could sense it. Stopping her bloodlust for spreading any further, Nagisa smiled. "Perfect. Now, where are we going? At least you could tell me that."

"We're gonna go see Haruhi. She's at Kuruisawa." explained Kyoya, pushing up his glasses.

"I know, she told me so I wouldn't tell you guys. Now, why are we going to see Haruhi?" her friends deadpanned. Was she for real? "Wait. Stupid question, don't answer. Of course we're going because you're all creeps." she said nonchalantly, not really caring about her companions' reactions.

That was obviously not what they had been expecting for her to answer.

"All of us, Nagisa?" Mitsukuni gave her his poppy eyes, and Nagisa sighed.

"I guess not all of you." Mitsukuni smiled in triumph. "Mori's quite decent, now that I think about it. I mean, he hasn't really made a move on Haruhi yet, so..." Mitsukuni's smile dissipated, and the twins started to mock him. That is, until they processed the rest of the information.

"Wait, what?!"

"Mori-senpai's got a thing for Haruhi?!"

"Why weren't we informed of this?!"

"You mean you didn't _know_?" Hikaru was about to snap that _no Nagisa, we had no idea_, but the tone of her voice made him realize he just would look dumb that way.

"No need to sound so surprised, Nagisa..." mumbled Kaoru, looking dejected. "But really, Mori-senpai?" Takashi just stared at him blankly for a couple of seconds, and then nodded once. "That... actually makes a lot of sense."

"Even I knew." blurted out Tamaki, who had been silent about the issue. Immediately all eyes turned to him. "Why are you looking at me?"

"You won't... explode Tono?" asked Hikaru, who had all the right to be uncertain. Tamaki was really protective of Haruhi, after all, so it would make sense that he freaked out the moment he figured out there was someone interested in 'his precious daughter'.

"What? I mean... it's Mori-senpai we're talking about. He's probably the only one I would let to take care of her." only Kaoru and Nagisa noted the face Hikaru made when he heard that.

'_So I was right after all. Only Kaoru has moved on..._' Nagisa made a mental note to check up on him later. And to give Reiko a call to see how she was doing.

But for now, let's go back to the present conversation. She could make sure Hikaru wasn't going down the Path of Depression later (it was right across Anxiety Avenue, so the bluenette more or less knew how to get there).

"We can stay at my family's house there, don't worry!" that caught Nagisa's attention.

"Hey, Mitsukuni... don't you think you guys could leave me at the house while you go and harass Haruhi?" he didn't look convinced. "I could even bake a cake..." Mitsukuni bit his lower lip, trying not to fall for it. But Nagisa's puppy dog eyes were too much, even for him.

"Alright. But make it strawberry cake." he mumbled, hugging his girlfriend, who was now officially shorter than him for three and a half inches.

"You're the best, love." she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

'_Well, at least I'm forgiven now... I think._' Mitsukuni was a little sad, because he wanted to spend some time with Nagisa after not seeing each other for three days straight (which was more than what he was used to). But he guessed that it wouldn't be that bad. Besides, maybe they would share a bedroom at his vacation house, so that was a win.

Meanwhile, the other hosts were either trying not to look at their direction (Kyoya and Hikaru), about to explode out of sweetness (Kaoru), already making plans to call Kasuki-san so they could make arrangements for the wedding (Tamaki), or simply not reacting because it was something he saw every. Freaking. Day. And yes, that last one was Takashi.

Just your typical reaction even after more than a month of them being a couple.

In the end, they dropped by one of the Haninozuka's secondary estates to leave Nagisa and most of their bagging, and then took over again to go and find Haruhi. And even when Nagisa told them no, they used the helicopter instead of one of the many cars at their disposal. Idiots.

Anyways, the bluenette arranged everyone's belongings, even when the maids said they could do it. She may had been tired, but she wasn't useless, and she didn't have maids on a daily basis, so she actually _knew_ how to do most of the things she needed to do. Nagisa left Mitsukuni's and Takashi's things at their designated bedrooms, her own in the room next to Mitsukuni's, and then picked one of the others, careful to leave one of the big ones for Kaoru and Hikaru so they could share like they did at their house.

Nagisa then baked the cake—again, it was kinda hard for her to make the maids understand she _didn't need any help_. But once she made that point clear, things went smoothly. She made the frosting and iced the cake, and then leaved it to cool off. Then, the bluenette changed her clothes, as she was still in pajamas. Nagisa still couldn't believe those idiots had abducted her like that.

'_Actually, I do._' that was even worse.

And that's how she got to her provisional bedroom. She had her phone in one hand, sending a quick text to Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei to let them know she wouldn't be able to make it to training. She also told them not to assign her with any missions for the rest of the summer break unless it was some real shit, or related to the case they were currently working on.

After that was settled, she realized she needed to do one last thing before finally being able to relax. Nagisa just needed to warn her friends she wasn't going to be in town for awhile.

'_Uh, they're gonna be pissed, I promised we would go to the Arcade tomorrow._' Nagisa prayed to Kami they wouldn't kill her. Hopefully, they wouldn't.

Hopefully.

* * *

**Annnnnd this is it! Hoped you liked it, wrote the last two thousand words in two hours and a half so I could post this. **

**First of all, Kyoya. Am I being to much of a bitch with him and Tamaki? I'm starting to think maybe I am, because every time I think on what to do next with them, all I can think about is granny Suoh sending Tamaki to Timbuktu and Kyoya crying—I know, my mind's a dark place. But I'll get them a happy ending, I'm almost sure of it! Also, sorry about Hikaru. I know, is sad, but I couldn't just make everybody have a couple, that's not how real life works! **

**(That's me trying to explain to myself why am I single).**

**But back to happy things, the 3-E finally met Mitsukuni! What are your thoughts on that? Tell me! And everybody but Haruhi knowing Takashi has this crush on her? Oh, I want that couple to be cannon already! But not as much as I want Reiko and Kaoru together. I don't know how I became a sucker for them so quickly, but they are just so aaaaahhhhh! They make the fangirl in me yell nearly as much as Mitsunagi does. A**

**And. The. Moment. I. Know. Every. One. Has. Been. Expecting. Karma x Gakushuu is finally real! I know I've been expecting it! Sorry if it was kinda small, but that's because I have something planned for them, you'll see it soon. But tell me what are your thoughts on that!**

**Anyways, this is all for now. Hope you liked it and see ya' next chapter! **

**Patolemus.**


	30. Chapter 29

**rozielrie: That is an interesting theory... though, I'm gonna have to say no to that. They're not close enough to manage it. But I agree with you, it would be fun.**

**lumigo akvo9504: Yeah, I know... but I wanna be a lawyer, cooking's just a stress-reliever and for when I'm bored hehe. Happy you liked the chapter :).**

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I didn't want to give you guys something crappy, so I decided it was better this way. So, for the ones who didn't read the note, I'll probably gonna start taking some more time to update, but I promise I won't drop this story. It won't be much longer than usual, but I'm asking for patience here. Sadly, life is real, and most of my time is taken by it.**

* * *

When the boys got back to one of the Haninozuka's many vacacional places, Nagisa raised an eyebrow as Tamaki went directly to the phone in the living room, dialing some digits frantically, getting even more stressed when the other person didn't pick up the call.

"You're being pushy, Tamaki." Kyoya was sitting in one of the sofas, writing something down in his diary.

"Are you pushy Tama-chan?" Nagisa rolled her eyes when she heard Mitsukuni's comment. He was just using his cuteness to mock Tamaki without being too obvious again, wasn't he? And they said Kyoya was the worst...

"OK, what happened and where are Kaoru and Hikaru? You didn't lost them did you?" for a moment Nagisa didn't know if to feel stressed or relieved at the thought of them being missing. That would mean peace and calm, but knowing those two... well, she didn't want to receive a call from the local police to tell her they were in jail. It could happen.

"They're staying at Misuzu's." answered Kyoya, helpful as ever, and Nagisa frowned. Oh, well, she was sorry for Haruhi but there was no way Nagisa wasn't going to take advantage of that. Not Hitachiin brothers meant no pranks while she slept, and she was only happy to stay in the sidelines. So Nagisa only nodded and hummed in acknowledgement before sitting next to her black haired friend, trying to catch a glimpse of what he was writing now.

Nagisa was probably the _one_ person Kyoya allowed to see the things he wrote in that notebook. It was mostly random information about people, like the things they did. There were also reminders for checking the Host Club's bills and numeric things Nagisa stayed out of. But there were also things like 'Tamaki want's to make a commoner theme' and then a list of what they would need. All the cakes Mitsukuni liked were clearly wrote down next to an address and a phone number. Nagisa's own favorite sushi place was circled in red, and Mori's kendo practices were written down so he would know when to expect him for Club hours. Everybody's schedules was neatly copied, so Kyoya knew were to program Club meetings, and he was already planning what they could do for the next break.

Kyoya could act like he was a cold bastard, but he cared, he truly did. That people didn't often give him the credit he deserved enraged Nagisa to no end.

"What are you doing?" hushed Nagisa, and Kyoya glanced at her for a second before resuming his task.

"I'm making sure we will have time to pick up Haruhi and the twins before going to the market. Tamaki wanted to go." Nagisa repressed an '_aaaaawwww_', and instead just smiled and quickly pecked his cheek, not bothering to look at his disturbed expression as she stood up and walked up to Mitsukuni's lap, where she settled and curled in a ball. Mitsukuni only snickered lightly, and wrapped his arms around her before resuming his almost one-sided conversation with Takashi.

All the while, Tamaki was still trying to make whoever he was calling to pick up, but he still ended up unsuccessful.

"Were you calling Haruhi?" asked Nagisa after a while. Tamaki was currently sulking in a corner and growing mushrooms (he didn't listen when Kyoya told him it was rude to grow mushrooms in other's corners), but looked up at the mention of the girl. He gave the bluenette a tentative nod, and Nagisa laughed. "You're an idiot. She turned off her phone the first day of vacations, after texting me she would be unavailable for the summer break. She won't pick up the phone. Actually, I think she leaved it in Tokyo..." her comment only made Tamaki squeak and go back into the sulking corner.

"Tama-chan's just mad because Hika-chan and Kao-chan won the contest and got the room." Nagisa raised an eyebrow, but decided she didn't want to know. "And they told him Haruhi only had friends within her contacts. So when he wasn't there, he got mad... or sad... I don't know, his expression was pretty weird." Tamaki made another whimpering sound, and Nagisa laughed while Kyoya sighed. Takashi, as always, cracked the smallest of smiles.

* * *

After dinner (aka eating cake and some proteins Nagisa practically forced down his throat), Mitsukuni went directly to his room, without saying anything more elaborated than 'goodnight'. He was tired, and laying on his bed sounded pretty alluring at the moment. So he was so focused on changing into his pajamas to sleep he almost missed the lack of more bags in the room. His were the only ones there, waiting to be unpacked, in the middle of his bed.

Where were Nagisa's?

"Nagi?" he called out, and her response came from the hall outside the room. Moment's later, the bluenette entered the room, already wearing her pajamas. It was a pair of cloth shorts and a simple tank top, nothing fancy, but to Mitsukuni she looked as beautiful as ever... and hella hot, that too.

"You called?" she leaned on the door frame, making her hips look so tempting... Mitsukuni forced those thoughts out of his head.

'_Pure thoughts, Mitsukuni. Think about cake, and Usa-chan, and how beautiful Nagisa's eyes are... and her mouth... and her as—PURE THOUGHTS!_' as you can see, not an easy job when you were a hormonal eighteen year old guy with a beautiful girlfriend... that thing of having pure thoughts was actually _hard_.

'_That's not the only thing that's ha—WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT PURE THOUGHTS?!_'

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I... where's your stuff?" he asked, and Nagisa tilted her head, confused. Her things?

"Well, they're in my room... the one besides this one. But if you want me to move to another room, I don't have a problem with it..." the bluenette was still looking a bit lost. What was the matter? Maybe that room was forbidden? But it would have been locked then, right?

"Oh, you... picked another room?" the disappointment washed over him like a giant wave. Mitsukuni should have known she wouldn't want to share a room with him, that had been a stupid notion of his.

'_Stupid. Why would she want to?_' hurtful as it was, that voice in his head was probably telling the truth.

"Another one? What do you mean? You had like a special room for me or something?" honestly, Nagisa was more confused by the second, and Mitsukuni tried to explain himself without sounding too embarrassing.

"Uh... no. I mean... I was kinda hoping we... you know... that we would share a room?" Nagisa's eyes widened, and both her eyebrows raised to their maxim. She had not expected that. Looking at her expression, Mitsukuni panicked. "But you don't have to if you don't want, it's totally your choice. You know what? Forget I said anything, it was stupid, I..." Mitsukuni stopped when Nagisa started laughing. "What are you laughing about?" but Nagisa was too busy laughing to answer. Her lungs actually hurt, and tears accumulated in her eyes. Mitsukuni had so not expecting that reaction.

"You're just too cute." she finally said, still a bit breathless. "Of course I would like to share a room silly. I just didn't know if it would be appropriate. But considering there's no one to rattle us out... I say we can go for it." and then she winked flirty at Mitsukuni, and he had to remind himself to breath again.

"Ye-eah. Sure." he managed to squeak in a high-pitched tone, and Nagisa giggled.

"I'll go get my bags then." she said, and then turned around. "Oh, and I pick the left side." she said, not turning too look at him as she got out of the room, closing the door behind her.

'_Well, _fuck_. Those leg__—__PURE THOUGHTS MITSUKUNI!_' that girl was going to be the death of him, wasn't she?

* * *

Kaoru sighed, sure that his brother was finally asleep. After that stressful day, plus the revelation of Mori-senpai having a thing for Haruhi and everyone approving... well, it had taken Kaoru quite some time and dedication to calm down her brother enough for him to be able to sleep.

Turning on his phone, Kaoru saw Nagisa's text, coincidentally talking about Hikaru.

_Ka-chan the best Hitachiin twin: Thanks for the worries. He's fine, just managed to make him sleep. _

_Nagi-chan deadly fluffy ball: That's good. You should go to sleep too, it's late._

_Ka-chan the best Hitachiin twin: Don't worry, I will. Good night._

_Nagisa deadly fluffy ball: Good night :)_

Then Nagisa disconnected, and of course, Kaoru didn't.

He just needed to make sure there were no recent messages from her, and then he would go to sleep.

_Reiko: I hope you have a delightful summer break with your friends, Kaoru. Thanks for worrying about me, but there's no need for it. I'll be visiting Switzerland with my family the whole break. Have a good night. _

That was sent two hours ago. Kaoru sighed, and a smiled formed in his lips without his consent. She was so... polite and... cute at the same time, it made his heart pump faster by the second. Kaoru typed a quick—not really quick—respond and then turned off his phone, leaving it in the nightstand before he regretted it and waited for Reiko's reply.

'_I'm not sure it's entirely healthy..._' but he so not cared... Reiko was just amazing. Just imagining her soft dark hair, and her delineated eyes, matching her pale and smooth skin. Her velvety voice, and her usual dark dresses she used for her club activities. And the way she talked, always so proper and mysterious, it had a soothing effect on Kaoru. And even though he hadn't told Hikaru of her yet—he felt like it would stop being something only he had with her, as silly as that was—, he had a feeling his brother already knew there was something going on between the two of them. Well, at least from Kaoru's side. He had no idea if Reiko felt remotely the same way he did.

'_But I know someone who could._' Kaoru made a mental note to ask Nagisa about that next time he saw her. How that girl managed to know almost everyone in Ouran was still something he had no answer too, but damn if it wasn't useful.

* * *

Nagisa was supposed to comfortably wake up _on her own_, with her boyfriend by her side, cuddling in bed, having a nice _vacation_. Instead, she was woken up at 5:30 in the morning by Tamaki's screams. She also heard him entering Kyoya's room, and how suddenly the screaming had stopped. There were two options then: one, Kyoya had shut Tamaki up with a passionate kiss and now were heavily making out in his bed; or two, Kyoya had given Tamaki his let-me-sleep-you-brainless-idiot-or-I'll-murder-you look and the blond was currently under a fear-induced shock.

Unfortunately, Nagisa had a feeling it was the latter. Oh well, that only meant she would need to intervene again soon then. But for the time being, she would enjoy her boyfriend's arms around her, and just _be_.

Of course, she just couldn't be left alone, because only minutes later the door was opened, and Tamaki's distinctive voice got to her again.

"Honey-senpai we need to...!" and then he saw Nagisa's blue hair poking from under the bed sheets.

Three...

Two...

One...

"NAGISA?!" and there it was. Nagisa just groaned, really not apt for Tamaki's antics that early in the morning. Just no.

"Five more hours, could ya'? I promise I won't poke you with a knife if you leave now." she said, her groggy voice muffled by the pillows. Tamaki wasn't able to repress the shudder he felt went she said 'poke you with a knife'. Like, what the fuck? Why was his friend so aggressive and... _deadly_?

But, poor Tamaki, his screaming did not only woke Nagisa up. Nope, he woke the demon too.

It was slow at first, only subtle movement. But then, Mitsukuni's head slowly pocked out from under the sheets too, only he didn't look just tired. No, he looked murderous.

Now. We have to clarify that there's a difference between Kyoya and Mitsukuni when they were woken up by Tamaki. The thing was, Kyoya was in love with the guy, so he wouldn't really hurt him—physically, that is—. Mitsukuni had not such a problem, and would no hesitate to kill the Host Club King, principally because he was not awaken enough to understand what was really going on.

So when Tamaki saw those obscureced honey eyes, that dark expression in Honey-senpai's face, he actually feared for his life... and then his senpai caught a glimpse of Nagisa's baby blue hair.

The change was instant. His eyes were no longer dark, and his expression had enlightened. He just looked cutely tired now, and one of his hands was clutching Usa-chan. Totally forgetting about Tamaki, he plopped his body back on the mattress, moving closer to Nagisa and hugging her from behind.

The Host Club King, knowing that was his chance to escape unharmed, stepped away and closed the door behind him, a soft smile already forming in his lips. It seemed like Honey-senpai had finally found someone who could calm the beast.

Sighting, Tamaki decided to go alone, as Kyoya had initially _suggested_. Assuming that was the correct wording for Kyoya's doing, of course.

Getting out of the house, Tamaki inhaled Kuruizawa's fresh air, and a smile spread across his face. When he passed besides Mori-senpai, who was doing his daily kendo routine, he softly said hi too him—Tamaki knew better than to disturb Mori-senpai in the middle of his morning routine, he knew how important it was for him—, getting a 'hmm' in return.

Humming contently, Tamaki decided that was all he needed to start his day that morning. Even if almost no one else agreed with him.

'_Should I stop waking Kyoya up in the mornings?_' after a moment of deliberation, Tamaki decided that yes, it would be better for his well being if he stopped waking Kyoya up early. But he also knew he wouldn't do it. There was something... _charming_ in Kyoya's deadly stares.

Maybe that was the reason why Tamaki's father, Yuzuru, had scheduled an appointment with the family's doctor last week. But Tamaki would never find out about that.

* * *

The day was... exhausting. Nagisa knew she had to expect anything from her rich friends, but she was not ready. She was in summer break, she wasn't supposed to be with all of them until classes started again! So she was emotionally tired. And with that storm, she had been actually afraid of what could happen to Haruhi. But fortunately it was all good now, and Nagisa would be able to properly rest. Maybe have a few days of peace and quiet before going back to Tokyo, where all of her friends were waiting for her, still a bit mad she missed their meeting at the Arcade.

If only.

Just as the bluenette was looking for her pajamas so she could slip into bed and sleep until noon, her phone rang. Sighting loudly, she went to pick it up, groaning when she saw the ID number. What did Karasuma-sensei needed now?

"I told you not to call me." she whined the moment she picked up the call. The bluenette heard Bitch-sensei cackling in the background, but chose to ignore it. "What is it?"

"_We found something._" Nagisa, who was lying in the bed, sat upright, now really listening.

"What is it?" she was eager to know. After months of searching and digging into piles of classified files and documents, and infiltrating all kind of places, they had actually found something.

"_A name. We're still trying to decode it, it's encrypted and not in the database, so Ritsu can't help us. But we know it's important._"

"How?" Karasuma-sensei took his time to answer.

"_We lost Dozuke in the operation._" Nagisa closed her eyes, letting out a sharp sigh. Dozuke wasn't one Nagisa had talked to that much, but she knew him and his death still pained her.

"I'll inform Haninozuka-san, myself. Tell me if there's an update, sensei." Karasuma-sensei didn't say anything, but Nagisa was already used to that. "Sensei... if there's something I can do, you know I'm just one call away."

"_I know, Nagisa. Irina or I will call you when we decode the intel._"

"When I'm back, I'll take a look to that, see if I can do anything." she knew better than to ask for it over the phone. Anyone could be listening, even if the line was secure. '_Maybe I'll call Lovro-san...'_ it had been a while since Nagisa had any contact with him. It didn't do any harm to say hello and ask for a little help, right?

"_OK_." and without any more words, Karasuma-sensei finished the call.

Nagisa sighed again. She knew where she was getting into when she took the job the Ministry offered it to her, but... there was just something strange in all that mess. Something just wasn't adding up, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what.

She could think about that later. Right now she needed to call Haninozuka-san... her boyfriend's father. Technically her father-in-law... nope, she wasn't about to go there, not now. There were more pressing matters to take care off.

Scrolling through her contacts, looking for Haninozuka-san's number, Nagisa was already thinking what she would say to him about what she had just been informed about. He picked up after the second ring.

"_Nagisa, it's good to hear from you. If I'm correct, my son kidnapped you._" Nagisa deadpanned at the amused tone in her pseudo-boss' voice. The fact that he knew about the whole ordeal and still did nothing only made it worse.

"You could at least try to sound a little less amused by it, Haninozuka-san." she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"_I already told you, you can call me Yorihisa_." that was the first topic of every single conversation they had.

"But I don't want to, _Haninozuka-_san_._" she put an emphasis in his name, and he chuckled.

"_I'll get you around soon_." he said as he laughed lightly. "_But I assume you weren't calling to discuss my naming, am I correct?_"

Nagisa sighed. She had been sighing a lot lately.

"We got a name. Well, a coded one. They're looking at it as we speak. Just thought you would want to know." the other side of the line went silent for a moment. "I'm gonna examine it myself when I get back to Tokyo, and probably I'll have something else for you then."

"_Alright. See you there, then. In the meantime, have a good time, Nagisa._" if he was worried, Nagisa couldn't tell on the phone.

"Thank you, Haninozuka-san, you too."

"_It's Yorihi—you know what? We'll have a conversation about that when you come back._"

"Alright, see you soon." she laughed, and soon after the call ended.

The bluenette sat on the bed, finally on her pajamas and without her pigtails. Her long, baby blue hair, was freely falling down to her hips, and Nagisa expertly tied it in a loose braid. It was an habit she was still trying to make, because otherwise her hair would be unmanageable the next morning.

Code word: _trying_. Most of the time, she totally forgot about it, and she payed the prize the next day, with her tangled hair full of knots.

Now ready to sleep, Nagisa turned the lights off, briefly wondering where Mitsukuni was. Probably eating some more cake before going to bed, or talking with Tamaki about his schedule for the next day. Nagisa really hoped it wouldn't be as troubling as the day they had had just now.

Deciding to care about that—aka, make everything in her power not to let Tamaki follow his plans—later, Nagisa laid on the mattress, relaxing slightly.

She could deal about her other troubles later. For now, she would try to enjoy her vacations.

Little did she know, there was someone else outside the room, someone who had listened to the whole conversation she had had with both Karasuma Tadaomi, and Haninozuka Yorihisa. Someone who was already connecting the dots very quickly in his mind.

Mitsukuni, frozen at the other side of the bedroom door, swallowed thickly. What had he just listened to? What was Nagisa not telling him?

And what did his father have to do with it?

* * *

Unaware of his cousin's predicament, Takashi sat on his bedroom floor, doing some light meditation before wrapping up and calling it a day. That wasn't something unusual for him, meditation was fundamental for the Morinozuka family. Even Satoshi could manage to stay calmed enough to meditate most of the time, which was really impressive, given that the boy had the necessary energy to light up Tokyo all by himself and still be bouncing like a madman. Even now, Takashi was still trying to figure out where had all that energy come from, because sure as hell it wasn't from any of their parents.

But back to more pressing matters, Takashi was meditating. Oh, yes, he still could. Not even his thoughts about Haruhi could take that away from him.

And now he'd done it. Of course his head filled with thoughts of Haruhi the second he grasped the idea. Wonderful, just... _wonderful_.

'_Why can't I get her out of my mind?_' he thought, frustration quickly growing around him. She was in every thought, every action, every single step he took. It was exhausting, he just couldn't escape his own thoughts. Specially because she didn't seem to be anywhere near being interested in him. Though, that could be because of her bluntness, but he highly doubted. Haruhi would notice her own feelings... right?

'_Thinking back, I'm not really sure._' unsurprisingly, that didn't ease his mind. Oh, joy.

Sighting loudly, Takashi stood up, rubbing his eyes in a vain attempt of clearing his mind.

He knew what he needed to do. It was cristal clear, it had been for a long time. But there was something that kept him from doing it. Something that made him feel shivers down his spine with the mere thought of it.

_Fear_.

It unnerved him. Takashi had never, ever, felt fear for something like this. For something like _love_. Fear for Mitsukuni, and how he could get hurt? All the time. It was something he had been taught to feel since he could remember. Fear for Satoshi, or Chika, or the ones he cared about? Yes, he had felt that too.

But Takashi had never been afraid of loving someone. Of loving someone who didn't love you back. That was starting to get to him, and he still couldn't get a way out.

He'd considered talking to Nagisa about it, knowing she was probably his best bet in matters of emotions and normal behavior according to it—because let's face it, all of his other friends were pretty useless in that area—, but there was one problem: Nagisa loved to think she was the perfect match-maker. If Takashi were to tell her about his problems, he could be mostly confident of some ambush to lock him up with Haruhi in some closet. It had happened before, and the Morinozuka heir was not sure he was up for it.

Even knowing that, Takashi was starting to realize that Nagisa was maybe his only choice. If not... his heart ached painfully at the thought of Haruhi rejecting him like she did with that old friend of hers, the one who went to middle school with her. He was not sure he could take that blunt rejection.

If only he knew Haruhi was not as blind as they all thought she was, and that she could actually understand her own feelings. If only he knew that the brunette felt the same way, and that she was keeping quiet for the same reason he was. If only he knew.

But he didn't.

* * *

Far away from Kuruisawa, far away from all the troubles and problems all teenagers had—well, most of them, at least—, two people were talking. Their voices were down, not wanting to be heard by anyone else. They were in a dangerous place after all, and even the smallest of things could make everything they'd worked for crumble.

"Do they suspect anything?" the voice belonged to a tall and lean man, who kept a straight face and kept giving glances to his surroundings, making sure there was no one to hear them.

"No, they think they have a lead. They're desperate enough to just go with it instead of checking the source. Typical government move." the second voice belonged to a woman, who chuckled. She, unlike the man, didn't look nervous at all, calmly smoking a cigarette even though they were indoors, an amused smirk dancing on her face.

"Good. I want you to keep it that way."

"Aye aye, boss. Just make sure you can let me in, and we'll be all set." she said, sending a smoke cloud towards the man. He didn't look phased by it at all.

His plans were finally starting to move, and soon he would take revenge in everyone who ever dared make a move against him. He drew a small knife from his pocket, and stared at it for a moment.

'_Starting with you, Shiota Nagisa._' the knife embedded in the wall, where there was a picture of a girl with baby blue hair. The knife struck in the middle of her face, tearing down the paper.

* * *

**Helloooooo! How'd you been beauties?**

**Now, what do think of the cuteness in the beginning of the chapter? I'm sorry it turned out to be more of the same dark stuff, I swear this wasn't supposed to end this way! But before I knew it, I had like one thousand and five hundred words of it, and I just couldn't delete it. What can I say? My soul's a dark place. **

**What do you think will happen with Mitsukuni? He finally knows there's something going on, but what could it be? Oh, I'm gonna have fun writing this... or not... I'm not really sure I'm gonna have fun, if I think about it again... **

**(here's when I change the topic)**

**And what do you think about Takashi's sappy thoughts? I think I should consider making something good happen to him, it's starting to be really depressing, and Tamaki with Kyoya are already depressive enough. **

**Oh, before I forget. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT LITTLE SCENE IN THE END? I swear I don't know where that came from, I wasn't supposed to show you guys this until later. But I guess it's time... well, tell me your thoughts about them. Who are they? And what are they doing? **

**That's all for now. Hope you liked it and see ya' next chapter!**

**Patolemus.**


	31. Chapter 30

**lumigo akvo9504: Hum... could you tell me which phrases you found strange? That would help me a lot! Glad you liked the chapter and the story! And I give you my condolences, school sucks hehe.**

**GG: I unfortunately can't tell you that. Maybe you're right, maybe you're not. You'll have to stick around and see ;).**

**Lillar101: Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. What would be the point in telling you? But if everything goes as planned, you'll find out soon... I think.**

**I'm baaaaack! Sorry for the wait, life decided it was a good time to make itself very... difficult. I swear, last week was one of the most stressful weeks of my life. I had like seven tests in four days, three of them the same day, so I hope you understand I really was in no condition to write. And if you decide to be one of those little haters that go around saying 'but you always update like once a week, keep doing that!' I'm gonna be straight and tell you this is a hobby. A. HOBBY. Got it? I do this cuz is fun, please don't ruin that. **

**For those who are not haters and don't send PMs demanding more chapters and get mad when I don't magically appear every day with a five thousand words chapter, thank you!**

**Also, and this is more of a story thing, Hitori Bisco has absolutely no respect for the time-line. And that is a fact. I'm going with the manga, but that shit's as messy as hell, and nothing makes sense. SO, I'm gonna try and make sense into it myself, and that's the reason maybe some things will look a bit odd. I'm just a poor writer trying not to go bunkers with St. Valentine's Day being canonically in the middle of May :|**

** Anyways, here's your chapter!**

* * *

Mitsukuni laid awake in the middle of the night, Nagisa's face relaxed as she slept next to him in their shared bed. It was four and a half in the morning, but Mitsukuni couldn't get himself to fall asleep, his thoughts twirling around his head, going miles per hour. They mingled together and then they split apart, only to mix with other thoughts over and over again. It was a torturous process, one that he couldn't escape.

He just couldn't get his head to forget what he had heard that evening. Nagisa was obviously into something he didn't know of, and it somehow had his father involved. Mitsukuni assumed it was something with the Ministry, since Nagisa had talked to Karasuma Tadaomi about a... mission? Assignment? He had no idea. And that meant it was classified as hell, because Mitsukuni had clearance for almost everything within the Ministry's jurisdiction, but he knew Nagisa was a part of a program, one that he shouldn't know about. He knew had the information because of what Nagisa had told him, off the records. That alone gave her higher clearance than his, and that was without counting the Assassination Classroom project.

Mitsukuni knew he needed to confront Nagisa, he knew he should have done it the moment he stepped into the room. But he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Why? Why couldn't he just question his girlfriend and get it all over with?

'_Because you may not like her answer._' The thought struck him like a punch straight to the gut, and he could only feel worse when he realized that it was true, that he was afraid of Nagisa's answer. Of what she may say.

So when the tears formed in the corner of his eyes, he didn't make a move to remove them. He just let them fall silently down his cheeks, not minding that the sheets got wet. He then curled his body in a ball, desperately trying to find some comfort. He didn't. And Nagisa's presence just inches apart from him only made it worse.

The next day, only a few hours after that, Nagisa was already at the door, her bags packed.

"I'm sorry I can't stay, Mitsukuni. Karasuma-sensei called me yesterday about a case, and I couldn't pull it off." Mitsukuni knew that was a lie, as he had heard her the day before saying she would look at whatever was going on _after_ her vacations. "But I'll call you as soon as I'm back in Tokyo, and if everything goes as planned, I may be able to get back and spend some time together before classes start again." Nagisa smiled brightly, as if trying to compensate it to him, and Mitsukuni let out a small smile.

"Yeah. We can do that." he said, trying hard not to tell her everything that was on his mind. He wanted to tell her he had heard her talking on the phone, that he knew she and his father had something going on, and that he knew her excuses were fake. But he didn't, and Nagisa left Kuruisawa soon after.

* * *

A month and a half later, Mitsukuni still had no clue on where his girlfriend was. The last time he had heard of her, was when she called him to tell him she was going on an undercover mission, and that he was not to contact her unless it was a serious emergency. That was the second week of their summer break.

Now, classes had started again, and after a week of Nagisa being absent, more and more people were starting to get worried. A lot of her regulars had asked about her, and the Host Club had to hurriedly cover her disappearance with a 'family matter that couldn't wait'. They also said Nagisa would be back as soon as she could.

The truth was, no one but Mitsukuni knew where Nagisa was, and even he wasn't sure of her exact whereabouts. At the beginning of term, they all tried to make him tell them, even Haruhi! Some of them were more subtle than others—meaning Kyoya, but Mitsukuni was already used to his ways, and knew how to deflect a question—, but in the end Mitsukuni managed to get his friends off his back, telling them the same lie he used with the costumers: a family matter. Takashi had been tough to convince, but in the end the Haninozuka heir talked around it, and made sure to let his cousin know everything was alright. Not that it actually was, but Mitsukuni didn't want to worry him more than he was already.

Nagisa's disappearance hadn't struck only him. Takashi, who was pretty close with her at this point, made sure not to show it that much, but he missed her. Tamaki and the twins talked about it all day, nagging Mitsukuni about when would she come back. It made Mitsukuni's mouth taste sour to tell them he didn't know. Haruhi was worried too, not being nosy but getting anxious about her friend's lack of presence in her daily life.

But besides Mitsukuni himself, the one who was the most affected by Nagisa's sudden disappearance was Kyoya. Mitsukuni wasn't surprised by it, he knew the both were pretty close. In fact, the senior was fairly sure Nagisa was Kyoya's best friend after Tamaki, and lets not forget about how the bluenette was the only one allowed to even touch his notebook.

The Ootori didn't openly express his concern, at least not in front of other people. But when he was sure only his friends were there to hear him—Kami knew what could happen if anyone else saw _the_ Kyoya Ootori having any kind of emotions—the second year would ask Mitsukuni if he had any updates on Nagisa. And when the answer was a no, he would then turn to shamelessly try to hack into the MOD's database to get the information himself. To say the boy got frustrated when he couldn't do it was an euphemism.

One day, the always composed Kyoya got to the level where he actually grabbed a—really expensive and a gift from one of Tamaki's regulars—teapot and then smashed it against the marble floor, the crushed porcelain spreading across the room. His breathing was uneven, and his glasses didn't covered his expression as they usually did. Everyone could see the rage, the frustration, the desperation in Kyoya's dark eyes.

For a moment, nobody did anything, not even blink. The hosts were utterly shocked, as that was the first time they had ever seen Kyoya, _their Shadow King_, lost his composure that way.

Then, slowly, Kyoya crumbled down, not even feeling the cuts the porcelain pieces did in his palms. He started shaking, and soon they realized Kyoya was crying. He was actually _crying_.

Snapping out of his stupor, Tamaki rushed to his side, kneeling down besides his best friend. The blond didn't say anything, and just wrapped his arms around the boy, hopping it would help him calm down.

"Where the hell is she?" he had said then, a fain whisper that almost got unheard as he allowed himself to accept Tamaki's hug. "Where's Nagisa?"

* * *

In the meantime, and very much unaware of what was happening in Music Room #3, a very particular redhead was taking a nap. Why wasn't he at school, like he should have? Because he simply didn't feel like going there that morning and had decided to skip. Not in the slightest, an unusual thing for the boy, though, who seemed to think attendance was an optional thing and not a part of the whole going to school thing. Specially now that Nagisa wasn't there to make him go. Without her death threats to his persona, the boy had no actual reason to do it.

Anyways, said boy was comfortably sleeping, when his phone went off, waking him up. Jumping a little because of the suden noise, Karma opened his eyes, startled. He looked for any threats around him, and only after a few seconds he noticed his phone. Oh, so this was what had woken him up.

Sighting, cause Karma knew he would have to stand up to reach his phone, the redhead pondered whether it was worth it or not. In the end, he decided the noise was too annoying. He would need to change that later.

Standing up and walking to the other side of his room (why was it even there, anyways? Karma was sure he _hadn't_ left it there), Karma groaned when he saw the ID. Of course he was going to call him.

Bracing himself for the proximal reprimand, Karma picked up the call.

"_Why aren't you here?_"

"Hello, Gakushuu. I'm fine, thanks for asking, and you?" sarcasm dripped from his words.

"_Don't go that way with me, Karma Akabane. I know where you live and I'm capable of going to your house right now just to drag you here with me._" Karma was about to say something, but the tone in Gakushuu's voice warned him not to. He may be the Karma Akabane, but he actually appreciated his life, unlike his blue haired friend.

"Gee, tune it down a bit, could ya'? I'm in my house. Didn't feel like going to school today."

"_And I care about whether you want to come here or not _how_?_" the redhead snorted, amused. Of curse.

"Being my boyfriend, you sure know how to make me feel unloved." he mocked him, smiling when he heard Gakushuu's huff on the other side of the line. "But seriously, what's up? You usually just come here after school when I don't come."

"_Just wanted to bother you, and called when I estimated you would be taking one of your naps._" the fact that he said it so easily made Karma rethink his current relationship.

'_Who am I kidding? I do the same shit._'

"I would say bullshit, but I know you're capable of doing it." said Karma as he stretched his arms. "Now that we covered that up, you want something else, or can I go back to sleep?"

"_I want you to come the fuck here. We have a project for Math, and we've been paired up._"

"Could you at least try to sound as if you don't want to die right now for it? I swear, no one would believe we're together." Karma rolled his eyes, and Gakushuu snorted.

"_I want you here in half an hour, or I'm telling Nagisa when she comes back._" before Karma could say anything, the strawberry blond hung up, leaving a stunned redheaded boy.

'_Well fuck._' he better get started then. Karma, as we already know, appreciated his life. And if a mad Gakushuu was terrifying, then the mere thought of a mad Nagisa was enough for him to start making the papers for his new identity to run away from the country.

Sighting, cause he knew he had no choice now, Karma went to his wardrobe to grab his school uniform. He better hurry if he wanted to get there before his snappy boyfriend started planning his murder.

Boyfriend. Three years ago, Karma would have laughed his ass off to anyone who had dared to even think of such a thing, and then he would have kicked their ass with hot wasabi.

Two years ago, Karma would have done the same, even with his crush.

A year ago, Karma would have blushed, cursing whoever mentioned anything about it, and probably prank them to no end.

Seven months ago, Karma would have done nothing, cause he knew it was helpless. Besides, it wasn't as if they were lying. It was just a matter of time before Karma could build up the courage to confess, and then it was up to Gakushuu to decide whether he liked him back or not. Karma had given him anonymous chocolates for St. Valentine's Day, too.

And two and a half months ago, the dam broke.

It had started out as any other day. Karma and Gakushuu were hanging out at Nagisa's as usual. The bluenette wasn't supposed to show up until at least a few more hours, as she had a play-date at the Haninozuka's—meaning, training with her boyfriend cause the two of them were nuts—, and then she was to meet Karasuma-sensei for a debriefing in that case the two of them were in together. As a result, they had the house for themselves, and as long as they didn't break anything or killed someone while inside the apartment, Nagisa pretty much let them do anything they wanted.

And yes, whether they did any of those two outside the apartment or not was none of Nagisa's business. And no, she didn't offered them help to hide a body, she totally didn't, because she was working with the government and that was just not right, you couldn't just kill someone.

...

For the record, she did offered the help. Not that they needed it, between the two of them, Karma was confident they could hide a body pretty well.

Not that they would need to hide a body.

Of course not.

Anyways, back with the totally _not_ sappy—even if Nagisa said it was, Karma _knew it wasn't_—story of how he and Gakushuu had finally gotten together.

They hadn't planned spending some time together initially. It was just a we-both-wanted-to-stay-at-Nagisa's-while-she-wasn't-there-and-found-each-other-by-accident kinda situation. It had happened a lot in the past, with Nagisa's place being everyone's place and all. Neither of them really minded it, so there was no problem in hanging out together.

At first, they decided to actually be responsible and do their homework—more like Gakushuu was going to be responsible and do it, because when had Karma ever done his homework, honestly—but it didn't work out. It may had involved almost setting off the fire alarm. But Nagisa never found out about that, so it never happened.

In the end, as it was bound to happen, Karma and Gakushuu sat in the couch and watched a Brooklyn 99 marathon. One of the chapters was about Amy and Jake's antiques, which involved a fake-not-so-fake date to catch a criminal, and it ended up—after tons of awkwardness—with them making out in the file room. Pretty much what everyone had been expecting since like, _ever_.

"Huh, I bet that would be fun to do." said Karma, not really noticing he said it out loud. Gakushuu, on the other side, noticed perfectly.

And he choke with his coke.

"W-what?" was what came out of his mouth when he was able to properly talk again. Karma, who had helped him with worried eyes, tilted his head, not understanding what was he talking about. "You were talking out lout again, Karma."

"Oh." and the situation hit him. "_Oh_."

"Yeah."

"Uh... OK, that was weird. But I meant it. Just imagine it, how hot would it be to make out in a file room, where everyone can pop out at any time, while all your friends and co-workers are in the room next door. I mean, Charles could have caught them!" said the redhead, and Gakushuu could only stare. He had a point though. The idea of doing something you weren't supposed to do was indeed alluring. And it was hot, there was no point denying it. They did say that what was forbidden was tempting.

"If you put it that way... yes, it would make sense." reasoned Gakushuu, finally nodding once.

Karma smirked, happy he had won that argument. Not that it was an argument per se, but everything involving Gakushuu and himself was an argument. It was the way they work, how their friendship operated. They would turn everything into a I-am-right-and-you-know-it discussion. The winner could be any of them, it depended on the situation. Karma usually won this kind of arguments, simply because Gakushuu had no experience whatsoever with any emotions besides rage, smugness, and the unusual sadness. That was something to be expected, given who his father was, but he was learning. Slowly, but he was.

Karma wished he could learn faster. That way, he thought, at least Karma would be able to know if his interest towards him was reciprocated or not. But if Gakushuu didn't know how his own feelings worked, how could Karma?

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right, you should be aware of that by now. I wanna try it now, though, so that's a bummer." muttered the redhead looking down, failing to see the faint blush spreading across the strawberry blond's face.

"You... you wanna try it?" Gakushuu swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. When he licked his lips, Karma's eyes followed his tongue's trail.

"I... do." Karma was intensely looking at Gakushuu now, trying to get a reaction. He didn't know what was going on inside that head of his, but he had an idea of what it was. Or at least, Karma hoped he had an idea of what it was. He would be lying if he said he wouldn't be disappointed if it turned out he was wrong.

For a moment, neither said anything, and they just stared at each other with a spark something in their eyes. _Hunger_. Karma wouldn't be able to tell who moved first. That didn't really matter, what was important was that it happened.

When their lips met, Karma felt like an explosion of _something_ had just happened inside of him. Thousands of fireworks were dancing inside his stomach, and his mind couldn't connect two ideas as fast as it usually could. In fact, Karma wasn't sure it could connect two ideas at all. Not that he minded, not when he had those beautiful, soft lips pressed against his.

'_Wait a second... there are lips pressed against mine. Those are Gakushuu's lips. Pressed against mine. We. Are. Kissing._' and finally, he was able to actually do something about said kiss.

Slowly, as he was still trying to fully comprehend what was going on, Karma started moving his lips, making Gakushuu gasp slightly. That alone though, was enough for Karma to snick in his tongue, and everything escalated from there.

'_Oh, those were the good times._' Karma though, as he packed himself some lunch and picked up his keys, leaving the enormous mansion he had to call home. Maybe if he made a repetition of that kiss Shuu would forgive him?

'_There's nothing wrong with trying..._'

* * *

As Kaoru made his lonely way to his classroom, deep in thought after another fiasco of a club meeting during a study period, he failed to notice another person approach him, only becoming aware of their presence after they both collided.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there, wasn't paying attention to my—Reiko." his brained stopped working there, as nothing else was said.

"Kaoru-kun, it's good to see you. How are you? It has come to my knowledge that Nagisa has yet to get back from her family matter. Are you doing well? I know you're good friends with her." asked the black haired girl, wonderfully mannered as always. Kaoru noticed she wasn't wearing her usual black dress that day, instead being stuffed into the usual yellow marshmallow that was Ouran Academy's female uniform for high schoolers.

'_Even with that fashion atrocity on she looks amazing._' and Kaoru was damn impressed, because looking good in that thing people dared call a dress was a serious thing.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine. Honey-senpai told us she got caught up with that family matter of hers, and that she'll take longer than expected to solve them, but she'll be back in no time." even when he said it with a smile plastered on his face, he knew Reiko saw through that lie.

The truth was, he was worried. He hadn't heard a word from Nagisa since the day she left Kuruisawa, nobody except Honey-senpai had. And even he admitted their contact had been little as well.

At first, he had bought it. He knew family could be though, and if Nagisa said she was taking care of a family matter, then he was no one to think she was lying. But after more than a month without news? Even for Nagisa that was excessive. She would at least had contacted Honey-senpai regularly, because Kami knew those two were madly in love. So for her no to do it... something was going on, and Kaoru had a feeling it wasn't a family matter.

But of course, nothing of that he said to Reiko, who didn't need to worry about those things.

"I see." she looked... hurt, and Kaoru felt guilty for lying to her. "When you are ready to talk, you know where to find me." she then bowed slightly, and then resumed her walk.

'_I'm sorry Reiko, but I don't understand what's going on either. I promise... I promise I'll tell you when I can._' the thing was, now it was not the time. And Kaoru would have to live with the consequences that would bring.

* * *

Karasuma Tadaomi was a busy man, not to say a workaholic. It wasn't his fault the Ministry of Defense was so full of things to do all the time, though, even if Irina said otherwise.

But right now, there were other things that were keeping his thoughts.

The last update he received on her status was from three days ago. Not an overly long time, but enough to make him start to worry. He knew she was supposed to stay out of reach as much as possible, and that was the reason why he was the only one who received any news from her since the beginning of her latest mission, but he couldn't help it. He had gotten attached to her, to all those kids. It was his job as that class' parental figure to worry. Even when he would never say that to anyone.

"Stop looking at your phone. It's not gonna change if you stare at it, Tadaomi." making her entrance, Irina Jelavic sat across from him, a worried look on her face. "I'm worried too, but she's not a kid."

"But she _is_."

"Not anymore, Tadaomi. Not after what she's been through." the blond woman sighed, not wanting to say 'after what we put her through'. "Believe me, I've been there. She knows how to take care of herself, you know that. She's being careful, just like we taught her."

'_Just like we taught her..._'

"You're right. But still..."

"I know." and she did. Nagisa was the closest thing they both had to a daughter. Irina had a special bond with her, had it since she taught her how to perfectionate her Kiss of Death. And Tadaomi... well, he would never admit it out loud, but he had always had a soft spot for Nagisa, ever since when he first sensed her bloodlust. "Her boyfriend, the Haninozuka boy. He's been asking a lot of questions. Wants to know where she is." Irina said, finally getting to why she was there in the first place. "Should I silence him?"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him later myself. Now that he knows, we can as well tell him what's going on."

"Nagisa won't like it." warned Irina, quirking an eyebrow at her boyfriend's decision.

"I know. But I'm afraid she doesn't have a say in this. Before? Maybe. She was still a secret for him. But now... we need all the help we can get, and he is one of our best assets." he wasn't lying. The only thing that kept the Haninozuka heir out of the operation was the Assassins Program, as well as the Assassination Classroom project, and all those secrets he had not clearance for. And now that he knew enough about both of them... well, Nagisa could get mad, but Tadaomi was almost forced to get him in.

"Alright. But when she finds out, I'm gonna tell her the truth. Are you willing to accept the possibility of her getting mad at you again?" that was a good question. Was he? Last time, he had had a bad time, and he really didn't want to go through that again.

But then again, this was bigger than him too.

"I don't really have a choice." and even when his voice didn't sound differently from how it always sounded, Irina could feel the sadness and defeat in it. So she stood up, and got closer to him. She then gently hugged him, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

"Then she'll understand." she had too.

* * *

"_You did it?_" the question was asked in an anxious manner, like the owner of the voice couldn't wait any longer.

"They won't know what hit them. And with their little assassin out of the country... they're doomed." the woman lit a cigarette with a pleased smile. It was always a pleasure to assassinate. The adrenaline rush it gave her, the fun she had... there was nothing better than that.

"_Excellent. They don't suspect anything, right?_" the man sounded pleased as well, obviously happy things were going according to his plans.

"Like they could." the woman scoffed. "They're so busy making sure that brat's alright, no one even noticed there was someone doing something they weren't supposed to. Then again, undercover missions are my thing." she said, drawing a small revolver out of her pocket, admiring at how good it looked in her hand.

"_That's good. Keep it up, and soon we'll have them right where we want them to be._" the man was exited you could tell that much with how he sounded over the phone.

"They'll be all death, I can assure you that." she smirked, ending the call. She couldn't wait to see all the blood, dripping out of her target's head, covering the floor with red. It was nothing personal against those Ministry people, she was just doing her job.

After all, it was indeed, a pleasure to assassinate.

* * *

**OKAAAAAY, it's time to give you guys some context about how Japan's school system works. **

**I did some research, and the Japanese school year starts in April, then they have summer break, that starts in mid-July and ends in early September. Then they have classes until Christmas (December 25), when they have this little break, and then resume school in early January. From there, they have classes up until March.**

**In the story, we're more or less in the middle of September. I decided we're going to overlook the St. Valentine's incident, given that I can't erase it for it's importance to the story, but I know February will appear later here, and things are gonna happen there as well. Bear with me, I'm doing what I can to not have a breakdown for this.**

**Now, I'm sorry there wasn't any Nagisa POV this chapter, wanted to change things a little bit. Probably one of the reasons I had some trouble writing this, I'm used to writing from her perspective. But she'll get her turn, no worries. I have a few (really few) things planned for that, so... yeah, gonna work on that now. **

**For now, did you like it? I added that Karma x Gakushuu scene cause I owed you guys and I don't break my promises. And what about Kyoya's breakdown? I don't know you, but I've always wanted to see that happen. I mean, he HAS to loose his chill sometime, right? He's human even if he doesn't want to admit it. **

**Anyways, the're a few more loose ends I need to tie up, but I'll do that in the next chapters. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Kudos!**

**Patolemus.**


	32. Chapter 31

**lumigo akvo9504: Well, that's what we're gonna find out now, I guess. Don't worry, everything will be alright hehe. Glad my efforts were successful, it was a little too much of Nagisa time already.**

**AnimeLine: Why thank you! I put effort in all my chapters, so I guess I'm really improving with my English then (?. But if you see any real mistakes, like those big ones, please tell me so I can fix it, and know not to do it again hahahaha.**

**I am really sorry, I have no excuses! I mean, that's not true, I actually have, but I'm not gonna tell you cause I don't think you care about my life that much (?. But I've been hellishly busy lately, and I haven't have time to do anything not related to school, and I think it's better to take my time and give you guys a good chapter than update a 1000 words chapter every week, without proof-reading it before, and not really getting to where I want to get with the story.**

**Anyways, that's all. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

When Nagisa said she would try to get back to Kuruisawa before summer break was over, she meant it. It wasn't in her plans at all though, to be shipped off to another country for an emergency infiltration mission. It wasn't in her plans to have to spend more than a month in said mission either, unable to communicate with anyone except her immediate supervisor. But that was work for her, and Nagisa was screwed there. She would ask for a raise the moment she got back though, because there was no way in hell she was letting go her ruined vacations and her month of school lost just like that.

She had spent a week in Tokyo, analysing the information they had, and realizing more than ninety percent of it was trash. Like, how could anyone had missed that? It was so obvious it pained her to tell her superiors that she had been dragged out of her vacations for nothing, and that basically, they were all idiots.

But there was something useful in the middle of all that nonsense. And that was why she was sent to Russia.

She met Lovro there. He was one of her most trustful informants, and she knew he could help her. Also, it was about damn time she went to pay him a visit.

Their encounter was... strange, but nothing unusual for them. Nagisa hadn't even been looking for one of her mentors when they met, as it usually happened. One didn't find Lovro, it was Lovro who found them. And if Lovro didn't want to be found... well, you better move to your next choice for assassins contact, cause there was no way you would catch a glimpse of him.

But back into the story, Nagisa was hidden in one of Novosibirsk's many alleys, protected by the dark. That was her third night in the Russian city, and she had just finished her reckon of the area. The bluenette would start with the actual assignment the next day. But before she could wrap everything up for the night, there was one last thing she needed to do.

"Okay... if I let this, surely some idiot will take the bait, surely there's enough people in this city to take my chances." she said quietly to herself, setting the trap she had built moments ago. That was one of her tasks during her assignment. She needed to catch some low thug, get some information out of them, and escalate from there until she got to the big fish, who was the one Nagisa was looking for in the first place. But you couldn't aim for the top just like that, there was a process in the assassin's world. Nagisa needed to take care of the chain of command before getting the information she needed to get back to Japan.

Then, Nagisa felt a small pull inside her head. Someone had just arrived.

Slowly, as to not make whoever was behind her realized she had noticed them, Nagisa picked up her gun, a bullet already inside the chamber. And then, when the unidentified target was at a fair distance, the bluenette swiftly turned around, getting on her feet and aiming directly at their skull.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

"Lovro-sensei!" she lowered her gun, but that was it. She knew Lovro fairly well by now, and knew better than to put her gun away. This particular sensei of hers had the tendency of pulling some of his stunts on her whenever he felt like it, and she so didn't want to be unprepared for it again.

"I heard you came here looking for me, Nagisa." he said, serious as ever.

"Well, partially. I knew you were somewhere in Russia, but I came here looking for something else. Glad to see you though, it's been a while." she smiled faintly, and Lovro's eyes glinted just slightly.

"Irina told me you've been doing well, and that you have your own missions now. Your improvement has been outstanding, nothing like the little child I met a year ago. Good job." he didn't smile, but Lovro never smiled, so Nagisa totally counted that as a win.

"Why thank you. I would have told you sooner, but you don't seem to know how to properly own a phone that doesn't explode after a week of use due to paranoia, so I hope you understand." she smiled sweetly, and Lovro merely rolles his eyes. That girl had the perfect set of skills for an assassin, but Kami was she such a child sometimes. "I'm almost done here. Maybe we cant talk over some coffee? I really need one of those. I'll pay."

And they did just that. Fifteen minutes later, both of them were inside another alley in a completely different part of the city, this time both of them holding a disposable cup of coffee. When the hot beverage went down Nagisa's throat, she hummed in delight.

Lovro looked at her, analysing just what had changed since the last time he saw her. It had been moths from now, just a few weeks after her junior high graduation, and Korosensei's successful assassination. When he found out it had been Nagisa, that little midget with the skills of a true assassin, the one who had landed the final blow, he had to go and see her. What he found pleased him very much.

He had expected to find a mess of a child, mourning the death of her sensei, guilty and sad. And he found just that, but Nagisa was also determined to become an assassin and make the monster proud. The fact that she had somehow managed to overcome part of her guilt, and decided what she wanted to do with what had happened to her, made Lovro realized how good of an assassin Nagisa would be. She had the potential, and she was starting to properly use it.

"Tell me about your training. I want to know exactly what has that Ministry been teaching you lately." he ordered at last, thought it didn't really sound like one to Nagisa. She complied anyways, as she launched in a detailed explanation of just what she had been doing for the last months. Lovro was something like her practical assassination teacher, where Korosensei had been the theoretical one. Lovro had been the one who taught her all the special tricks like her Stun Clap, or the control of her Hearth Frequencies, which allowed her to properly feel other's hearth rate, as well as her own, and even to manipulate said hearth rate to an extent.

And after a while, Nagisa got Lovro in the loop about everything that was going on back in Japan, with the supposed mole in the Ministry and the ambushes and chains of command that she couldn't seem to find the pattern that connected them all. To say he was disappointed of the Ministry's general incompetence was an understatement.

"And I thought they were smarter than that."

"I know, right? Like, they literally got me out of my summer break for this so called super important information, and when I get back to Tokyo, I find out it's mostly all crap! And then they send me in a mission that could take months even though I'm still at school and have very powerful friends that could actually try and hack into the Ministry's records to see where the hell I am because they can and they have nothing better to do than to stalk me."

"I see your idea of being in a school that could get you connections worked after all." said the assassin trainer, and Nagisa tensed for a millisecond before deflating again.

"Yeah, it did." but the problem was, they weren't just connections and acquaintances anymore. They had become her friends. And that scared her more than her nightmares about the Reaper, or Yanagisawa. Sometimes, it even frightened more than her own mother.

Because friends were weaknesses, friends were people her enemies could hold against her. Friends were dangerous in their own way, and Nagisa knew that better than anyone.

She would never let one of her friends get taken away. Not again.

* * *

One of the things Nagisa hated the most out of all her work as an assassin, was being undercover. She cold handle hours of paperwork, pull all-nights of researches and planning, she could even handle the wait for a sneak attack, which could take hours in the same position without moving.

But what made her feel sick, were the undercover missions. Having to pretend liking all those people, being nice to them when she knew all the horrible things they'd done, and all the flirting she did to lure them out of their guard. And sure, she always liked the adrenaline rush she felt when her targets realised they were about to be killed by someone they thought they could trust, but still... it made the vomit form in her stomach.

So now, dressed in a fancy crimson red dress, one that showed everything she had and what she didn't, Nagisa felt extremely sick. She couldn't feel uncomfortable anymore, not when Bitch-sensei had taught her everything she could, and when she had gone to plenty of missions like that one already, but the sickness would never go away. It felt like she was betraying her body, giving it away like that. Even if she never let anyone touch her, just by letting them see her, it made her feel... used, in a way.

Nagisa didn't like it. She shouldn't had had the need to wrap herself in a jacket to cover herself, she shouldn't had felt uncomfortable and uneasy with the stares.

'_Mitsukuni would never make me feel like this._' the thought struck her like a lightning, and she smiled sadly when she realised it was true. '_He makes me feel safe, he doesn't look at me like I'm a piece of meat for him to devour_.'

But Mitsukuni wasn't there now. And she hoped he never would.

According to the information she had gathered so far, plus some help from Lovro, there was a party where she would find what she needed. Fortunately for her, Nagisa had managed to get an invite to said party. She was going as someone's plus one, a guy she had seduced in her quest of getting higher into the food chain that was the Russian mob. If everything went according to her plans, maybe that night would be her last in Russia, and she would be flying back to Tokyo in no time.

If Nagisa was right, and she usually was, she had been out of her country for more than a month now. Classes had already started too. Her friends must had gone crazy by now, hadn't they? At least the Assassination Classroom had Karasuma-sensei, who could update them in how was she doing. Her club friends, the Host Club, had no such luxury, and if everything was going as she hoped it was, neither had Mitsukuni.

"You look gorgeous." that raspy voice snapped her out of her thoughts, her mind immediately switching back to Russian the moment she heard him speak. She was still staring at the mirror, her baby blue locks carefully placed in an elegant bun, leaving a few strand of hair out of the arrangement to frame her face. She also wore some makeup, if only to look older than she actually was. The dress took care of the rest.

"You really think so? I'm not sure... you said formal, right?" Nagisa sent Kristoff Patrovski, her date for the night, the most seductively innocent look she could master. It worked perfectly, because she could _sense_ his perverted thoughts.

'_Disgusting_.'

"Don't worry, your dress is perfect for the occasion." he said, and maybe he was right.

While it didn't leave anything to imagination, the dress was pretty formal. It was a v-neck dress with little to no back made of lace to the hips, hugging her figure in such a way that everything was perfectly outlined. From the hips down it was all made of chiffon, with openings on both sides, so that her legs were seen with incredible ease. All of that, of course, made of crimson red, perfectly contrasting with her pale and smooth skin, and her blue hair and eyes. Her lips were also tainted red for the occasion, as Nagisa had gathered enough intel to know that her target for the night had something for the color, specially in girls. Maybe the fact that he was also a wanted criminal, head of one of the most powerful Russian mobs, had something to do with that.

"Alright, I'm ready then. Are you sure it's OK for me to go? I know this is some kind of important event." Nagisa said with her almost flawless Russian accent, playing off the seductive-innocence part again. She was a master of disguise, an expert liar. Fooling one person was a piece of cake.

'_Huh, it seems as spending that much time with Mitsukuni's starting to rub off on my..._' not that she minded, let me tell you.

"Of course it's alright. You're my date, after all, so don't worry." if only he knew he was only a means to an end. That they all were, and that he was letting the wolf into the sheep's lair.

Instead, Nagisa smiled sweetly at him as she interlaced her arm with him's.

Hopefully, everything would end tonight. Hopefully, she would finally return home.

* * *

Her target for the night stood just across the ball room where the party was being held. Ivan Sokolov, third in command of the most influential Bratva in Novosibirsk. Nagisa knew she shouldn't get involved with the actual boss, as it could backfire badly. But the third in command... well, it was important enough to know the information she was after, but not the actual boss. The perfect target.

Using her non-stop charming smile, Nagisa's arm was hung with Kristoff's as they went and said hi to the man's friends. Her presence was addressed often, but his date told them off by stating they were together, and that there was nothing to worry about.

Yeah, sure.

It was only after a while since their arrival, that Nagisa felt a particularly strong stare on her. She fought the smirk that wanted to appear in her face, keeping the pleasant, nice smile in place.

'_When I'm back I'm so gonna brag about this with Bitch-sensei. Who needs big boobs now, huh?_' Nagisa smirked internally. She was starting to sound like Kayano now.

The bluenette ignored the persistent look, playing dumb. She needed him to come close, of her plans could be ruined.

She didn't wait long. Only fifteen minutes after she was acknowledged by her target, said man came straight to her. Perfect.

"Would you mind if I borrow your date for a second, Petrovski?" again, Nagisa resisted the urge to grin in victory. C'mon, it was almost _to_ easy! She was expecting a better fight.

Kristoff almost jumped when he saw just who was talking to him, and was almost to eager to comply.

'_And to think that you were saying we were together just thirty seconds ago. Maybe give a better fight the next time, don't you think?_ _Idiot_.'

"I don't think we know each other." Sokolov spoke again, and Nagisa sent him another one of her man-chanting smiles. "My name is Ivan Sokolov."

"I'm Nina Ivanova, pleasure to make your acquaintances." she said, giving him her name for that mission. She didn't want anyone to trace her real name back to her and her life, so a fake identity was always necessary if she wasn't killing her target.

"The pleasure is mine. Though, I can't help but notice your accent has a different ring. Oriental, maybe?" so perceptive. Nagisa could work with that. She just needed to be a little bit more careful.

"Oh, yes. My grandmother was Chinese, and I lived in China for years. I guess some of the accent stayed even after I returned when she died." Nagisa said, flashing him a small smile, ducking her head slightly.

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable with my question." he didn't even questioned her roots.

'_Occidentals. They think we're all the same._' Nagisa wasn't about to argue with him about it. The less he knew about her true identity, the better.

"Don't worry, it happened a while ago. I should be over it by now. It's just..." the bluenette forced her eyes to go shiny with fake tears. The reaction was immediate.

Ivan held her when she made a hint of falling, and Nagisa had to repress the eye rolling. Seriously, they fell for it too easily.

After checking she was OK, and helping her sit on one of the tables disposed for the party, Sokolov asked her in a worried tone if she was alright. She said yes, but that she thought it was better for her to stay where she was.

"Then I guess I'll make you some company then, Miss Ivanova." he said, and Nagisa just nodded while she gave him a grateful smile.

"That would be so nice of you! My date seems to be rather... occupied at the moment." she looked over his shoulder, finding Kristoff dancing with two girls. So much for his girlfriend, huh?

Noticing her—obviously fake—sad look, Ivan glanced back, and scoffed when he saw what Nagisa was seeing.

"He's a idiot if he doesn't worry about you, Miss Ivanova."

"Please, call me Nina. Miss Ivanova is my mother, and I rather not be compared to her." she said with a small laugh, her target following suit. While in Japan that would have been enough to raise suspicions, here in Russia it was natural to use first names. Another tactic Bitch-sensei taught her.

First, she needed to gain her target's trust. She didn't have much time, but as a woman, she had an advantage. Nobody ever thought a small girl could do any harm. And then, when she had lured her target into her trap, Nagisa would attack.

It was only natural, as an assassin.

* * *

"She made contact." for anyone else, Karasuma's voice would have sounded as monotone as usual, but Irina knew better. The relieve in her boyfriend's words was as loud as an stomping elephant.

"That's good. What did she say?" that was what Irina really wanted to know, if she was being honest. Everyone was going crazy about exactly what the hell was Nagisa doing in Russia. She didn't tell them anything of her plans, just her progress. All of her operations remained a secret to anyone but herself, and maybe Lovro. Another of Irina's teachings, for safety purposes, but that didn't mean it didn't set her on edge.

"She's taking the next flight to France, then she'll come back to Tokyo, in case she's being followed. Should be here by tomorrow night." said Tadaomi, and Irina smiled faintly. That brat sure was something. If Nagisa had done what Irina thought she had, then two months was a really short amount of time to succeed. A natural indeed she was.

Finally able to relax after those two months of uncertain and worryness, Irina nearly collapsed in her chair. Nagisa was coming home. She was finally coming home.

And then, reality struck her.

"She doesn't know." Irina's voice was barely a whisper, but her boyfriend still look up from his paperwork.

"What are you talking about?" he said, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"She has no idea we told him. She doesn't know." Irina closed her eyes, a deep sigh coming out of her mouth. Nagisa had no idea they had told the Haninozuka boy about the investigation. She would come home to realise they had told him without her approval, or even her knowledge.

And the way he reacted... oh Kami, that was going to be a disaster.

"I'm picking her up from the airport." she decided, and Tadaomi didn't even try to tell her no. He knew it was pointless by now, specially when Irina felt her favorite student was in any kind of danger. For proclaiming herself a master of seduction and deceives, an assassin-that-even-though-no-longer-was-an-assassin-never-lost-her-touch, Irina Jelavic could very damn well be a mother hen if her family was in danger. And every single one of those brats were her family.

'_If he hurts Nagisa..._' she didn't want to think about that. Nagisa would hate her if she actually did something to the boy, but Irina wasn't sure she would care at the moment. She just hopped it wouldn't come to that. After all, the Haninozuka boy wasn't a bad guy, and she had to admit he was perfect for Nagisa.

But the secrets... sometimes they were more powerful than anything else. Irina really prayed for that to not be the case with them.

* * *

"Nagisa's on her way here. She just texted, said she was about to take her flight from Paris." Karma's voice came out a bit strangled, as if he was refraining himself from crying. He probably was, but Gakushuu wasn't cruel enough to pick up on him for that, specially not now. Maybe later, when Nagisa was with them, he would go and embarrass his boyfriend. But for now, he decided the best he could do was hug him tight, rubbing Karma's back as his boyfriend tried not to spill any tears of relief.

"Hey, don't cry, love. This is good news. We can go over to her place and wait for her there. How does that sound, hum?" Gakushuu's soothing voice manages to calm the redhead down a bit, as he was no longer in the verge of tears.

"I... yeah, let's do that." Gakushuu only nodded with a little smile, gently stroking his hair. "I'm so glad she's coming back. When she said she was leaving, I thought I could handle it, but..."

"I get it. I got scared too when she stopped reporting daily." all the possibilities that could hold, all the horrible scenarios they both, along everyone who knew of the mission, could imagine every day Nagisa remained silent, relieve washing over them when they saw a text, or when the phone rang with a call from her.

They stayed that way for a few minutes more, until Karma was calmed enough. Then, both started packing, or rather Karma did. Gakushuu just picked up his bag, the one he had packed when he decided he and his boyfriend were having a sleepover—that may or may have not been programmed for more than one night—at Karma's empty house. The fact that he was getting away from his sperm donor was a wonderful plus.

They walked in silence for the most part, only saying small things when necessary. That was how they worked when they were alone. They didn't need to speak to comunícate with each other. Their actions, their eyes, that was all they needed.

Some would have said they fought a lot, and maybe they were right. But it was something that worked for them, it made them feel alive somehow. Those fights helped them motivate to give their best, to not give up. Many didn't understand it, but that was OK. People didn't _need_ to understand.

They were good as they were right now. They didn't need anything else.

"Hey. Do you think she knows?" said quietly Gakushuu once they reached the apartment. Karma, who was fishing for his keys, looked up from his pockets.

He remained quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"Probably not. Karasuma-sensei wouldn't tell her if it meant it would distract her from her mission." he finally said, and they both knew it was true the moment the words came out of Karma's mouth.

"She won't like it. And I do think she has the right to."

"I agree. But that's out of our jurisdiction. We can't do anything." as much as it pained them, the redhead was right.

"He's mad too. I get it, in a way. He thought there no longer were secrets, and then suddenly he realized there actually were. I know how that hurts." Karma bit his lip as Gakushuu looked down.

"I'm sorry." that was the only thing he could say.

"Don't be. I know why you guys did it." Gakushuu said, caressing his boyfriend's cheek with affection. Like he had said, he knew why they did it.

But that didn't mean that deep inside, clawed to his heart with all its strength, and pumping like venom through his veins, it didn't hurt.

* * *

_Karasuma Tadaomi: She completed the mission. Arrival estimated for 4025. Debriefing scheduled in 60 hours. _

The message was short, concise, and anyone who saw it would have thought, in a way not that far from the truth, that the man behind it was heartless. But it was all Yorihisa needed to know.

A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth when he red the message. It was good to know she was alright. After two months, one tended to worry about those things, specially if the girl in the mission was his son's girlfriend, someone Yorihisa himself, along the Haninozuka family, held dear.

_Haninozuka Yorihisa: Should I tell Mitsukuni? _

The chat was silent for a while. Then,

_Karasuma Tadaomi: No. _

* * *

When she heard that the brat was coming back already, she was surprised. So the menace wasn't so useless after all, hum? Her boss wouldn't be happy about that.

'_But if he doesn't find out... well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him._' after all, there was nothing about debriefing un-requested information in her contract, and she didn't have anything particular against the girl. Besides, if she managed to pull off that mission of hers in so little time, maybe she was worth keeping alive. The fact that her boss had requested her to not kill the blue haired girl was the perfect excuse.

Those Ministry people though... well, they _were_ in her contract, and if she was being honest, they weren't really interesting, and so far only few of them had made an impression on her big enough to consider sparing their lives. Karasuma Tadaomi certainly was to be kept alive, if not for her boss, for her own gain. That man was... intriguing.

But that whole situation with Shiota Nagisa... oh, _that_ she wanted to see how it played out. It was bound to be exiting!

"I wonder... would Tomura be mad if I conveniently let some of them escape by accident?" don't get mistaken, she was always up for blood, but it never got old to watch from the sidelines sometimes. And if she picked her targets carefully, she could do it without her boss knowing. Again, what Tomura didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Hum... yes, the idea sounded better every time she thought about it. If everything went according her calculations, which she was almost sure would happen, she would get a big pull of blood in the end anyways, which was always a good thing!

'_Well then, I guess I'll tell Lovro about this development. He would_ _like to know about this._' he would probably forgive her for the mess she was about to cause if she told him in advance. And when she told him she would let that little protegee of his alive... oh yes, everything was falling into place!

Soon. Soon she would act. But for now, she still needed to gather some data. Like who was really this Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and what was his involvement with that top mission she only had access to because of Tomura.

A message popped up, and she picked up her phone to see who it was.

_Tomura Shiozaki: I wan't you to implant this. _

_Tomura Shiozaki: Archive _

Interesting... very interesting.

* * *

**And that was the chapter! Again, sorry for the huge delay. I'll probably take some time to update again, but who knows. If I can get an opening between all those tests, maybe I'll finish it sooner. **

**But what do you think? We finally know what was Nagisa doing! Well, not really, you still don't know why she was there. But I do! And who is this Tomura Shiozaki? Tell me your theories, it's always interesting to red them! **

**Also, what do you think will happen when Nagisa gets back to Ouran? OH, I'M EXITED ABOUT THAT! And Mitsukuni... that's gonna be a full ride. **

**Anyways, that's all for now. Have a nice day, evening, night or whatever it is for you. Kudos! **

**Patolemus.**

**PD: Does someone know from where I took the name Tomura Shiozaki?**


	33. Chapter 32

**lumigo akvo9504: Thanks I guess? I do try to structure things as neatly as I can.**

**rozielrie: Those are all interesting theories! I really like them, though I can't really say anything, what would be the fun in that?**

**DemiwizardVampire145 aka Demi: Well yeah, you're right. But that was only half of the name. The other half is from BNHA too, if I'm honest. Shiozaki Ibara is one of Class 1-B students. I'm a fan, can't help it.**

**LavanderCould: I'm gonna answer to all your comments here... kinda? Well, I'm glad you're enjoying this fic so far, this is my baby project, and it's nice to know it's appreciated. I know right? I planned the whole thing up thinking like, what would cause more drama (I'm sorry, can't help it). I love Kudos! I usually sign with Kudos when I finish the chapters hehe. I do post in AO3, my name's Patolemus as well (sorry for the spam, but you kinda asked for it, so I don't know if it's allowed...). Don't worry about the author's note, this story's got a long road before being finished. But you really think I should put all this notes? I know most people don't even read them hahahahaha. THANK YOU! It was really hard for me to decide the pairings, I evaluated everything. I actually only knew for sure that Nagisa and Mitsukuni were a thing, but the rest I had to think really hard. And Kaoru and Reiko? I'm in love with them, but I figured that out moments before I started writing it. That's the level of random it has. Don't worry for grammar, god knows I'm awful with that when I'm tired too. (And now I'm actually gonna answer your review on last chapter hehehe). What can I say? I love cliffhangers if I know how's it gonna be next hahaha. Yeah, I've been wanting to introduce that for a while now, and I'm gad you like it! I'll be developing that during the next chapters ;). I do tend to mix past feelings with present ones, hence my writing style. Well, you got me there, open questions, angsty end statements, and cliffhangers are just my speciality, really hahahahaha. You're not wrong, something big's coming up, and things are going to get WILD. Thank's for following this, I really appreciate it!**

**Lillar101: Why thanks! Glad to have you exited! I'm sorry I'm taking my time, but LIFE! Who knew it could be this hard... it's a mix between a small writer's block, total lack of time for anything, and the fact that my country just like, exploded a week ago hehe, that was crazy. Well, I hope you like this chapter too!**

**SleepyPuppy: Aaaaaaawwww thank you! You honestly just made my day :). Here's the chapter you were asking for, sorry I'm late hehe. Well, I have one... sorta. I mean, they told me they would proofread it, but after the first chapter they just... vanished? Yeah, pretty much. I'm planning on doing it myself when I find the time, probably during summer break, which is only a month away, so... yeah.**

* * *

When Mitsukuni got the call he was in the middle of a very important science class. That minded little to nothing to him when he didn't even grab his things before sprinting out of the school. He didn't tell Takashi what was going on either.

He was told Nagisa was already at the Ministry of Defense, so walking was not an option. But his driver would take too long to get to the school.

Mitsukuni then did something he had never done before: he took a cab. His father would probably murder him if he knew, and his mother would definitely have a heart attack, but Mitsukuni was a desperate man, and as such he was willing to do desperate things.

It didn't matter to him what he had to do. He needed to get to Nagisa. He had to make sure she was safe, that she was there. After Karasuma had debriefed him on Nagisa's mission, Mitsukuni had been unable to sleep. Nightmares kept him awake every night, haunting him with different scenarios, different places, but always the same outcome: Nagisa's dead body laying on the floor, dead blue eyes staring at him as blood dripped from her body. Sometimes it was her heart, sometimes her head, her neck, her stomach. It didn't matter. Mitsukuni couldn't do anything either way. He was just a useless observant, unable to move, unable to help her. And every night he would wake up, covered in sweat, tears falling from his eyes.

He suspected his family knew something was wrong, but they didn't pray. That was something Mitsukuni still couldn't decide whether was a good thing or not. He felt lonely, but he also didn't want to worry anyone more than they already were, and that was besides Nagisa's secret.

'_But there is someone who already knew_.' the thought struck him like a lightning. '_He knew from the start, and he lied to you. They both did._' Mitsukuni shut his eyes close, trying to get rid of those thoughts.

And even then, a small part of himself kept bothering him, maliciously whispering those things inside his head.

When he got to the Ministry's building, he didn't waste time when he payed the cab, and then hurriedly entered the building. He scanned his ID by the receptionist's desk faster than ever, and soon he was inside the elevator, once again using his ID to get into the restricted floors.

Even though the rational part of himself knew she was fine—they would have told him it that hadn't been the case—, the bigger part of his being was screaming and tarnishing everything out of pure desperation, _needing_ to know that Nagisa was fine, that she was _alive_.

So it wasn't surprising that every single pair of eyes in the meeting room turned to look at him when he slammed the door open, breathing unevenly and looking like a dead man walking. Pretty much how he felt, anyways.

But Mitsukuni didn't care about how dishevelled he must have looked that moment. No, his mind was far away from that. The moment his gaze caught sight of those blue eyes, Mitsukuni's world stopped spinning.

She was there. She was back in Japan. She was in the same room he was.

Nagisa was really back.

After his brain managed to process that information, Mitsukuni looked at her. She looked tired, with bags under her beautiful eyes, her pale skin without its usual glow, and her hair tangled in various knots. She was holding a mug of what smelled like coffee, and Mitsukuni couldn't help but to agree with that decision. He may prefer tea any day—coffee was sour and he didn't like it—, but his girlfriend definitely loomed like she needed caffeine.

"Mitsukuni..." her voice sounder as sweet as ever, and it washed over him like a magic balm. Immediately, Mitsukuni felt how his muscles became less tense, and before he knew it he was closing the distance between the both of them.

When his arms were finally wrapped around Nagisa, something inside Mitsukuni just went quiet, feeling in peace after months of not doing so. All the worries, and the sleepless nights, it all vanished the moment Mitsukuni touched Nagisa, making sure she was there, that she was alive and in one piece, that it wasn't his mind playing with him.

"I missed you... I missed you _so much_." Mitsukuni heard Nagisa say, and she sounded so _relieved_, like things were right again. Mitsukuni inhaled sharply, pulling her closer to himself, taking advantage of his unusual tallness to rest his chin on Nagisa's head.

"I was so worried when Karasuma-san told me you had stopped giving him updates on your status. I thought something had happened to you." he breathed out like he was out of air, almost chocking. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Don't worry. I'm home." and Mitsukuni let himself forget about all the secrets for a moment, he let himself enjoy the warm feeling in his chest for a while. He would have to face Nagisa sooner or later, but for now... for now he would be just grateful that she was there with him.

* * *

"Nagisa! You're back!" as soon as the bluenette laid foot inside the Music Room #3, she was tackled in a a hug from Tamaki. Not that she wasn't expecting it, but it still hurt when her back collided against the marble floor.

"It's good to see you too, Tamaki." he didn't seem to listen, and didn't react to the pats on the back she gave him, so Nagisa decided to be blunt. "You're crushing me, Tamaki... let go. Now." the blond was fast to untangle himself from her after that, too much aware of what could happen if he didn't listen.

"It's so good to see you again! Honey-senpai wouldn't tell us where you went, just that it was a family matter." whined Tamaki, dragging his blue haired friend with him so they could sit down on of the many couched the room had. "Is everything alright? We've all been quite worried about that. Is you family having some kind of troubles?"

"Oh, no, don't worry about it... I'll tell you guys later. Now I just wanna catch up with you all before opening. It has been two months since we last saw each other after all." she smiled, just in time for the rest of the Host Club to show up.

The hugs didn't take too much to appear, nor did the occasional tear—though, Kyoya would forever deny the existence of such. Everyone was happy to see the blue haired girl. Haruhi was mostly relieved. She would finally have her best friend back! There was so much she needed to tell her. And while yes, her father was always a choice, Haruhi knew he would react in his usual dramatic self, he would try to buy her some more dresses, teach her how to use makeup, and possibly even going as far as to give her_ the talk_.

Yeah, Haruhi didn't think so. That was one conversation she wasn't planning on having anytime soon. Or never. Yeah, never sounded great.

But besides her—strangely existing—love life, there was another reason why Haruhi was glad her friend was back. Of course, Haruhi couldn't know for sure, but by how Honey-senpai had been acting since Nagisa left, Haruhi could pick up the general idea: the blue haired girl was not as safe as she should have been, whether it was by choice or not. Haruhi wasn't one to pry into other's business —those were _other's_ for a reason, a s she had to remember her friends constantly—, but even she had the itching need to know her first female friend was alright.

But she could wait until after Club Hours. And maybe she could wait until after the others were satisfied. Haruhi knew Nagisa didn't need any of them panicking about her whereabouts more than they already had.

'_Yeah, no one would want another of Kyoya-senpai's attacks ever happening..._' now _that_ had been an interesting development to say the least. Haruhi had been really impressed that day. Who knew Kyoya-senpai could loose his shit like that?

The doors opening, signaling the start of yet another Host Club evening, brought Haruhi back to the real world, and she immediately followed her friends actions and placed a smile on her face, welcoming their guests.

As soon as they saw Nagisa, the girls started squeaking in delight, because their host was finally back, and where was Nagisa-kun, they asked. Every time the question was thrown at the blue haired girl, she would expertly brush it aside, saying she was away because of family matter, but without telling any of the guests where that was. It probably wasn't intentional, Haruhi guessed, but that only made things more concerning. Why would Nagisa avoid telling anyone so naturally?

That was just another one of the thousand questions Haruhi wanted to ask her friend about. But that would have to wait, because now they had guests to entertain, and a host never disappointed.

* * *

As if she had never left in the first place, the moment Club Hours were over, Nagisa started picking up the empty cups, not minding the meaningful stares she was being given at the moment.

They all watched in awed—because how could she just brush their stares off so nonchalantly?—as Nagisa went around the room, picking up the used teapots and plates, even going as far as to hum. Nagisa never hummed, she was too quiet for that.

(Truly, it was only Nagisa being used to making as little noise as she could, because it could either trigger her mother's anger, or blow up an assassination attempt. But they didn't need to know that, did they now?).

The only one not looking agape by her behaviour was Mitsukuni, who already knew what his girlfriend was doing. Smart, but it bugged him a bit. Well, there was nothing he could do. Mitsukuni wouldn't be voicing she was an assassin who took part on the Assassination Classroom Project either. So he just sat there, finishing his last piece of cake for the time being, just keeping an eye on Nagisa.

'_She's here. She's not going anywhere._' he still needed to remind himself of that.

So caught up the girl was in her work—an apparently not so obvious attempt to delay the questioning that was sure to come—, she didn't notice her phone going off as a message appeared on the screen. The others, though, certainly did, and were fast to pick the phone up to see what the message said.

Nosy? How dare you call them that?! They were just... _intrigued_ about Nagisa.

It was a text from Karma, as usual. He was normally the one who bothered the blue haired girl the most out of all her middle school friends.

_Semi-chuuni: Hey, we'll be waiting for you at my house. Remember to bring a swimsuit if you don't want another Bitch-sensei on you_

_Semi-chuuni: Hello, this is Rio speaking. You gotta bring you bf, because if you don't we'll pull a Bitch-sensei on you even if you do bring a swimsuit. Can't believe you were away for you birthday... can believe you didn't tell them though_

_Semi-chuuni: Anyways, Karma's trying to get his phone back. Talk to ya later, bye!_

_Semi-chuuni: I like Rio's idea. Don't bother with the swimsuit, we're going with Bitch-sensei anyways. And yeah, bring your man, kinda missed his bubbly presence _

_Semi-chuuni: Don't tell Shuu I told you that_

And that was it. Despite that being an overly weird conversation—what in the name of Kami was a Bitch-sensei?—the hosts got the main idea.

"Nagisa..." the blue haired girl directed her gaze at Tamaki, the one who had talked. "Why didn't you tell us about your birthday?"

Immediately Nagisa went withe. Oh she was screwed now, wasn't she? And how had they figured that out anyways?

"Because you weren't supposed to know?" she said carefully, already making her escape plans.

"How so?" this time Mitsukuni decided to interfere. He wasn't aware of that little detail either, as his girlfriend had apparently failed to inform him about it.

"Uh... well, you see... I was gonna tell you guys, but then I was gone, and I didn't really think it was that big of a deal, and..." Nagisa suddenly took off, running towards the entrance like a her life depended on it. In a way, it did.

"Get back here, you coward!" yelled the twins, as they all started chasing her.

Only Haruhi noticed, more or less half an hour later—and no, they didn't catch Nagisa in the end, that damn girl sure was fast and sneaky—, that her blue haired friend had avoided telling any of them what had she been doing for the past two months.

* * *

Three days later, Nagisa thought she was off the hook. Everything had started to fall back into its usual rhythm, only a few giggles and concerned questions thrown here and there over the hallways. The Host Club was as extravagant as ever, as were their members. Only that week, the blue haired girl had been forced to wear two different customs for opening hours.

The questions had stopped. The more personal ones, the ones only her close friends dared to ask. Of course, they wouldn't be her friends if they didn't persist on it, but they had subdued after two days of deflecting and vagueness. Nagisa had promised to tell them soon, so they weren't going to pry, as it may scare her off.

The hosts were still worried though. They could see something on Nagisa's face had changed. Not really noticeable for most, but they weren't her friends for nothing. She looked more tired, though it seemed to be more of a mental tiredness than physical.

That was the reason why, in the middle of their lunch break, Tamaki had ordered the twins to kidnap Nagisa and take her to the Music Room #3. They were going to talk to their friend and see what the hell was wrong, privacy be damned. What was that anyways?

"Sorry, I tried to stop them." said Haruhi when Nagisa shot her a questioning look.

"What's gotten into you guys? You don't need to drag me here! If you wanted information, you could have just, I don't know, _ask_ maybe?" Nagisa huffed as she straightened out her uniform, blowing away a strand of her blue hair of of her eyes.

"Oh..."

"Yes. _Oh_." Nagisa rolled her eyes, sitting down on one of the couches as she sighed. "Alright, shoot. What do you wanna know?"

"Where were you?" was Kyoya's immediate question. He didn't even bother to hide the eagerness in his voice tone.

"I already told you, I was dealing with some family matters." but Nagisa knew they didn't buy it. Alright, so that was how this was going to go. Sighting, she said. "OK, I'll tell you. Just... don't say anything until I'm done."

Mitsukuni flashed her a quizzical gaze for confirmation, and Nagisa nodded. So she was going to tell them, finally?

"I guess it started when my dad left. Up until then, things were a little bit easier for me because her attention was divided into two people. But when he decided he had had too much, she started focusing solely on me." besides Mitsukuni, none of her friends knew who 'she' was, but they had a disturbing idea of who could it be. "That was when I was ten years old. I... well, she was a bit harsh, really strict on what I could eat and do, and how I had my hair and wardrobe. She had this... this mood swings all the time, where she would go from being all sweet to turning into a controlling demon. I didn't picked up on the symptoms until I was twelve. We were studying mental illnesses at school, and when I saw what typically defined a BPD case, I knew it." Nagisa smiled, trying hard to keep her tears inside of her. "My mother has a serious case of Borderline Personality Disorder. You probably know what that is, Kyoya."

The Ootori heir just nodded stiffly, still processing what his friend was saying.

"I didn't tell anyone, because I knew they would take her away, and she was everything I had, you know? So I told myself 'hey, what about I take care of her?'. It only backfired, because she grew used to me always being obeyed, so when I had a rebellious phase, as she called it when I wanted to do things I liked, it got bad. That's why I live alone now. The Ministry of Defense, as a part of my job offer, pays for my tuition and my apartment, while I live with the payment I get for working there." the blue haired girl then stopped, deciding if it was OK for them to know, but then she told herself 'screw it'. They were her friends. They had the right to know. "A few months ago, my mother was admitted into a mental hospital to treat her BPD. This time I was gone I was visiting my father to tell him what had happened, while I, uh... finished some paperwork for her admittance. She can't leave the hospital's premises as of now, but the doctors say she's got a good chance of getting a lot better if she follows the procedure." Nagisa then cleared her throat, looking down. She didn't know how her friends would react.

"What were her symptoms?" Kyoya's voice got out cold and emotionless, but his eyes said otherwise. Normally he could conceal his feelings from others, and when that didn't work, his glasses were a huge help.

Now though, his eyes revealed everything that was coming through his mind, for the world to see.

"Mood swings, as I said. She, uh, she was always talking about me abandoning her, she was afraid I would leave, which I guess she had the right to feel that way... all her attempts on a relationship failed, even with my dad, because while the relationships were too intense, they also were unstable. She has a very impulsive and rash behaviour. She once tried to force me to burn my classroom because I wouldn't transfer classes." Nagisa swallowed hard, trying to dissolve the knot that had formed in his throat.

Silence. And then.

"She fucking what?" Tamaki, puppy dog eyes Tamaki, had swore, and he was _mad_. "You are telling me, that your _mother_ of all people, tried to force you to _burn down your classroom_ because of a _temper tantrum_?" he was visibly shaking, and his anger was almost palpable.

"I mean... I guess? I never thought of it like that, but..." when she stopped to analyse it, she realised Tamaki was right.

"You never told me that, Nagisa." Mitsukuni looked worried, and was already making mental notes to talk to the hospital Hiromi was at. It seemed they would have to rethink their approach for her treatment.

"It never came out. I didn't think it was important. Nothing happened, and... you know who, helped me prevent anything from happening." she said, making a sign with his eyes for Mitsukuni to understand just exactly who _you know who_ was.

"Alright. But next time something like that happens, whatever the reason, tell me, 'kay? You know I worry for you, Nagisa." he answered in a low tone, pulling his girlfriend closer to him. It had been almost a week now, but Mitsukuni still needed the contact to make sure she was really there with him.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Hikaru looked and sounded hurt, and Nagisa could understand why. He felt betrayed, that she hadn't trusted the with that secret.

'_If only you knew, Hikaru... the secrets about my home life are just the tip of a huge ice berg._' Nagisa thought as she tried to formulate a good answer.

"I guess I was scared." she finally said, a sad smile dancing slowly on her lips. "You are the first ones I've told the whole story. Most people know because they saw it first hand, or figured everything out themselves, so I just had to fill in the gaps. And they all knew about it, because my friends and mentors are the closest thing I have to a family." everyone noticed how Nagisa left her father out of that picture "I guess... you guys were my first friends outside of that family and... I don't know, I didn't want you to think differently of me because of it." Nagisa shrugged, playing it off as nonchalantly. "I started seeing a therapist a while ago now, and things are getting better. She was the one to help me realise I could tell you this. You are my friends, and you deserve to know who you're spending your time and your lives with." the blue haired girl's smile wasn't as sad now, and it was a lot more genuine than before.

For a moment, the room stayed silent, Mitsukuni squeezing Nagisa's hand reassuringly. Then surprisingly Takashi stood up and walked closer to the girl. He then gave the blue haired girl a hug, earning a gasp of surprise from his friends, a smile from his cousin, and a small, watery smile from Nagisa herself.

And just like that, Nagisa realised it would be OK. Everything would work out, because her friends, all of them, had her back. And that, she decided, was all that really mattered to her.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Nagisa asked as she watched Haruhi fidget on her sit. She had an inkling suspicion of what it may be, but she wanted Haruhi to tell her herself in case she was wrong and the past two months hadn't done anything.

'_Oh, I should check on Kyoya later, too. See if something has happened between him and Tamaki..._' she made a mental note on that before going back to listening to Haruhi.

"Well, I have a feeling you already know this, because you always seem to know about these stuff before anyone else, but... I think I have a crush on Mori-senpai." Nagisa stared at Haruhi as a blush spread across her cheeks. She was just so adorable!

"Fucking finally! I was starting to believe you would never notice, in which case I would have had to intervene. But I'm glad you realized it without my help!" Haruhi wasn't sure what scared her more, the fact that Nagisa really knew before her, or what she said about intervening.

"I don't really think that's necessary, Nagisa!" the first year hurriedly said, not wanting to test her theory of what could happen if the blue haired girl decided her cupid services were requerid.

"I guess you are right... well, what are you waiting for, tell me everything!" if Nagisa sounded a little bit too eager to get the story, Haruhi didn't mention it.

And tell her she did. Haruhi had gone through a series of revelations during those two months where Nagisa had been absent. The disappearance of the blue haired girl had created a sort of void inside all of them, specially in Honey-senpai and Kyoya-senpai, who spent the most time with her out of all the Host Club members. But right next to them, there was Mori-senpai. And Haruhi, somehow, ended up trying to fill that void inside his chest. She knew she would never fully succeed, because Nagisa and her were different people, but she tried. And somewhere along the way... Mori-senpai managed to make himself a space on her own heart.

"And then I realize I... had a crush on him? I think that's what it is, but I'm not sure." finished Haruhi, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

Nagisa looked at her friend for a second, analyzing what she had just said to her. The blue haired girl had seen it coming, of course, it was freaking obvious. But Haruhi seemed a lot more aware of her feelings than Nagisa thought she would be. Now she only needed to make sure Mori was on the same page. There was no need for a broken heart now, was there?

* * *

In the end, the hosts ended up making their own birthday party for her either way. Nagisa didn't have a chance to stop them. They just appeared one day at her apartment after school was over and dragged her back to the Music Room #3, where everyone was waiting for her. All her chances of saying no went away when she saw her costumers.

Damn those rich bastards and their uncharacteristically careful planning.

'_You mean Kyoya's planning then?_' yes, she most certainly did.

That was how she found herself in a corner of the room, talking with her boyfriend. He had walked to her and asked if they could talk. She said yes, and now they were there.

"So? What did you want to talk to me about? If everything alright?" she asked when the minutes passed and Mitsukuni didn't say anything.

"That was a good lie that you said the other day. Would have believed it if I didn't know the truth." he said, referring to the time where she had lied to their friends about her whereabouts during her two-month disappearance.

Nagisa gave him smiled a bitter sweet smile. She then looked around the room, watching her friends having fun.

"You know why I couldn't tell them. Just look at them. They're all so carefree, even with all their family problems. I can't burden them with my secrets." Nagisa said, and Mitsukuni looked back at her. He wanted to hug her, he wanted to hold her so badly... but there was something he needed to do first. Then, if everything went as he planned... then he would give her the hug she needed.

Even though what she told them was very similar to what she had told him a while ago.

'_No, stop thinking like that. That's not important right now._'

"I know. That's not what I wanted to talk about, Nagisa." he said, his voice low and uncharacteristically serious.

"Huh? What is it?" she looked genuinely confused, expectancy in her eyes.

Mitsukuni looked at his girlfriend for a moment, steeling his nerves for what he was about to do.

"Back then when I found out you were an assassin, I asked you if there were any more secrets you were keeping from me. You said no." Nagisa, who was staring at somewhere in the room, tensed immediately, her eyes fixating on the polished marble floor. "Where you lying to me?" he would give her one change. Only one more.

Nagisa's breath hitched. She couldn't breath, she couldn't move, she couldn't _think_. The only thought in her mind was '_he found out, he found out, he found out, how did he find out?_'

Every single noise in the room stopped. All she could hear was a sharp beep that invaded her head.

When Nagisa didn't say anything. Mitsukuni shakily let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"I know everything, Nagisa, they told me _everything_." he told her, and Nagisa didn't—couldn't—move. "Why didn't you tell me you had a deal with my father, with my _family_? Why couldn't you just trust me?" and Nagisa still couldn't move. Mitsukuni sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Alright. I get it."

The blond senior started walking back to the party, his usual smile still out of his face. But before he went, he turned around to say one last thing.

"I think we should take some time off." at that, Nagisa's head finally shot up, her eyes wide and surprised, fear spilling all over her expression. Mitsukuni looked at her, and he almost took back his words. But he couldn't. "I'll see you around, Nagisa. Goodbye."

And as he turned around once more, Nagisa couldn't see the single tear that escaped Mitsukuni's eyes. Just like he couldn't see the moment she finally broke.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I mean, I really am, for various reasons.**

**First of all, I'm sorry I took so long for this chapter. I was having (and I kinda still have) a writers block, and just couldn't think of how the hell I would follow this chapter, and the story as a whole. I mean, I know where I want it to finish it, but I'm reading the manga as I go, so planning ahead is a little difficult. I can only plan the external, non-canon story, and even that needs to be a little bit vague so I can adapt it to the original plot. As most of you know, the anime just shows a tiny bit of the manga, so there's tons of information I'm missing. That being said, I'm trying my best, and even though it will take me a while, I'll have the next chapters done.**

**I'm sorry about the ending too. I cried when I wrote it, if it makes anybody feel better (?. But it had to be done, they were doing to good. And if everybody thinks Mitsukuni's reaction was exaggerated, think about it this way: in Japan, family is like the most important thing in the world. So it is completely understandable that Mitsukuni feels betrayed, because for one part, he thinks Nagisa (one of the persons he trusts the most) doesn't trust him back (which is kinda true, btw). For the other part, there's the fact that Nagisa basically made a deal with his family behind his back. That's a low blow.**

**Anyways, tell me your thoughts. Did you like the chapter?**

**Again, sorry for the wait, I know it took me almost two months to update and I hope it doesn't happen again (though, it may, so don't hate me please).**

**See you next chapter. Kudos!**

**Patolemus**


	34. Note

Hey! First of all, sorry. I should have uploaded this long ago, but I didn't because I'm and idiot and I forgot, so I'm gonna do it now.

I won't tell you why I took so long, because you probably don't care (?. So I'll just say I've been hella bust with a lot of stuff, this chapter's got me on a huge writer's block because I caN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO DO WHAT I WANT TO DOOO (I'm dying help), plus I don't have my computer on me (this was written and uploaded in my phone). I won't have it until March, I think. That does not mean I won't write, just that it will take me some (more) time (sorry again).

Just so you know, I am continuing this story, I'm currently writing chapter 33 (with a lot of effort and telling my writer's block to fuck off, so I'll have to re-read it and probably edit some scenes later), so don't worry, it'll come. But that will have to wait until March minimum, because I need my computer to do the editing and all that, so... there's that.

Thanks to all the ones who put up with me and my tardiness, you don't know how much I love you guys!

That's all for now. See you soon (and Kudos, because I can't mot give you all a huge bunch of Kudos)!

Patolemus


End file.
